¿Quién teme al peligro?
by Lady Graham
Summary: SIETE. Por un delito que no cometió un hombre deberá pagarlo con su vida; pero con la ayuda de alguien muy especial será salvado de las garras de la muerte. Y juntos, además de buscar venganza, pasarán serias situaciones y también ¡muy bien! Si te gustan las emociones fuertes, en esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno las encontrarás. GIGIMTZ, mil gracias por atención.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 1 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**¿QUIÉN TEME AL PELIGRO?**

**by**

**Lady Graham**

**. . .**

Con esas manos grandes y fuertes recorría la piel tersa y blanca de la que era su amante. En lo que Ella, con uno de sus delicados pies, acariciaba la pierna musculosa de Él mientras que sus femeninas manos se perdían: una, en la cabellera sedosa del hombre; y con la otra arañaba sutilmente la ancha espalda masculina, disfrutando ambos de su entrega de amor.

Los quedos y placenteros gemidos que la mujer apenas le susurraba al oído eran debido al efecto excitante que aquel hombre provocaba en ella, y él los escuchaba atentamente llenando de satisfacción, su ego.

El momento pasional entre ellos era más o menos sin movimientos violentos y eso a ella le gustaba porque la hacía vibrar plenamente y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

Minutos después de envolverse en su clímax sobre la cama, los amantes reposaban de su cabalgata amorosa esperando a que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.

Cuando eso sucedió, Ella abandonó a su acompañante para dirigirse al cuarto privado mientras que Él, se perdía en su propio letargo. Al saberse solo, el hombre frunció su ceño y una sombra cubrió su rostro varonil conforme la veía alejarse.

En seguida de que ella arribó a la puerta del baño, se detuvo en el umbral, giró su mirada hacia al que yacía sobre el lecho y le envió un beso al aire; después con una linda sonrisa ingresó finalmente a la pequeña habitación.

A lo que Él, ante ese gesto coqueto por parte de ella, encubriéndose del cansancio, apenas le sonrió e instante seguido de que la perdió de vista, se puso inmediatamente de pie y caminó hacia la ventana de aquella recámara para perder su mirada en la oscura calle.

Pasándose una mano sobre su cabellera él resopló con un poco de hastío. Luego, el amante regresó sus pasos hacia donde sus ropas reposaban y en completo silencio, comenzó a vestirse.

Ella, envuelta en una bata de seda azul cielo, salió del baño y al ver lo que su acompañante hacía, hizo un gesto frustrado y lo imitó en ese mismo estado: mudo.

Minutos después a la pareja se le veía abandonando un departamento sobre una de las tantas avenidas de la ciudad.

En silencio total, llegaron al vehículo que estaba estacionado en el cajón correspondiente de aquel lugar testigo ciego de otra cita clandestina. Al estar frente al auto, él le abrió la puerta y ella sin siquiera mirarle, ingresó al interior de aquella nave.

Después de que él hubo hecho lo mismo, puso el motor en marcha; y avanzarían unas cuantas cuadras cuando el vehículo se vio obligado a detenerse, y el conductor de aquel auto, lo hizo tal cual, al recibir la señal de alto.

**- ¿Qué pasa?.**.. – quiso saber ella pero evitando mirarle a los ojos. Él desvió su mirada del frente para observarla y en sus ojos sí había tristeza y también amor.

Entonces, aprovechando que no estaban en movimiento, él la tomó de la mano que sostenía nerviosamente un bolso y ella, ante su toque, giró finalmente su cabeza para mirarle también.

**- Quiero que sepas que te amo**… – fue la corroboración. Ella sonriendo levemente, asintió positivamente con la cabeza. **– Pase lo que pase, quiero que recuerdes que siempre serás especial para mí. **

Y ante eso dicho, ella nuevamente giró su cabeza para fijar sus ojos en el cristal de la ventana; y separando bruscamente su mano de la de él… – **Estás decidido, ¿verdad?**... – inquirió ella, más su voz no denotaba ni enojo ni nostalgia.

**- Así es**… – fue la respuesta por parte de él.

**- Bien**… – y sin querer, ella le había contestado secamente.

**- No te presentarás, ¿verdad?**... – ahora fue el turno de él en saber.

Ella sonrió irónicamente y le contestaría del mismo modo… – **¿Te olvidas que soy la madrina de honor?**

**- Prométeme que no te interpondrás**.

Ella se volteó a él y le dijo con un poco de resignación… – **Ya lo habíamos acordado, ¿no?**

Sin embargo aquél hesitaría… – **Sí, pero...**

**- No te preocupes. Te dejaré casarte con ella**. – Empero le demandaría… **– Siempre y cuando me prometas tú, que nos seguiremos frecuentando.**

**- Sabes que eso será imposible.**

**- ¿Por qué?**... – se escuchó y le miró molesta.

**- Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo otra vez**… – solicitó él casi en una plegaria.

Aún así ella insistiría…** – ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque… tú bien sabes que aunque no me casara con ella, tú y yo… nunca podríamos estar juntos. Lo nuestro no puede ser.**

La mujer torció la boca confrontándole sardónicamente... – **Eso no pensabas hace unos momentos, ni todo el tiempo en que hemos mantenido esta relación "prohibida"**

**- Lo sé… pero le di mi palabra a ella.**

**- ¡Y yo te lo di TODO!**... – su voz dulce y tranquila dio paso a la severa molestia.

**- Por favor, lo que menos quiero es pelear contigo.**

**- Está bien**… – respondió ella rudamente y nuevamente envueltos en silencio, prosiguieron con su ruta.

Media hora más tarde, llegaban a un domicilio; y la mujer no esperando ser ayudada bajó del vehículo y furiosamente cerró la portezuela haciendo que el hombre que la acompañaba sacudiera la cabeza con negatividad.

Luego y conforme la pareja caminaba por el corredor, ella buscaba dentro de su bolso las llaves para ingresar a su hogar. Más no fueron necesarias porque ya alguien, por dentro, les abría la puerta.

Hombre y mujer ingresaron al lugar saludando a los ahí ya reunidos, que entre ellos estaban: la madre de la mujer amante aquella y también la futura esposa del guapo espécimen.

**- Candace, el ensayo estaba programado para las 7 de la noche**… – se escuchó una reprensión.

**- Lo siento, hermana, fue mi culpa. Yo me ofrecí a pasar por ella y traerla a casa pero salí tarde de la oficina**… – él se responsabilizó caminando en dirección hacia su prometida. Y cuando la alcanzó, le dio un beso en los labios no pasando desaperciba su muestra amorosa… por nadie.

**- Bueno, está bien**… – respondió la mujer mayor. **– Entonces, jovencitos, vayan rápido al jardín que ya todos están impacientes**… – las palabras fueron dirigidas al próximo matrimonio que tomados de la mano, no tardaron en conducirse al punto señalado, quedándose rezagada y enfurecida una sola persona mientras que el resto salía del lugar para ir a ocupar sus respectivos asientos.

. . . . . . . . . .

La ceremonia religiosa transcurría lentamente; las palabras del reverendo, haciendo eco por todo el lugar, tenían la atención de todos los invitados que eran testigos de aquella unión matrimonial entre Patricia… hija de Augusto Osborne, importante ejecutivo financiero de Wall Street en Nueva York… y Alberto Andrews, corredor de bolsa de profesión y hombre de ambiciosas aspiraciones; y que con la alianza, le aseguraba aún más que su propio porvenir.

Desde sus asientos, los invitados observaban a: un novio luciendo radiante; su traje en color beige opacando un poco el brillo de su cabellera rubia mientras que sus ojos azul claro, los tenía fijos en su futura esposa que lo deslumbraba con su belleza y sensualidad.

Y mientras él, acariciaba el rostro femenino y le sonreía feliz, otra no menos bella mujer sosteniendo con cierta rabia el ramo de la novia aquella, mantenía fija su mirada precisamente en las muestras de cariño que aquel hombre no disimulaba, haciendo que en su interior, la furia creciera y despertara en ella los celos que, desde hacía mucho, trataba de controlar al saber que en poco tiempo perdería al hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorada.

De pronto, irguió la espalda y enarcó su ceja derecha al escuchar estas palabras por parte del sacerdote… **– si hay algún presente que tenga impedimento para que esta boda se realice, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre**.

Así que su interior le mal aconsejaría… – **Tú también tienes derecho a defender tu felicidad y él lo es para ti, así que…**

… a punto estaba de ponerse de pie e interferir, cuando un apretón, que su brazo izquierdo recibió, no le permitió que aquella ni terminara su frase ni ejecutara su acción; entonces mirando de reojo a la que se había osado a interrumpirla…

**- Déjalo ya en paz**… – escuchó muy cerca al oído el consejo dado por otra rubia.

**- ¡No puedo!**… – le respingó quedamente y zafándose con disimulo de su agarre.

**- Si lo haces, sólo te ganarás su desprecio. Todos, aquí sabemos, que Ella es su vida.**

**- ¡Eso no es cierto!**... – fue una respuesta agresiva.

**- No te engañes más, Candace. Tú sabes que es así, inclusive tú tampoco lo amas.**

**- ¡¿Qué idioteces dices, Susie?! ¡Por supuesto que lo amo y ella no sabrá hacerlo feliz!**

**- Ni tú tampoco**… – le devolvieron el agravio. Más los ojos de la mujer destellaron odio hacia aquella que no se amedrentó y continuó diciéndole… **– No seas necia. Yo te aseguro que en un futuro alguien llegará a tu vida y en ese alguien conocerás el verdadero significado de estar enamorada y ser amada como se debe.**

**- No**… – contestó tercamente. **– Nunca más podré enamorarme de otro que no sea él**… – señaló al novio que estaba enfrente.

**- Yo más bien diría que… ¡estás encaprichada con él!**

Con lo afirmado y con un poco de enfado, Candace, que sostenía precisamente la mirada amenazante de aquel hombre en discordia, antes de dejar su asiento… –**¿Sabes, Susie? Te cedo mi lugar. Sé tú su madrina de honor. Te queda muy bien el papel**… – y aventándole casi el ramo, la rubia salió a toda prisa de aquel recinto frente a los ojos asombrados de todos los presentes.

La madre de ésta, al ver su reacción, quiso interponerse a su paso; pero ésta vez, el hombre que yacía a su lado y que era el padre de aquella enfurecida mujer, la detuvo…

**- Es que**… – la esposa quiso alegarle.

**- Déjala ir, es lo mejor**… – dijo él por lo bajo y la devolvió a su asiento.

**- Pero…**

**- Es lo mejor**… – repitió él; y después de acceder, dieron la orden al reverendo de proseguir con la celebración mientras que Candace abandonaba el lugar con lágrimas en los ojos provocadas más que nada por la furia.

Ya estando afuera, un joven que le aguardaba apoyado sobre un Audi negro, al verla aparecer, se le acercó comentándole… – **¡Wow! ¡Jefecita linda, estás hecha un bombón!**

Sin embargo de la halagada saldría… – **¡¿Por qué no cierras el pico y nos largamos de aquí?!**

**- Como usted mande, Jefa.**

Y los dos se dispusieron a abordar el auto, dejándose la mujer caer enfadosamente sobre el asiento y preguntando al conductor… – **¿Trajiste mi ropa?**

**- Sí, está en el asiento trasero. ¿A dónde vamos?**

**- Es sábado. Tengo visita especial en la… cárcel.**

**- ¡Jefa!**… – le dijo él con reprensión.

**- Tú sólo dedícate a obedecerme, ¿quieres?**... – aquel asintió; y escucharía… **– pero antes, detente en cualquier lugar para que pueda cambiarme ¡estas ridículas ropas!**… – Y así lo hicieron, siendo y usando el primer restaurante que encontraron.

Bastantes minutos después, arribaron a la penitenciaria. La mujer llegó a la entrada, mostró una tarjeta y le dieron fácil el acceso; pero al ingresar por el área de revisión, la guardia en turno comenzó a pedirle todas sus pertenencias; en eso, otro guardia de alto rango se acercó; y tocándole el hombro a su supervisado le indicaría a la visitante… – **Puede pasar.**

**- ¡Pero…!**… – quiso alegar la encargada.

**- He dicho que puede pasar, ¿no escuchaste?**

La guardia sin comprender, asintió positivamente y luego dirigió sus pasos hacia otra compañera a la que le preguntaría qué de especial era la mujer esa que después de dedicarle una sonrisa burlona se le abría, sin revisión alguna, las rejas de aquel penal. Más la guardia cuestionada contestaría… – **Has notado que en tu pago salarial, ¿hay siempre un bono extra?**. – La primera guardia puso cara de sorpresa al notificársele… **– Es la mujer de Spectrum y tenemos órdenes estrictas con respecto a ella…** – señaló hacia donde la visita había tomado camino… – **y una de ellas es que: cuando ella llega no se le toca ni uno de sus largos cabellos.**

Y conforme a la mujer aquella, sin obstáculo alguno, se le abría el paso por los largos corredores del interior de aquella prisión por donde cruzaba, el cuarto especial de visitas al que siempre era conducida, era pequeño y sólo de luz, era la poca que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana y en donde un hombre alto, de cuerpo robusto y mirada dura, veía tras los barrotes… a la nada.

De pronto, se escuchó cuando la puerta se abría, se giró y la miró. La recién llegada, después de cerrar la puerta, no pudiendo controlarse, corrió hacia aquel hombre de extraña apariencia; y aquél recibiéndola en sus brazos la consoló, aunque raro, con cariño.

Segundos después…

**- ¿Se ha casado ya?**... – preguntó él.

**- Sí.**

**- Bien**… – se respondió para luego decir con dureza… **– Sólo espero que ésta, sea la última vez que lloras por él**.

Ella secándose las lágrimas volvió a decir Sí cuando estuvo serena que fue al segundo siguiente; al tercero le preguntaría al reo… – **¿Cómo has estado?**

**- No como yo quisiera**… – se escuchó respuesta.

Ante eso, ella le informaría al hombre que vestía de anaranjado… – **Busqué a los abogados que me ayudarán a sacarte de aquí.**

**- No, no lo hagas.**

**- Pero…**

**- Tardarías más en sacarme de aquí que yo en regresar; porque bien sabes que lo primero en hacer, sería ir a matar al desgraciado ese por haberte hecho esto**… – ella le miró suplicante… **– aunque también sabes que no lo haría, y no porque no pueda, sino porque sé lo que significa él para ti**. – Luego la invitó a sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama. **– Pero dejemos eso a un lado y mejor**… – le acarició la barbilla y se le acercó para darle un ligero beso… **– concentrémonos en lo nuestro, ¿quieres?**

Y después de que ella volvió a decir "sí" y la pareja se "concentraba en lo suyo"… en diferentes puntos, había dos hombres en especial: uno, que estaba en el pabellón de sentenciados no muy lejos de ahí y que después de haber estado apoyado sobre sus rodillas, golpeaba, ahora con furia, la colchoneta de su camastro y se ponía de pie mirando a donde se suponía estaba el inmueble vecino; mientras que el otro observaba desde el estacionamiento una vez más la enorme prisión y negando con la cabeza, optaba por darse la vuelta, meterse al auto y ahí, sobre su asiento, en el bolsillo de su pantalón, buscaba y sacaba su celular para comenzar a jugarlo y matar el tiempo aguardando hasta que la mujer aquella que fungía como su jefe, saliera de aquel lugar… tan peculiar.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 5 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 1**

**. . .**

Perdido en la oscuridad, entre árboles frondosos y la solitaria calle, estaba estacionado un auto; y desde su interior su conductor miraba atentamente la parte trasera de aquel jardín donde se había llevado a cabo la fiesta de aquella unión, y de donde precisamente el recién matrimonio iba saliendo, y los invitados justo detrás de ellos gritando alegremente y despidiendo a la pareja que partía a su luna de miel.

Pero en lo que la apenas desposada era despedida por sus familiares y le ayudaban a abordar el vehículo, su esposo se detenía para abrazar a su hermana que le lloraba a mares, y decirle… – **¡Ya mujer, no exageres! sólo me voy de luna de miel y regreso en unos cuantos días.**

**- Lo sé, pero tú bien sabes que así te fueras al baño yo te extrañaría...** – había dicho cómica y dramáticamente la dama logrando que su hermano riera fuertemente.

Dejándole un beso en la sien, él se separó de ella para ir ahora y despedirse de dos de sus sobrinas, que vistiendo iguales para la boda, una era de 15 y la otra de 16 años de edad, a las que les recomendaría primero… – **Por favor, no le causen tantos disgustos a su madre.**

**- No te preocupes demasiado, tío. Ve y disfrútalo todo**... – respondió pícaramente Mathilde: rubia jovencita de cabellos lacios y pupilas azules.

No obstante el recién casado se dirigió a la segunda chica que, cruzada de brazos, parecía severamente molesta. – **Y tú… ¿no me vas a felicitar del todo?**

**- Claro**… – contestó con desgano Imelda que también era rubia sólo que de rizados cabellos y ojos muy verdes.

Pero como la chica no se movió de su lugar, Alberto le hizo la invitación abriéndole los brazos, entonces ella, después de levantar un hombro y tronar la boca, finalmente se acercó para abrazarlo, a lo que él no desaprovechó el momento para pedirle en un susurro… – **¿Me harías un favor?**. – La jovenzuela asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a poner atención… **– Despídeme de tu hermana.** – Y como si le hubiesen jalado de los cabellos, Imelda se separó rudamente de él, lo miró con fiereza y así se dio la media vuelta en busca de la entrada de su hogar siendo seguida por Mathilde, su hermana.

En eso, George, padre de las chicas y de Candace, se acercó hasta Alberto para indicarle que… – **Te están esperando.**

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente y el rubio balbucearía… – **George, yo**…

El nombrado no le permitiría hablar… – **Anda, ya no la hagas esperar más**. – Y el hombre mayor acompañó al rubio hasta el auto y ahí, estrechando manos, se apreció la cortesía con un…

**- Gracias.**

**- Buen viaje**… – le deseó George y también los invitados que miraban cuando el novio se montaba en el carro por el lado del conductor mientras que la novia sonriente, sacudía su mano diciéndoles adiós a todos.

Cuando estuvo correctamente sentado, al recién desposado, le preguntaron… – **¿Está todo bien?**

**- Claro, preciosa**… – y él le tomó una mano y se la besó antes de poner el motor en marcha.

**- Ya no volvió a aparecer, ¿verdad?**... – preguntó Patricia.

Alberto mirándole ignorante, cuestionaría por… – **¿Quién?**

Antes de contestar, la esposa sonrió; ya después le dijo con aseveración… – **Anoche estuviste con ella que por eso es que llegaron tarde.**

**- Patricia, yo no…**

**- No te preocupes, cariño**… – ella puso su mano en el rostro de él; y condescendientemente le diría… **– porque lo que menos haré es reprochártelo, ya que… no volverás a verla, ¿verdad?**

Sus mutuas miradas se clavaron diciendo él… – **Te lo prometí, ¿no?**

**- Por supuesto, porque sé que eres de la clase de hombres que mantiene viva su palabra.**

**- ¿Hay algún problema?**

**- Ninguno**… – respondió prontamente y en unísono el matrimonio girando sus cabezas para mirar en dirección a la ventanilla derecha de atrás donde se asomaba George, quien les había cuestionado.

Sin decir más, Alberto encendió motor y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha siendo seguidos por las miradas de algunos, ya que los otros regresaban al interior de la casa para seguir con la fiesta.

Después de que los perdieron de vista, el grupo restante imitó al primero quedándose solamente parada sobre el césped: una persona que observó cuando otro auto encendía altamente las luces y arrancaba siguiendo de lejos a la pareja recién casada.

Sabiendo de quién se trataba, la persona observante sacudió la cabeza negativamente y pidiendo… – **Que no cometa una tontería, por favor.**

. . .

Cinco cuadras era la distancia que separaba la casa con la autopista, así que sobre de ésta, ya transitaba el nuevo matrimonio que sonrientes iban planeando una vez más… su futuro.

De repente, Alberto enarcó una ceja y miró de relámpago por el espejo retrovisor mientras que su pie pisaba el acelerador; pero ese cambio de velocidad, puso nerviosa a Patricia que preguntaría… – **¿Qué sucede?**

Él, por supuesto, quiso darle confianza diciendo… – **Nada, linda**.

Empero la aguja del velocímetro cada vez iba en aumento y por lógico los ojos de la mujer estaban fijos en el tablero; entonces, sonando alterada quiso saber… – **¡¿Alberto, qué pasa?!**. – Sin embargo ésta vez, del rubio no recibió respuesta porque se concentraba en mirar al frente y al auto que ya estaba justo a centímetros detrás del de ellos. **– ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Qué quiere?!**... – preguntaba angustiada la esposa cuando sintieron el primer golpe recibido en la defensa trasera.

Y conforme el rubio aceleraba, contestaría mintiendo… – **¡No lo sé! ¡No le alcanzo a ver porque trae las luces altas!**

En eso un segundo llegue sintieron, y la mujer se abrazó fuertemente a él gritando… – **¡Alberto, tengo miedo!**

El conductor sólo pudo decirle… – **¡Tranquilízate, por favor! ¡No pasará nada!**… – porque no podía quitar las manos ni del volante ni de la caja de velocidades tratando de alejarse lo más posible del "gracioso" aquel.

No obstante la histeria ya se había adueñado de Patricia que insistía en saber… – **¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué nos sigue así?! ¡¿por qué lo hace?!**

**- ¡Tal vez está… ebrio!**… – dijo él apretando las mandíbulas e inventando excusa.

**- ¡Nos quiere matar!... – **ella aseguró.

Para hacerla callar, Alberto estallaría… – **¡Deja de gritar!**. – Y casi en seguida… **– Ya se fue…** – afirmó él calmadamente oyendo un claxon cuando el auto trasero saltó locamente hacia otro carril y viéndole cómo se perdía desviándose por la salida hacia un puente.

Y a pesar de que el rubio fingía serenidad, orilló el carro y lo apagó. – **¿Estás bien?**... – le preguntó a su esposa que seguía aferrada a él; pero instante siguiente la mujer lo soltó, se zafó el cinturón de seguridad y salió a toda prisa del vehículo seguida de Alberto que mientras su interior le recordaba líneas que fueron aconsejadas por alguien _"cuídate, porque una mujer dejada y despechada, puede ser capaz de todo y más_"… el rubio auxiliaba a su pobre esposa que comenzó a devolver el estómago provocado por el tremendo susto.

En cambio, en otro lugar…

**- Espero te haya gustado mi despedida, "Betito"**… – dijo Candace que a pesar de que derramaba lágrimas, sonreía malévolamente.

. . .

"La Oficina" era curiosamente el nombre de uno de los muchos casinos que hay en la ciudad; sin embargo, éste en particular, era sumamente extravagante, siendo su fachada e interior de un lujo exquisito y por lo mismo, muy concurrido por muchos; ya que ahí no había diferencia entre las clases sociales.

A su dueño nadie le conocía, sólo a su manager con su asistente que precisamente y sin aviso alguno, hacía su arribo al privado. – **Perdón, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste**… – se disculpó Baldo: un guapo hombre de descendencia latina, tez trigueña y de corte a rapa… al distinguir a una persona ocupando un mullido sillón muy cerca del enorme ventanal, y sosteniendo en su mano derecha una copa de brandi mientras que sus piernas estaban apoyadas sobre la repisa de concreto diez pulgadas de alto y que conforme giraba su licor, miraba perdidamente hacia la planta baja donde una vez más como todos los sábados, el lugar estaba a reventar.

**- No tiene mucho que llegue**… – se le informó al asistente del que exigieron saber… **– ¿qué tal está todo abajo?**

**- No podemos quejarnos.**

Baldo, que esa noche vestía de traje azul se le acercó para oír… – **¿Ninguna pérdida registrada todavía?**... – porque el ocupante del sillón seguía sumido en lo que veía.

**- Sí, dos máquinas tragamonedas con 5 de los grandes pero en la ruleta ya lo recuperamos 10 veces más.**

**- Que así siga**… – auguró la persona aquella que tomaría de un jalón su trago. Luego estiró el vaso vacío a su interlocutor que había pensado que… **– ¿a dónde lo llevas? Sírveme otro.**

**- ¿Cuántos llevas ya?**

**- ¿Dos? ¿cinco? No lo sé.**

**- ¿Y no te parecen ya demasiados?.** – Con la intromisión, el asistente recibió una dura mirada y le bastó para acatar la voz del manager.

Y como la botella del licor aquel reposaba también en la repisa, de ahí Baldo sirvió apenas una pulgada del vaso. Empero cuando lo devolvió a su dueño, éste no lo recibió, percibiendo el asistente que aquel quería más. Entonces, así se hizo: se llenó el vaso con más alcohol y se entregó; y cuando se vio como aquel embriagante líquido era ingerido nuevamente, el trigueño negó con la cabeza y después se hizo a un lado porque el ocupante de aquel sillón se puso de pie. Por supuesto el empleado quiso ayudarle, pero a una señal de alto se le impidió pero sí se siguió al manager que caminó hacia el escritorio y de un cajón específico, sacó unas notas y las extendió a su acompañante que las recibió así como la orden… –**Averigua dónde podemos encontrar todo lo que está aquí.**

Baldo leyó detenidamente las instrucciones y luego quiso saber… – **¿Para cuándo?**

**- Lo necesitan para el siguiente fin de semana.**

**- Haré todo lo posible.**

**- Lo sé. Bueno te quedas a cargo, yo me largo**.

Sin trastabillar, el manager pasó a un lado de su asistente que ahora lo siguió únicamente con la mirada hasta que llegó a la puerta; y cuando estaban saliendo, Baldo diría… – **¡Peligro!**... – aquella persona detuvo sus pasos para escuchar… **– ¡Descánsate!**

. . .

**- ¡Asesino! ¡Merece la muerte!**

**- ¡Sí, muerte al asesino!**

**- ¡Silencio en la sala, por favor!**. – Los mazazos dados le seguían retumbando en la cabeza. **– El acusado póngase de pie**… – había ordenado el juez. Y por estar esposado de pies y manos, el prisionero fue ayudado a levantarse por los guardias. – **El jurado ha decidido; y se le ha encontrado ¡CULPABLE! por el asesinato de cinco personas**... – él sólo pudo cerrar los ojos para terminar de escuchar su veredicto… **– y esta corte federal lo sentencia… ¡a la pena máxima!**

La algarabía de la gente con sus gritos menospreciantes, hacían que… las plegarias defensivas de él de… – **¡NO! ¡Yo no los maté! ¡Les aseguro que yo no fui!**... – se perdieran en el bullicio.

**- ¡No, no, yo no fui!**… – repetía una y otra vez el preso que acostado sobre su camastro, estaba empapado con un sudor frío. Empero y gracias a los fuertes macanazos en los barrotes de su celda, lo volvieron a su triste realidad.

Mofándose del sobresalto con que aquel pobre individuo se había enderezado, se oiría… – **¿Te desperté de tus lindos sueños, corazón?**

El preso que se tallaba la cara, le preguntaría… – **¿Qué se le ofrece, oficial?**

Con hostilidad sería informado… – **¡Spectrum mandó por ti!**

El sentenciado irguió la espalda, y sin saber por qué su interior brincó de alegría. Y en lo que se ponía de pie y de espaldas, un guardia abrió la reja mientras que un segundo oficial, caminó hasta el reo para que sus muñecas fueran esposadas así como sus tobillos. Ya que estuvo asegurado, con brusquedad, se le empujó indicándole iniciar camino.

El corredor por donde atravesaban estaba en total silencio; sólo se oía el ruido de las cadenas que le acortaban, al reo, su largo paso.

Y conforme él, sumido en su letargo seguía al guardia, algunos internos lo escuchaban creyendo que a ese, su hora final le había llegado; dejando con su paso por el pabellón, a humanos despiertos sintiendo el dolor que aquel llevaba, mientras que otros simplemente volvían a cerrar sus ojos y se volteaban para seguir durmiendo.

Reja tras reja se fue abriendo en su trayecto, hasta que llegaron al pabellón donde estaba Spectrum: subiendo escaleras y hasta el fondo del pasillo, estaba la celda de aquel ser que, en simple camiseta de tirantes, yacía sentado detrás de una mesilla y con los brazos cruzados notándose sus exagerados bíceps.

Y mientras el guardia abría la reja, el sentenciado recorrió una vez más el lugar que muchas veces visitara; llamándole principalmente la atención: la infinidad de libros que ahí había, posters de mujeres semidesnudas, el único camastro donde reposaba una guitarra y la limpia letrina que estaba a simple vista.

Pero de nuevo un empuje hizo al visitante ingresar a la celda. Sin embargo Spectrum llamaría al guardia que pretendía alejarse. –** Oficial**. – Aquél se giró. **– Quítale las esposas.**

**- Él no está autorizado.**

**- Pero yo sí. Así que te ordeno que lo liberes**. – Y mirando al sentenciado, a éste le calificaría… **– Además es inofensivo ¿no es así, amigo?**... – el preso no respondió, sólo le estiró las manos al guardia para que ejecutara la acción, que ya cumplida… **– Ahora sí… déjanos solos**. – Y los guardias salieron de la celda; y desde su lugar Spectrum le invitó a tomar asiento; el sentenciado obedeció y le ofrecieron… **– ¿un trago?**

La respuesta fue un sencillo… – **Sí. **

Y en lo que el duro hombre se agachaba para sacar de debajo del camastro una botella y copas…

**- Volviste a tener pesadillas**… – sonó más bien a una aseveración ante el obvio rostro pálido de su visita que le afirmaría…

**- Entre más cercano está el día, más presente las tengo.**

**- Esto te caerá bien**. – Spectrum ya había servido la bebida; y conforme el brandi era ingerido en un solo sorbo… **– Mi gente ya tiene tu encargo.**

**- ¿Y…?**... – aquel infeliz se había atragantado.

**- Tú dices qué sigue.**

**- Ya no estoy muy seguro. **

Con sardonia cruda preguntarían… – **¿Por qué? ¿le temes a la muerte?**.

El privilegiado le enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa haciendo que aquél negara con la cabeza y contestara sumamente pesimista… – **Si más muerto se puede estar. **

**- Entonces no hay qué perder ¡hagámoslo, doc!**

Spectrum en su emoción había golpeado la mesa con la palma de su mano. Y de nuevo incredulidad se oiría… – **¿Resultará?**

**- Si confías en ti mismo, todo saldrá bien; ya que si no, lo único que perderás es que continúes muerto de por vida, porque de que te ponen frío, ¡te ponen frío!... y estarás ahí para verlo.**

. . . . .

Por toda el área podía divisarse los estragos de la fiesta suscitada. Y conforme comenzaba su travesía hacia las escaleras que la condujeran a su habitación, Candace observaba desde copas con champagne por doquier, platos con comida sobre la mesa, los pétalos de las margaritas regadas por el suelo pero, cuando llegaba al primer escalón, notó los cristales rotos de dos copas finamente decoradas.

Sin ningún cuidado, la mujer las pateó y siguió camino arriba. Y al llegar al pasillo, volvió a girarse para mirar hacia abajo y distinguir que sobre el largo sofá, alguien dormía despernadamente la mona.

Reconociendo al personaje, Candace hizo negación con la cabeza y prosiguió su andar mirando de soslayo a su derecha la primera puerta que era la recámara de sus padres. Metros adelante divisó la de la habitación de sus hermanas. Dobló a la izquierda y la primera puerta era la de ella, pero la luz que salía por la rendija de la habitación que estaba casi al fondo, le hizo ir hasta ella.

Con suaves toques llamó no obteniéndose respuesta del interior. Para no molestar a su inquilino, Candace regresó sus pasos a su pieza; y al estar dentro de ella y encender la luz…

**- ¡Susie, tremendo susto me has pegado! Además ¿qué haces aquí? **

**- Discúlpame, te estaba esperando**… – la mujer que ocupaba el banco de la coqueta se puso de pie.

**- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y puedo saber para qué?**... – Candace sonó rudamente mezquina mientras iba a su encuentro.

**- ¿Para saber cómo estás? ¿cómo te sientes?**... – se miraron de frente las dos féminas; y una respondería altanera…

**- ¿Yo? ¡Increíblemente! ¡Cómo debería estar!**

**- Candy…**

**- ¿Sabes? No quiero ser grosera contigo pero… estoy muy cansada y me gustaría dormir un rato**… – la mujer se tiró enfadosamente a la cama.

**- Entiendo… pero evadiendo tu realidad no te sentirás mejor...**

**- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes de cómo me siento?!**

**- Porque… yo más que nadie sé lo que estás padeciendo**. – Candace tragó saliva e hizo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar cuando le volvieron a confiar… **– tú no has sido la única que ha sufrido el que a últimos momentos, la cambien por otra. **

**- ¡Pero yo no seré como tú!**... – se alegó; y rápidamente la que yacía en la cama se enderezó para quedar sentada y ver como Susie se le acercaba y le afirmaba…

**- No, por supuesto que no. Tú sí deberás buscar tu felicidad.**

**- ¡Lo era él, tía!**... – la sobrina se resistía a dejarlo ir y buscó consuelo en los brazos de la mujer que le dijo conforme le acariciaba sus cabellos…

**- No, mi nena. Él fue un simple espejismo… un "crush" como dicen ustedes los jóvenes, pero no era amor lo tuyo por él, porque cuando se ama verdaderamente… no se lastima como tú quisiste hacerlo**. – Candace se perdió en el iris azul de Susie. – **Pero bueno, me voy para que descanses…** – le dejó un beso en la frente. **– Yo bajaré y trataré de poner un poco de orden.**

**- Te ayudaré**... – Candace trató de ponerse de pie pero se lo impidieron…

**- No, tú duerme**. – Y sosteniendo fuertemente unas manos, dijeron…

**- Te quiero, tía.**

**- Y yo te quiero aún más, hija.**

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 10 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 2**

. . .

Un "ouch" provocado por el dolor, una mala palabra pronunciada y un arranque de rabia, era lo que se escuchaba desde el interior del baño de la recámara perteneciente a Candace que después de haber tomado su baño estaba frente al espejo y éste reflejaba su cuerpo cubierto con una simple toalla blanca y con un gesto de frustración en su rostro, y sostenía entre sus manos fuertemente la secadora y peine sin faltarle deseos de ¡aventarlos muy lejos! pero como el odio a su cabello crespo era mayúsculo, se contuvo y volvió a su tarea recordando que de mil maneras ya se lo había tratado, como aquel día que creyó que había encontrado la solución a su problema… ¡fácil!

Siete años atrás, sin dar aviso a ninguno a donde iba, la rubia había corrido derechito en dirección.. ¡a la estética!

Allá le había pedido a la empleada que con sumo cuidado le cortara su siempre larga, ondulada y dorada cabellera. La estilista que primero había elogiado el pelaje, con intención de hacerla desistir ante la descocada idea de aquella cliente, al final tuvo que hacer muy bien su trabajo porque se le recordó en sencillas palabras y no muy buenos modos quién era quién.

Ya después de que a Candace se le entregó una trenza de más de 50 centímetros de largo, la joven que en aquel entonces contaba con veinte años de edad, abandonó el local e increíblemente fue… ¡y la donó!

Por supuesto cuando regresó a casa y su padre la vio ¡rapada! al pobre hombre casi le da el infarto de la impresión y el coraje; lógico que en su molestia le gritó muchas veces ¡lo horrorosa que se veía! y remarcándole "que así nadie se iba a interesar seriamente en ella! más la joven alegando en su defensa, le contestó que "lo había hecho pensando en una prometida causa noble"

¿Que si su padre le creyó su mentira? Sinceramente a Candace poco le importó a pesar de la adoración que sentía por su progenitor. Sin embargo a la rubia su locura le había salido contraproducente porque… cuando el cabello le brotó de nuevo, éste le salió ¡más rizado de lo normal!

Entonces ¡la estética y la rasuradora! eran lo primero que a la joven se le venía a la mente pero también los momentos compartidos únicamente con su padre y recibiendo de éste, a pesar de tener más hermanos, especiales muestras de cariño.

Y precisamente una tarde mientras ellos dos estaban acostados en el sofá del porche y veían nostálgicos la lluvia caer, George le pidió a Candace su promesa de no volver a atentar contra su cabello.

La "rubia" le había mirado fijamente y al notar el amor profesado en los ojos de aquel hombre, no vaciló y le dio su palabra de no volver a hacerlo. Además de que en esa época, Alberto había aparecido en su vida. Y de lo de ser fea ante sus ojos le comenzó a preocupar seriamente, así que dejó crecer su cabello exclusivamente para gustarle a "él" que en todo tiempo compartido se lo complementaba.

Desafortunadamente "él" ya se había ido de su lado y esa mañana de domingo a ella sinceramente ya no le interesó verse bonita para nadie; y como la verdad le estaban doliendo los jalones que se daba al quedársele el cepillo enredado entre sus rizos, sólo se aplicó una buena cantidad de gel, con sus manos lo peinó hacia atrás y haciendo en un largo churro su cabello, lo enrolló y ató, aún mojado, en la nuca con una pañoleta.

Cuando terminó su labor, finalmente abandonó el baño y se dirigió al closet para vestirse unos pantalones capri de mezclilla, una playera polo y calzando tenis converse.

Después, se acercó hasta la coqueta y como una cosa era quedarse greñuda y la otra estar hedionda, tomó una de tantas botellitas de perfume y se roció rápidamente el líquido en las muñecas y detrás de las orejas. Luego de ahí mismo, tomó su bolso imitación Louis Vuitton y buscó la salida de su habitación. Pero al estar abriendo la puerta recordaría chasqueando los dedos… – **¡Las llaves del auto!**... – y retrocedió sus pasos revisando primero dentro de su bolsa que al encontrarlas rápidamente ahí, respiró tranquila y prosiguió con su andar cerrando de paso la puerta y comenzando a recorrer el pasillo.

Empero, cuando Candace daba vuelta a la derecha otro… **– ¡Auch!**... – y un clarísimo… **– ¡Me lleva!**.. – provino nuevamente de la mujer que para hacer pasar el dolor, zapateaba rabiosamente un jarabe tapatío sobre una angosta tabla suelta.

Y es que suertudamente, cuando la rubia dio el paso, pisó la regla de madera y ésta se levantó del piso velozmente y fue a estrellarse justo en la rodilla de Candace que conforme se sobaba despotricaba furiosamente… **– ¡Cómo detesto esta ruina de casa!**... – retomando su camino hacia la planta baja.

Estando allá se dirigió a la ordenada cocina para tomar del refrigerador un poco de hielo. Éste lo puso dentro de una servilleta de tela que ató alrededor de la parte lastimada después de haberse enrollado el pantalón.

Y conforme lo frío hacía su efecto, la rubia se puso a preparar su desayuno que sería: unos suculentos huevos fritos con salchicha, pan tostado, mermelada; y para despertarse: un rico café con crema. Y estaba dándole precisamente el primer sorbo a su bebida caliente cuando, todavía en pijamas, aparecieron: George que después de saludarla se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y preguntarle… – **¿Estás bien?**... – refiriéndose al golpe recibido y mirando en esa dirección.

**- ¿Me oíste?**... – re cuestionó aquella apenas apenada.

**- Sin perder ni una letra**… – contestó Mathilde, su hermana menor que venía de la mano de Susie que también se preocupó al ver el hielo.

**- ¿Tan fuerte fue?**

**- Algo**. – La rubia se quitó el vendaje para mostrarlo y a la vez reprocharle a alguien el accidente... **– Pensé que ya lo habían arreglado, Pap.**

Sería Mathilde la que abriría la boca ¿insolentemente?... – **¡Pues fíjate que no! porque con eso de que se vino ¡tan rápido! la boda del tío Alberto… ¡Ay!**... – exclamó la chica debido al pellizco recibido por parte de su tía y agregando de paso, la mirada reprobatoria de su padre que se comprometería…

**- En esta semana me encargo de eso, nena.**.. – con Candace que puso orejas de pescado ante el comentario mal intencionado de su pequeña hermana.

Y en lo que Susana se dirigía a la estufa y Mathilde, sobándose, al refrigerador, George tomó asiento en el pequeño comedor y Candace llevó sus alimentos a la mesa. Y en el momento de ocupar su lugar…

**- Buenos días**… – se escuchó, desde el umbral de la puerta, el saludo de Rosa Paula, la madre de aquella singular familia.

**- Buenos días**… – le respondieron todos.

Poniéndose en jarras, la señora de la casa, hablaría extrañada de ver a… – **¡Candace, ¿no me digas que trabajarás hoy?!**

**- Sí, ¿por qué?**... – la agraviada se quedó de pie mirando a su interlocutora.

**- Porque quiero que me acompañes a la iglesia**.

Con tamaña aseveración, la rubia exclamaría llena de espanto… – **¡¿Yo?!**... – y apuntándose a su ser.

**- ¡Sí, señorita! porque lo que me hiciste ayer ¡ni creas que se me ha olvidado!**

**- Pero**… – Candace no pudo replicar absolutamente nada porque su padre se lo impidió cuando éste se puso de pie…

**- Hija, por favor, deja eso por la paz**… – solicitándole George a su esposa que aunque sus palabras no reflejaron enojo, sí lo había en su rostro.

**- ¿Cómo que dejarlo por la paz? ¿Y la vergüenza que nos hizo pasar delante de todos los invitados?**

**- Nadie comentó nada**… – el padre de familia le pidió la mano a su mujer para hacerla calmar; y lo estaba consiguiendo a no ser por el pelo que cayó en la sopa.

**- Eso crees tú, papá, porque yo sí oí claramente que más de dos cuchichearon la escenita de celos de mi hermanita mayor**… – había dicho detrás de ellos…

**- Anthony, tú te callas por favor**… – así se le ordenó al joven de 25 años que después de levantar un hombro, se acercó al comedor. Y aprovechando que la familia estaba toda reunida, porque también Imelda arribó en ese instante, George pediría… **– Que sea la última vez que se menciona ese asunto ¿entendido?**. – Y por la mirada seria de aquel ser, todos acordaron…

**- Está bien**. – Pero la bronca entre los hermanos mayores no acabó ahí porque cuando Candace se giró para tomar finalmente sus alimentos…

**- ¡Óyeme, grandísimo descarado, ese era mi desayuno!**... – alegó soltando un manotazo en el hombro de aquél que sencillamente la ignoró. Entonces… **– ¡Papá, míralo!..**. – se quejaron con George.

Anthony saboreándose la comida diría… – **¡Caramba, hermanita, no cocinas nada mal. Ya deberías casarte! ¡Ah! ¿pero cómo, verdad? cuando el único que te había echado un lazo… ¡ya se te casó con otra!**

**- ¡¿Por qué no te mueres mejor?!**... – estalló Candace enfurecida; y gracias a que lo tenía cerca, lo tomó fuertemente de los cabellos causando únicamente más burlas de su hermano.

Empero al escucharse un fuerte… – **¡Ya basta!**... – por parte del padre, la rubia lo soltó.

Y al ver el camino que se tomaba, Susie la llamaría… – **¡Espera, hija, déjame te preparo algo!**

**- ¡Ya no tengo hambre!**... – gritó ella; y levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, Anthony también…

**- ¡Espera, dame un aventón!**. – Y aquella embravecida mujer estaba más que dispuesta en dárselo, lo malo que su hermano se le negó a ponerse enfrente del auto que por cierto, le hicieron la observación en el momento en que ella sacaba el vehículo del garaje… **– ¿Oye, cuándo y dónde le diste ese golpe al carro?**

**- ¡Qué te importa!**... – le contestó cuando se detuvo frente a él que con los mismos modos se le ordenaría… **– ¡Y ya anda, trépate porque no tengo tu tiempo!**. – Anthony después de bajar la cortina del garaje, corrió hacia ella y se subió en el auto pidiendo de inmediato permiso de poner algo de música y por supuesto, la respuesta fue un rotundo… **– "NO".**

Por ese arranque la catalogaron como una… – **¡Amargada!**

Ella que en esa mañana, no estaba en su mejor humor… – **¡Te vale!**... – le respondió; y así entre más dimes y diretes se emprendió el camino, hasta que al estar transitando por la Avenida McLean en Nueva York, Candace observaría… **– ¡Oye! y ahora que me acuerdo ¿dónde dejaste a Karen?**

**- En la casa de sus papás**… – respondió Anthony mirándose en el espejo de la visera y arreglando su cabello como todo un metrosexual.

**- ¡Eres el colmo vil! Tú sí andas de fiesta en fiesta y tu pobre mujer encerrada en casa.**

**- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Rogarle? No, chiquita. Además ella fue la que no quiso venir porque me dijo claramente: Tu hermana es mi amiga y por consideración a ella, no puedo ser partícipe de esa unión. Dile a tu madre que me disculpe**.

Con lo imitadamente dicho, los ojos de aquel par de rubios se encontraron fugazmente diciendo ella… **– Tuviste suerte de encontrarte esa mujer, ¿sabes? Lo malo que a Karen no puedo decirle lo mismo porque tú eres un cabrón de lo peor y estoy completamente segura que anoche pescaste algo, ¿verdad? por eso no te largaste a casa.**

**- Alguna ventaja tengo que sacar de mi rostro bonito, ¿no?**... – presumió Anthony dándose un golpecito en la barbilla y guiñando un ojo.

**- ¡Sí tú lo dices! Pero anda, mejor dime, ¿quién es ella?**... – Candace lo miraba y luego al frente.

**- No te lo voy a decir**… – respondió el rubio acomodando el cuello de su camisa blanca.

Más le insistirían inquisidora-mente… – **¿La conozco?**

Por supuesto le dieron la vuelta… – **Déjame en la Calle Radford**.

Sin embargo la rubia no quitaría fácilmente el dedo del renglón… – **¿Ahí vive?**

Siendo la contestación… – **No precisamente**… – pero…

**- No precisamente…** – Candace lo remedó; y entre una letanía de regaños que le recitaron al rubio, se pasaron dos semáforos y se llegó a la calle mencionada.

No obstante Anthony antes de bajarse, con descaro pediría… – **Préstame dinero, ¿no?**

La rubia primero soltó una carcajada; luego le diría con reprensión… – **Por lo menos por eso deberías ser más cortés con tu esposa. ¡Aunque es increíble que ustedes, los hombres de esta familia, sólo se hayan casado por el puro interés!**

**- Y yo te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, hermanita**. – Anthony le golpeteó la nariz y ella de nuevo le manoteó y peor aún al escuchar… **– Búscate a alguien con dinero para que así dejes de trabajar como chacha en esa agencia que se dedica a estar limpiando casas y lo peor en ¡domingo! ¡Sacrílega!...** – la calificó mientras tomaba el bolso de la rubia y con propiedad lo esculcaba.

En un arrebato Candace se lo quitó defendiéndose… – **¡Pero por lo menos es un trabajo honrado!**

**- Sí, pero demasiado matado, Candy linda. ¡Así que aprende de nosotros a gozar de la buena vida y a costa de otros!**

**- ¡Eres un cínico!**

**- Si tú lo dices ¿por qué no creerte? Pero volviendo al asunto… ¿me darás el dinero?...** – y el guapo cínico estiró la mano.

**- ¿Me lo devolverás?**... – preguntó ella sosteniendo su cartera y vacilando en entregar lo pedido y más al oír por parte de Anthony…

**- ¿Tú que crees?**

Resignada, la rubia diría… – **Que se va a la cuenta de pasivos**… – y finalmente sacó y le aventó dos billetes de 20 dólares que se tomaron de inmediato ¿complementándola?...

**- ¡Tú si eres inteligente, nena, a pesar de esa cara de Grumpy que te cargas!**

**- ¡Ya sácate por allá y piérdete, ¿quieres?!**

**- ¡Sólo porque tú me lo pides me voy a donde tú quieras!**. – El rubio se llevó tres dedos a los labios y luego los plantó en la mejilla de Candance que sacudiendo la cabeza, lo miró conforme se bajaba del auto; pero en cuanto la portezuela se cerró, ella se puso en marcha para retomar camino en dirección a la autopista y alejarse de la ciudad velozmente para ir a donde ya le esperaban.

. . .

Formados en línea, cuatro vehículos de diferentes marcas y en color negro se les veía transitando por una de las muchas avenidas que conformaban Brooklyn, el condado más poblado en la Ciudad de Nueva York.

Después de que cruzaron las vías del tren, inmediatamente los autos doblaron a la derecha, para que metros adelante llegaran a lo que era una extensa fábrica cervecera abandonada. Ahí se buscó rápidamente el estacionamiento y cada uno de los visitantes, ocupó su respectivo cajón.

Pasados unos instantes, los ocupantes de aquellas unidades descendieron simultáneamente y sin decirse una sola palabra, todos fueron a reunirse a la angosta puerta trasera donde, agachándose un poco, uno a uno, los hombres trajeados ingresaron al lugar observándolo todo hacia abajo conforme caminaban por el pasillo metálico: desde el amplio espacio interior, las altas y gruesas columnas de concreto y uno que otro resto de maquinaria de elaboración de aquel producto, pero mientras iban avanzando además de oír sus pasos descendiendo por las escaleras de caracol de acero, oían el resonante reclamo del que estaba a cargo… – **¡Otro poco y no llegan, carajo!**

**- Perdón, jefe, pero ya sabe como se pone el tráfico.**

**- ¡El tráfico! ¡Inútil pretexto!…** – se espetó; y con un movimiento de cabeza y chasquido de dedos, a los recién llegados se les urgió a descender para que se acercaran rápido y se les indicara… **– Pues ahí los tienen**… – refiriéndose a unos alumbrados planos extendidos en todo lo largo de una mesa de madera y un cuchillo clavado señalando un punto específico. **– Quiero que los analicen muy bien.**

**- ¿Y cuándo hay que llevarlo a cabo?**... – el primero en preguntar fue un hombre blanco y cabellos marrones largos que apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa.

**- Madrugada del sábado**… – se le contestó conforme el informante se iba a sentar en la silla cabecera; y cuando subía las piernas sobre la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos…

**- ¿Tan pronto?**... – había chillado otro individuo de estatura baja y rasgos asiáticos al que se le respondería en tono mofante…

**- ¿No puedes hacerlo?**

**- No sí, pero ¿funcionará?**... – volvió a cuestionar conforme se llevaba las manos a la cadera.

**- No sabremos hasta que lo hagamos**… – respondió ahora Baldo que después de encenderle un cigarrillo al jefe, se acercó al grupo aquel.

**- Entonces ¿debemos hacer un simulacro?**... – quiso saber un hombre de tez muy morena y peinado rastas en lo que miraba a todos los presentes. Pero el que los había reunido ahí, contestaría…

**- No lo sé**. – Y en seguida propuso… **– ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere arriesgarse? De antemano saben que la paga será muy buena.**

**- Sí, pero ¡es demasiado peligroso, jefecito!**… – contestó un cuarto presente quitándose una boina de la cabeza para sobarse la pelona y analizar el punto.

**- Sólo un poco**… – aseveró precisamente el jefe.

**- ¿Y tendremos ayuda de allá?**... – nuevamente preguntó el jamaiquino.

**- Sí**… – respondió el cuestionado mirando y señalando a alguien que estaba sentado sobre una pila de cajas de madera… **– es el que los dejará pasar.**

. . .

Con la autoridad ejercida de Spectrum, el prisionero sentenciado a muerte, fue informado mientras abrían la reja de su celda, que tenía permiso especial para salir un rato al patio; y como era domingo, convivir un poco con los visitantes de ese día.

Sin muchas ganas, el reo, que estaba acostado leyendo un libro prestado, se levantó; y en lo que se ponía su camisa, se le ordenó apoyar su pie derecho en el camastro para que se le colocara esta vez, un monitor de tobillo.

**- ¿Y esto para qué?**... – preguntó extrañado.

El guardia, después de colocar el dispositivo de seguridad, se enderezó y se acercó peligrosamente a espaldas del interno para susurrarle al oído… – **Por si se te ocurre pasarte de listo queriéndote perder entre la muchedumbre y así poder intentar escaparte de mi vista y romperme el corazón, linda.**

El sentenciado miró de reojo al guardia y apretó los puños aguantándose verdaderamente los deseos de romperle algo por su jotona insinuación. Más el encargado estalló en carcajadas y bruscamente empujó al prisionero para que comenzará a caminar sorprendiéndole a éste que no lo condujeran hasta el lugar mencionado.

Aprovechándose de eso, el preso recorrió los pasillos con paso sumamente lento ya que muy animoso no se le notaba y mucho menos de ir a toparse con parte de la sociedad que injustamente lo había acusado y sentenciado; así que para evitarla, en cada celda que pasaba, se entretenía platicando con los internos que no habían recibido visita en ese día o simplemente con aquellos que estaban solos en la vida.

Pero las celdas del pabellón se acabaron y el reo no tuvo otra más que finalmente salir para ir a agradecerle a Spectrum su atención para con él.

El corredor hasta la isleta de visitas era larga y sus ojos ya la divisaban a través de las ranuras de las mallas metálicas mientras que, infantilmente, su mano izquierda pasaba encima de ellas.

Al llegar a la caseta de salida, aguardó un momento y lo aprovechó para ver a sus compañeros con sus respectivas familias. Ya después de que fue revisado, lo dejaron ingresar al área donde a su primer paso dado, Spectrum levantó su brazo invitándole a unirse a su mesa.

No siendo su sorpresa al observar a lado de su compañero de cárcel, dos mujeres: una de piel morena y cabellos negros mientras que la otra, era de tez blanca y rubia que al estar cerca, sus ojos se encontraron y en sus rostros, no se disimuló el gusto mutuo.

**- Ya estaba creyendo que no saldrías**… – había hablado Spectrum no pasando desaperciba para él la atracción entre aquellos.

**- Lo siento**… – el recién llegado desapartó su mirada para ver a su amigo que se había puesto de pie.

**- Nada, nada. Anda, siéntate**. – Pero el prisionero no obedeció y Spectrum… **– ¡Ah, que mi doc! ¡Ya estás con una pata en el hoyo y ni así se te quita lo formal! Bueno, pues déjame presentarte con mis visitas.**

**- Mucho gusto**… – el sentenciado extendió su brazo justo en dirección a la rubia que le entregó su mano y le regaló una sonrisa mientras le decía…

**- El gusto es mío.**

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 14 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 3**

**. . .**

Esa noche de domingo, en el privado de La Oficina y de pie junto al gran ventanal…

**- ¡¿Pediatra?!**... – se exclamaba con sorpresa y apenas girando la cabeza hacia Baldo que ocupando el asiento detrás del escritorio, le seguía leyendo lo obtenido en el computador que tenía enfrente…

**- Nada menos que un graduado honorífico de la Escuela de Medicina de Harvard y ex presidente del Hospital del Niño en la ciudad. Habiéndosele declarado hace dos años, responsable intelectual de las muertes de los menores: John Smith, Samanta Box, Mary Rodríguez, Joseph Hamilton y Louis Bruce.**

**- Según el juez, ¿por qué?**... – el manager del casino preguntó volviendo sus ojos hacia el cristal para fijarlos directamente a donde estaba la mesa de blackjack o veintiuno, con sus concentrados jugadores alrededor y su croupier repartiendo cartas.

**- Por la autorización y aplicación de medicamentos incorrectos, adulterados y de pilón… caducados.**

**- Él se declara inocente**… – se aseveró dando cierta credibilidad y mirándose ahora hacia la mesa de craps o dados.

**- ¡Por supuesto! pero desafortunadamente en todos los documentos aparece su firma y lo peor… se encontraron sus huellas que fue lo que lo refundió.**

**- ¡¿Huellas?!**... – se alteró la voz del que observaba desde arriba cuando el stickman, desde abajo, dirigió su vista precisamente en su dirección anunciando ganador y con ello, costándole a la casa: ¡pérdidas! ya que el jugador no aceptó la revancha ofrecida por los demás empleados del casino que le ofrecieron de todo y más.

**- Así es.**

**- ¿Cómo?.**.. – el encargado de aquella casa de juegos, dejó su lugar para caminar hacia la barra del bar; y ahí conforme se servía un trago oiría…

**- Sencillo, resulta que Linda Box, madre de una de las víctimas, cuando se presentó en el juicio a declarar, llevó consigo un frasco con uno de los muchos antibióticos recetados.**

**- Y ¿de ahí usaron las huellas?**... – se preguntó, e instante seguido se bebió el licor.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Cómo las consiguió ella?**... – fue la nueva pregunta; y Baldo sonriendo levemente, le informaría…

**- Según a lo declarado por la mujer, aquí en el reporte dice: Muy angustiada por la salud decadente de mi hija, me dispuse a buscar al doctor en el hospital pero al no encontrarle en su oficina, la enfermera asistente me indicó donde estaba, que era el restaurante en el primer nivel comiendo acompañado de otros colegas. Apresurada, me acerqué hasta él y delante de todos, le expuse de los cambios notados en la niña haciéndole entrega del frasco de pastillas que él ya me solicitaba; después de que el doctor corroboró el nombre, con un gesto fruncido, me ordenó suspenderlo y me recetó otro medicamento que al ser aplicado en mi hija, primero le provocó una arritmia y minutos después, el paro cardiaco.**

**- ¡Pobre criatura!**... – se había expresado con compasión. **– Sin embargo, si él dice no ser responsable, ¿tendrá idea de quién verdaderamente hizo la alteración de todos esos medicamentos? Porque cómo es posible que el resto del equipo médico haya salido bien librado y él no.**

**- Sinceramente no lo sé**… – opinó Baldo despegando su mirada del monitor; y se estaba restregando los ojos cuando apenas escucharía un…

**- Bueno…** – y se hizo silencio de inmediato para pensarse por unos minutos dentro de sí; ya después en voz alta… **– Entonces con mayor razón tenemos que…**

**- ¿Qué?**... – preguntó el asistente levantándose de su asiento para ir también a la barra.

**- ¿Ah?**

**- ¿Qué estás maquinando en esa perversa cabecita?**... – se indagó; y aprovechando que la licorera estaba sola, disimuladamente se le hizo a un lado.

**- ¿Yo?**... – más fue inútil la intención porque le arrebataron la botella… **– Nada, simplemente que… **

**- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Peligro!**... – Baldo actuó alterado, pareciéndole haberle leído la mente; entonces sin ningún amedrentamiento…

**- ¿Por qué no? Queremos que todo salga bien, ¿no es cierto?**

**- Pues sí pero no a costillas tu**…

**- Tranquilo, Baldo… **– se le interrumpió.

**- ¡Pero…!**

**- Si él está seguro de lo que dice y hace, entonces ¿a qué le temes tú?**. – Con firmeza, Peligro tomó la licorera, se sirvió otro trago y brindaría… **– ¡A la salud del doctorcito!.**.. – logrando que con su desfachatez, Baldo negara con la cabeza porque ¡de un jalón se tomaron la bebida!

. . .

La televisión de aquella casa, tenía la atención de sus habitantes que en ropas cómodas y sentados en diferentes lugares de la sala, sonreían de las ocurrencias dichas en el show nocturno de George López.

Sin embargo uno de los televidentes fue distraído por el timbrazo del teléfono que yacía a su lado…

**- Familia Waid.**

_- Hola, pequeña, ¿cómo estás?_... – fue lo que se escuchó del otro lado.

Al reconocerse la voz, más rápido que veloz, se pasó el auricular telefónico a la persona que estaba a su izquierda y que le preguntaba… – **¿Quién es?**... – al recibir el artefacto; pero como no obtuvo respuesta, se negó con la cabeza y ella misma atendería… **– ¿Hello?**. – Pasados dos segundos… **– ¡Al, eres tú!..**. – se expresó con gusto y todos los ahí reunidos, le pidieron silencio. Así que bajando la voz, informaría a lo que le preguntaban… **– Aquí todo igual como siempre, pero mejor cuéntame ¿cómo están? ¿qué dice el caribe del pacífico?**... – su rostro había reflejado y su voz había sonado con picardía, pero con la noticia que le compartieron… **– ¡¿qué le pasó?!**... – se mortificaron; y después de poner atención, se exclamaría… **– ¡Oh! Cuánto lo lamento, hermano. Sólo espero que el malestar de la pobre Patty pase rápido y deje el hospital para que puedan disfrutar como se debe.**

_- Sí, así lo espero yo también_… – la voz de aquél se escuchó un poco apagada, además de que en el rostro de Alberto se proyectaba la gran angustia mirando en dirección a donde su esposa yacía acostada. **– Bueno, Ross, te dejo. Salúdame a todos… Sí, cualquier cosa te aviso… Yo también, linda. Adiós**… – y colgó; pero estaba metiendo el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón cuando…

**- Buenos noches, Sr, Andrews**… – saludó la doctora. **– ¿Cómo va la paciente?**

**- No ha dejado de devolver el estómago**… – le notificó conforme se acercaba al pie de la cama.

**- ¿Es primerizo?**... – él dijo sí con la cabeza… **– Entonces déjeme decirle que esos síntomas son normales en su estado**. – Y sacándose información de la tabla de reportes… **– La temperatura y su presión arterial están bien. Y con lo observado durante las últimas 24 horas, podemos descartar el temor de sangrado. Así que tanto su bebé, con sus tres meses de gestación y su esposa, podrán dejar mañana mismo el hospital.**

Y mientras en aquella habitación, Alberto, entremezclando temor-felicidad, conforme enunciaba diferentes sentimientos y reacciones de familiares cuando se les compartiera la buena nueva… Candace, se recuperaba de la alteración que le provocó el haber escuchado su simple voz, y lo que más le ayudó a relajarla fue ese bendito timbrazo de su celular ¡agradeciéndosele al que inteligentemente había inventado esas maravillas!

Tomando el móvil, la rubia se puso de pie; y en lo que contestaba, emprendía camino hacia el porche. – **¿Sí?**

_- Hola…_ – se oyó una voz por demás agradable, bueno, así se pudo entender porque, Candace sonrió coquetamente al reconocerlo.

**- Hola.**

_- ¿Cómo estás?_

**- Justo ahora y oyéndote, mucho mejor. ¿Y tú?**

_- Muy feliz de oírte._

**- ¿En serio?**

_- Sí, es que sorprendentemente_… – se escuchó un suspiro… _– No he podido dejar de pensar en ti._

**- ¿No estás exagerando? **

_- Bueno, sólo un poco_. – Ella rió abiertamente ante la honestidad. _– ¿Qué hacías?..._ –le preguntaron.

**- Viendo un poco de televisión. ¿Y tú?**

_- Lo mismo de siempre: matando el tiempo ya sea en el gimnasio, en la biblioteca, practicando algún deporte, en fin._

Pero ante la nostalgia percibida, ella se preocuparía… – **¿Estás bien?**

_- No como yo quisiera._

**- Lo sé y… lo lamento mucho.**

_- Bueno, sólo quise saludarte._

**- Gracias.**

_- Cuídate_… – fue todo lo que cordialmente se dijo y con claridad se escuchó cuando la línea se cortó.

Candace que había llegado al inicio de los escalones y se había sentado ahí, se abrazó a sus piernas, puso su barbilla sobre sus rodillas y perdió su vista entre la oscuridad para pensar en él; empero alguien se lo impidió al escuchar…

**- ¡Papá, Mamá, Florecita está muerta!**... – era Mathilde que hecha un mar de llanto, irrumpía en la sala sosteniendo en sus brazos una zarigüeya norteamericana con cabeza blanca. Pero en cuanto vieron parada sobre el umbral de la puerta a la hermana mayor… **– ¡TÚ!.**.. – se le echaron encima calificándola como una… **– ¡Asesina! ¡Tú mataste a mi mascota!**

**- ¿De qué estás hablando, Mat?**... – la madre ante la congoja de la hija, le preguntó conforme iba a su lado.

**- ¡De que Candace, alias "todo lo odio"**… – había hecho un gesto de pitufo Gruñón provocando únicamente las risas de la acusada. **– ¡Tenía amenazado a mi querido marsupial por haberle dejado hedionda su recámara y por haberle destruido sus botas de piel! ¡Pero yo sé que no lo hizo por eso, sino que se desquitó con ella por lo del Tío Alberto porque bien sabe que fue un regalo por parte de él!**

**- ¡Deja de decir estupideces!.**.. – gritó Candace ahora enojada. **– ¡Yo no maté a tu sucio animal!**

Volviéndose al resto de la audición se diría… – **¡¿Lo vieron?! ¡¿Se fijaron con cuánto desprecio trata a mi pobrecita?! ¡Ni porque está muerta le tiene respeto!**. – Mathilde, con largos lagrimones en el rostro se abrazó a su mascota inerte. **– ¡Mi chiquita! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Pero yo te vengaré, Florecita, te lo juro!**... – sonaba verdaderamente dramática la adolescente causando las risas ahogadas de Candace que teniendo las miradas, tanto de su padre como la madre, le reprobaban su burla.

Pero mientras Susana e Imelda se unían al duelo del familiar menor, una de ellas intentó consolarla… – **Mat, tal vez Florecita está jugando contigo; porque si como sabemos, estaba en la habitación de Candace y ésta la encontró ahí, pues… ante la amenaza se está haciendo la muerta.**

**- ¡No, no, no, Elda! ¡Está muerta seriamente!**... – le levantó las flojas patitas y la cabeza que al soltarlas, la chica volvió a acusar… **– ¡Ella la mató!.** – De pronto, el animalito reaccionó y por supuesto Mathilde feliz… **– ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi nena, pensé que te había perdido para siempre!**... – la volvió abrazar fuertemente mirando amenazante a Candace… **– Sí, dímelo todo ¿qué te hizo la bruja? ¿Te dio algo de comer?**... – y con tanta burrada más, la jovencita se alejó regresando a su habitación pero ésta vez la que expresaría con frustración…

**- ¡Ay! ¡Y yo que ya me había hecho la idea de que finalmente nos habíamos librado de ese animal!**.. – fue precisamente Ross: la madre de aquella imitación melodramática Betty Davis.

. . . . .

Como lo venía haciendo desde varios años atrás, con el rayar del alba y de lunes a viernes, Candace salía de casa, primero en compañía de su padre George para dejarlo en la estación de metro para que éste de ahí, se condujera a su trabajo como cobrador de casetas en el Puente Verrazano, aquél que conecta los condados de Brooklyn y Staten Island.

Luego con la llegada de sus hermanas Imelda y Mathilde, a la rubia se le anexó actividad extra: dejar a éstas en la escuela; y después de ahí finalmente dirigirse, a lado de la tía Susana, hacia la agencia de servicios domésticos de Miss Margot, quedándose en casa, Rosa Paula que además de ser toda una ama de su hogar, debía atender la oficina de bienes raíces, que se le montó a Anthony que después de haberse casado "suertudamente" con Karen Cade, hija de un prominente industrial gasero en todo Long Island, la dejó para ir a disfrutar de lo bueno que la familia de su madre tuvo en exceso en un pasado, pero que gracias a malas administraciones y despilfarros de los propios miembros, su fortuna se fue a pique hasta que marcó números rojos quedándoseles únicamente como herencia esa casa en Nueva York databa del siglo pasado y que ahora la Familia Waid habitaba después de haber dejado su lugar de origen: Springfield, Illinois, donde más deudas… los hicieron correr.

Y mientras ese era el pan de cada día en aquella peculiar familia, en el negocio La Oficina, las mañanas de los días lunes eran para que los "contadores" se reunieran en el privado para hacer los debidos balances generados en la semana mientras que en la planta baja, otras gentes hacían la limpieza en toda la casa, en lo que en la barra del bar, se aglomeraban los empleados del casino para recibir su paga y salir de ahí, ya que únicamente se presentaban a trabajar de miércoles a domingo.

En cambio, estando en la prisión, qué más daba sí fuera lunes o domingo; primavera o verano; soleado o lluvioso. Para los internos los días simplemente eran grises, fríos, monótonos, solitarios… ¡sin vida alguna!... porque sólo se la pasaban encerrados en sus celdas, contando uno a uno los segundos para formar los minutos y luego completar las horas para entregar cuentas dependiendo de su grave crimen.

Sin embargo…

_Bienaventurados aquellos que ante sus delitos, el encarcelamiento no pasará de ser más que un simple castigo a sus malos comportamientos. Pero ¿qué de aquellos verdaderamente inocentes, qué sin deberla y negándoseles todas las oportunidades a defenderse, ¡debían pagar con muerte! por las malas acciones de otros?_

… así era la frase escrita en la pared, que todo aquel que pasaba por aquella celda, leía detenidamente, causando con su mensaje, burlas en unos y gran pesar en otros que se encontraban en la misma situación sin haber alguien que se prestara a escucharlos ú ofrecerles honestamente su ayuda porque hasta eso, de los conocedores de la Ley Divina sólo se obtenían dos palabras ante su desesperación…

"_Resignación, hermanos"_

… pero a muchos, ese tipo de consuelo, no les bastaba porque sus interiores se resistían a aceptar la mala juzgada condena y los empujaban a tomar por sí mismos su propia decisión que era, la más lógica… el escapar de ahí con un plan muy bien organizado, el mismo que, cuidadosamente, ya se trazaba en el inmueble abandonado y donde el líder, la cuenta había perdido de cuantas veces volvía a insistir con su gente ahí reunida… – **No quiero ningún tipo de error. Tanto él como nosotros debemos salir bien librados. Así que una vez más… repasemos.**

Y así, entre repaso y repaso la semana transcurrió y el viernes a las doce de la noche, en las afueras del penal y escondidos, había: una carroza con dos pasajeros adentro, mientras que detrás de ésta, estaba un vehículo particular siendo ocupado por cuatro personas.

En total mutismo, los seis individuos miraban en dirección a la prisión en la espera de una señal que sucedió cuando un celular sonó sin necesidad de contestarse el artefacto.

A lo que era la indicación, del auto tres sujetos vestidos policialmente se dispusieron a descender; y conforme lo hacían, vigilaban hacia todos lados tomando uno de ellos, una maleta. Luego pasados unos minutos, del otro lado de la calle, hizo su arribo un vehículo perteneciente a la cárcel que se estacionó y esperó a los "guardias" que ya iban en su dirección. Al llegar allá y sin pronunciarse una palabra, se abordó la nave y ésta retomó su travesía.

Y mientras el vehículo oficial llegaba a la entrada de la penitenciaria y se identificaban sus pasajeros... adentro… en una celda específica, el reo, pronto a cumplir sentencia, se le veía postrarse a lado de su cama después de habérsele anunciado su hora de ejecución que sería a las dos de la mañana.

Al lado del notificador, el sacerdote había hecho acto de presencia y que al ver lo que el preso hacía, se pidió unos momentos a solas con él. Dos oficiales que hacían guardia al representante de la ley, lo miraron y al recibir la orden de éste, los dejaron como lo habían solicitado.

Entonces, el clérigo sosteniendo su Biblia, se acercó hasta el prisionero y con firme confianza, puso su mano sobre el hombro de aquel en desdicha y dijo… – **Hermano, estoy aquí para escuchar tus pecados. Arrepiéntete y te serán perdonados.**

El prisionero que entre sus manos sostenía su cabeza, al escucharlo hablar, miró de soslayo apenas la negra figura de aquél y le respondería… – **¿Y quién le dijo a usted que quiero confesarme?**

**- ¿No deseas hacerlo?**

**- No en estos momentos**… – y el hombre se puso de pie pudiendo el reverendo observar detenidamente su aspecto: desde esa barba que se calculó no había sido tocada, fácil, por más de un año suponiéndose el mismo tiempo para el cabello que en ese instante lucía despeinado. Luego se miraron esos ojos sin brillo alguno, pero adornados con una negra aureola debido a tantas noches donde no se concilió el sueño. Después se admiró la altura y lo fornido de su cuerpo… **– ¿Qué tanto me ve? No me dirá que es la primera vez que ve a un hombre a punto de morir, ¿verdad?**

**- Por supuesto que no, hijo, sólo que**… – se quedó callado porque a alguien le había recordado.

**- ¿Sabe, Padre? ¿Por qué no se sienta?**... – aquel le ofreció la silla. **– Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo visitas del exterior. Tal vez podríamos platicar un poco en lo que llega mi hora.**

Sin embargo el reverendo quiso saber… – **¿Qué edad tienes?**

**- 32 años. ¿Y usted?**

El visitante sonrió y le diría… – **Muchos más que tú, pero dime ¿tienes padres?**... – el preso dijo "Sí" con la cabeza. **– ¿Esposa, hijos?**

- **No… **– se contestó cuestionándose también… **– ¿Y usted?.**.. – y provocando que el reverendo de nuevo sonriera y le contestara con un…

**- Tampoco.**

**- Qué bueno**… – y con eso se hizo el silencio. De pronto el prisionero se acostó sobre su camastro y doblando sus brazos para poner sus manos detrás de la nuca, cerró los ojos para decir… **– No sé por qué… pero su presencia me está dando una paz que hace tiempo no sentía. No se molesta si duermo un rato, ¿verdad?**

**- Claro que no, hijo. Hazlo**.

El sacerdote sintió verdadera compasión por el preso que de repente enderezó la cabeza para pedirle… – **No se olvide despertarme a las dos de la mañana; ya que tengo una cita con una chica, que aunque fría, es muy linda y no puedo fallarle**… – y le guiñó un ojo a su vecino; pero en lo que él devolvía su cabeza a la cama, el clérigo sonrió de pena ya que sabía muy bien de que "chica" hacia referencia.

Entonces en lo que aquel desafortunado descansaba un poco, el visitante abrió la Biblia y se puso a leer, aunque en silencio, por el alma de ese hombre.

. . .

Seguido de dos guardias y el sacerdote, además de faltar diez minutos para las dos de la mañana, el preso esposado de pies y manos, ya iba en camino hacia su destino final, recorriendo por última vez esos pasillos que a lo largo de dos años le habían visto.

Algunos de sus compañeros internos estaban despiertos y a su paso y a su modo, se despedían de él. De Spectrum ya lo había hecho, además de que el día anterior con la excusa de su concedido "último deseo" se la habían pasado juntos para informarse del plan que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

Entonces en lo que el sentenciado llegaba, en la cámara de ejecución ya lo aguardaban: el jefe de la prisión, dos guardias, dos técnicos laboratoristas y un doctor que aplicaría la inyección letal; mientras que afuera, sentados y rodeados del silencio, como testigos a presenciar la ejecución, estaban los familiares de las víctimas, la del mismo prisionero y representantes gubernamentales.

Aguardados cinco minutos, en el umbral de la habitación mortal, el preso apareció, aunque sereno, el miedo en su interior le carcomía todo.

De inmediato los guardias lo condujeron hasta la camilla que antes de, primero le quitaron las esposas y luego le acostaron para sujetarlo con cinturoncillos en la mayor parte del cuerpo uniéndose a ellos, uno de los técnicos que después de limpiarle con alcohol, en ambos brazos le conectó: catéteres para la conducción del suero, y en la cabeza, un monitor de corazón, mientras que el segundo laboratorista preparaba las drogas letales en las jeringas.

Ya que estuvo todo listo, se corrieron las cortinas colgadas en la pared para que todos los ahí presentes miraran al acusado y escucharan de éste su final declaración que fue…

- - - - ... – nada. Sin embargo afuera ya se podían escuchar los llantos y plegarias desesperantes de una madre haciendo que con su hecho, el preso suspirara profundamente, cerrara los ojos escapándosele con eso: una lágrima y dedicándole en su pensamiento… – **Te quiero, Mamá.**

Al no haber obtenido palabra alguna del culpado, como acto seguido, el jefe de la prisión dio la señal para iniciar con la ejecución y con eso dos guardias junto al doctor se acercaron al prisionero, llevando cada uno consigo una jeringa que contenía: la primera, barbitúrico; la segunda, bromuro de pancuronio y la tercera, cloruro de potasio que serían aplicadas en ese orden comenzando: un guardia, que se paró a la derecha del prisionero y le inyectó para ser anestesiado.

Luego y conforme la droga hacía su efecto, el preso sintió un ligero apretón en su mano haciéndolo fijar su mirada en el doctor que con cubre boca y de pie a su izquierda, aguardaba en lo que se le aplicaba el relajante muscular, distinguiendo el prisionero, únicamente a ver sus ojos antes de caer finalmente inconsciente y ¿ya no sentir? cuando se le aplicó el aniquilante final que le provocaría el paro al corazón que monitoreado, poco a poco, se le veía perder fuerza hasta que una línea horizontal, después de unos minutos… apareció.

Por supuesto los gritos desgarradores de la madre aquella tocaron hasta lo más profundo de la mayoría de los presentes que conforme abandonaban el lugar después de que se declarase muerto al hombre aquel, al pasar junto a ella, sin compasión alguna, le decían… – **Eso que sufre, nosotros también lo padecimos cuando él atentó contra los nuestros.**

… y la madre, que no se respetaba su dolor, les contestaría… – **¡Y así como los suyos, el mío también era inocente! ¡Pero ahora en sus consciencias cargarán con su muerte!**

… y el guardia que yacía a su lado, la sostuvo fuertemente cuando la mujer intentó agredir a otra que le había atacado insultándole a su hijo muerto.

Pero cuando una puerta se abrió para darle paso a los representantes de la ley judicial para verificar que la ejecución se había llevado a cabo exitosamente, la madre fue detrás de ellos y pidió nuevamente a gritos… el cuerpo de su hijo inerte para darle sepultura, sólo que en su caso, sería por medio de cremación, ya que la mujer no residía en el país y quería llevárselo con ella.

Dos de los ahí presentes al escuchar la petición, se miraron y a un movimiento del doctor participante, uno de los guardias salió del cuarto y alejándose lo más posible, llamó por radio que cuando le contestaron, informaría… – **Tenemos un pequeño problema**… – alterando al que contestaba…

_**- ¡¿Qué es?!**_

**- La madre lo está reclamando.**

_**- ¡En la madre!**__.._. – se expresó. **– Bueno, ya casi estamos allá. ¿Él ya está solo?**

**- No, todavía siguen revisándole que esté bien muerto**. – En ese momento que se enteraba, el guardia vio cuando los funcionarios legales… después de dictar acta de defunción comprobado por su oficial médico que corroboró la muerte… salían; y el jefe de la prisión ordenaba… **– Entreguen el cuerpo a quién le corresponda**… – oyéndolo también el otro que dijo…

_**- Ya llegamos**__…_ – haciendo referencia a la sala donde se testimonió la ejecución viendo que la madre seguía exigiendo por su hijo..

**- ¡Quiero llevármelo ya mismo! ¡Ya lo mataron, ya me pertenece!**

**- Pero, señora…**

**- ¡¿Qué no me escuchó?! ¡Lo quiero YA!**

**- Es que, madame, yo creo que eso no se va a poder…**

**- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Sí es mi hijo! ¡Mío! ¡Y ustedes me lo mataron!**

**- Por favor, señora, tranquila**… – se le acercó otro policía.

**- ¡Suélteme! ¡No se atreva a tocarme! ¡Asesino!**

De pronto y detrás de ellos, alguien hablaría…** – ¿Me permiten?**... – para dirigirse a la… **– ¿Señora?**

**- ¡¿Quién es usted?!... – **se le tomó del brazo; y pidiéndosele unos minutos, le confesarían en secreto…

**- Vengo en representación de la esposa de su hijo**… – logrando que la mujer con tamaña cosa, se separara bruscamente y se mirara con tremenda extrañeza a la persona aquella...

**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – además de que a espaldas de ella aparecieron dos más que eran de la funeraria.

**- Acompáñeme para explicarle cuál fue su última voluntad**… – y aprovechándose del shock emocional de la madre, se dio indicación a proseguir a los agentes funerales.

Y mientras estos iban a hacer su labor, conforme se salía de aquella sala se preguntaba… – **¿Cuándo se casó? ¿Hay hijos de por medio?**

**- Afuera le explico**. – Los guardias del penal abrieron la puerta de la cámara y en silencio, aquel par, llegó hasta la entrada principal donde la madre de aquél vio estacionada la carroza y un vehículo; luego se volteó a mirar a su acompañante para cuestionar…

**- ¿A donde me llevan?**... – cuando le indicaron subirse.

**- No se alarme, no le pasará nada malo.**.. – se aconsejó; y se dedicaron a montarse en el auto que ya estando en su interior, se aguardó explicándose en breve, lo que verdaderamente sucedía.

Cuando la caja mortuoria, guiada por cuatro hombres, apareció y era subida a la carroza, la mujer soltó el llanto arrojándose a los brazos de aquella persona que después de ofrecer su hombro, se dispusieron, los dos vehículos, a salir de ahí seguidos también de una patrulla, habiéndose tenido ningún contratiempo cuando se abandonó por completo el penal.

Conforme se alejaban, en el interior de la carroza, alguien a un lado de la caja, informaba por celular… _– En cuanto lo metimos en el vehículo, le inyectamos la segunda dosis, pero sigue inconsciente._

**- ¿Sus signos vitales?**

_- Ya se sienten, aunque todavía laten lentos._

**- Bien. Entonces sólo prepárense, porque despertará en cualquier momento, y cuando eso suceda, auxílienlo cómo se debe. Lo demás ya saben qué hacer.**

_- Entendido, Jefe_… – y se cortó la comunicación.

En el otro lado, con rostro sonriente, se compartiría… – **Su hijo está a salvo, señora**.

Con eso dicho, una mano fue tomada para apreciarse… – **¡Mil gracias por devolverme la vida!**

**- No…** – se arrebató la mano al sentirse besada. **– Déselas a él, porque su propia prescripción médica… no le falló del todo**… – y se concluyó porque metros adelante, la carroza se detuvo indicándose con ello, que el hombre había despertado triunfadoramente de su letargo. El auto de atrás y la patrulla también hicieron alto, pero antes de, se pediría… **– Cuídese, madame; y cuide de su hijo porque no creo que nos volvamos a ver**… – y con una indicación, una persona se bajó del carro y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el primero de esa línea de tres.

Y mientras la madre llegaba hasta donde su hijo, segundo y tercero vehículos emprendieron marcha y se perdieron en lo desértico del lugar y entre la negrura de la noche.

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 20 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 4**

**. . .**

Primavera y verano ya se habían quedado en el pasado; y ahora era turno de la tercera estación del año de tocar puertas en los hogares de la mayor parte del país norteamericano; así que la gente, ante su anuncio, se preparó y comenzó a vestir, sino con ligeros abrigos, con suéteres y bufandas para que los protegieran del frío que acompañado del viento, hacían que Otoño y su colorido se sintiera más presente.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, esa misma temperatura fría se sintió prontamente en su casa, justo después de haber metido la llave por la cerradura de la puerta y cuando se introdujo a su hogar que además de estar completamente a oscuras, continuó así, después de haberse presionado el interruptor de luz.

Entonces un frustrado… **– ¡Lo que me faltaba!**... – Candace le agregó a su día que había sido, como los seis meses que ya habían transcurrido… sumamente pesado.

Pero estaba poniendo seguro a la puerta cuando a sus espaldas escuchaba un amenazante… – **¡No te muevas! ¡porque si lo haces no vacilaré en accionar la pistola que apunta justo a tu cabeza!**

Al reconocerse la voz de la graciosa… – **Tranquila, Imelda, soy yo**… – habló la agredida.

La nombrada como si fuera la primera vez que la oyera, entre penumbras corrió para echarse a sus brazos también reconociéndola… – **¡Candy, hermanita!**

La recién llegada además de recibir el abrazo efusivo de su adolescente hermana, de ésta quiso saber… – **¿Por qué está todo a oscuras?**... – y caminaron en dirección a la sala.

**- Porque no tenemos luz**… – contestó incoherentemente Mathilde que había estado "escondida" detrás del sofá.

Candace mirando imaginativamente a donde aquella figuraba le respondería… – **¡Lógico, niña! pero ¿por qué?**

La rubia mayor dejó su bolso en el largo sillón; y mientras se deshacía de su abrigo, le contestaría Mat que brincaba para caer sentada en el mueble… – **Por exceso de pago.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – se expresó.

Imelda que también ocupaba asiento, le informaría… – **Sí, la compañía vino hace un rato a cortarnos**… – con sus dedos enumeraría… **– gas, agua y luz; y por lo mismo no tenemos cable, ni internet y a mí me urge porque tengo mucha tarea.**

**- Y jovencita, ¿qué de esos lugares que se llaman "bibliotecas"?.**.. – dijo Candace sentándose en medio de ellas.

**- ¡Sí, claro! y con el papá que me cargo, que no nos deja ni salir a la esquina que porque según él es muy peligroso, dime ¿cuándo?**... – la rubia sonrió de imaginarse el gesto de su hermana Imelda.

**- ¿Y por qué no me avisaron por celular?**

**- Porque tampoco tenemos**… – Mathilde volvió al ataque informando… **– Nada se ha pagado según los cobradores**… – y la chica le entregó la nota de aviso.

Recibiéndose lo ofrecido Candace preguntaría…. – **¿Y dónde están sus padres?**

**- Nuestros, querida… – **Mathilde la corrigió.

**- Bueno, nuestros padres**… – y a ésta que la tenían de lado derecho, le sonrieron poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. **– ¿A dónde fueron?**. – Ante la cuestión las chicas no respondieron, sino que se miraron con cierta complicidad entre ellas; y por ese simple gesto Candace urgiría… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

La que finalmente hablaría, y hasta eso, titubeante fue la valiente Imelda. – **Es que**… – se acercó a su hermana tomándole una mano, como si con eso, quisiera calmarla antes de soltarle la bomba que fue… **– Anoche llegó Alberto con su esposa y…**

**- ¿Y?**

**- ¡Esto es lo que no entiendo!**… – opinó Mathilde logrando que los ojos de Candace se posaron en ella para oírle decir claramente… **– ¿Qué un bebé no requiere de nueve meses para nacer?**

**- ¡¿Qué dices?!**... – exclamó la rubia mujer con tal sobresalto que hasta se puso de pie.

Imelda se recorrió para ir a su hermana menor; y después de asestarle un zape en la cabeza, concluiría… – **Papá y Mamá fueron a casa de los Osborne porque**… – la pobrecita informante pasó saliva, más se armó de valor para proseguir… **– Rosa Paula quiso ir a conocer a su sobrino**.

Gracias a que Candace les daba la espalda, sus hermanas no pudieron ver su fiero rostro. Sin embargo, Mathilde seguiría de imprudente porque dijo… – **Qué raro, ¿no te parece, Sis? Hace seis meses apenas se casaron ¡y ya son Papás!**

Por el silencio que abrazó a su hermana mayor, Imelda reprendería a… – **¡Ya, Mathilde, cállate porque sólo estás empeorando todo!**

No obstante, fue la misma Mathilde la que se puso de pie; y tomando el brazo de su hermana le preguntaría… – **¿Candy, estás bien?**

Sorprendentemente se contestaría con serenidad… – **Sí**. – Y la mujer fingió no sentirse afectada disfrazándolo al preguntar por… **– ¿Susie?**

**- La tía fue con ellos**… – Imelda le había respondido.

Pero de nuevo la insolente de Mathilde corregiría… – **Mejor dicho: fue obligada por Mamá a ir con ellos; ya que le remarcó muy bien lo gordita que se está poniendo; tú sabes, por esa repentina impulsión que le surgió por la comida. Ya ves que ni a trabajar ha querido ir.**

**- Sí, es cierto, pero me imagino que ustedes que están en casa, le están ayudando, ¿verdad?**

**- Pues…** – Mathilde titubeó rascándose la cabeza.

La que hablaría firmemente fue Imelda… – **Lo hacemos, Candy, pero**…

La primera volvió a meter su cuchara… – **No camina ni dos cuadras cuando de plano ya no puede seguir**.

La segunda proseguiría… – **Se agita muy rápido y la verdad, no quisiéramos arriesgarnos a que le pase algo en la calle.**

**- Bueno, ya, ya…** – Candace les hizo un alto porque ni quién les ganara en poner excusas. **– Mejor vayamos a la cocina en busca de una lámpara y luego hacer los pagos. Lo malo que aunque se cubra la deuda, no obtendremos los servicios sino hasta mañana, y para temprano, lo dudo.**

Más como sus vistas se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, las tres mujeres se dirigieron sin obstáculo alguno, hacia el punto señalado. Y en lo que Candace sacaba el celular y abría el papel entregado, las jovenzuelas la provisionaron con velas porque no encontraron la linterna. Entonces ayudándose con eso, se marcaron los dígitos telefónicos proporcionados.

Después de una larga espera en línea, finalmente la compañía atendió el llamado cargándose todo a la cuenta de la rubia que tal como lo anunciara, no obtendrían los servicios sino hasta el siguiente día, aunque sí, prometiéndole hacer las reinstalaciones a tempranas horas.

Entonces alumbradas por las mismas velas, las tres dejaron la cocina y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero con el pretexto de estar solas, las hermanas menores acompañaron a la mayor hacia su pieza; más cuando ésta abrió la puerta, un gruñido desde el interior se escuchó; y por supuesto al reconocerse la bienvenida del intruso…

**- ¡DOBBIE!**... – se llamó fuertemente; y con molestia se le calificaría… **– ¡Condenado animal! ¡De seguro estás echado sobre mi cama!**... – y alumbrando hacia esa dirección, un hermoso perro doberman se revolcaba juguetón sobre las colchas. Y como era de esperarse, no sólo le ordenaron con malos modos… **– ¡Bájate inmediatamente!**… – sino que le aventaron el bolso. Pero el canino ni siquiera obedeció más siguió jugando con ella hasta que alguien cedería… **– Está bien, puedes venir y darme un beso**… – e increíblemente el animal sin que se le repitiera dos veces, bajó presto de la cama y fue hacia donde la mujer que no tuvo necesidad de agacharse para recibir lo pedido, porque el can, saltó y sosteniéndose en sus patas traseras se paró para apoyarse sobre el cuerpo de Candace, que lo abrazó y le ofreció la mejilla. Después de recibir los lamidos de la mascota, se le pediría… **– Ya, ya, ahora vete**… – y el fiero perro, salió de la habitación en lo que ellas depositaban las velas sobre el buró.

**- Es increíble, Candy, que tú no queriendo al pobre Dobbie, éste te siga a todos lados y te tenga más ley a ti que a su propio dueño.**

**- Así parece**… – aquella le contestó a Mat que ya se acostaba sobre la cama y que ésta vez se abstuvo de recordarle a su hermana a quién pertenecía el animalito.

Sin embargo, Imelda, que se había sentado y abrazado a un almohadón, le tenía miedo y opinaría… – **Pues yo no le veo el caso de tener un animal de esa especie. ¡Es muy peligroso!**

Candace que caminó hacia su coqueta para quitarse los aretes, mirándola tras el espejo, le bromearía… – **¡Ah! es que tú no sabes, Elda. Se le conserva aquí para que siga cuidando de las telarañas y ratas que hay dentro de la casa**.

A una de las muchachitas no le gustó para nada su broma y se quejaría… – **¡Eres mala con Mamá, Candy!**

**- ¿Yo, Mat?.**.. – se fingió inocencia; más al darse la vuelta, se argumentaría… **– Pero si no es más que la verdad, ¿o a poco ustedes me dirán que les gusta esta casa que de tan vieja ya se cae en pedazos?**

**- No, pero recuerda que es herencia de la abuela y por lo mismo, es valiosísima para Rosa Paula**… – la misma chica, volvió a defender.

Empero la mayor no tomándole importancia respondería… – **Sí, por supuesto. Bueno, vayan a descansar y nos vemos mañana**. – Las rubias más jóvenes no se movieron. **– ¿Ahora qué sucede? No me dirán que tienen miedo, ¿verdad?**

**- No, no es eso. Es sólo que… nos tendrás que hacer un lugarcito aquí…** – sugirió la hermana menor.

Por supuesto la mayor quiso saber la razón… – **¿Por qué?**

**- Es que tenemos visitas y tuvimos que dejarle nuestra recámara**… – habló Imelda.

**- ¿Ahora a quién?**

**- Karen**… – dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

**- ¡¿Karen está aquí?!... – **Candace exclamó.

**- Sí**… – le respondieron; y de un cajón se tomó una lámpara.

**- ¿Desde cuándo?**... – les cuestionó indicándoles al salir que apagaran las velas.

**- Ella llegó antes que tú**… – apuntó Mat corriendo para alcanzarla.

**- ¿Y Anthony?**

**- Ese desde hace una semana**… – fue turno de Imelda que hacía el mismo ejercicio.

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – Candace se detuvo en seco.

Y alumbrando a su clon, éste le observaría… – **Ay, hermanita, es que tú estás todo el día afuera trabajando, que no te enteras de nada**. – Y al comprender que aquella tenía razón… porque los últimos meses se la había pasado atendiendo sus propios asuntos… no hubo contestación.

Candace y sus hermanas prosiguieron su camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación. Ahí se tocó y al recibir de inmediato… – **Puede pasar**… – las tres rubias ingresaron al lecho.

La mujer que yacía en el interior, en cuanto vio a su cuñada mayor, corrió y se echó a sus brazos comenzando a sollozar y tratando Candace de consolarla… – **Tranquila, Karen.**

**- ¡Oh, Candy!**

**- ¿Qué ha sucedido ésta vez?**... – se separaron para oír la situación.

**- Lo que ha venido sucediendo desde hace seis meses. Tiene una semana que se salió de casa para venir a buscarla y mira la hora que es y no ha llegado.**

**- ¿Sabe él que estás aquí?**... – era la conservación entre las mujeres adultas.

**- No, porque tiene apagado el celular; y tal vez sí ya lo sepa, porque cada vez que le llamo, le dejo mensaje. Pero ¿sabes qué?**... – diría la mujer con decisión… **– ¡Iré a buscarlo!**

**- ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado!.**.. – la detuvieron con un poco de brusquedad, empero alegaron…

**- ¡Es mi esposo, Candy!**

**- ¡Y por lo mismo debes darte a respetar!**

**- ¡Pero esa mujer lo tiene idiotizado!**

**- No, eso ya es de nacimiento**… – observó una de las jovencitas.

Candace la recriminaría… – **¡Mathilde, hazme el favor de callarte!**

**- Está bien**… – se aceptó ante la fuerte reprensión; y entre las dos chicas comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo.

Empero Karen apenas iba a exponer ampliamente su asunto, cuando en la planta baja, se escuchó el llamado de Rosa Paula que al presionar el interruptor de luz, ésta como por arte de magia, alumbró toda la casa.

Las jovencitas, después de arrojar… **– ¡Es Mamá!..**. – salieron a toda prisa en su búsqueda. Más pronunciaron fuertemente el nombre de… **– ¡Anthony!**... – al distinguir su presencia a lado de sus padres.

Por supuesto Karen velozmente las imitó dejando a Candace rezagada y negando con la cabeza después de que alcanzó a observar desde arriba como su cuñada abrazaba y besaba a su infiel esposo que le convencía diciéndole… – **Tontita, ¿cómo puedes pensar que tengo a otra? Sino pregúntales a mis padres o a mi tía. Ellos están de testigos de que fui con ellos a visitar a mi sobrino y de regreso me entretuve afuera con Papá porque estuvimos arreglando lo de la luz.**

E increíblemente, Rosa Paula lo apoyó, pero Candace que seguía de pie en el pasillo de arriba dirigió sus ojos hacia su padre que después de cruzar miradas con ella se encaminó hacia la sala de televisión haciendo la rubia lo mismo, sólo que ella se dirigió a su recámara alcanzada media hora después por Susana que le pidió alojo ya que fue ella quien cediera su habitación al matrimonio aquel y respondiera a su sobrina mayor que cuando ellos llegaron, un auto de la compañía estaba afuera y que aprovecharon su ruta para reconectarlo todo en ese momento después de recibir reporte de pagado.

. . . . .

Ya buena parte de la mañana de sábado había avanzado y en aquella casa, actuando como una gran familia, todos sus elementos, reunidos en la sala, estaban muy contentos y embelesados con el nuevo de sus miembros, excepto una persona que al saber de la asistencia de algunos de los ahí presentes, se entretuvo en su recámara dizque alistándose hasta que llegó su hora de salir.

Vistiendo lindamente y conforme descendía por las escaleras, Candace hizo hasta lo imposible por no mirar en dirección en ninguno de los invitados; pero cuando estuvo de cerca para cruzar por el área después de anunciar su partida, no faltó alguien que con burla, le llamara… – **¿No te parece hermoso mi bebé, Candy?**

Ante la mala intención, la rubia como si hubiese sido invitada, se acercó hasta la madre aquella; se paró a su lado, levantó la cobija del bebé y conforme lo miraba, dijo… – **Sí**. – Y sin llegar a comprenderla algunos, Candace le sonrió a la criatura, le pellizcó una mejillita y expresaría como si verdaderamente lo sintiera… **– ¡Es muy lindo!**… – pero a Patricia le fingió una sonrisa; luego se dio la vuelta, y no había dado ni un paso cuando de pronto recordaría… **– ¡un momento!…** – se volvió al niño y mirándolo nuevamente les observaría… **– ¡pero si sacó toda la cara del padre!**... – y mirando ahora a alguien en especifico, le dijo venenosamente… **– ¡lástima que no se parezca nada en ti, Alberto, porque le hubieras favorecido bastante a la pobre criatura!**... – y con lo dicho anterior, por supuesto las reacciones de los ahí reunidos no se hicieron esperar, empezando con el padre de aquel crío que la miró fieramente; luego Patricia que se sintió humillada y agachó la cabeza apenada ante la presencia de sus padres; Anthony escupió su té recibiendo la servilleta por parte de Karen y las chicas menores, rieron abiertamente, empero que en conjunto con la mayor, fueron reprendidas de inmediato.

A la rubia, sin importarle el llamado de atención por parte de su madre, salió apresuradamente de aquel lugar que la sofocaba. Sin embargo, afuera, fue alcanzada. – **¡Candace, espera!**… – la voz llena de furia del hombre no era para menos; y cuando la mujer se sintió jalada y volteada con brusquedad, le reprocharon casi en la cara… – **¡Como que tu comentario quedó muy fuera de lugar, ¿no lo crees?!**

**- ¡No me digas! ¿Te lo pareció?**... – Candace se soltó de su agarre; y la pareja se envolvería en una seria confrontación…

**- ¡Demasiado diría yo!**

**- ¡¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, "Tío"?! ¿Reprenderme por ello? **

**- ¡No precisamente pero…!**

**- ¡… cuando debería ser yo la que te reprochara por lo sucio que jugaste conmigo! ¡O contéstame, ¿cuándo tenías pensado decirme tu "secretito"? porque si no mal recuerdo, a mí**… – se apuntó… **– sí me obligabas a tomar precauciones para no quedar embarazada porque según tú…** – le enterró el dedo en el pecho… **– tenías otros planes y un hijo podía esperar… pero no con ella, ¿verdad?!**

**- ¡Es mi esposa, ¿lo olvidas?!**

**- ¡No lo era cuando te revolcabas conmigo! **

**- Por favor, baja la voz**… – le pidieron porque vecinos que pasaban, los volteaban a mirar. Entonces Alberto, creyó que calmaría a la fiera con un simple… **– Perdóname. De verdad, lo siento mucho.**

**- ¡Pues que bueno que lo sientas, porque yo no! ¡y si crees que con me pidas perdón, regresaré a disculparme con ella y su familia… no pierdas tu tiempo, porque no lo haré!**... – y se miraron fijamente a lo que Candace le tiraría… **– una advertencia para los dos: traten de atravesarse lo menos posible en mi camino, porque te juro que a la próxima ¡no respondo!**… – se dio la vuelta y la rubia prosiguió su camino.

Más pensando que se ofendería, le dijeron… – **¡Se te olvida que esta es mi casa!**

La mujer se detuvo, sonrió como "si eso era justo lo que quería escuchar", y de su bolso sacó unos sobres y se retornó. – **Es cierto. Bueno**… – le estiró los papeles… **– aquí hay una deuda de más de 15,000 dólares**… – y por el gesto extrañado de Alberto…** – ¿por qué tanto? ¡Ah! "dueño de la casa", es porque en lo que usted se la pasaba felizmente de luna de miel y trayendo hijos al mundo**… – fue netamente sarcástica… **– el municipio vino a recordarle más de una vez, que primero están sus obligaciones como ciudadano y que debía arreglar la banqueta y la fuga de gas que su depósito registró; entonces "usted" al ignorar el peligro en que tenía a los vecinos, pues se hizo acreedor de una multa**… – y al verlo rascarse la frente, siguió atacándolo… **– ¿ah, que no le avisaron? ¡claro!**... – chasqueó los dedos… **– porque como iban a interrumpirlo de los arrumacos de su insípida mujer. Pero… como esta casa es tuya y al no estar presente, se les hizo fácil enjaretarle la cuenta ¡A MI PADRE! y como él vive aquí, por él la pagué… más no por ti, así que… ¿la cubres tú o se la paso a la poca neurona de tu mujercita?**

A pesar de los insultos, Alberto trató de serenarse haciéndosele fácil decir… – **Yo te lo pagaré, sólo dame tiempo para juntarlo**

¡Error, Alberto! porque aquella, le espetaría… – **¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Lo quiero hoy… y en efectivo! Porque YO no regalaré el dinero que me cuesta ganarlo.**

Y sin tiempo a réplica de defensa, a Alberto lo dejaron bien parado en medio camino de "su" corredor, en lo que Candace se iba alejando por la calle, sonriendo orgullosamente satisfecha por su maldad y llegando así a donde un auto le esperaba.

**- ¿Por qué tan feliz, jefecita?**... – le preguntó el conductor del Audi negro cuando la vio ingresar.

**- Porque es "sábado"**… – y ante la cara de aquel, Candace rió aún más fuerte y burlona… **– ¿qué? ¿no sabes lo que eso significa?**

**- Sí, claro. Visita a Spectrum.**

**- ¡Exacto! Pero no te mortifiques, "ese", porque eso muy pronto va a acabar.**

**- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**... – la voz de aquel sonó con emoción.

**- ¡Claro, hombre!**... – la rubia puso su mano sobre el hombro masculino. **– Porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo… ¡Spectrum dejará la cárcel!**

Y si Candace tenía ganas de reír esa mañana, la cara de su acompañante fue otro muy buen estimulante.

. . .

Vistiendo como un croupier: pantalón, chaleco y corbata en color negro combinado con camisa blanca, el manager de La Oficina, se le veía parado en la barra del bar y ordenando precisamente al encargado de esa área.

Después de recibir un Sí con la cabeza por parte del barman, Peligro lo dejó para ir a darse una vuelta por el salón de juegos aprovechando que la casa estaba llena. Entonces con la excusa de su atuendo, observaba a espaldas de los jugadores, los orientaba y después alertaba a sus empleados por medio de señales claves.

Luego, emprendió retirada hacia su privado tomando en el camino un aperitivo que mientras lo ingería, posó su mirada en dirección del recibidor donde un elegante hombre… alto, usando lentes, con singular bigote y barba, cabello ondulado y en corte de capas… llegaba acompañado de dos exuberantes mujeres y donde la encargada del guardarropa ya les atendía con sus respectivos abrigos.

Sin quitarles la vista de encima, Peligro subió peldaños arriba, pero avanzados cinco, se detuvo, se acercó al barandal y desde ahí miró a las tres personas conforme atravesaban el vestíbulo y luego perdían sus figuras al ingresar en el salón.

Llevándose la imagen de ellos consigo, el manager prosiguió su camino pero antes de ir al privado, pasó a una de las tantas habitaciones de arriba. Ahí, caminó hasta el perchero, tomó su saco, y lo vistió parándose enfrente del espejo. De pronto se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes y perdió su mirada en el cristal.

Más los llamados a la puerta, le hicieron despertar y un… – **Adelante**… – sencillamente dijo y llevó sus manos a la corbata.

La persona al escuchar la orden de acceso entró anunciando… – **Tienes llamada**… – y extendió el aparato telefónico que llevaba consigo; pero en cuanto se le acercaron, Baldo observó complementando… **– Te queda muy bien el negro.**

**- Gracias**… – se respondió al elogio recibiendo el teléfono; y mientras se contestaba… **– Te escucho**… – Peligro en compañía de Baldo se condujeron finalmente al despacho; pero esa llamada no había durado mucho porque al segundo siguiente de haber respondido, se colgó después de haber dicho… **– En seguida voy.**

**- ¿Pasa algo?**... – su asistente quiso saber.

**- Sólo ultimar detalles de la inauguración de La Jaula… – **el manager contestó.

**- ¿Entonces vas para allá?**

**- Sí, sólo un rato porque…** – Peligro caminó hacia su lugar de siempre: detrás del ventanal y mirando hacia abajo, señalaría a un sujeto específico… **– ¿Quién es?.**

Baldo que le había seguido y parado a su lado, siguió la dirección de aquella mirada. – **Pues… las dos mujeres que están a su lado, en ese rato que estuve cerca entregándoles las fichas que jugarían, le llamaron… "Muñeco"**

Con el título, miraron de reojo al asistente, pero volviendo sus ojos al visitante, se observaría… – **¿Y de qué marca? Porque Mattel no es.**

**- Por su acento, podría decirte que es producto extranjero**… – había respondido Baldo con deseos de echarse a reír, más la manera en que se miraba a aquél, se lo impidió, y su ser sintió alivio cuando le ordenaron…

**- ¡Pues vigílalo! Porque no me gusta**… – y al asistente que miraba a su jefe, se le aclararía… **– metafóricamente hablando…** – pero el gesto de Baldo fue de un "sí, como no" verdaderamente sardónico al recibir una sonrisa por parte de Peligro cuando pasó a su lado.

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 25 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 5**

**. . .**

¿Qué era La Jaula? No era otro lugar más que aquel inmueble abandonado y donde gracias a la habilidad de administración, le habían convertido en nada menos que en un clandestino ring donde peleas del tipo marcial como el kickboxing y el extreme fighting podrían llevarse a cabo, inclusive hasta el boxeo; y donde ya estaba programado su gran abertura, para el próximo fin de semana.

Entonces, acompañándose por sus colaboradores y encargados del evento, Peligro recorría el lugar y prestaba atención al reporte con su contenido de grandes avances realizados, entre ellos la corroboración en el programa de peleas y la lista de invitados que asistirían a la inauguración.

Sin embargo Peligro, cuando caminaba por el pasillo alrededor del cuadrilátero increíblemente presintió "peligro" y después de dar últimas indicaciones a sus gentes, buscó la salida del lugar, encontrándose en el camino a un hombre que comenzó a hablarle, pero que simplemente se le hizo una señal de llevar prisa porque en verdad al manager le urgía regresar a La Oficina donde Baldo, en el privado, hacía un balance con un gran gesto de preocupación que al momento de divisar a su jefe, a éste se le informó de inmediato que su intuición con respecto al dichoso "Muñeco" no le había fallado, ya que el asistente enteró que el nuevo cliente se había ido del lugar llevándose con él ¡medio millón de los verdes! y poniendo precisamente verde de coraje a Peligro que después de haber hecho su rabieta, se echó bruscamente en el sillón y resopló encontrando pronta solución al recupere de su dinero.

**- ¿Qué harás?**... – preguntó Baldo llevándole ésta vez una copa de aquel licor de la preferencia.

Cuando se cogía lo ofrecido, se compartía… – **Hace rato me topé con Popeye y me ofreció una carrera de autos. Háblale y confírmale mi asistencia**. – Baldo, sin chistar, desenfundó su celular. Y en lo que marcaba los dígitos escucharía atentamente… **– sólo adviértele que las apuestas se ponen al doble de lo que él me ofreció.**

. . . . .

Sin ningún cargo de conciencia, Candace había dormido plenamente hasta altas horas de la mañana de ese domingo; sin embargo la necesidad la hizo levantarse. Así que al estar en el baño, lo aprovechó para asearse; después vestirse en un simple vestido muy holgado y dejando su mojado cabello suelto para que se secara por sí sólo.

Al oír un ruido proveniente de fuera, la rubia se dispuso a salir de su habitación; empero al abrir la puerta, Dobbie rápidamente se coló. Ella, mal modienta, le hablaría… – **¡Ey, tú, por si no sabes, ya voy de salida!**… – y se apuntó en esa dirección; más como perro por su casa, éste se fue a subir a la cama de Candace que por el caso que le hicieron, expresaría sonriente… **– Bueno, haz lo que quieras**… – y prosiguió con su camino que fue hacia la planta baja donde se buscó la salida hacia el jardín donde su solitario padre estaba barriendo y recopilando las caídas hojas secas de los árboles.

**- Hola, Pap**… – le saludó la rubia caminando hacia su lado.

**- Hola, nena.** – El hombre al escucharla, se detuvo en su actividad para recibir y dar de regreso un beso en la mejilla. **– ¿Cómo amaneciste?**... – se quiso saber retomando su quehacer.

**- Bien, sólo que un poco cansada**… – la mujer se dispuso a ayudarle.

Y en lo que tomaba la bolsa de basura, escucharía primero con lamento… – **Lo sé, mi pobrecita**… – y después con reprensión… **– Pero si me hubieras hecho caso desde un principio cuando te decía: "estudia una carrera universitaria"… ahora no tendrías necesidad de trabajar como limpiadora de casas**.

Candace que ya metía las hojas inertes, se escudaría… – **Tú sabes que la escuela y yo nunca hicimos grandes migas. Además tú tampoco tenías el dinero para pagármela.**

**- Ahí vamos con el reproche**… – George se detuvo nuevamente para mirarla entristecido.

Rápidamente Candace se disculparía… – **Lo siento, no fue mi intención**… – yendo de nuevo a su lado para volver a darle un beso.

El padre aprovecharía su acercamiento para abrazarla y decirle comprensivo… – **Lo sé, nena, lo sé**. – De pronto se recordaría…** – Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con los pagos de la casa**.

La rubia se separó de él respondiéndole… – **No, no tienes por qué. Mientras pueda hacerlo, lo haré con gusto**… – y le quitó el cepillo metálico, haciendo que con esa acción, se invirtieran las actividades.

**- Sabes que mi trabajo no me da lo suficiente, pero en cuanto tenga un dinero extra, te lo devolveré**.

Por tal insensatez dicha, Candace increíblemente retaría a su progenitor… – **¡Vamos, Pap! No vine a cobrarte, te lo aseguro.**

**- Pero tú tienes necesidades**… – George dejó de hacer lo que hacía para observarle… – **Eres una mujer y muy bella por cierto, que como tal, debe lucir y no en esas garras que siempre llevas puestas**… – la ejemplificó de arriba hacia abajo.

**- Bueno, pues si son mis garras las que te molestan, te aseguro que a partir de mañana, usaré otras.**

**- ¡Por supuesto! sólo que menos gastadas, ¿no es así?**

El hombre quiso bromear con ella que contestaría secamente… – **Pues sí**.

Al no obtener una sonrisa por parte de su hija, George quiso saber… – **¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**... – la rubia no dejaba su actividad.

**- Te he visto tan callada últimamente. Ya no sonríes como antes**. – George se le acercó, la detuvo en su quehacer y valientemente aseguraría… **– Sigues así por él, ¿verdad?**

**- No…** – respondió Candace con seguridad.

El padre conocedor de su hija, le acarició el rostro pronosticándole… – **Te aseguro que mañana ¡ú hoy mismo! conocerás a alguien, y ese alguien llegará a ser lo más esencial en tu vida.**

**- Si tú lo dices, Padre**… – la rubia había sonado netamente negativa.

**- ¡Por supuesto que lo digo!... – **George había dicho con firmeza. – ** Ninguna hija mía se quedará para vestir santos.**

Candace pujó; y sería muy sarcástica con su comentario… – **¡Claro! ¡Tú me prefieres casada para desvestir borrachos y mantenerles su vicio!**

**- Eso último fue por tu hermano, ¿verdad?**

La rubia lo miró con ceño fruncido y le reclamaría… – **¡Es que es el colmo con él, Pap!, ¿cómo es que le permitas tanto?**

**- Por tu madre, hija…** – y George volvió a su quehacer rebelándose Candace…

**- ¡De todos modos, Padre! ¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta del daño que ocasiona?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que teniendo a su esposa Karen, aquí en la casa, Anthony, porque anoche no llegó, esté en este momento en la casa de la tal Eliza, y lo peor, que no vive ni a dos cuadras lejos de aquí?!**

**- ¡Que por cierto también es tu cuñada!**… – anunció descaradamente a sus espaldas el susodicho.

Cuando padre e hija se giraron para mirarlo que se acercaba a ellos en compañía de madre y hermanas, la mayor lo calificaría con rabia… – **¡Eres un descarado de lo peor!**

**- ¡Eso sí que no, hermanita! porque yo no tengo la culpa de que las mujeres me sigan por ser un hombre tan guapo.**

**- ¡HOMBRE deberías ser primero!**

**- ¡Ay, ya doña amargosa! No te enojes conmigo**... – Anthony que ya estaba a su lado, le pellizcó una mejilla que por supuesto Candace le manoteó por su insolencia. – **Además te tengo una sorpresa que te endulzará la vida.**

**- Espero que te hayas decidido y dejado a Eliza.**

**- ¡Imposible!**... – el rubio coqueto se cruzó de brazos; y por lógico la hermana mayor preguntaría…

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Por lo que Karen no puede darme**. – Y por el gesto en el rostro de la rubia, Anthony fue al grano… **– ¡Voy a ser padre, tonta! ¡¿No es una grandiosa noticia?!**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?!...** – expresaron muchos. Y sin dejar de ser sorprendente, la madre de éste, saltó feliz a los brazos de su hijo logrando que con su acto Candace sonriera con lástima mirando en dirección a su padre que al esquivar su mirada, la hija sacudió la cabeza; y llena de indignación abandonó el jardín dejando a cuatro seres celebrando por "la gracia cometida".

Sin embargo al entrar a la casa, la rubia se topó con Susana que lo había escuchado todo en compañía de Karen que envuelta en llanto, ya corría velozmente escaleras arriba, siendo alcanzada por Candace en la recámara de su tía y donde de inmediato, se aconsejaría… – **¡Pídele el divorcio!**

Neciamente le responderían… **– ¡No!**

La rubia la tomó por los hombros, y en lo que la sacudía para hacerla entrar en razón, le decía…** – ¡Karen, tienes una buena excusa para hacerlo! Sin vacilación, el juez lo refundiría en un dos por tres en la cárcel… ¡por adúltero!**

**- ¡No es por eso!**

**- ¡¿Entonces?!**

**- ¡Ay, Candy!**… – la mujer se zafó para tumbarse a llorar sobre la cama; y ante la congoja, la hermana de aquel infiel se sentó a su lado, le puso una mano en su espalda para claramente escuchar… **– ¡Estamos casados por bienes mancomunados!**

**- ¡Qué penca! ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!**... – Candace había cerrado el puño con ganas de estrellárselo en el mismísimo lomo.

**- ¡Ahora entiendes que tendría que darle la mitad de lo mío!**

**- ¡No, no, no!**... – Candace se puso de pie… **– ¡Algo debe hacerse al respecto!**

**- Me ayudaría mucho si hubiera hijos de por medio y ya ves que no los hay**… – Karen se responsabilizó, notándose totalmente su rostro entristecido.

Compadeciéndose la cuñada le diría… – **No debes porqué culparte; en todo caso fue… la naturaleza**… – y con firmeza se propuso… **– más te aseguro que encontraré algún modo para cancelar este matrimonio.**

**- ¿Y por qué lo harías, Candy?**... – la mujer engañada se enderezó para expresar… – **Por un momento pensé que como todos, estarías contenta de tener un sobrino.**

**- ¡Por supuesto!... Pero ¡no! a este precio.**

Y por esa lealtad ofrecida, Karen se echó a los brazos de Candance y se lo agradeció infinitamente; pero dejaron su conversación a lado por un llamado a la puerta que en lo que la rubia ordenaba el acceso, se cuñada se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Al descubrirse quién había osado molestarlas, sin decir una sola palabra de despedida a Karen, por supuesto mucho menos a Patricia, Candace abandonó la pieza y fue a encerrarse a su habitación ya que una fuerte migraña se estaba apoderando de ella y necesitaba estar completamente concentrada para una cita que tenía en la noche. Así que al "huésped" se le pidió saliera de ahí. Sin embargo el can sólo se bajó de la cama y se echó al pie de ésta, mirando en dirección a la puerta y estando todo el tiempo… alerta.

. . .

Faltaba un cuarto de hora para las veintitrés de la noche cuando varios hombres, reunidos en la mesa de un bar de mala muerte, esperaban por una sola persona, en lo que a otra se le recomendaba… – **No comas ansias, caballero, te aseguro que mi piloto, en cualquier momento aparecerá por ahí**… – y apuntó con su índice hacia la puerta, un hombre que más que Popeye, parecía Brutus, logrando que todos los ocupantes de esa mesa miraran en aquella dirección; y siendo en ese justo momento, cuando Peligro en compañía de Baldo hicieran acto de presencia. **– ¿No te lo dije?**… – completó el negociante y se puso de pie para dar la bienvenida y su asiento a la persona recién llegada que de inmediato atrajo la atención de uno de los hombres que no era otro más que el gracioso "Muñeco" de la noche anterior que sin despegar su vista de lo que se aproximaba, prestó atención a lo que el individuo que tenía a lado le decía secretamente al oído.

**- Buenas noches**… – saludó secamente Peligro reconociendo por supuesto al hombre aquel que cortésmente se puso de pie para responderle.

**- Buenas noches**. – Sólo que se le preguntaría directamente a Popeye… **– ¿Es tu piloto?**

**- ¡¿Hay algún problema con eso?!.**.. – contestó agresivamente la persona que se involucrada; entonces el "muñeco"…

**- No, ninguno. Sólo que**… – sonrió y se giró levemente para mirar a su acompañante y dedicarle a éste un gesto de sorpresa más no dejando de lado un toque burlón al expresar… **– No era lo que me esperaba.**

**- ¿Y a quién esperaba según usted? ¿A Minie Mouse?**

**- Por lo menos ella es más simpática**… – le devolvieron a Peligro rápidamente su agravio sardónico, logrando que con ello, los dos seres se miraran rivalmente retadores pero Popeye con sonrisa nerviosa, se interpuso entre ellos.

**- Bueno, bueno, ¿qué les parece si fijamos las apuestas?**.

Con lo dicho, la plebe se arremolinó ofreciendo su dinero, mientras que los ojos de aquel par, ni siquiera parpadeaban y menos cuando el "Muñeco" apostaba… – **Yo ofrezco cinco veces más, cien mil**… – el mismo monto que había ganado la noche anterior haciendo una pausa para que se escucharan los gritos emocionados de todos pero que al retomar su hablar, fue muy específico… **– Por supuesto que a mi piloto**… – que era nada menos el individuo que yacía a su derecha, causando con su disparate que Peligro pujara, enarcara una ceja, le sonriera burlonamente y se diera la vuelta para salir a la calle, seguida su persona de Baldo y los demás ahí reunidos, quedándose rezagados dos y oyéndose de uno…

**- ¡Creo que exageraste, Ter!**

**- ¡¿Yo?!**… – contestó inocentemente el otro que conforme caminaba hacia afuera no perdía de vista un objetivo. **– ¡Exagerado lo que va allá enfrente!**

Y mientras estos dos llegaban al punto de reunión, en el exterior se observaba una larga, recta, oscura y solitaria calle de Hunts Point en el Bronx, que fue el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo la competencia que, como muchas cosas, de legal no tenía nada y por lo mismo, debía ejecutarse en menos de 3 minutos. Entonces en lo que Peligro se ponía unos guantes negros de piel, frente a su vista, Popeye orgullosa y rápidamente le presentaba con un Mustang Shelby GT en color cielo añil.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la buena carrocería que le presumían, al participante lo único que le interesaba saber era el monto acumulado de las apuestas, ya que al conocer personalmente al causante que le había orillado a cumplir con tan estúpido arrebato, mayormente se propuso a ganarle, diciéndose… – **Ojo por ojo, "Little Boy Doll". Ayer, fuiste tú, hoy, va la mía**… – cuando se montó a la nave que yacía en la línea de salida y a la par con su único contrincante que a lado de su amigo, miraban cuando Peligro encendía motor y pisaba poco a poco el acelerador regalándosele a este par: una sonrisa por demás hipócrita cuando sintió que le observaban, provocando en uno: la carcajada más grande que hacía tiempo nadie se la arrancaba, mientras que el otro, se sintió intimidado pero animado por su compañero que se alejó para que el organizador de la carrera se colocare en medio de los dos autos, listo para darles salida, siendo la distancia a recorrerse… 3 millas.

Pronto la cuenta de diez en retroceso comenzó; y al gritarse… – **¡UNO! ¡FUERA!**... – para sorpresa de algunos, con el banderazo dado, un solo auto salió disparado; más al preguntarse histéricamente al segundo… **– ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!**... – el conductor de éste, primero les dedicó una sonrisa y en seguida arrancó, tomando Baldo cronómicamente el tiempo y dejando a la vista de los dos hombres que yacían a su lado, el dispositivo medidor sorprendiéndose cuando éste marcó: segundo 26 e indicó su velocidad: 150 millas por hora, en una distancia recorrida de media milla y que a partir de ahí, el piloto del primer auto, a pesar de la ventaja que se le había dado, reconoció de inmediato que no alcanzaría a su contrincante cuando a éste le vio acercarse, darle alcance y rebasarle.

Pero en lo que las 2.5 millas restantes se concluían, otro bonche de personas en la meta… ya esperaba impaciente al ganador.

Con radio en mano, uno de los asistentes de Popeye les iba informando al grupo que estaba en la salida, los avances, hasta que se gritó…

**- ¡Ya vienen!**... – y segundos pasados… –** ¡Ya se cruzó la línea!**... – y con eso, tanto Baldo detuvo el cronómetro como la plebe gritó cuando se oyó… **– ¡El Shelby oscuro ganó!**

El acompañante de Peligro, también eufórico conforme recibía el dinero de manos de Popeye, le recomendaba al extraño… – **¡Nunca subestimes a una mujer y a ésta, menos que a ninguna!**... – y con el dorso de la mano, Baldo golpeó el pecho del "muñeco" que se había quedado perplejo ante la impavidez de aquel interesante ser al haber recorrido 3 millas en menos de 90 segundos y que como todos los demás presentes lo hacían, él debía correr y dispersarse antes de que la policía hiciera su arribo.

. . .

Estacionado en la acera, justo enfrente de un establecimiento de hamburguesas y sentado sobre el cofre del vehículo, el ser de Peligro aguardaba tranquilamente por Baldo y Popoye para que a éste, se le hiciera entrega de su auto.

Bueno, fueron cinco minutos los que se esperaron y al ver llegar dos autos en diferentes direcciones, se bajó del vehículo y en lo que se indicaba con señas que las llaves estaban en el interior, Peligro caminó hacia Baldo que se estacionó a su paso; pero cuando ingresaba a su transporte se escucharía un… – **¡Gracias!**... – por parte de Popeye que se ignoró porque al piloto vencedor le urgía saber…

**- ¿Te dio el dinero?**

**- Sí.**

**- Bueno, entonces ya sabes el proceso: tomas tu comisión, la mía la depositas y el resto pertenece al casino.**

**- Entendido. Sólo que ésta vez… yo no aceptaré mi parte**… – Baldo había sonado muy serio.

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Tú hiciste todo el trabajo**… – le observó; y con consternación dio su punto de vista… **– Además de que arriesgaste más de lo debido. No valía la pena.**

**- ¡Bueno ya! ¡Lo hecho, hecho está!**... – se contestó con molestia. **– Así que… mejor llévame al casino para cambiarme de ropas e irme a casa**. – Baldo, negando la cabeza, emprendió camino escuchando una nueva exigente orden… **– Mañana me retienes el pago de los empleados hasta que yo llegue. Debo hablar urgentemente con ellos.**

. . .

La brisa del océano llegaba fría hasta donde él llevaba sentado varios minutos, mirando hacia el negro horizonte y también frotándose las manos que sentía se le congelaban pero que ni por esa razón, se movía un ápice de su lugar que era dentro de un gazebo con barandal, columnas de madera y su techo de paja, cimentado sobre las arenas y ubicado justo entre la playa y la casa que se observaba al fondo y donde desde su interior, dos pares de ojos le observaban y por su extraña actitud, simultáneamente cruzaban miradas que en una de esas, una morena muy guapa aprovecharía para preguntar incrédula… – **¿Tan así le impactó?**

**- Sólo míralo**… – sus ojos volvieron al observado. **– No ha dicho una sola palabra desde hace un buen rato. **

Sonando muy segura del estado emocional de aquél y alejándose de ahí, la mujer aseveraría… – **No lo creo; debe ser por el dinero. ¡Mira que apostar estúpidamente y perderlo todo!**… – y con molestia, la fémina aquella buscó la salida para ir a su encuentro; pero su acompañante le preguntaría…

**- ¿A dónde vas?**... – y que al verla ponerse su abrigo, le aconsejaría… **– ¡Déjalo en paz!**

**- ¡Sólo quiero saber si va a ir con nosotros al Club!**

**- No…** – fue la respuesta rotunda del que se pretendía ser buscado. **– Váyanse ustedes. No tengo deseos de salir hoy**… – sus amigos lo miraron pasar y caminar hacia la sala.

Siguiéndole detrás, le dijeron con cierta reprensión… – **¡Ter, ¿por qué te haces esto?!**

**- ¿Hacerme qué, Anita?**... – refutó aquél echándose sobre el sofá y excusándose desde ahí… **– Simplemente estoy muy cansado, es todo. Además estoy esperando la llamada de Dany, necesito saber que noticias hay de Bob Hathaway.**

**- ¿Sigues con ese asunto?**... – la morena fue a su lado.

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿para qué? ¡Si ya decidiste iniciar una nueva vida!**

**- No lo entenderías**… – el cuestionado se llevó una mano para masajearse las sienes.

**- ¡¿Tan tonta me crees?!**

**- ¡Entonces no preguntes ni actúes como tal! Ahora ya váyanse**… – les indicó la puerta… **– porque se les hace tarde…** – y se cerró el pico; pero la llamada Anita tronó la boca, se dio la vuelta para ser seguida por Marcus, el participante de la carrera, después de estirar su brazo y apretar amigablemente la mano del yacido que les pediría… **– ¡Diviértanse!**... – más escuchando claramente como la morena conforme se dirigía a la salida, refunfuñaba quién sabe cuánta cosa, importándole, al que se quedaba solo, absolutamente nada de lo que se expresó sino aprovechándose el tiempo de soledad para seguir pensando y pensar muy bien lo que a partir de ese momento sería su vida y con mayor razón, al integrar en ella, ese hermoso torbellino de mujer que la vida misma, le había puesto en el camino.

Continuará

**Ladies, thank you very much for your company. I love it!**

_Noemí Cullen, Dulce Lu, Vero, Liz Carter, Amanecer Grandchester, Pau Ardley, Celia, Viry Queen, Blanca, Irene and Conny de G._


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 30 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 6:**

**. . .**

Era exactamente la una de la madrugada cuando Candace arribó a su casa, llevando los faros del auto apagados y estacionándose con gran sigilo en el garaje procurando no despertar a nadie. Sin embargo, estaba descendiendo del vehículo cuando las luces de la cocina se encendieron.

Sin poder evitar tomar ese rumbo, la rubia ingresó a la vivienda, topándose con un lindo espectáculo, ya que Alberto estaba en el área sosteniendo en brazos a su pequeño hijo. Empero Candace ignorando la presencia de ambos, prosiguió sus pasos; más el rubio, con voz calmada, le observaría conforme miraba el reloj que colgaba en la pared… – **Demasiado tarde para que una señorita como tú, ande a estas horas fuera de casa, ¿no te parece?**

Habiéndole hecho total caso omiso, la rubia siguió caminando; en cambio Alberto rodeó la mesa para interponerse a su paso. Ella, retrocediendo dos, preguntaría adredemente sarcástica… – **¡Ah! ¿estabas hablándome a mí?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- Bueno, tú disculparás la grosería, "tío" pero es que como dijiste "señorita" y yo si mal no recuerdo hace mucho dejé de serlo**… – y sin dejar de ser irónica… **– ¿también estás interesado en saber cuándo y por quién?**

**- Sigues dolida conmigo, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Vieras que no!**. – No perdiéndose detalle cuando el padre arrulló a su crío, Candace atacaría… **– porque cada día que pasa, me convenzo más del error que hubiese cometido.**

**- En cambio, yo…** – aquel se atrevió acortar distancia para decirle susurrante… **– te he extrañado mucho**… – logrando con eso, que ella le contestara arrogante…

**- Sí, te lo creo, porque yo**… – la mujer se apuntó; y aprovechándose del acercamiento de aquél direccionó su mano hacia el pecho de él; y entre la abertura de su camisa, metió dos dedos y le acarició escuchándose muy seductora… **– soy una mujer que difícilmente se hace olvidar**… – y mirándose la pareja fijamente. De repente…

**- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!.**.. – la voz de otra mujer irrumpió en el área, haciendo con ello que él rápidamente se girara para contestarle…

**- Nada, Patty.**

Empero la rubia, al verlo fingir atender a su hijo, hablaría con cizaña… – **¡Claro, porque tú llegaste!… ¡que si no…!**

**- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!**... – Patricia se le acercó interponiéndose Alberto entre ella y aconsejándole…

**- No le prestes caso, por favor.**

**- Sí, "Patty querida" haz oídos sordos, porque con lo santurrona que eres, te espantarías de oír las palabras ¡tan ardientes! que él siempre solía decirme.**

**- ¡Eres una cualquiera ofrecida!**... – y la morena le atacó fieramente; más la mofa en la rubia desapareció para sonar amenazante…

**- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Patricia, porque aquí… tú no eres mejor que yo!**... – y con facilidad Candace había esquivado el golpe que su agresora intentó asestarle.

Entonces ante su frustración, la esposa de aquel hombre comenzó a chillar… – **¡Alberto, una vez más, te voy a pedir que nos vayamos de esta casa, porque no puedo permitir que mi hijo siga viviendo un instante más bajo el mismo techo de la que fue tu amante!**

Y la rubia rió con ganas y además, la arremedaría… – **¡Sí, Alberto, lárguense de aquí! ¡Y ahórrenme la molestia de estarles viendo sus odiosas caras!**… – se había espetado lo último justo a centímetros del rostro de Patricia que después de mirarla despectivamente, Candace finalmente siguió con su camino; sin embargo se acordó de algo y se detuvo para saber justo de él… **– Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con mi dinero? Te di de plazo hasta antier; ya han pasado dos días y más te valdría pagármelo pronto porque sino… tendré que cobrarte intereses por "moroso".**

Por lógica con lo dicho, Patricia preguntaría a Alberto… – **¡¿De qué dinero habla?!**

De nuevo Candace y burlona les atacaría… – **¡Qué sorprendida estoy de la comunicación existente entre ustedes dos! ¡No, no! ¡Sin lugar a duda, son la pareja perfecta: una idiota y el otro que se deja contagiar!**... – y con calladas risas debido a dos miradas molestas recibidas, la rubia finalmente salió de ahí, oyendo a sus espaldas como el matrimonio se envolvía en una seria discusión de la cual ¿acaso ella provocó?

Bueno, fuese culpable o no, así de alegre, se llegó hasta la habitación correspondiente, donde al escucharse el ruido de la puerta … – **¿Hija, eres tú?**

**- Sí, tía, lamento haber llegado más tarde de lo normal.**

Susana estiró el brazo para encender la lámpara de a lado; más al ver el rostro de la recién llegada, se interesaría… – **¿Cómo te fue?... – **Candace se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

**- ¡Estupendamente!**

**- Eso quiere decir ¿qué ganaste?**

**- ¡Sí! pero lo más sorprendente**… – se compartió conforme se quitaba unas botas… – **¡Volví a romper mi propio record!**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – se escuchó asombro.

**- ¿Cuál fue el último? ¿lo recuerdas?**

Susana le pidió un momento para pensar y luego decir… – **152**

**- 163**

Y la que yacía acostada expresaría con miedo… – **¡Santísimo cielo, Candace! ¡Es muchísimo!**

**- Lo sé**… – la rubia se puso de pie… **– pero tenía que recuperar mi dinero a como diera lugar.**

**- Pero, hija**… – la considerada como tal caminó hacia el closet que se alumbró.

**- Sí, sí, ya sé lo que vas a decirme; sin embargo… ¡él tuvo la culpa!**

**- ¿Quién?**... – se preguntó con extrañeza.

De manera despectiva, Candace le informaría desde el interior del guardarropa conforme se desvestía. – **¡Un catrín que se me presentó el sábado en el casino y me desfalcó! y además tuvo el descaro, ¡el muy cínico! de apostar ¡MI! dinero ¿vas a creer eso?!**

Susana que escuchaba e imaginaba las rabietas de su sobrina, sonriente le recordaría… – **Esas son las leyes del juego, mi amor: un día ganas, otro pierdes.**

**- ¡Pues sí pero no la cantidad que él se llevó!**... – la rubia volvió a respingar apareciendo minutos después en un pijama de short y camiseta y saltando ahora hacia el baño. Más ya no se habló por un lapso de tiempo, sino hasta que se puso de nuevo todo a oscuras y Candace se metió a la cama. Ahí, tomando la mano de Susana, se apreciaría… **– Tía, muchas gracias por ser siempre mi tapadera en todo lo que hago.**

**- No tienes nada qué agradecer, hija; mientras yo esté aquí haré todo lo posible por ti.**

Susana, con su mano libre, le acarició el rostro a su sobrina que cuestionaría quién sabe por cuantísima vez… – **Susy ¿por qué nunca te casaste?**

**- Tú más que nadie**… – le golpeteó la nariz… **– conoce mi lamentable historia.**

**- Sí, pero… a pesar de los años, sigues siendo muy hermosa; lo que me hace imaginar que de muy joven lo fuiste aún más.**

**- Sin embargo ante los ojos de algunos hombres, siempre habrá una mujer más bella y especial que otra.**

**- Y qué estúpidos son, ¿verdad? ¡Mira que fijarse en la belleza superficial! cuando esa con el tiempo, es lo primero que se marchita, al igual que el corazón cuando se trata de dinero.**

**- Así es.**

**- Bueno, entonces a dormir**… – y la mano que se sostenía, se besó diciéndose… – **Buenas noches.**

**- Dulces sueños, nena**… – contestó Susana mirando como Candace se acomodaba para dormir sobre su lado derecho y al mismo tiempo pateaba la colcha cayendo ésta al suelo, recordándole a la mujer con su acto, que su sobrina desde pequeña y a pesar de las frías temperaturas, nunca se dejó cubrir. Más con aquella pregunta hecha, dejaron a Susana sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que el sol volvió a aparecer iluminando con su luz, el nuevo día que ya había iniciado.

. . . . .

Como todo lunes de cada semana, Candace, después de haber dejado a padre y hermanas, llegaba a la casa, que como la que habitaba, era de gran antaño y por lo mismo de un inmenso espacio terrenal; sin embargo y además de su extravagancia, lo que más atraía a la gente a visitar La Oficina era ese rumorcillo de que esa residencia, había sido utilizada como locación en algunas escenas de películas, siendo la más famosa, aquella titulada: **Lo que el viento se llevó**; comprobándolo los clientes hasta que ingresaban al lugar, sintiéndose inmediatamente envueltos en aquel ambiente y mayormente cuando se recreaban en el vestíbulo observando sobre las paredes, la colección de fotografías con los actores principales, teniendo de fondo, la entrada de la casa y algunas más tomadas de su interior, como: el gran salón, el comedor, las recámaras de arribas y los extensos campos que la rodeaban.

Entonces y gracias a la construcción, "el manager" entraba por una de las tantas puertas que, en aquellos ayeres, los empleados de servicio usaban, ya fuera para conducirlos a sus cuartos de dormir ú otras áreas de aquella propiedad. En este caso, Candace se colaba por ahí, para llegar a su habitación privada y la empleaba para descansarse o cambiarse de ropas, como en esa ocasión, para presentarse debidamente ante los empleados y hablar estrictamente con ellos que ya le aguardaban sentados en otro saloncito donde los clientes podían ocupar la sala para estar simplemente platicando y relajarse mirando hacia los bellos jardines de afuera.

Lo malo que el ambiente de esa mañana se sentía tenso porque los trabajadores, ya sabían que cuando se les llamaba a reunión, era para algo grave. Así que para tratar de controlar sus nervios, las personas ahí presentes platicaban unos con otros; más al escucharse, lo que ellos bien reconocían, el pisar seguro de unas botas de tacón alto que eran combinadas ese día, con pantalón ajustado y una chaqueta larga de piel totalmente abierta para dejar lucir una blusa cerrada con cuello de tortuga, se quedaron en silencio hasta que todos respondieron al…

**- Buenos días**… – que se les ofreció. Luego Peligro caminó hacia el centro, donde ocupando una mesa, Baldo, vistiendo traje negro, se puso de pie para dar su asiento, más recibiendo negativa y señal de alto ante su cortesía, para ir directo al punto. – **¿Estamos todos?**

**- Sí, señor.**

**- Bien, por sus rostros me imagino que se están preguntando ¿qué es lo que sucede ésta vez, no es cierto?**... – algunos asintieron… **– Bueno, en este caso seré yo quién pregunte: ¡¿Qué pasó?!**... – el manager se cruzó de brazos. **– ¡¿Ya se nos olvidó cómo funciona este negocio?!**... – los ahí reunidos: unos bajaron la cabeza, otros intercambiaron miradas y otra parte negó; entonces se hablaría honestamente… **– No voy a culpar a nadie por el error que se cometió... pero tampoco voy a permitir que YO… **– se apuntó… **– esté ofreciendo desde los mejores vinos, platillos y demás servicios sino que de regalo ¡deje ir a un cliente con una cuantiosa suma de dinero como el que se perdió el sábado en la noche!**... – se hizo una pausa breve para proseguir… **– Entonces comprenderán el problema que tenemos hoy aquí; ya que por ese desfalco, muchos de ustedes se verán afectados en su pago**… – los empleados rumoraron… **– Excepto unos, ¡claro es! que fueron nuestros compañeros que atendieron la mesa de Black Jack porque ellos sí hicieron su agosto con la buena propina que me imagino el cliente les dejó…** – se miraron a estos… **– Entonces, están de acuerdo conmigo que si la casa gana, todos se benefician, pero si el casino pierde, no hay la comisión estipulada… y este día, lamento decirles que sólo se les cubrirá su salario base**… – por supuesto con la mala nueva muchos se quejaron; y de eso se aprovecharía el que estaba a cargo… **– No les pareció, ¿verdad? Pues hagan equipo, ¡comuníquense! sean mayormente convincentes con el cliente porque este es nuestro trabajo: ¡llenarnos los bolsillos a costa de los ludópatas!... Y si no lo son todos, por lo menos no los dejemos que nos golpeen tan bajo y nos falte la carne que muchos de ustedes no van a probar esta semana en casa.**

Y con eso, el manager tomó la lista de nómina y nombró al primer empleado que con rostro muy molesto se acercó para recibir su pago; y gracias a su gesto, se le preguntaría… – **¿Algo qué decir, compañero?**

Éste no miró a su supervisor sino que negando la cabeza giró hacia donde estaban "los únicos beneficiados" y a estos les dijo con queja… – **¡Yo más de una ocasión, les advertí del juego del cliente ese, inclusive me ofrecí a cambiar de puesto!**... – y de las manos de Baldo, arrebató su sobre diciendo… **– ¡No me parece justo!**... – siendo la misma reacción y opinión de la mayoría.

Sin embargo para los empleados no había de otra más que amarrarse la tripa o buscarle por otro lugar, porque al manager, así le lloraran… no era de marcha atrás.

. . .

Entre cubriendo nómina y escuchando más reclamos, se pasaron dos horas; y justo cuando se liquidaba al último, se escuchó el ring tone de Mi niña bonita proveniente del celular de Baldo que atendió rápidamente ante la mirada reprobatoria de Candace, a la que se le pasó el artefacto móvil y que sin preguntar quién, escucharía por el otro lado de la línea… _– ¡Venga urgentemente! Tenemos un problema._

**- En este momento salgo para allá.**

**- ¿A dónde?**... – preguntó el asistente.

Sin ser privado de conocimiento se le diría… – **Debo ir a la cárcel.**

Sugiriendo él… – **Deja despacho a los contadores y te llevo.**

Y mientras Baldo, llevándose los documentos, subía hacia el privado, Candace salió al estacionamiento tratando de controlar un extraño presentimiento; y en lo que abordaba el vehículo pediría… – **Por favor, que haya pasado nada.**

Para tranquilizarse, encendió el estéreo, pero de nuevo esa canción de Chino y Nacho sonó muy alto. Y cuando se bajaba el volumen, Baldo apareció y conforme se montaba en el vehículo, sonriente le diría… – **¡Es tu canción, Jefecita!**… – y cantándole plus bailándole, el asistente latino puso en marcha el auto y se dirigieron hacia la correccional en Otisville, al suroeste de Nueva York.

. . .

Una hora más tarde, los pasajeros del Audi, observaron un poco alejados de la entrada principal de la penitenciaria a dos sujetos y a un policía, que al ver descender a la rubia de su vehículo, fueron a su encuentro cuestionando ella de inmediato…** – ¡¿Qué pasó?!**

**- Que su… nuestro cliente no puede dejar la prisión.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**... – Candace volvió a preguntar a los que eran sus abogados, siendo el policía quien interviniera.

Sin embargo éste le pidió un momento a solas y a pesar de estar ya alejados de los tres hombres, se informaría secretamente… – **Anoche hubo una pelea**.

**- ¡¿Y?!... – **la rubia indagó.

**- Hoy en la madrugada llegaron los Federales con una extraña investigación ya que el parecer "alguien" les dio el pitazo de que se "está" planeando ayudar a alguien a escapar.**

**- ¡¿Y sospechan de Spectrum?!**

**- No precisamente, pero…**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

**- Está en la celda de castigo porque**… – se hizo un descanso… **– su hombre fue el de la pelea y…**

**- ¡¿Está bien?! **

**- Sí, él sí…**

**- ¡¿Entonces?!**. – La mujer comprendió de ipso facto, preguntándose nuevamente sólo que con cierto temor… **– ¡¿Acaso mató?!**

**- No, pero sí dejó en muy malas condiciones al prisionero que le provocó.**

**- ¡Demonios!.**.. – espetó la rubia con la mala noticia, además de que se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar la desesperación que le embargó; más serenándose prontamente exigiría… **– ¡Quiero verlo!**

**- No se va a poder mientras el FBI siga aquí.**

**- ¡¿Cuánto debo esperar?!**

**- Por lo menos que él "cumpla" el castigo reglamentario. De todos modos, en todo momento, yo le mantendré al tanto de cuándo pueda venir a visitarle. Lo malo, que esto afectó su salida y deberá quedarse otro tiempo aquí, por lo menos hasta que el herido se recupere y de ahí, se retome la defensa de sus abogados.**

Y el par ese, volteó precisamente a mirarlos, observando lo platicadores que estaban con Baldo que al sentir miradas, giró su cabeza hacia ella y dejó su parlanchinería para ver tanto a su jefe y al policía, acercarse, despedirse y regresarse a la ciudad, no diciéndose palabra alguna más sintiendo Baldo una vez más… ¡celos y enojo!... sentimientos que no sentía cuando de Alberto se trataba, ¿pero qué tal de Spectrum? ya que éste tenía atención y amor desmedidos de esa mujer, la cual ¡a voces! se sabía estaba enamorado, más no engañado, porque Candace en más de una ocasión, le había dejado en claro que eso que él decía sentir por ella, no era amor, sino… agradecimiento a lo mucho que se le había ayudado con su problema de adicción y mayormente al verse diariamente en el espejo… completamente limpio.

. . .

A las tres de la tarde, era el autobús escolar el que se encargaba de dejar en casa a Imelda y a Mathilde que después de haber ingresado a su hogar, buscado a su padre, recibir de éste una negativa… una de ellas se le vio salir sosteniendo en manos una pelota.

Pasada media hora, el auto de Candace apareció, y la rubia distinguió a su hermana Mathilde que sentada… con las piernas cruzadas, justo debajo del tablero de baloncesto colocado en el patio que conducía al garaje… rebotaba incesantemente el balón sobre la superficie cubierta de asfalto.

Sin embargo, la jovencita estaba tan enojada, que no prestó atención al claxon que se escuchó sino hasta que le preguntaron, después de haber descendido e ido a su lado. – **¿Qué tienes, monstrua?**

**- ¡Nada!**

**- Y por "Nada"**… – Candace le arremedó… **– ¿tienes esa cara tan fea?**... – la chicuela le tronó la boca y le levantó un hombro; entonces se quiso enterar… **– ¿qué pasó?**

**- ¡Que nadie me quiere!**... – gritó Mathilde y lanzó el balón hacia arriba haciendo un enceste.

**- ¡Caramba, impresióname!**... – le complementó su hermana atrapando la bola; y cuando se la devolvía, le volvió a preguntar... **– ¿Te regañó Papá?**

La siempre insolente chica respondería… **– No me hables de ese, porque desde hoy ¡soy huérfana!**... – y la bola volvió a ser lanzada, pero ésta vez el esférico, pegó en el filo del tablero y debido a la acción, éste cayó en la cabeza de la grosera como reacción.

**- ¿Qué sucedió?**... – Candace no pudo evitar reír. **– O mejor dicho ¿qué le pediste?**

**- ¡Un simple permiso para salir y no me lo dio!...** – Mathilde se puso de pie para ir por la pelota que cayó dentro del césped seco debido al frío.

**- ¿Y permiso para qué?.** – La chica se quedó callada volviendo a rebotar la bola. La hermana mayor insistiría… **– ¿No me contarás?**

**- Es que… me da pena…** – y Mathilde volvió a encestar el balón.

**- ¡Vamos! ¿Pena tú?**... – Candace alcanzó la bola y la jugó en sus manos.

**- Pues sí porque… se trata de… mi novio**.

La rubia mayor, a punto de grito indagaría… – **¡¿Y se lo dijiste a Papá?!**. – Mathilde asintió con la cabeza y luego le indicó a su hermana lanzará el esférico en la canasta; y en lo que obedecían se decía… **– Con razón se negó.**

**- ¡Pero por supuesto que Mike no es mi novio!**... – la chica atrapó el balón que iba en su dirección; pero por el tono bromista…

**- ¡Ah, Mike con que así se llama!**... – Candace recibió la bola y rápidamente le hizo un regate con pase de pecho a su hermanita, mofándose de ésta, que levantó las manos en señal de protección. **–Bueno ¿y qué pasa con "Mike"?**

**- Me invitó a una disco. Bueno de hecho nos invitó a las dos, a Elda y a mí.**

**- ¡Caracoles! y ¿cómo está eso? ¿por qué a las dos?**... – había expresado la rubia mayor cuando trabajaba en un lay up.

**- Es su cumpleaños…** – Mat informó observando como la bola caía dentro del aro y su hermana de nuevo la atrapaba, diciendo...

**- ¡Oh! ya entiendo Pues eso le hubieras explicado a Papá, tonta.**

**- ¡Ni así quiso! Porque según él**… – hizo la imitación… **– ¡No hay quién nos lleve y por lo mismo quién nos cuide!**

**- Es que, Mat, en estos días visitar un antro de esos, es muy arriesgado y más con jovencitas como ustedes.**

**- ¡Candace, te juro que con el sermón de tu padre tengo suficiente!**

**- ¡Deja de ser tan irrespetuosa con él!**... – y ahora sí le lanzaron fuertemente el balón.

La jovencita lo esquivó y poniéndose en jarras, se quejaría… – **¡Claro, tú lo dices porque eres su consentida! ¿Pero a mí que nadie me quiere? ¡Y cada vez que pido algo siempre se me niega, que porque nunca hay las cosas!**

**- ¡Ya déjate de dramas, ¿quieres?! Pero para demostrarte que yo sí te quiero**… – Candace se acercó a ella para pasarle un brazo por los hombros. **– A pesar de lo insolente que eres la mayoría de las veces… yo las llevaré.**

**- ¡¿EN SERIO?!**... – Mathilde debido al gusto, se separó bruscamente.

**- Sólo deja avisarle a "MI" Padre**… – lo habían recalcado; más se acordarían… **– ¿Cuándo es la dichosa fiesta?**

**- El miércoles.**

**- ¡¿Pasado mañana?!**... – Candace repitió.

Con una sonrisa, Mathilde le dijo… – **Sí.**

**- ¿Y en dónde?**

**- En Provocateur… creo que está por la Novena Avenida.**

**- ¡Ah, carambas!**... – expresó la rubia mayor.

Y por su gesto, la inocente menor hablaría rápidamente antes de que cambiara de parecer… – **¡Pero la reservación no es para el Night Club sino para el Café que también tiene DJ!**

Aún así Candace quiso saber… – **¿El chico este es de dinero?**. – Su hermana dijo "sí", a lo que la otra, rascándose la cabeza expresaría resignada… **– Bueno, ya abrí la boca y no me queda de otra más que…**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿Irnos de compras?**... – ¿se había salido por la tangente?

**- ¡¿De verdad?!**

**- Sí, avísale a Elda en lo que yo hablo con Papá. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?**

**- En el sótano**… – se señaló hacia el lugar… **– ya sabes su afición por la carpintería.**

**- Bueno, entonces ve a donde te dije**.

Mathilde emprendió carrera pero recordando algo, retrocedió para decir conforme la abrazaba… – **Gracias, porque cuando te lo propones ¡eres la hermana más buena onda del mundo! Pero cuando no… ¡qué el mundo se agarre!**

**- ¡Mathilde!**

**- ¡No es cierto, Big sister!**... – y después de decir esto, cada una por su lado, fueron a atender sus asuntos consiguiendo Candace rápidamente el permiso y llevando a sus felices hermanas de compras.

. . .

La llamada que se había estado esperando, se hubo recibido ya casi por la madrugada de ese lunes, citándose al interesado a las 4 de la tarde, en un muy conocido establecimiento de donas para que su presencia y plática no llamaren tanto la atención.

Ocupando una mesa junto al ventanal, ya llevaban ahí más de dos horas: Anita, Marcus y Dany que le informaba directamente al guapo  
"muñeco"; sin embargo éste, tenía fijos los ojos tras el cristal, no prestando caso a lo último dicho, porque su atención la obtuvo totalmente tres rubias que afuera y con bolsas en mano, detenían sus pasos y parecían discutir, notándose que la mayor de ellas, perdía el control ante la súplica insistente de una de las menores, provocando con esa escena, la sonrisa de él que de inmediato se puso serio, irguió el cuerpo y enarcó una ceja diciendo casi para sí… – **Es ella.**

**- ¿Perdón?**... – sus compañeros no le alcanzaron oír.

**- ¡Ella!**… – él volvió a decir preguntando Anita por…

**- ¿Quién?**... – siguiendo todos la mirada de aquel hombre y viendo cuando tres mujeres ingresaban al local y se sentaban justo en la mesa de a lado y oyendo de una rubia berrinchuda que decía…

**- ¡Yo quería donas cuadradas!**... – conforme se sentaba toscamente; pero prestaron atención a la mayor que enojada, le puso un alto…

**- ¡Suficiente! ¡porque cuadrada te voy a dejar la cabeza sino te callas!**. – Luego escucharon la voz tierna de una sensata…

**- Mat, Doughnut Plant no abre los lunes**… – causando con la divertida discusión las risas de sus vecinos.

Sin embargo la mirada de uno... que ante su insistencia… consiguió que, a la rubia que miraba… ¡le mirara!... regalándole a ella… un guiño y una sonrisa por demás… seductora.

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 4 de Agosto de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 7**

**. . .**

Ni cinco segundos fue lo que hombre y mujer sostuvieron miradas; ¿por qué? por la culpa de dos personas: empezando con Mathilde que seguía de insolente, pero la que de plano llevó la peor parte fue Anita que al enterarse por Marcus quién era la recién llegada detenidamente observada, se le hizo fácil expresar… – **¡¿Por esa cosa tanto alboroto?!... – **ganándose de su amigo, una mirada llena de enojo acompañada por una fuerte reprensión…

**- ¡Por lo menos no es tan falsa como tú!**

Y a pesar de que la morena se sintió muy incómoda entre ellos, sólo tronó la boca y se dedicó a mirar nuevamente hacia Candace… que ya caminaba a lado de una de sus hermanas en dirección al mostrador… y por supuesto le hizo un escudriñado análisis de su vestimenta que estaba conformada por: un suéter como top, pantalón de algodón con peto, sus inseparables choclos y peinado su cabello en dos coletas bajas; así que, a su punto de vista, no se le era una mujer de "impacto", mucho menos para que su amigo se molestare tanto y le quisiera desintegrar con la mirada.

Por su parte, "el ofendido" y negando con la cabeza, volvió sus ojos hacia Dany para retomar lo dejado, cuestionándole a éste… – **¿Cuándo dijiste qué volverá?**

**- El informante no dio fecha, sólo que ya tiene dos meses fuera del país. Así que en cualquier momento Bob Hathaway puede llegar.**

**- Bien. Entonces sigan vigilando su casa, y en cuanto lo vean aparecer, infórmenme… ¡no importa la hora que sea!**

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**- ¡Desquitarme por supuesto por lo que me hizo!**... – había sonado netamente rencoroso, logrando que con su reacción, sus amigos intercambiaran miradas entre ellos, más absteniéndose de comentarle nada. No obstante notaron sorprendidos cómo la molestia desaparecía en cuestión de segundos cuando le vieron poner sus ojos en la mujer que tenían enfrente escuchando con atención su vecina conversación iniciada precisamente por Candace que en lo que ocupaba su asiento, preguntaba…

**- ¿Vas a tomar algo o seguirás de caprichosa?**... – a su hermana Mathilde que le respondería sonando más tranquila…

**- ¿Qué compraste para ti?**

**- Un simple café**… – se le contestó; y a la que estaba llegando en ese momento…

**- ¿Y tú, Elda?**

**- Un chocolate caliente con un pay de manzana que me llevaré a casa**.

Con el menú, la menor de las rubias hizo un gesto de no gustarle; entonces Candace… – **Por favor, Mathilde, decídete qué vas a hacer porque no pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche y lo peor… ¡contemplándote!**... – había arrastrado a propósito lo último dicho la rubia, que despectiva, miró fugazmente al hombre que la seguía observando conforme escuchaba el rezongue de la chicuela…

**- ¡Está bien!.**.. – y que se ponía de pie para ir finalmente al mostrador.

Elda que se había acomodado en el asiento frente a su hermana mayor, le pidió a ésta, se le acercara; y cuando Candace le obedeció, le dijeron susurradoramente… – **¡Está guapísimo, hermanita, y no te quita los ojos de encima!**

La jovencita se enderezó para sonreír traviesamente alcanzando oír de la rubia que molesta, contestaría… – **Sí, es lo que veo.**

**- ¿Le pregunto cómo se llama?.**.. – sugirió de lo más natural la simpática aquella y por supuesto, Candace…

**- ¡¿Y por qué habrías de hacer eso?!**

**- No lo sé**… – sonó juguetona… **– tal vez**… – y se saborearía una idea… **– ¡Me gusta para cuñado!**

**- ¿Ah, si?**... – se bromearía… **– Pues conociendo los gustos de Mat, no lo creo; además es muy grande para ella.**

**- ¡Lo quiero para ti, sangrona!**... – Elda le tiró una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Candace, sin sonreír y cruzándose de brazos, le respondería… – **¡Ah! ¿es contra mí el complot?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

La mujer siendo honesta, diría tajante… – **No, Elda.**

**- ¿Por qué no, sister?**... – la jovencita se desilusionó; y demandaría sabiendo de antemano la razón… **– no vas a decirme qué sigues pensando en tío Alberto, ¿verdad?**

La hermana mayor ya no contestó, además de que Mathilde llegó sin nada, lo que dio pauta para decir… – **Bueno, vámonos entonces, porque todavía hay camino largo hacia el auto.**

Acordando, las 3 mujeres se dispusieron a tomar sus cosas; y en lo que Candace y Mathilde buscaban rápidamente la salida, Imelda se rezagó para hacer una seña a su vecino que de inmediato frunció el ceño cuando le dijeron entre labios… – **¡Está libre de compromisos!**... – y con un ademán lo invitó a que siguiera a su hermana con el pretexto de "haber olvidado una bolsa" que descaradamente la misma adolescente le dejó encima de una silla.

Mirándose con complicidad únicamente con sus dos compañeros, el "muñeco" sonrió ampliamente más no se movió de su lugar; sin embargo ya que las vio afuera y al ver que el plan era de verdad, el hombre se puso de pie, caminó hacia la mesa recién dejada y pasando con disimulo tomó el paquete y salió en busca de su víctima que la encontró a punto de cruzar la avenida y a la que tuvo que atraer su atención llamándola también… – **¡Señorita!**

Empero con su grito, increíblemente más de tres personas se giraron a mirarle. Más una, al divisarlo y reconocerlo, le miró con menosprecio; en cambio él le sonrió y levantó su mano pidiéndole un momento de su tiempo consiguiendo con su señal que Candace ordenara a sus hermanas para que se alejaran un poco y le aguardaran unos instantes conforme les entregaba sus pertenencias; luego con malos modos, caminó tres pasos para ir al encuentro con él que pudo escucharla verdaderamente ruda al interrogar… – **¡¿Qué se le ofrece?!**

**- Si no fuera porque olvidó esto**… – detrás de su espalda sacó el paquete… **– le aseguro que no le molestaría para nada**.

Fuera eso cierto o mentira, Candace intentó tomar la bolsa ofrecida, pero él jugó con ella retirándola de inmediato; lo malo que con su "broma" se contribuyó a que le obsequiaran una enfurecida mirada y de pilón… – **¡Qué payaso!**

**- ¿Por qué la hostilidad?**... – él fingió inocencia y la otra urgencia.

**- ¡¿Me entregará mi paquete?!**

**- Con una condición.**

**- ¡Vaya con el hombre! Pero en fin**… – la mujer se cruzó de brazos… **– ¿qué quiere?**

**- Que me regales una sonrisa**.

Candace, con rostro verdaderamente serio, repetiría incrédula ante la petición… – **¡¿Regalarle una sonrisa?! ¡Por favor, caballero! En estos tiempos y con la crisis por la que atraviesa el país… ¡ya no se regalan ni los buenos días!**

Con eso él sí rió y la complementaría… – **¡Me encanta tu humor negro!**... – y peligrosamente acortó distancia. Candace ni siquiera se perturbó ante su acercamiento, mucho menos cuando él se inclinó para decirle al oído… **– Pero más me encantas tú**.

Y si el hombre pensó que la mujer era presa fácil, le falló cuando sarcásticamente le contestaron… – **¿Ah si? Entonces que hagan la nueva versión de "Encantado" al fin que ya apareció su protagonista ¿no le parece?**

**- Acepto con la condición de que tú seas la princesa de mi cuento.**.. – él también había usado la ironía.

**- ¡Tuviera tanta suerte!**... – respondió ella. **– ¡Y ya!**… – le puso un alto al no causarle nada de gracia su burla, así que… **– ¡deje de quitarme el tiempo y entrégueme de una buena vez mi bolsa!**

Sin embargo alguien no se rendiría… – **No… hasta que me digas tu nombre.**

**- Kelly**… – se llamó ella misma bajando los brazos y mirando hacia su lado derecho.

Él insistiría en saber más… – **Kelly ¿qué?**

**- Ke-li-importa**… – dijo Candace y aprovechó el desconcierto que provocó para arrebatar su paquete y alejarse, pero…

**- ¡Espera!.**.. – el hombre le jaló una manga de su suéter haciéndola girar.

Lógico, ella se zafó para volver a contestar molesta… – **¡¿Ahora qué quiere?!**

**- Cobrarme**… – le apuntó.

**- ¡¿Cobrarse?!**... – la rubia frunció más el ceño… **– ¡¿Y qué le debo yo?!**

**- Anoche no sólo me ridiculizaste enfrente de muchos, sino que me dejaste con los bolsillos vacíos**… – había metido las manos en su pantalón para mostrarle.

**- ¿YO?.**.. – expresó ella poniendo un rostro de no saber de qué le hablaban. Empero él…

**- Sí, TÚ**… – le había imitado; entonces Candace de lo más serena…

**- Caballero, creo que usted está muy mal de la vista… porque yo… ¡en mi vida le había visto!**

**- ¿Ah, no? en cambio yo acabo de comprobar que la mujer de noche y tú, son la misma persona, sólo que disfrazada**… – la recorrió de arriba abajo.

**- ¿Y cómo se enteró?**

**- Sencillo… te delató tu perfume.**

Sin embargo, la astuta burlona diría… – **¡Impresionante deducción! Aunque sabe usted ¿cuántas mujeres lo usan? ¡Muchas!**

**- Sí, es verdad, pero no ¡todas!**... – volvió a imitarla… **– son idénticas a ti.**

Contribuyéndose otra vez con eso que Candace sonara más agresiva de lo normal… – **¡Bueno, ¿qué es lo que realmente quiere?!**

Él seguiría de guasón… – **Tranquila, muñequita, no te sulfures tanto, porque le hace daño a tu hígado….** – atreviéndose a picarle la costilla y ganándose con su acción…

**- ¡Es usted…!**

**- ¡… Terry para ti!**… – actuó presentándose cínicamente, más calmadamente le advertiría… **– y de preferencia sin insultos, por favor, porque no me conoces cuando me enojo…** – ¿acaso frunció el ceño? Y si lo hizo fue divertidamente, porque ella…

**- ¿Y con eso pretende infundirme miedo?**

**- ¿Ni tantito?.**.. – pegó sus dedos pulgar e índice.

**- ¡Ni una pizca!**... – contestó la rebelde; y Terry…

**- ¿Ni siquiera si hago esto**… – coló su mano para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo conforme continuaba diciendo... **– para cobrarte con un beso como el que estoy diseñando en mente darte?**

Con su amenaza Candace pujó con ironía poniendo ahora su mano sobre la del osado para liberarse y no creyendo en sus palabras porque le dijo… – **No se atrevería**.

No obstante Terry, al sentirse arañado, la apretó más a él e inclinó nuevamente su cabeza para torearla… – **¿Quieres probar que si?**

Gracias a los centímetros que los separaban, la rubia percibió su cálido aliento y le miró retadoramente sonando así al decir… – **Y por lo que veo usted quiere quedarse sin dientes, ¿cierto?**

**- ¿Tú si te atreverías a lastimarme?**... – él sonrió y más al escuchar…

**- ¡Sin remordimiento alguno! Así que, por su propio bien… será mejor que me suelte.**

**- ¿Y si no lo hago?**

Candace pujó y altanera sonaría… – **No creo que le guste verse chimuelo y volver a ser ridiculizado nuevamente por mí, ¿verdad?**

**- Por ti… no me importaría lucir feo**.

Pero como parecía cuento de nunca acabar… Anita que ya llevaba tiempo detrás de él, les interrumpiría… – **Terrence, ¿está todo bien?**

Candace burlona diría… – **Le ha salvado la campana**… – deshaciéndose del amarre que habían aflojado para darse la vuelta.

Ésta vez la pescaron de la mano devolviéndola rápidamente a su lugar, para cuestionarle… – **¿A mí o a ti? De todos modos mañana puedo cobrarme.**

**- ¡¿Mañana?!**... – expresó ella peleando con liberarse de su agarre. **– ¿Y quién le asegura que volveré a verlo?**

La soltaron para decir "proféticamente"… – **Mi amigo el destino que está de mi lado, y sé que él, te pondrá otra vez en mi camino.**

**- Pues espero que no**… – ¿ella lo deseó verdaderamente? porque Terry sonriendo dijo…

**- En cambio yo… espero que sí**… – y la miró conforme retomaba su camino hacia sus hermanas que quisieron saber… **– ¿quién era? ¿qué quería?**... – cuando estuvieron a solas y a las que simplemente se les contestó… **– ¡No sé y no quiero hablar al respecto!**

Empero a Anita nuevamente le tocó la peor parte cuando él le dijo… – **No cabe duda que cuando te lo propones, ¡eres simplemente inoportuna!**… – al momento de pasar a su lado para ingresar al lugar, dejando atrás a la morena que posó sus ojos sobre la rubia que se le veía transitar por la acera y en lo que se perdía entre los demás transeúntes.

. . . . .

Para la mañana de martes, cereal con frutas era su desayuno; y en lo que lo disfrutaba sentada en el comedor, Candace también leía el periódico y respondía al… – **Buen día**… – ofrecido por su madre que al verla vestida todavía en camisón, le preguntaría….

**- Candace, ¿no trabajarás hoy?**

**- No**… – contestó simplemente sin despegar sus ojos de la lectura.

**- ¿Y eso?**

**- No me hablaron de la agencia**... – ¿pero cuál? se cuestionó mentalmente.

**- Bueno, entonces aprovechando que estarás en casa, necesito que me lleves a la manicurista.**

**- ¿A qué hora?**

**- A las nueve**… – y con eso, la hija miró el reloj indicando éste que faltaban 25 minutos; sin embargo Candace terminó su desayuno de lo más tranquila; y sin prisa alguna, subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropas encontrándose en la pieza a Susana que aceptó la invitación extendida para ir con ella.

. . .

Justo a la hora marcada, Candace apareció por el garaje Y cuando sacaba el auto expresaría… – **¡Sólo esto me faltaba!**… – lleno de inconformidad al ver a Patricia a lado de su madre y tía adecuadamente vestidas protegiéndose del frío de la mañana. Entonces cuando las tres abordaron el vehículo se interrogaría por… **– ¿Karen?**

**- No quiso venir y prefirió cuidar al bebé**… – le informó Susana que se había acomodado a su lado, lo que la chofer no pudo evitar decir…

**- ¡Valiente madre!**... – en lo que aceleraba motor. Pero la suya que ocupaba el asiento trasero, le ordenaría…

**- Ya que estás libre hoy, quiero que vayas a limpiar un departamento.**

**- ¿Y eso?**... – la rubia hija miró momentáneamente a su tía y siguió escuchando conforme manejaba…

**- Anthony lo abrirá al público para ver si puede venderlo**… – fue la respuesta; y ella sardónica exclamaría…

**- ¡Vaya!**. – Y mirando a su madre tras el retrovisor… **– ¿Y desde cuándo retomó su trabajo?**

**- Desde que se enteró que va a ser papá.**

**- ¡Claro! porque sería mucho cinismo por parte de él que quisiera mantener a su hijo con el dinero de su esposa**… – había dicho la rubia muy por debajo pudiéndola escuchar únicamente Susana, porque su progenitora que buscaba algo entre su bolso, le re cuestionaría…

**- ¿Qué dijiste, Candace?**

**- ¿Qué cuál es la dirección del dichoso departamento al que tengo que ir a limpiar?**. – El auto dobló una esquina y la mujer le respondería…

**- Te la entrego en la casa**… – y recorrerían dos cuadras arriba cuando se llegó rápidamente a una plaza comercial donde se buscó el local cuyo nombre era Plus Nail. Sin embargo cuando las cuatro mujeres descendían del vehículo, un celular sonó el cual Rosa Paula atendió alejándose del grupo, lo que Patricia aprovecharía para extenderle a Candace un cheque.

**- Aquí tienes el dinero que se te debe**… – había sonado muy hostil; y la rubia…

**- ¡Ah! ¿siempre sí te dijo?**

**- Por supuesto, él no tiene secretos para mí… simplemente que… ¡se me olvidó! eso sucedió**… – se defendió; y Candace no dudó en burlarse de aquella.

**- ¡Seguro que así pasó!. Sólo hay un problema**… – se cruzó de brazos negándose a recibir lo extendido.

**- ¿Ahora cuál es?**

**- De que al parecer Alberto te omitió la parte cuando le dije claramente, que lo quería en efectivo. Así que, allá**… – señaló un inmueble… **– hay un banco, ve y cámbialo**.

Frente a su demanda, Patricia pretendió ofenderla… – **¡Ya lo creo que lo haré! porque tú siendo una triste sirvienta friega pisos, dudo que puedas ser derechohabiente de un establecimiento como esos o peor aún… que ni siquiera los conozcas por dentro**.

Candace se le acercó para atacarla, por ese momento, verbalmente… – **¡Vaya! ¡hasta que sacas tú yo interno, mustia! ¡Ahora sí vale la pena ponerme a alegar contigo!**

La retada no pudo replicar porque, uno: retrocedió ante los ojos furiosos de la rubia, y dos, porque Rosa Paula quiso saber… – **¿Qué pasa aquí?**... – cuando fue hasta ellas después de haber finalizado con su llamada; entonces Patricia recalcaría orgullosamente…

**- Nada, cuñada.** – Y la catalogada fue hacia…

**- Candy, Anthony me acaba de dar la dirección**… – y le entregó una nota que se tomó. **– Y dice que si puedes hacerlo desde este momento… mucho mejor. **

**- Seguro, reina madre… como tú ordenes**… – ganándose con su sardonia, una negación de cabeza por parte de Rosa Paula que emprendió el camino a lado de su cuñada.

Cuando tía y sobrina se quedaron a solas, Susana preguntaría… – **¿Qué harás ahora?**

**- ¿Coronarme como chacha por un día?**

Las dos rubias soltaron fuertes carcajadas con la burla, encontrando la mayor de ellas la solución. – **Deja le hablo a la Señora Margot para que nos mande a alguien**… – y conforme se tomaba el celular, se montaron en el auto y partieron para realizar su "ardua" actividad.

. . .

Horas más tarde y gracias al equipo mandado, el piso fue rápidamente limpiado; entonces aprovechándose del gran espacio, se subió todo el volumen de una radio grabadora portátil envolviendo la música a Candace que se concentró totalmente en un baile, no percatándose minutos después cuando Anthony hizo su arribo al lugar, sino hasta que el rubio mismo caminó hacia el aparato y le bajó al sonido, logrando con ello que la rubia se girara deteniendo en seco sus movimientos al quedar frente a tres recién llegados y expresara llena de incredulidad… – **¡Esto debe ser una broma!**... – al reconocer a uno de ellos que no perdió detalle del espectáculo que la bailarina había ofrecido al estar danzando sensualmente Love Game además de verla ponerse en jarras y cuestionarle fuertemente desde su lugar… – **¡¿Qué haces aquí?! **

Él por supuesto iba a responder a la agresión pero… – **¿Que Mamá no te informó?**... – el rubio que le había llevado, le hubo ganado a contestar.

Dos hombres se miraron entre sí y volvieron su atención hacia ella que respondía… – **¡Sí, pero no me dijo que vendrías precisamente hoy!**

**- Bueno, conseguí un cliente y**… – lo señalaron consiguiendo el par de rubios que Terry hiciera un gesto de… _¡¿acaso me perdí de algo?!_... y más cuando dijeron despreciativamente…

**- ¡Vaya con el cliente!**

**- ¡Candace!**... – Anthony la reprendió descubriéndola ante unos ojos; y a esos mismos, se dirigieron de inmediato… **– Discúlpela, por favor, está loquita, pero es inofensiva**.

El cliente no dudó en reír y por supuesto preguntar… – **¿Algún familiar suyo?**... – cuando la vio alejarse para apagar completamente la música.

**- Casi nada… es mi hermana**… – y un…

**- ¡Cuñado!**… – gozosamente se gritó interiormente ignorando lo que le decían porque se entretuvo admirando a la rubia mujer, bueno, en sí, era su cuerpo semi vestido que para esa tarde "laboral", a Candace se le había ocurrido apenas cubrirlo con un microscópico short de mezclilla, top de licra y tirantes dejando a la vista el ombligo que lo adornaba con un piercing y un paliacate en la cabeza atando su cabellera… causando que un pobre hombre, se girara rápidamente para controlar lo que la perfecta visión… le había alborotado y más con las sonrisas que le ofrecían por detrás.

Por su parte, la rubia tomó su grabadora, un plumero y abandonó esa pieza para ir a otro lugar. Y mientras a Terry y a su fiel acompañante Marcus les mostraban el departamento, Candace, volvió a poner su música y siguió "trabajando".

Quince minutos más tarde, Anthony la buscó para informarle… – **Al parecer se interesó.**

**- ¿De verdad?**... – ella fue a pararse a su lado.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con el dinero de la venta?**... – la rubia se checó las uñas.

Anthony mientras se recargaba en el muro, le confiaba… – **Le entregaré a Eliza la mitad.**

**- ¡Oh, me parece muy bien, hermanito!**... – había fingido felicidad porque en el segundo siguiente… **– Sólo que…**

**- ¿Qué?**... – se pusieron en alerta al ver la seriedad en el rostro de ella.

**- ¿Crees que tu cliente, en verdad lo compre cuando se entere que el departamento tiene: dos fugas de agua, una en el baño y la otra en la cocina donde el problema ya levantó todo el piso; además de que la chimenea no funciona y que el calefactor de la recámara ¿qué crees?**... – se burló… **– ¡Pues tampoco!**

**- ¿Y quién se lo va a decir?**... – el rubio se reincorporó al presentir la amenaza.

**- ¡Yo! Y en este momento**… – la rubia pretendió buscar salida.

Un temeroso Anthony pediría… – **¡Espera, espera, espera!**... – la detuvo interesado en saber… **– ¿Y tú por qué harías eso?**

**- Porque no permitiré que otra, que no sea tu esposa, disfrute lo que no le pertenece… así de sencillo.**

**- No puedes hacerme esto, Candace, porque bien sabes que necesito el dinero para cubrir los gastos de Eliza.**

**- Sí, es verdad que necesitas el dinero, pero empléalo con tu esposa: ayúdale y vayan juntos a ver un especialista y que sea ella quien te dé los hijos que quieres.**

**- Pero ¿y qué hago con Eliza?**

**- ¡Ella que se las arregle como pueda! A eso se arriesgó al meterse con un hombre casado… ¡prohibido!**

**- ¿Y qué de mi hijo?**... – Anthony había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro.

**- Él siempre lo será, lo malo que por irresponsabilidad de su madre, no crecerá dentro de un seno familiar. ¿O tú se lo darás? ¿te divorciarás de Karen para casarte con Eliza?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**- ¿Y por qué no pensaste eso antes de meterte con ella?**

**- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga ahora?!**... – el rubio sonó molesto.

E increíblemente Candace le aconsejaría… – **¡Deja a Eliza y vete con Karen!**

**- ¡Es demasiado tarde!**

**- Eso sí es cierto, porque por tu calentura… solito te pusiste la soga al cuello**… – y ella le palmeó el brazo cuando pasó a su lado, buscando finalmente la salida hacia lo que era una habitación, sin pensar que detrás del muro los clientes lo habían escuchado todo, así que tomando ventaja de eso, Terry caminó en busca de la rubia encontrando a ésta cuando se subía sobre un banco para colgar una persiana.

Con gran sigilo se fue acercando a ella; y de repente aceleró sus pasos porque el banquillo se tambaleó y gracias a que la alcanzó, la rubia no cayó al suelo.

Empero a pesar de la ayuda, Candace se quitó rápidamente de su amarre observándole… **– Esta es la segunda vez que osa tocarme**.

Aunque para él hubiese sido fácil decirle "malagradecida, todavía de que vengo en tu auxilio" le diría doblemente mal intencionado…** – Y si supieras que no sólo la mano quiero ponerte encima**... – siendo galardonado por eso como…

**- ¡Es usted un atrevido!**

**- ¿Te lo parece?**

**- ¡De los pies a la cabeza!**... – y la rubia pasó a su lado para marcharse, más de nuevo la tomaron de la mano…

**- ¡Espera!**

**- ¡¿Qué quiere?!**... – sonó enfadada y se soltó prontamente para escuchar con demanda…

**- Que me indiques dónde están los problemas que tiene el departamento**… – Terry metió las manos dentro de su abrigo.

**- ¡¿Y por qué yo?! Si el que vende es mi hermano.**

**- Pero al parecer él no quiere ser honesto conmigo.**

**- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo lo seré con usted?**

**- Porque a pesar de que te escudas en ese carácter ¡tan feo! por dentro y**… – la miró de arriba abajo… **– también por fuera ¡eres muy buena! para no decir que lo estás**… – sonrió el muy descarado, pero ella…

**- ¿Sabe? He conocido tipos frescos, pero la verdad, ninguno como lo es usted.**

**- ¡Ah! es que yo soy de los especiales**… – Terry se defendió con mofa… **– esos que raramente se dan en macetas.**

**- ¡Justo la que yo quisiera en estos momentos para estrellársela en la cabeza!**

**- Bueno ¿y por qué?**... – quiso saber.

**- ¡Por pesado!**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – el sangrón se abrazó el abdomen… **– ¡Si los últimos meses me la he pasado a dieta!**

**- ¡Ay, cómo me choca!**

**- Está bien, está bien. Ya no te haré enojar, ¡lo prometo!**... – levantó su mano… **– pero con una condición.**

**- ¡Y dale con las condiciones!**

**- Será sencilla**… – fue honesto… **– y es que verdaderamente me interesa el lugar…** – miró a su alrededor… **– por su buena ubicación, lo espacioso de sus habitaciones, sin olvidar claro que… tú lo limpiaste para mí**… – ¿se percibió la modestia? como haya sido la mujer le aclararía…

**- Ahí sí se equivoca, porque yo… no metí las manos, todo lo hicieron las muchachas.**

**- De cualquier manera estuviste aquí…** – él le observó y Candace finalmente dijo nada. **– Así que quiero que me expliques los problemas para poder llegar a un buen acuerdo con tu hermano.**

**- Pero sí lo hago, estaría beneficiando a alguien más y no quiero.**

**- ¡Sí que eres testaruda, nena!**

**- No, no es eso**… – la voz y actitud de Candace fue totalmente otra que hasta ella misma se sorprendió, así que retrocedió para volver a su posición inicial, diciendo secamente… **– Está bien, lo haré; y sólo para que deje de molestarme.**

Sin embargo su explicación no llegó porque un timbre de celular se escuchó a lo lejos, reconociéndolo Candace como suyo y dejando al cliente para ir a atenderlo, encontrándose a su paso a Anthony que venía en compañía de Marcus en busca de Terry que a pesar de tener un diálogo con el bróker no perdía detalle en los movimientos de la rubia, muchos menos de su conversación al teléfono…

**- ¡¿En serio eso te dijo?!... ¡Me parece perfecto!... Sí, mañana está bien… Te espero entonces…** – y colgó; viéndola después dirigirse hacia la cocina donde estaba otra mujer que era Susana; y Terry se interesó en saber… ¿quién había llamado a la rubia para ponerla tan sonriente conforme hablaba con la que él no sabía era su tía?... e intrigarse mayormente cuando la observaba cruzarse de brazos quedándose pensativa y cabizbaja mientras se recargaba en la columna y notando como la mujer aquella se acercaba para darle consuelo envolviéndola en sus brazos y Candace aprovechaba el acercamiento para apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro ofrecido sintiendo deseos de hacerlo él mismo.

. . .

Ya tenían media hora que habían salido de aquel edificio sin poder Terry despedirse de Candace ya que ésta había salido rápidamente dejando a cargo de todo a la que fue presentada como su tía Susana y a la cual Anthony llevaría a casa.

Conforme se dirigían hacia Cherry Grove, Marcus que iba al volante, le comentaría… – **Es la tercera vez que ves a esa mujer y te deja en la luna**… – despertando a su amigo de su letargo.

**- ¿Imagínate el día que hagamos el viaje redondo?**... – Marcus sonrió al doble sentido utilizado.

**- Indudablemente es hermosa.**

**- … temeraria y enigmática**… – completó Terry. **– Y eso me gusta, Marcus. ¡Me gusta mucho!**

**- ¿Piensas algo serio con ella?**

**- No lo sé, no depende de mí, además**… – se quedó callado y frunció el ceño al recordar la extraña actitud de Candace.

**- … tienes un buen pretexto**… – el chofer terminó su frase por él y mirándole fugazmente… **– la adquisición del departamento y "sus problemas".**

Terry moviéndose sobre su asiento, reconocería… – **Eso sí; más no sé…** – sonó con cierta incomodidad. **– Algo me dice que Candace no es del todo libre.**

**- Y quiero pensar que… no descansarás hasta averiguarlo.**

**- Tú lo has dicho**… – fue fin de la conversación porque Marcus se concentró a manejar dejando a su amigo nuevamente sumido en sus profundos pensamientos conforme veía pasar hileras de árboles que debido al viento les desprendía de sus hojas secas.

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 9 de Agosto de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 8**

**. . .**

Después de haber recibido la llamada de Baldo, Candace había salido precipitosamente del inmueble aquel para dirigirse a un centro comercial y allá abastecerse de lo esencial para poder llevárselo, como siempre lo hacía, a Spectrum que le visitaría al siguiente día.

Sin embargo ya había terminado con su pendiente cuando al doblar la esquina de su casa, la rubia distinguió sobre ambos andadores laterales de la calle a varias personas que habían detenido sus pasos para observar a dos mujeres que mantenían una acalorada discusión. De repente, Candace lanzaría un furioso… – **¡Demonios!**… – al ver a Karen siendo agredida por Eliza.

La recién llegada frenó bruscamente y se bajó del auto para correr rápidamente hacia ellas y evitar que su cuñada contestara a la agresión, más hubo sido demasiado tarde porque Karen había pepenado de los cabellos a la mujer aquella y la zarandeaba toscamente de un lado para el otro.

Ante la desventaja vista, un joven como de 20 años, se interpuso en la pelea tomando a Karen por las muñecas y las fue apretando poco a poco hasta que la castaña soltó completamente a la "indefensa aquella"; empero eso no le bastó, sino que de un rudo empellón la mandó de sentón al césped. Más al percatarse de la llegada de la rubia y que ésta se agachaba para ayudar a la caída plus nombrándola "cuñada", el agresor comprendió el error cometido y optó por echarse a correr pidiendo fervorosamente no haber sido reconocido por aquella que ya cuestionaba, entre enoja y consternada… – **¡¿Estás bien?!**... – al ver a Karen quejarse y mayormente al señalarle…

**- ¡Me lastimó aquí!**… – haciéndose referencia a la muñeca izquierda, consiguiendo con eso que Candace girara su cabeza para mirar a los responsables; pero así como aquel joven, Eliza y toda la audiencia ya habían desaparecido, no habiendo otra más que levantar a su cuñada y llevarla adentro donde no se dudó en llamar a grito abierto.

**- ¡¿Dónde diablos están todos?!**... – y siendo la misma Karen quien le contestara al energúmeno eco…

**- Las niñas se fueron a su práctica de basquetbol; tus papás, como todos los martes, a jugar el Bingo en la iglesia.**

**- ¡¿Y los padres de este mocoso?!**... – la rubia preguntó cuando llegaron a la sala y lo vio dentro de su moisés.

Combinando dolor y temor, le informaron… – **Se fueron al cine.**

**- ¡Carajos, Karen!.**.. – Candace rudamente la soltó; y la adolorida cuñada…

**- Es que Patricia me lo pidió.**

**- ¡Y si te pide que te tires debajo de un tren ¿también lo haces?!**... – se reprendió, más al ver que aquella seguía sobándose incesantemente, la molesta rubia tomó su celular indicando lo que haría… **– ¡Llamaré a una ambulancia!**

**- ¡¿Para qué?!**... – Karen la miró con sorpresa después de haber tomado asiento.

**- Para que vengan a revisarte**… – se aseveró; y además se hablaría honestamente… – **porque yo de medicina sé nada.**

**- No, no es necesario**… – le pidió la lastimada; y gracias a que tenía a su cuñada a menos de un metro de distancia, Karen estiró su mano para cerrar aquel artefacto móvil.

Al ver lo que hacían, se quiso confirmación… – **¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí, además si lo hacemos, tendríamos que reportar lo sucedido y…**

**- ¿Y no quieres hacerlo?**... – Candace frunció el ceño y más al escuchar…

**- Si lo hago… Anthony se molestaría mucho conmigo porque yo la agredí.**

**- ¡No, ella tiró el primer golpe, yo lo vi!**

**- Pues sí, pero después ni las manos metió**.

Con el dato dado, Candace se soltó a carcajadas recordando la cómica escena y comentando… – **¡Parecían dos pípilas bien prensadas del moco!**.

Con sus risas, contagió a Karen que se quejaba…** – ¡Cómo eres, Candy!**

**- Bueno**… – las mujeres se serenaron; y la rubia se sentó a un lado de la castaña para pedirle… **– cuéntame ¿cómo es qué pasó todo?**

**- Sencillo, estaba aquí con el bebé viendo televisión. De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta y me acerqué a la ventana**… – Karen la señaló. **– Corrí la cortina para ver de quién se trataba, siendo el joven el que me atacó al pedirme unos minutos a los cuales accedí.**

**- ¿Lo reconociste?**... – cuestionó la rubia, porque ella sí.

**- No, para nada.**

**- ¿Y dónde estaba Dobbie en ese momento?.**.. – se preguntó por el can guardián que increíblemente lo habían guardado.

**- Como Patricia le tiene miedo, le pidió a Alberto que lo dejara encerrado**… – poniendo sus ojos la rubia en cierto punto de la casa y pidiendo se continuara el relato… **– Pues al salir, Eliza ya estaba parada hasta fondo del pasillo y desde ahí, comenzó a insultarme, restregándome en la cara la aventura que tiene con Anthony y el hijo que esperan juntos.**

**- Y me imagino que no aguantaste y se te hizo fácil ponerte al tú por tú con ella.**

**- ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Candy?! ¡Si tan sólo hubieras escuchado las cosas tan insultantes que me gritó!**... – Karen se echó a llorar.

Interpretando sus lágrimas no como dolor sino de rabia contenida, la rubia diría... – **Está bien, tranquila, discúlpame**… – la tomó de la mano. **– Sin embargo, tú tienes la solución a esto**… – le recordaría… **– ¡Demándale el divorcio!**

**- ¡Es que yo lo quiero sinceramente, Candy!**

**- ¡Pues sí, Karen pero…!**… – la rubia se rascó la cabeza por la desesperación de no poder hacerla entrar en razón, y como la verdad no tenía paciencia ni humor en esos momentos para estar lidiando con la necia, Candace se abstuvo de decirle más y dejó a su cuñada llorar todo lo que quiso, uniéndose minutos después a la mujer engañada, el llanto del chamaco de Alberto y Patricia consiguiendo que Karen, se olvidara de su drama para ponerse de pie e ir atenderlo, lo que Candace aprovechó para salir por su auto que se quedó mal estacionado al cual guardó en el garaje y luego subió a su habitación para asearse, bajando una hora más tarde para cenar, viendo como su familia se reunía poco a poco y cada uno compartía, como si nada, como le había ido a lo largo de su día.

Sin embargo y conforme la noche avanzaba, a determinada hora, se suscitó una fuerte discusión entre Anthony y Karen que tomó finalmente la decisión de irse a vivir con sus padres, más encaprichándose la castaña en ceder el divorcio y proponiéndose hacerles la vida imposible, tanto a él como a Eliza sino terminaban definitivamente con su relación clandestina.

. . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber dejado a su padre en la estación del metro, en lo que Candace transportaba a las rubias menores al colegio, les informaba… – **A las 4 de la tarde paso a la casa por ustedes para llevarlas a la estética**.

Debido al lugar señalado, Mathilde aprovecharía para solicitar… – **¡¿Puedo ponerme pestañas postizas?!**

E Imelda… –** ¡¿Y yo alaciarme el cabello adornándolo con extensiones de colores?!**

Candace a pesar de haber hecho un gesto por las locas ideas de aquellas, respondería… – **¡Sí! Hagan lo que quieran… porque**…

Rápidamente la interrumpieron ya que las dos chicas gritaron emocionadas … – **TONIGHT IS OUR NIGHT!**... – y entre ellas dos chocaron palmas y luego pidieron la de su hermana mayor que además de cada una recibió: un beso en la mejilla y… **– ¡Te queremos, Big Sister!**

**- Yo también…** – se les devolvió el afecto con una sonrisa. **– Bueno**… – Candace detuvo el auto enfrente de la institución educativa… **– entonces hasta más tarde. **

**- ¡Adiós!**... – se despidieron las chicas y descendieron; pero conforme las veía alejarse, la hermana mayor volvió a sonreír de ver a las menores tan alegres y comentando entre ellas.

Sin embargo la rubia tuvo que emprender marcha al escuchar el claxon de otro carro, logrando que la mujer le mirara por el espejo retrovisor regalándole molestamente… – **¡Qué impaciente, carajos!**... – a aquel chofer de atrás, sin saber que de esa camioneta negra salía el festejado de esa noche que fue a encontrarse precisamente con sus hermanas para entregarles su debida reservación con pases para cuatro personas ya que Baldo iría con ellas precisamente como "el novio" de Candace.

. . .

Horas más tarde, el ruido producido de una reja que se abría en el área de visitas, le hizo poner sus ojos en esa dirección. Al distinguir a Spectrum detrás de un guardia de seguridad, la visitante que yacía sentada en una de las diez mesas ahí instaladas, se puso de pie y fue hasta él, pero un segundo uniformado le ordenaría toscamente… – **¡No dé un paso más!**... – y ella, por la rudeza percibida, miró a éste con enojo. Empero al poner su mirada en los ojos del visitado, éste le hizo un guiño como indicación a obedecer, a lo que la mujer retrocedió sus pasos y aguardó por él, oyendo estricta y limitadamente… – **¡Tienen únicamente quince minutos!**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**... – se quiso saber.

Spectrum, al llegar a ella le informaría quedamente… – **La cárcel está bajo mando federal**… – y con el dato, la rubia recordó.

Más al tenerlo cerca y al verle los moretones en el rostro, Peligro intentaría abrazarlo, pero con la intención, le ordenaron de nuevo… – **¡Manténgase alejada del prisionero!**

Aquí sí le dieron ganas de protestar; pero una vez más Spectrum le dedicó otra mirada y ella le observaría molesta… – **¡Te golpearon!**

**- Fue para hacerme quitar de encima del otro**… – la voz del hombre sonaba tranquila... **– Pero siéntate**… – actuaron con la invitación… **– y cuéntame ¿cómo has estado?**

**- Muy preocupada por ti, no sólo por lo que estoy viendo sino que**… – la mujer le reprendería… **– ¡habías prometido no meterte en problemas para salir pronto!**

**- Lo sé, nena, perdóname…** – pidió el regañado prisionero, y para contentarla… – **Quiero mostrarte algo que hice pensando exclusivamente en ti**… – y el hombre abrió dos botones de su camisa naranja, dejándose al descubierto el pecho; sin embargo al ver lo mostrado…

**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**… – Candace le reprochó: un tatuaje de una calavera sobre una cama de rosas negras justo en el lado del corazón.

**- ¿No lo dice aquí?**... – Spectrum leyó las letras… **– "I love you, Danger"**.

La rubia estiró su mano para tomar la de él; y ésta vez fueron unos carraspeos los que se lo impidieron, no quedándole a la mujer más que únicamente responder sinceramente… – **Yo también y mucho.**

**- Estás muy linda hoy**… – él la elogió y ella sonrió por los sentimientos confesados… **– y cuando te veo, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber faltado una vez más a mi promesa ya que debido a mi torpeza no puedo abrazarte y besarte como yo quisiera. **

**- No te atormentes; ya habrá más tiempo después.**

**- Sí, claro**… – se oyó resignado. **– Sin embargo estos días pasados he pensado mucho en ti. ¿Estás bien en todo?...** – se escuchó preocupado.

Ella ante la intuición, contestaría… – **¡Sí, sí!**... – además le reportaría… **– Los negocios marchan excelente, aunque**… – se hablaría con determinación… **– ¡Cancelaré la inauguración de "La Jaula"!**

**- No, no lo hagas**… – se lo impidieron; y ella…

**- ¡Era un evento especial!… ¡tú ibas a salir de aquí y lo íbamos a celebrar!**

**- Y lo haré, ya lo verás. Sólo démosle tiempo a los federales que terminen con su investigación. Lo único que verdaderamente me preocupa es que…**

**- ¿Qué sucede?**.

Él, aunque la conocía, no dejaría de advertirle… – **Peligro, debes tener mucho cuidado.**

**- ¿Por qué?.**.. – ella frunció el ceño mientras le informaban…

**- La pelea que tuve fue con el jefe de la otra isla y como lo dejé mal… no dudo que quiera tomar represalias.**

**- No te preocupes por eso, sé defenderme**… – habló valentonamente y él acordó con ella que prosiguió diciendo… **– además Baldo está conmigo.**

**- Lo sé; pero de todos modos**… – Spectrum suspiró porque sabía que no le gustaría la idea que enseguida le compartieron… **– Una persona irá a buscarte.**

**- ¡Vamos!**... – la mujer se echó hacia atrás para cruzarse de brazos y mofarse… **– ¡¿Me pondrás niñera a estas alturas?!**

**- De hecho**… – él le sonrió confesándole… **– Serás la de él.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – fue un grito casi ahogado consiguiendo que ella irguiera la espalda.

**- Verás… trae un asunto entre manos y quiero que le ayudes.**

**- ¡Ya! ¿Es amigo tuyo?**

**- Podría decirse que… sí, claro que lo es.**

**- Bueno, si es así, está bien, ¿de quién se trata?**

**- Él se presentará contigo.**

De repente el guardia gritaría… – **¡Se acabó el tiempo!**... – y además golpeó las barras metálicas, logrando con ello saberse urgentemente…

**- ¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?**... – al mismo tiempo que se ponían de pie y le informaban…

**- Por el momento únicamente nos mantendremos por teléfono.**

**- ¡Pero...!**

**- Estaré bien**… – el reo le garantizó solicitándole… **– Sólo mándame lo de siempre.**

**- Ya lo dejé antes de venir aquí.**

**- Perfecto.**

**- Cuídate, por favor**… – ella le pidió al momento de que el guardia lo tomaba del brazo para encaminarlo, escuchándose apenas la contestación de Spectrum que fue…

**- Tú también.**

Y por último la rubia lo vio ingresar para perderse en el pasillo haciendo ella lo mismo por otro pasaje que le conduciría directo a la salida, donde al verla aparecer por la puerta, Baldo abordó el auto y fue a su encuentro, notándola más callada y molesta de lo normal, cuando se montó en el vehículo. Sin embargo aún así, él le preguntaría… – **¿A dónde vamos?**

Candace tallándose los ojos, le indicaría… – **A La Oficina. ¿Llamaste a James, el jamaiquino?**

**- Sí, me dijo que ahí estará**.

En cuestión de segundos, la mujer recordaría… – **¡Por cierto, quiero que me localices a John!**

**- ¿Y eso?**

El chofer quiso saber arriesgándose al modo con el que siempre le contestaban… – **¡¿Desde cuándo cuestionas lo que te ordeno?!**

Baldo respondería ante la arrogancia empleada… – **Lo que pasa es que anoche me visitó.**

**- ¡¿Realmente lo hizo?!**... – la rubia le miró con gesto fruncido.

**- Sí, llegó muy asustado y me contó el problema que tuvo contigo.**

**- ¡¿Y cuál fue excusa?!**

**- Que la mujer esa, Eliza**… – hizo un movimiento despectivo… **– le amenazó; y es que, Jefecita**… – Baldo cambió su tono de voz justificando la acción del cobarde aquel… **– como le renta el sótano de su casa y ya le debe varios meses, se vio obligado a ayudarla pensando en sus niños y como el invierno ya se acerca pues se preguntó que a dónde se iba si no lo hacía.**

**- ¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¡¿Y que no supo que se trataba de mi cuñada?!**

Baldo levantó un hombro con la respuesta dada y diciendo… – **Dijo que no**.

La mujer no dudó en calificarlo… – **¡Se hace pen… sador que!... ¡Más aún así dile que quiero verlo!**... – el acompañante asintió oyendo la orden… **– Ahora vamos con James**… – el hombre inició el camino; y conforme ella se ponía el cinturón de seguridad… **– ¿le contaste para qué lo quiero?**

**- Sí, y aceptó de inmediato quedarse a cargo del casino esta noche.**

**- Bien. Entonces al llegar al negocio, te quedas tú con él para explicarle lo que debe saber en lo que yo me voy a atender otros asuntos y luego a casa. ¿Te esperamos allá a las 8?**

**- Ahí estaré puntual, "noviecita mía".**

. . .

Después de haber llegado del colegio pasadas las tres de la tarde e ingerido sus alimentos en menos de quince minutos, Imelda y Mathilde se condujeron velozmente al nivel de arriba para asearse ¡como de rayo!... teniendo una de ellas que pasarse directo hacia el baño de la recámara de sus padres ya que la otra abusadilla había ganado el de su habitación compartida.

Luego que terminaron su baño y sin tomarle mucha importancia a sus vestidos, del closet agarraron lo primero que encontraron… y es que no podían perder más tiempo, ya que sólo faltaban escasos minutos para que Candace apareciera y ellas, si fuera preciso, debían estar al pie de la puerta cuando eso sucediera.

Sin embargo el reloj antiguo, sonó 4 campanadas y George que sentado en su sillón favorito de la sala, leía el periódico del día, las observaba de reojo y sonreía de las actitudes tan bien comportadas de sus hijas jovencitas que de pronto se pusieron de pie gritándole… – **¡Ya nos vamos!**… – al escuchar y reconocer el claxon del auto de su hermana a la cual fueron a su encuentro rápidamente.

. . .

Media hora más tarde, las rubias arribaron a la estética de Aline: una persona muy especial y amiga de Candace que después de saludarse entre ellas, la rubia presentó a sus pequeñas hermanas que se reconocieron como… – **¡Ah! ¡Ellas son las gemelas!**

**- Lo parecen, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Mucho! Bueno, deja llamo a**… – Aline se giró para ubicar a… **– Rachel y Ruth, vengan, por favor**. – Ya que las empleadas estuvieron cerca… **– Niñas…** – la experta en belleza, puso sus manos en las espaldas de Mathilde e Imelda diciéndoles a éstas… **– ya su hermana me contó lo que quieren para ésta su noche tan especial, así que vayan con ellas**… – señalaron a dos guapas trigueñas… **– para que las pongan más hermosas de lo que son**. – Pero conforme las jovencitas emocionadas se marchaban, a su hermana le preguntaban… **– ¿Y qué te haremos a ti, querida?**

Aline tomó el cabello de Candace que simplemente respondería… – **Nada, yo estoy bien.**

**- ¡Claro!... porque cuando una mujer es bella por naturaleza no necesita nada más que… ¡ser ella!**

Con lo sinceramente expresado, Candace velozmente se llevó la mano a la frente, se la rascó y negó con la cabeza pidiendo verificación por parte de su amiga a la cual le puso su mano libre… – **¡Aline, dime que no es cierto lo que oí!**

Y por la incredulidad dicha, tanto la dueña de la estética como el hombre que estaba trepado en uno de los sillones hidráulicos, comenzaron a reír; entonces a Candace no le quedó de otra más que comprobarlo por ella misma; así que se giró para toparse con el mismo individuo encontrado en los últimos días, preguntando Aline… – **¿Se conocen?**... – y...

**- ¡Sí!**... – y… **– ¡No!**… – al mismo tiempo se escucharon.

Pero Terry fingiéndose dolido, expresaría dramáticamente… – **¿Por qué me niegas, muñequita mía?**

Debido a lo último dicho, le advirtieron… – **¡Vuelve a llamarme así y le aseguro que le pesará!**

Con la agresión percibida, Aline se giró diciendo… – **¡Ya, creo que sí se conocen**… – y dejó a la pareja que se miraba: una seriamente molesta y el otro cínicamente sonriente que sinceraría…

**- Me alegras el día viéndote.**

**- ¡Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo!**

**- ¿Qué te pasa hoy?**

Increíblemente Terry hubo dejado su burda actuación para preguntar con suma consternación al percibir el dejo de tristeza en los ojos claros de Candace que volvería a sonar agresiva… – **¡Nada que sea de su incumbencia!**

La rubia buscó la sala de espera dejando al hombre con el ceño fruncido ¡más no vencido! porque abandonó su lugar para seguirla; y cuando la alcanzó, le bromearía… – **¿Dormiste del lado equivocado?.**.. – consiguiendo que la mujer, que ya se había sentado y tomado una revista, se cubriera el rostro con ésta y exclamara irritadamente…

**- ¡Carajos, ¿no piensa dejarme en paz?!. – **A él, importándole un pepino el maltrato, se sentó casi a su lado y le miró notando como ella poco a poco bajaba la revista para comprobar que con su grosería finalmente aquél se hubiera marchado al no escucharlo hablar más; sin embargo con su infantil acción, él soltó la risa ante el gesto frustrado de ella que preguntaría demandante... – **Contésteme esto**… – le miró retadoramente y él asintió con la cabeza. **– ¿En serio nuestras coincidencias han sido pura casualidad o de plano usted lo hace a propósito?**

**- Mi hermosa damita, tienes mi palabra que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, sin embargo, antenoche te lo dije… ¡Es mi amigo el destino el que insiste en ponerte en mi camino!**

**- ¡¿Ah, si? pues que destino tan pin…!**... – el dedo índice que Terry puso en la boca femenina le abstuvo a ésta de terminar la palabrota. Ella golpeándole con la misma revista, le diría… **– ¡No me toque con sus dedos sucios!**

**- ¡Eso sí que no!**... – el hombre se defendería… **– porque me acaban de hacer la manicura**… – y se las mostró.

En cambio, Candace mirándole el cabello, le observaría burlona… – **¿Y también le hicieron el permanente?**

Pero la arrogancia andando le preguntaría… – **¿Te gusta? ¡Porque a mí, sí!**... – coqueteó; y ella despectiva…

**- ¡Ja! ¡Sí ya decía yo que esa "fachada de galán de quinta" era postiza!**… – y de repente… **– ¿también lo son estos bigotes?**.

Como se lo advirtiera, sin remordimiento alguno, la muy atrevida ¡los jaló!... causando que el pobre hombre gritara del dolor además de mirarla molesto y confirmándole… – **¡Sí, esos son míos!**

**- ¡Pues debería quitárselos, están asquerosos!**... – Candace hizo un gesto de repugnancia conforme se deshacía de los cabellos desprendidos.

Terry que vio la sonrisa que la rubia ocultaba, dijo presumidamente aguantador… – **¡Qué te pasa, muñeca! ¡Sí es mi sex-appeal!**... – y se pasó la mano acariciando su bien cuidada barba y bigote. Sin embargo, como Terry había llegado ahí acompañando a Anita y ésta aparecía, lista para irse… el hombre resignado tuvo que decir… **– Sólo porque tengo mi palabra dada en un compromiso para esta noche, sino me quedaba contigo**... – luego se puso de pie… **– más esto…** – señalándose donde le seguía doliendo… **– ¡No se quedará así!**… – le amenazó.

La burlona aquella fingiendo poner su atención en la revista diría… – **Por supuesto que no se va a quedar así, porque en primera ya le hace falta una buena parte de pelos y segunda… ¡pues le van a tardar en salir!**… – finalizó Candace su oración regalándole una falsa sonrisa y mirando como él le hacía con su mano, una señal de "vas a ver" y entre labios le dedicaba un "me las vas a pagar"… no pudiendo la rubia contener más la carcajada cuando lo vio afuera cerca de su auto y el hombre continuaba sobándose la cara.

. . .

Exactamente a las siete y cuarenta cinco de la noche, como todo novio "formal" Baldo se presentó con la Familia Waid. Y en lo que aguardaba por las rubias, convivía unos minutos con George, Rosa Paula, Patricia y Alberto notándosele precisamente a éste muy serio y mirando fija y detenidamente al guapo y agradable trigueño hispano que demostró una vez más lo divertido que era, al percatarse, escaleras arriba, de la presencia de las rubias menores.

**- Disculpen, por favor**… – dijo a la concurrencia y se dirigió a ellas diciendo… **– ¡Esto merece quedarse como recuerdo!**... – y Baldo sacó su celular para tomarles una foto a las adolescentes que se veían sencillamente espectaculares luciendo muy acorde a su edad y moda actual, diferenciándose una y otra, en los top de sus vestidos, ya que el de Mathilde era con straple mientras que el de Imelda, a una manga pero ambas en sandalias altas para lucir más sus piernas largas.

Impresionado de verlas tan lindas y conforme su madre les ayudaba con los abrigos, George se acercó a Baldo para pedirle… – **Cuídemelas mucho, por favor.**

**- No pierda cuidado, Señor Waid**… – le contestó el trigueño conforme miraba nuevamente hacia arriba y veía descender a "su novia" que venía vestida en un elegante pantalón acampanado negro y encima de su blusa una chaquetilla americana de cuello solapa cerrada por botones forrados en color gris, llevando como accesorio unos guantes negros de piel, viéndose también muy linda, aunque ella, en verdad no había esmerado su arreglo ya que se había dicho que esa noche, ¡era para que sus hermanas se lucieran!; así que Candace no prestó mucho caso al elogio que Baldo le dedicó cuando estuvo a su lado ya que sus ojos se habían encontrado con Alberto que en una sonrisa le demostró su sorpresa, ya que él no le conocía en esa transformación.

Más debido a que Patricia sí percibió la mirada que su esposo tenía con la rubia, urgiría "preocupada"… – **Bueno, Elda y Mat, apúrense a salir, que se les hace tarde para la celebración.**

Acordando con la entrometida, el grupo de cuatro se despidió de sus respectivos familiares y abandonaron la casa para salir y subirse al auto "de" Baldo y éste llevarlas al antro que era el corazón de la vida nocturna internacional ubicado en la Calle Hudson donde a su llegada, 45 minutos más tarde, Baldo rápidamente se bajó del vehículo para abrirles la puerta a las jovencitas que desde su asiento miraban encantadas la entrada del lugar y los demás invitados que ya estaban ingresando.

Al estar afuera y tomadas de las manos, Mathilde e Imelda conforme saludaban a lo lejos algún compañero conocido, aguardaban por su hermana y Baldo que entregaba las llaves al valet parking y luego se acercaron a ellas para ingresar mostrando su tarjeta de reservación que al ser autorizada, se les recordaría… – **Su mesa, un aperitivo y cena es lo único que cubre su pase**.

No entendiendo Mathilde que preguntaría... – **¿Qué quiso decir con eso?**

Candace, indicándole el camino, ¿le bromearía?... – **Que si más tarde te da sed… o vas y tomas agua del baño o la segunda o demás bebidas que ingieras, pagarás por cada una de ellas más 20 dólares**… – consiguiendo con eso que se reaccionara con…

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – causando las risas en la rubia mayor ante los gestos de preocupación de sus hermanas que no llevaban ningún centavo con ellas, pero para verificar lo dicho por Candace, Mathilde e Imelda miraron a Baldo que acordó con "su novia" que al ser conducidos por el lujoso hotel Gansevoort, le dijo secretamente…

**- ¡Eres mala, Jefecita, ya las espantaste!**

**- ¿Tú lo crees? Bueno, al rato que pasen la cuenta ya veremos quién espanta a quién**… – sonó molesta y también al confiarle… **– ¡Cómo detesto que a ellas también se les inculquen ideas tontas de que sin dinero… no hay paraíso!**

**- Sin embargo, tú ya te lo has ganado al traer a tus hermanas a un lugar como éste, porque nadie más, al menos que se casen con un millonario, lo volverá hacer**… – más la rubia ya no devolvió réplica porque se llegó a un pódium donde nuevamente dijeron sus nombres y una guapa mujer les condujo por el lugar; sin embargo, estaban ingresando en el área, cuando Candace se detuvo bruscamente y dijo…

**- ¡Esto no puede estarme sucediendo!**... – y payasamente se giró con deseos de buscar la salida; empero con su berrinchuda acción un hombre sumamente elegante y guapo rió abiertamente y cuatro personas más se miraron entre ellos no comprendiendo la actitud de la rubia mayor que casi gritó… **– ¡¿Qué daño habré hecho en mi vida pasada para merecer este castigo?!**... – cuando volvió al grupo y le presentaron a Terry nada menos que como "Tío" del festejado interesado en una de las hermanas de Candace.

Sin embargo al prospecto tío-cuñado hombre no le simpatizó mucho la idea de que Baldo fuera al evento como novio de la rubia que en cuanto pasó a su lado para dirigirse finalmente a su reservado, la tomaron por el antebrazo y celosamente le preguntaron al oído… – **¿Verdaderamente lo es?.**.. – ya que antes Terry los habían visto juntos.

Candace le sonrió pretensiosamente y cambió su tono de voz para pedirle… – **¿Quiere ser tan amable de soltarme, por favor?**... – a lo que el hombre le obedeció comprendiendo que había mucha noche por delante para averiguarlo por él mismo, además de que los invitados Waid y los acompañantes del "muñeco", ocupaban las dos mesas del centro y que gracias a la forma circular de éstas, habían quedado de frente, teniendo así Terry la oportunidad de no perderla de vista ni en ninguno de sus movimientos.

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 13 de Agosto de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 9**

**. . .**

El ambiente en el lugar estaba muy bien animado gracias a la música que el DJ producía con ayuda de sus modernas tornamesas manteniendo alegremente a los jóvenes que incansables bailaban los ritmos que eran tocados.

Observando desde su lugar a Mathilde con el pretendiente Mike y a Imelda con Baldo que parecía estar bajo de batería ya que con su mano pedía aire y bebida, Candace sonreía; pero de pronto, la rubia giró su cabeza hacia el mesero que también miraba a los bailarines y movía su cuerpo al son de la canción que se escuchaba y al que para atraer su atención, se le hizo una señal que se atendió de inmediato inclinándose hacia ella y poniendo su oído a lo que se le solicitaba: un par de bebidas y una botana, ya que la dichosa y grandiosa cena no había dejado satisfecho, por lo menos, a su estómago.

Terry que también estaba solo en su mesa y la observaba, esperó a que el empleado se marchara para acercarse y sentarse cínicamente a su lado, además de… – **¿No bailas?**... – ¿acaso la invitó? Bueno, sí lo hizo le contestaron con un rotundo…

**- No**.

Él, vilmente descarado, se recargó sobre el sillón y extendió los brazos a los costados para apoyarlos en el respaldo, volviendo a decir… – **Bueno, ¿entonces de qué quieres hablar?**

**- ¡Ahora resulta que yo quiero hacerlo!**... – sonó irritada.

Empero con su burda contestación, Terry emplearía el doble sentido al expresar dizque sorprendido… – **¡¿Aquí?!**

La rubia a pesar de la insinuación, pujó y le diría… – **Tengo malos ratos**… – y mirándole despectiva y de arriba abajo… **– pero no malos gustos.**

**- ¡Oh! ¿en serio?**... – el hombre se burló pretendiendo saber… **– ¿y cuál es tu tipo?**... – más de repente y sin dejar su sardonia, levantó su mano para detenerla… **– ¡No, no me digas!**... – viendo hacia Baldo que comenzó a describir… **– Te gustan los hombres trigueños, de estatura mediana… ¡ah! pero de preferencia que sean lampiños**… – lo último lo había dicho con un toque de molestia al recordar su incidente suscitado en la tarde.

Ella enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con mofa, exclamaría… – **¡Exactamente!**... – y se bastó para que la pareja clavaran sus miradas de pocos amigos, pero él…

**- Entre mayormente te enojes, mi gusto hacia a ti aumenta.**

**- Y su amiguita**… – con una mirada fugaz se observó a Anita que iba llegando a su asiento y miraba en dirección a la pareja… **– ¿lo sabe? Porque por la manera ¡tan profunda! en que me ha observado a lo largo de la noche, parece indicar que**… – se volvería a burlar… **– usted tendrá problemas llegando a casa**.

Sonriendo Terry contestaría… **– Ella es sólo eso… "una amiguita"… así que no tienes porqué preocuparte.**

**- Hell, no! porque me da lo mismo la relación que haya entre ustedes dos**.

Por la manera tan ruda, el hombre pareció rendirse porque expresaría… – **Sí que eres una persona difícil de lidiar, ¿eh?**

**- Porque nada es fácil en esta vida, caballero.**

**- Bueno**… – el muñeco se cruzó de brazos y quiso saber… **– ¿cuándo dejarás de llamarme de usted?**

**- ¡Nunca! porque las personas mayores merecen respeto.**

**- ¡¿Insinúas que soy viejo?!**

**- Un púber no lo es.**

**- Pero tampoco soy Matusalén.**

**- ¡Pues con esos… pelos en la cara… parece que sí!**

**- Bueno, si es eso todo lo que te molesta: sólo pídeme que me los quite y con gusto lo hago.**

**- ¿Y por qué habría yo hacer de eso? Es su… ¿cómo me dijo?...** – Candace fingió hacer memoria… **– ¡Ah, sí!… "su sex-appeal"**

**- Pero a ti no te gusta**… – ¿acaso Terry había hecho un puchero? Y si, sí… por lo menos consiguió con su gesto que ella le sonriera sinceramente más que no dejara de ser ruda…

**- ¿Y eso qué mas da? Puede haber muchas mujeres a las que sí.**

**- Pero yo quiero que te guste a ti**… – volvió a hacerlo; pero ésta vez, le sinceraron…

**- Lo siento, pero eso no se va a poder porque…** – inconscientemente ambos miraron nuevamente hacia Baldo que finalmente había tirado la toalla y se disponía a regresar a la mesa, siendo Terry que con cierto tono despechado, concluyera…

**- No es necesario que me des explicaciones.**

Sin embargo cuando el trigueño llegó a ellos, se le miró rivalmente conforme Terry se ponía de pie para dejarlos solos, consiguiendo con su actitud que Baldo en lo que se sentaba, preguntara… – **¿Qué sucedió?**

Sonriente Candace sonriente contestaría... – **Nada.**

**- ¿Sigue creyendo que eres mi novia?**

**- ¡Que piense lo que quiera… me da igual!**

Pero cuando a Imelda se le canceló el baile y en el trayecto hacia su mesa, se hubo entretenido platicando con unos amigos, después de atender a estos, arribó y pidió la autorización de su hermana para… – **¿Puedo ir por una bebida?**... – a lo que la rubia mayor asintió con la cabeza.

La jovencita se dirigió al bar parándose justo donde un hombre molesto había ocupado un asiento y solicitado un vaso con agua mineral; sin embargo, después de que Imelda hubo ordenado, Terry le reprocharía… – **Me engañaste. Dijiste que estaba libre**.

La adolescente al escucharle, se giró y le reconoció diciendo un tanto apenada… – **Lo lamento mucho; más no es por justificarme, pero ni yo misma sabía que él era su novio.**

**- ¿No?**... – el muñeco altamente enarcó una ceja cuando le reafirmaron con la confesión…

**- No, porque según yo, ¡ella está muy enamorada del Tío Alberto!**

**- ¡¿De quién?!**... – Terry casi tira su vaso ante lo escuchado.

**- ¡Alberto!**... – se repitió el nombre, pero él…

**- Sí, eso lo entendí pero… ¿quién dijiste qué es?**

**- ¡Oh! es nuestro tío y él se iba a casar con ella**… – y simultáneamente los dos miraron en dirección a la hermana mayor… **– ya hasta habían comprado el departamento donde iban a vivir; más de repente apareció Patricia y se anuló todo para unirse con ella que ya le dio un hijo**.

Con lo informado, el hombre se negó a creerle porque le diría… – **¡Oye, nena, ¿qué estás tomando?!**... – el hombre intentó quitarle la bebida que apenas se había recibido y ya se llevaba a la boca.

**- ¡Es una simple limonada!**... – Imelda había actuado envidiosamente.

No obstante Terry ya no dijo ni hizo nada porque se quedó… uno, poniendo en su rostro un gesto por más indescriptible para no llamarlo de ¿aberración?... dos, mirando hacia Candace que le sonreía lindamente a Mathilde que llegaba en ese justo momento… y tres: su interior insistiendo en negarse lo que le habían confiado, repitiéndose… – **¡¿Su tío?! ¡No, no, no, aquí debe haber algún error!**

Imelda al verlo tan afligido, lo sacó de su pelea interna para decirle, ¡no! mejor dicho, aseverarle… – **Le gusta mi hermana, ¿verdad?**

Estúpidamente Terry murmuraría… – **¿Ah?**

La joven aprovechó su desconcierto para autorizarle… – **Bueno, le doy mi consentimiento para que la conquiste**.

Con el permiso dado, el hombre sonrió y además se aclaró la garganta para tratar de sonar relajado… – **Pero me acabas de decir que está enamorada y…**

**- ¡Eso ya quedó en el pasado!**... – la chica habló con determinación. **– Y ella debe continuar con su vida con alguien que verdaderamente la valore**. – Después de beber, le apuntaría… **– ¿Usted, por ejemplo?**

**- No lo sé, nena.**

**- ¿Y qué le parece si empieza a averiguar si usted es el ideal? Así que no pierda el tiempo y vaya tras ella**. – Los dos vieron a Candace levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse a la salida… **– y de paso, ¡quítele el vicio del cigarro!**

**- ¡¿Fuma?!..**. – preguntó Terry girando ahora su cabeza hacia la joven que le afirmaría…

**- A eso justamente va hacia fuera**… – y confianzuda, Imelda empujó a Terry para que siguiera a Candace que ya había atravesado la puerta y comenzaba a subir los peldaños de una escalera metálica en forma de caracol que conectaba a una sencilla sala donde al verla completamente a solas, la rubia se quitó su chaqueta para mostrar su top suelto de seda negra que sólo se ajustaba en la nuca con un broche en el cuello mao y el otro detrás de la cintura, dejando totalmente al descubierto su espalda.

Luego tomó el encendedor y el cigarro que Baldo le había ofrecido; y después de haberlo encendido, se dejó caer desparramadamente sobre el sofá y subió las piernas para dejarlas apoyadas sobre la mesa de centro, mirando… conforme inhalaba su tabaco… como hacía chocar las puntas de sus botines.

Por su parte, Terry… que apoyado por Imelda había emprendido camino hacia donde estaba "su objetivo'"… fue interceptado por Mike que llevaba consigo otra hermana de sus amigos que discretamente le había pedido ser presentada con su tío, soñando ilusamente la mujer en platicar con él, luego bailar, beber un trago y… lo demás, pues lo dejaría a la suerte; sin embargo Terry miró a la susodicha que aunque bonita y con su obvio coqueteo, no dejó de presentarse amablemente, más así de amable, rápidamente se disculpó porque optó por seguir a la que más difícil se le estaba poniendo y a la cual cuando la localizó apenas le distinguió mitad de cabeza, pero eso sí, lo largo de sus brazos que los tenía estirados y echados hacia atrás sosteniendo entre sus dedos, el cigarro medio consumido.

El hombre que sigilosamente se había acercado, con suma propiedad, lo quitó de entre sus manos diciendo… – **Nunca imaginé que fueras clienta de este vicio**… – consiguiendo que aquella apenas moviera la cabeza en su dirección y le observara cuando él se dirigía hacia el cenicero y ahí lo apagaba. Terry al percibir su molesta mirada le aconsejaría defendiéndose por su atrevimiento… **– Es malo para tu salud.**

**- ¿En serio? Y ¿quién lo dice?**

**- Yo.**

**- Bueno, "yo"**… – se mofó. **– No muestres tanta preocupación por mí, ya que…** – guiñó un ojo… **– soy inmune a su efecto maligno.**

Sin embargo Terry, que se había quedado parado, admiraba lo que tenía enfrente; y es que gracias a la pose de Candace, él se llenó con cierta envidia de la delgada tela de aquel profundo escote frontal que apenas cubría lo que era obvio: dos libres y altaneros senos diciendo rápidamente el hombre lo que sintió y pensó… – **¿Qué defecto pudo haber encontrado en ti Alberto para cambiarte por otra mujer?**

Candace sin inmutarse, le respondería en cuestión… – **Tal vez el simple hecho ¿de qué sea su sobrina?**

**- ¿Y realmente lo eres?**

**- ¿Tú qué crees?**

**- Que un "sí" como respuesta… verdaderamente me decepcionaría.**

**- Bueno**… – la rubia bajó sus piernas y enderezó el torso. **– Entonces para quitarte ese gesto de aberración que tienes te diré**… – la mujer lo miró por largos instantes y Terry al final de la espera pudo leer entre aquellos sensuales labios un no y sinceramente su ser descansó notándosele cuando liberó un gran suspiro. Sin embargo, de nuevo se tensó ante la posibilidad de enfrentarse con "un verdadero rival" ya que a las palabras recordadas de Imelda…

**- ¿Sigues enamorada de él?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**… – contestó Candace con seguridad. **– ¿Quién olvida fácilmente al primer amor?**

**- Tal vez nadie**… – respondió él rápidamente. **– Y tienes razón al decir que no se olvida con facilidad pero ¿sabes por qué?**... – ella levantó un hombro… **– porque con su recuerdo, lo único que provoca es revivir el dolor que se causó cuando partió.**

**- ¡Vaya! ¿Entonces tú eres de los que piensan que no existe "el primer amor"?**

**- Si tú lo crees, dime ¿dónde está el tuyo?**

Con eso le dieron en toda la torre a la Candace que final y abiertamente rió preguntándole… – **¿De verdad tengo qué responder?**

**- No necesariamente**. – Terry también se relajó y se sentó en el sillón individual para decir… **– aunque sí me gustaría conocer lo esencial.**

**- Bueno**… – Candace se tomó su tiempo invirtiéndolo en acomodar seductoramente "el top" que no dejaban de mirar hasta que finalmente confesó… **– Alberto no es mi tío**… – él asintió con la cabeza y justo a él le preguntaron… **– ¿has escuchado del programa "Padres Adoptivos"?**

**- No mucho.**

**- Sí, se trata de un sistema entre la Agencia de Protección al Menor y la Corte de lo Familiar, donde un niño maltratado o descuidado, es puesto dentro de una familia a la cual el gobierno remunera económica y mensualmente por los gastos del menor y los servicios prestados.**

**- O sea que… ¿eres adoptada?**... – se había hecho fácil preguntar.

La rubia rió con más ganas, y también confiaría… – **Él lo es y a la vez no… porque cuando el gobierno lo tomó bajo su custodia fue debido a que sus padres, que viven y conoce, tuvieron serios problemas de drogadicción. La Familia Andrews aplicó al sistema y después de un estudio socioeconómico, el estado lo puso en su casa; más era por un período temporal hasta que los verdaderos padres, se rehabilitaran, pero como éstos, salían y entraban y no hubo otro familiar que reclamara, los Andrews se quedaron definitivamente con ellos.**

**- ¿Ellos?**... – había repetido Terry muy extrañado.

**- Sí, Alberto y Anthony son hermanos. Sólo que mi madre tomó al segundo por su cuenta.**

**- ¡Interesante!**

**- Así es.**

**- ¿Y cómo inició tu relación con él?**... – Terry preguntó de más y Candace suspiró, ¡quién sabe porqué razón lista para contarle! más lo dejaron pendiente porque de pronto escucharon unas rápidas pisadas provenientes de las escaleras. Cuando la pareja miró en esa dirección, rieron del susto que provocaron al toparse con un par de jovencitos que buscaban un momento a solas.

Sin embargo, los más grandes se pusieron de pie, se tomó una pertenencia y cedieron el lugar; además de que ya era tarde y Candace, debido a la escena presenciada, se puso en alerta y debía bajar pronto en busca de sus hermanas, las que fue a encontrar bien sentaditas a lado de Baldo.

Entonces, en lo que Candace caminaba hacia ellas, Terry se dirigió a la barra del bar donde Marcus le había hecho la señal invitándolo a unirse con él y donde no perdió tiempo de comentar… – **¿Y bien?**

Terry, después de haber pedido agua mineral, le respondería… – **Bien**… – y en su rostro dibujó una sonrisa triunfadora… **– porque esta noche he matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro.**

**- ¿Qué averiguaste?... **– quisieron enterarse.

**- Que el hombre que la acompaña no es su novio y del que se dice estar enamorada…** – Terry levantó un hombro ¿con pesar?... **– ¡Ya se le casó!**

No obstante, Marcus le observaría… – **Eso quiere decir que tendrás que escardar el campo.**

**- ¡Mucho! pero te aseguro que poco a poco me abriré camino hasta llegar a donde quiero**… – y con eso dicho, los dos amigos sonrieron y en lo que uno asentía con la cabeza conociendo la perseverancia del otro, a Terry se le entregaba su bebida que no tardó en sostenerla en su mano; entonces conforme la bebía, miraba como Candace, después de haberles anunciado a sus hermanas que ya era hora de partir, éstas la jalaban a bailar para hacerla desistir de la idea.

Sin embargo, pasados veinte minutos dentro de los cuales la rubia además de haber cautivado a más de uno con sus movimientos lentos y muy sensuales… indicó a sus hermanas… ir a decir adiós. Y conforme Mathilde e Imelda se iban a despedir, volviendo a felicitar al festejado, Candace se dirigió a su mesa, donde en lo que Baldo le ayudaba con su chaqueta, Marcus… que ahora estaba con Anita mientras que Terry se había alejado con la excusa de ir hacer no se qué cosa, le aconsejaría a la morena… – **Deja ya de mirarla.**

**- No le causo ningún daño haciéndolo.**

**- Es muy cierto, pero si Terry se da cuenta de la manera en cómo lo has hecho, te meterás en problemas. Además te recuerdo, que él**… – se inclinó para decirle al oído… **– la vio primero**… – y la pareja ésta se miró: uno con advertencia, la otra, con molestia.

Por su parte, en lo que llegaban las hermanas de Candace, ésta, preguntaba a Baldo… – **¿Ya cubriste la cuenta?**... – conforme jugaba con su par de guantes.

**- Este… sí y no… porque**… – Baldo se sobó la pelona… **– ya pagaron.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿quién lo hizo?!**

**- No quisieron decirme, pero no dudo que haya sido.**.. – Baldo buscó un objetivo que se unía nuevamente a sus amigos en la barra del bar y lo apuntaría… **– ¡Él!**… – y se miró justo en la dirección indicada.

. . .

Cuarto para las tres de la madrugada era la hora en que Candace, Mathilde e Imelda llegaban a casa procurando hacer el menor de los ruidos al ingresar en ella; no obstante, la luz del televisor proveniente de la sala, llamó la atención de la rubia mayor y sonriendo porque creyó saber de quién se trataba, fue hasta él que estaba sentado en su siempre mullido sillón y cabeceaba.

Empero la mujer al percatarse de la presencia de Dobbie, se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero Alberto la detuvo al preguntarle…** – ¿Cómo les fue?**

De mala gana se le respondería…** – Bien.**

**- Ya es tarde**… – el rubio había enfocado su mirada en el reloj de la caja digital del sistema de cable.

Ella lo ignoró por completo porque le cuestionaría… – **¿Y tú qué haces aquí?**

Él se puso de pie para decirle… – **Te esperaba.**

**- ¿Y eso?**

**- Para**… – el hombre se aclaró la garganta no pudiendo decirle que estaba ahí porque había sentido celos de Baldo y lo disfrazó con un estúpido pretexto que fue… **– para hacerte entrega de tu dinero.**

**- Ya.** – Candace observó cuando a éste, lo sacaban del bolsillo de la camisa para dormir. **– ¿Y no pudiste hacerlo durante día?**

**- También necesitaba hablar contigo.**

**- ¿Y no te parece qué es demasiado tarde? Y no me refiero a la hora que es.**

**- Comprendo que estés muy molesta conmigo pero creo que te debo una explicación.**

**- ¿Y a qué viene eso? Porque no recuerdo habértela pedido, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tengo muy en claro tu obvia traición.**

**- Yo no te traicioné**… – Alberto se había atrevido a decir; y ella…

**- ¿Ah, no? entonces ¿a qué le llamas, iniciar una relación conmigo, planear juntos un futuro, hacernos grandes ilusiones y de la noche a la mañana, se acaba y ¡todo por culpa del estúpido dinero!? Bueno, ya conseguiste lo que querías… ¡ahora púdrete en ello!**

**- ¡Candy!**... – la habían tomado por el brazo cuando ésta pretendió retirada.

Sin embargo, la rubia de lo más relajada, se zafó para amenazarle… – **No vuelvas a tocarme, Alberto, ni siquiera intentes volver a acercarte más, porque no me tentaré el corazón para…**

**- Entiendo que sea tu dolor el que te hace hablar así.**

**- Es verdad y ¿sabes? Él tiene razón**… – se creyó hablaban de Baldo… **– porque ahora que te veo, el desprecio que siento por ti es más fuerte que los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. Así que evítale una pena a tu "amada" esposa y ya que tanto te gustó su casa… ¿por qué no te vas a vivir en ella?**

**- Esta es la segunda vez que me corres de la mía propia.**

**- No te engañes más, "Betito", porque bien sabes que no lo es**… – y de la mano se arrebató el dinero que casi se olvidaba y Candace se marchó seguida de su incondicional Dobbie recordando la mujer, aquella primera vez que supo de Patricia y a la que más odió cuando le arrebató a la mala, lo que era suyo.

**Flash back**

Alberto para pagarse sus estudios, hubo trabajado para una pequeña compañía constructora haciendo de todo un poco. Un día, al rubio le surgió un trabajo muy independiente para realizarlo en un zona, ¡por demás donde había el billete! prometiéndosele buena paga sí lo realizaba en poco tiempo, en el cual cuando se le compartió a Candace que ya era su novia oficial, a ésta se le ocurrió la idea de irse con él para ayudarle, obteniendo así más rápido el dinero y de paso hacerle compañía, aprovechándose que la bellísima mansión donde asistirían estaba sola, ya que sus dueños recién la habían adquirido y requerían ciertos detalles para finalmente habitarla.

Bueno, la pareja así lo hizo únicamente por dos días, en los cuales no se dejaba de comentar con envidia la añoranza de tener algo así en una vida futura. Empero al tercero, Alberto ya no la llevó consigo con el pretexto de que los propietarios le habían anunciado su llegada, y Candace a pesar de haber alegado que… ¿qué de malo tenía seguir yendo con él?… la convencieron de no hacerlo con la excusa no de meterlo en problemas con las aseguradoras de trabajo habiendo sido ese mismo día en el que Alberto conociera a Patricia a la cual en el momento que lo vio reportándole a su padre lo realizado, le gustó el trabajador y aprovechándose de cuando lo veía solo, iba a su lado con el pretexto de preguntarle personalmente sobre sus avances en lo elaborado comenzando así y desde ese día a intercambiar, primero pocas palabras a largas conversaciones que después se compartían con Candace que ante "lo interesante, inteligente y viajera" que la "joven patrona" era, la pusieron en alerta y más cuando al finalizar su trabajo en aquella casa, Alberto había llegado de lo más feliz diciendo que el Señor Augusto Osborne le recomendaría ampliamente con agentes financieros de Wall Street.

**- Sólo que esa vez omitiste la parte donde también te había prometido ayudarte si te casabas con su hija, la cual se lo había pedido "a Papi" porque dijo estar perdidamente enamorada de ti. ¡Maldita mustia!**... – Candace arrojó fuertemente la puerta de su habitación sin importarle despertar a nadie y volvió arremeter… **– ¡Maldito tú! Porque seguiste albergando ilusión en mí, que estúpidamente te creí cuando me decías una y otra vez que nada cambiaría entre nosotros; sin embargo, Alberto**… – increíblemente se miró a Dobbie que puso atención… **– después de botarme a mí, te largabas con ella que le importó poco meterse contigo, aún sabiendo que yo existía en tu vida y lo peor, ¡sabe que me amas!**… – la rubia acarició la cabeza del perro y después se fue a parar enfrente del espejo, donde respiró profundo y le dijo a su reflejo… **– En fin, lo hecho, hecho está, y a pesar de haber dado mi última patada de ahogado al pedirle seguir viéndonos aún después de casado, sé que eso no sucederá y no sólo porque él me haya dicho "no" sino porque YO… Candace Waid… no miro hacia atrás, así el mundo se ponga patas arriba.**

. . . . .

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, y definitivamente el astro rey se había negado a aparecer entre tanta nube espesa, consiguiendo éstas con su obstrucción, que el día empezará más frío de lo habitual, sin contar que el viento soplaba fuerte.

Así que abrigada de pies a cabeza, Candace era la segunda vez que salía de casa sólo que ahora lo hacía para dirigirse a la farmacia que estaba apenas a dos cuadras de distancia... y es que Susana yacía en cama quejándose de un dolor que cuando se consultó al doctor, éste recetó un antibiótico enterándose Candace que su tía ya llevaba tiempo consumiéndolo y por lo mismo había exigido saber antes de salir… – **¿Qué tienes?**

**- Nada grave, no te angusties.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí, hija, anda ve por eso y verás que en cuanto lo tome, volveré a estar bien.**

**- No me asustes, Susy.**

**- No, corazón, porque no es mi intención.**

Sin embargo, Candace conforme caminaba, tanto en sus pasos y rostro, se notaba su preocupación recordando que los últimos meses su tía había ganado mucho peso y sacó su propia conclusión de que tal vez su problema era del corazón.

Así que cuando llegó después de ir por el medicamento, se quedó con ella hasta que la vio más calmada, pero además lo aprovechó para proponerle… – **Te sacaré una cita con el cardiólogo.**

**- No, no es necesario**… – se había tomado la mano de la sobrina que fue tajante…

**- Sí, es lo mejor, porque no quiero sorpresas de ningún tipo.**

**- Está bien, hija. Haré como tú quieres.**

Y con lo acordado plus la mejoría notada, Candace salió nuevamente de casa para atender sus asuntos; sin embargo en lo que se trasladaba al casino, llamó a Imelda para dejarla al cuidado de su tía indicándole que le llamaré pronto si algo se ofrecía.

. . .

**- ¿Está muy enojada?**... – preguntó un joven que estaba recargado sobre un auto estacionado afuera del casino.

**- Ayer sí, tal vez hoy no, ya sabes como cambia rápidamente de humor**. – De pronto vieron llegar un auto afirmándose… **– ¡Ya llegó!**… – y John se puso más nervioso cuando la recién llegada lo miró conforme se bajaba de su vehículo.

Baldo que iba a su dirección para medir el terreno, le saludaba… – **Hola, jefecita.**

**- Qué tal.**

**- ¿Todo bien?**

**- Sí**… – y aunque secamente le respondieron a Baldo, fueron directo al otro… **– ¿Qué pasó contigo?**

Al que le hablaban, agachó la cabeza para decir… – **No sabía que era su cuñada.**

**- ¡Sin embargo fuiste a tocar la puerta de mi casa, ¿o tampoco lo sabías?!**

**- Lo siento.**

**- ¡Pues yo lo siento más, porque según tú, el dinero que viniste a pedirme era para pagar precisamente la renta de tu departamento… ¿o no?!**... – no se contestó; y Peligro alzaría. la voz… **– ¡¿O NO?!**

**- Sí**… – apenas se dijo en un hilo de voz y ella…

**- ¡Levanta la cara y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo!**... – el joven le obedeció y siguió escuchando… **– Te dices estar preocupado por donde pasaran tus hijos si llega el invierno si te sacan de ese lugar, más te has puesto a pensar ¿a dónde irán si yo te mando a la cárcel?**

**- ¡No harías eso!**… – se aseveró con espanto más le retaron...

**- ¡¿Quieres ver que sí?! ¡Entonces tienes de plazo una semana para pagarme por lo menos la mitad de lo que me debes!**

**- ¡Pero…!**

**- ¡Una semana!**... – la arrogante le miró furiosa, sin embargo él…

**- ¿Por lo menos podré trabajar… así puedo pagar?**

**- Buena idea, pero no aquí**… – y dirigiéndose a Baldo… **– Dale la dirección del departamento y que lo pinte, ya todo está allá**… – y volviéndose a John… **– Después veremos qué más haces**… – y un…

**- Gracias**… – se extendió cuando la rubia se dio la vuelta.

Y conforme ella ingresaba al lugar, Baldo alentaba al joven… – **Tuviste suerte, Juanito… no vino de malas.**

Y mientras afuera los dos hombres se ponían de acuerdo, Candace ya iba en camino hacia su suite privada donde se buscó la cama para acostarse un rato y recuperarse del desvelo anterior, y estar fresca y lista para atender el negocio que se abrió tres horas después y donde la mujer volvió a vestirse para revolverse entre los empleados siendo su sorpresa que Terry volvía a visitar La Oficina sólo que ésta vez acompañado por Marcus.

No obstante y a pesar de querer pasar lo menos percibida, se llegó un momento donde no pudo ocultarse más y salió siendo reconocida por él que de inmediato le preguntaría al verla como un croupier… – **¿Trabajas aquí?**

**- Sí. Por cierto, anoche ya no te agradecí tu atención.**

**- No, no tienes por qué, lo hice con gusto.**

**- Bueno, entonces para pagar tu buen gesto, me gustaría hablar contigo.**

**- Tú dirás.**

**- ¿Vienes?**. – Él asintió y la siguió a un salón privado; ya estando allá, se preguntaría sin tanto rodeo… **– ¿Hiciste trato con el departamento?**

**- Tu hermano quedó de pensar en el precio que acordamos. Dijo llamarme.**

**- No lo compres**… – le aconsejaron tajante interesándose él en saber…

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque**… – la rubia de cierto modo se tensó; más se animaría a decir… **– Yo te propongo otro mucho mejor y si quieres, te respeto el mismo precio**.

Con lo dicho Terry intuyó y se le hizo fácil comentar… – **Y de casualidad el departamento que me ofreces ¿no es dónde tú y Alberto iban a vivir después de casados?**

Candace no mostró gesto de extrañeza y le contestaría… – **De hecho… lo es el que tanto te interesa.**

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 17 de Agosto de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 10**

**. . .**

Por supuesto que con lo compartido, sin hesitación e inmediatamente, Terry desistió de la idea de comprar el bien inmueble ofrecido por Anthony; aunque no negó que por un instante pensó que Candace lo hacía con la fría intención de echarle a perder el negocio al hermano; empero al recordar que la rubia conocía perfecta y detalladamente los problemas del lugar gustado, eso le permitió que le creyera ciegamente, además de que interiormente le agradeció su honestidad ya que desde luego, ¡él no viviría donde memorias hubiera! Y mucho menos, cuando quisiera llevarla a ella, si en un determinado caso, una relación entre ellos futuramente existiera; así que después de haber afirmado su decisión, preguntaría… – **¿Cuándo puedo verlo?**

**- El día que tú lo desees**.

Gracias a la respuesta, él inmediatamente propondría… – **¿Mañana?**

**- Claro, ¿te parece bien como a eso de las 10 en la 92 esquina Lexington?**

**- Tenemos una cita, nena.**

**- Bien. Entonces no te entretengo más y sigue disfrutando de la noche**… – Candace le invitó a pasar al salón.

No obstante él cedería su lugar diciendo... – **Nunca primero que tú**… – y la mujer le apreció su cortesía con una sonrisa y emprendió el camino seguido de Terry que le vio tomar otra dirección en lo que él volvía a donde Marcus iba perdiendo su dinero al estar jugando en la ruleta.

Sin embargo, como la rubia seguía inquieta pensando en la salud de la tía, buscó a Baldo privado arriba y allá le anunció su partida dejándolo a cargo de todo; empero unos cinco minutos después de que Candace hubo abandonado el lugar, Terry apareció guiado por un empleado; entonces después de haber escuchado el llamado, Baldo se levantó de su asiento para atender la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver detrás de ésta, la presencia de aquel hombre que haciendo un gesto extrañado, rápidamente le interrogaría… – **¿Tú eres Peligro?**

Antes de responder, Baldo despachó al trabajador y le ofreció a Terry el paso hacia el interior que después de cerrar y ofrecer el asiento que se declinó, el asistente quiso saber… – **¿Para qué le buscas? **

La voz de Terry no pudo sonar más hostil… – **¿Eres o no eres?**

Y negando en conjunto con la cabeza, se aclararía… – **No, no lo soy.**

**- ¿Dónde le puedo encontrar?**

**- Aquí ya no… porque se acaba de marchar.**

**- Bueno…** – exclamó Terry; y resopló en señal de frustración y luego buscó la salida; pero después de dados dos pasos, se detuvo y se giró para volver a cuestionarle… **– ¿nos hemos visto en otra parte que no haya sido en la carrera ni estas dos últimas noches?**

**- Lo dudo mucho**… – fue la respuesta segura de Baldo que sostuvo firmemente la mirada seria de Terry que seguro estaba ya había visto esos ojos con anterioridad.

Así que al no poder reconocerlos del todo, se despediría… – **Buenas noches entonces.**

**- Buenas noches. **

No obstante, cuando Baldo lo supo afuera, también soltó un gran suspiro, sólo que el de él… lleno de alivio.

Por su parte, Terry ya caminaba escaleras abajo donde en el vestíbulo Marcus le esperaba y que cuando divisó a su amigo, le aguardó un momento y luego le siguió al recibir de éste, cuando pisó último escalón, un movimiento de cabeza indicándosele retirarse del casino y comentándose, entre ellos dos… de otra fallida búsqueda.

. . . . .

El Lado Este Superior de la ciudad neoyorkina es una de las áreas mayormente adineradas y por lo mismo, donde están ubicados los más caros departamentos.

Parado en la esquina donde se habían citado, Terry miraba su reloj que marcaba justo las diez de la mañana; así que antes de llenarse de impaciencia, volvió su mirada hacia el Norte y divisó cuando un auto se detenía abruptamente sobre la avenida, consiguiendo que él sonriera cuando el lindo conductor bajó entregando las llaves al valet parking que le atendió.

**- Buenos días**… – la saludó cuando la tuvo enfrente.

Ésta, conforme se ponía un delgado suéter ¡por fin! amablemente le respondería… – **Buenos días**… – y además le sonrió. **– Espero no hayas aguardado mucho.**

**- Casi nada.**

**- Qué bueno. ¿Pasamos entonces?...** – el hombre asintió y siguió a la rubia que se condujo a la puerta esquinada del edificio donde desde su interior otro empleado les abría al mismo tiempo que les saludaba y contestaba a la cuestión hecha… **– ¿hay alguien en el departamento de arriba?**

**- Nadie, señorita.**

**- Está bien, gracias**… – y la pareja prosiguió su camino hacia los elevadores donde se montaron en el que estaba disponible. Y en lo que se presionaba el botón, se informaba hasta el nivel que avanzarían… **– Está en el séptimo piso.**

A él le importaba más saber… – **¿Cómo estás?**

**- Bien…** – se le contestó.

Terry la vio cruzarse de brazos, recargarse en la pared del ascensor y le comentaría… – **Anoche ya no te vi más.**

**- No**… – la rubia le confiaría… **– tuve que salir de emergencia.**

**- ¿Algún problema?**... – se hubo cuestionado con interés.

La mujer de lo más serena contestaría… – **No, ninguno.**

**- Menos mal**… – concluyó él, reconociendo Candace haber dicho la verdad, ya que al llegar a casa e ir hacia Susana, a ésta la hubo encontrado bastantemente recuperada.

Sin embargo por los siguientes instantes el silencio les abrazó hasta que el timbre del ascensor sonó, las alas metálicas se abrieron y la pareja se dispuso a salir, doblándose inmediatamente a la derecha, donde después de dos puertas pasadas, llegaron a la indicada.

Conforme sacaba las llaves de su pantalón vaquero, la rubia le comentaría… – **Estaba pensando pintarlo antes de… pero si a ti te gusta el color que tiene ahora, lo dejamos tal cual**… – él asintió y la puerta del apartamento se abrió imperando en el lugar la proveniente iluminación de afuera debido a los altos y desnudos ventanales, admirándose prontamente lo espacioso de la sala y lo brillante de su duela, así como la buena calefacción que la rubia activó en el momento que ingresó.

Luego de cerrarse la puerta, se le indicó a Terry caminar en dirección al área de comedor y cocina con su equipo integral, donde sin vacilación se expresaría… – **¡Sí, me gusta!**

Candace le pidió seguirle para mostrarle un medio baño, y lo más principal: la habitación master donde por su amplia dimensión, sin mal intención, él calcularía… – **Fácil cabe una cama tamaño King, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Claro! y de este lado**… – ella lo encaminó por el interior para ir a abrir otra puerta buscándose rápidamente el interruptor de la luz que se presionó conforme se concluía… **– tienes el baño completo.**

**- ¡Perfecto!**... – Terry lo recorrió girándose casi enseguida para observarle… **– sin embargo, esto vale mucho más del que tu hermano me mostró.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- ¿Por qué quieres venderlo?**... – de cierta manera se le reprochó.

La rubia apoyándose de lado en la pared informaría… – **En sí, es de mi tía Susana; y como lo considera de mucho lujo, prefiere invertir este dinero en una casita fuera de la ciudad.**

**- Entiendo**… – dijo Terry volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

Luego siguió a Candace que se devolvía a la sala queriéndose allá saber… – **¿Y bien?**

**- Creo que lo aceptaré.**

**- Entonces**… – ella le estiró las llaves… **– desde hoy puedes considerarlo todo tuyo**.

El hombre mientras tomaba lo que le entregaban plus la mano, le preguntaría seductoramente… – **Y tú, ¿cuándo lo serás?**

Provocando que la mujer le sonriera y le explicara… – **Primero se gatea, baby boy.** – Terry sonrió además que aprovechó lo que sostenía, para besar el dorso de la mano femenina que después de haber aceptado la caricia, delicadamente se zafó. **– Bueno, te quedas en tu casa.**

**- ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?**

**- Tengo que atender otro compromiso.**

**- Entonces te sigo**… – y la pareja se dispuso a salir totalmente del edificio sin comentar mucho.

Más al llegar a la avenida y verlo solicitar un servicio de taxi que no se paró ante su llamado, Candace le preguntaría… – **¿No traes auto?**

Él honestamente le contestaría… – **No.**

Por la negativa respuesta, la rubia se atrevería a cuestionar… – **¿Hacia dónde vas?**

**- Al metro**… – Terry apuntó abajo… **– para ir a Long Island.**

**- ¿En serio?**... – había exclamado sorprendida; y le diría… **– Yo voy a la Avenida Jamaica. ¿Quieres que te dé un aventón?**

**- ¿Segura?**... – el corazón de uno saltó de emoción y más al aseverársele…

**- No me molestaría.**

**- Entonces, acepto otra vez**.

En eso llegó el empleado con el vehículo, la pareja lo abordó y se ajustaron cinturones; ya después conforme se manejaba en busca de la Calle 59 o Puente Queensboro, ella entablaría conversación… – **¿Qué parte de Long Island vas?**

**- En sí**… – él tomó unos instantes antes de contestar… **– voy a Cherry Grove**.

Por la increíble manera tan tímida de haberlo dicho, Candace, sin compasión alguna, rió atreviéndose a divertirse a sus costillas. – **¡¿En serio?! ¡¿y qué talla eres "T" "B" "G" o "L"?!**

Terry, fingiendo espanto exclamaría… – **¡¿L?! ¡No, para nada!**... – y graciosamente le "aclararía"… **– Más bien soy "P"**

Con lo "corregido" ambos rieron abiertamente y ella prosiguió con su diversión…** – ¡Claro! porque me imagino que te dijiste: "Para no meterme en líos, yo prefiero "pan-sexual-mente" a todos"**

**- ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Para qué me pongo a diferenciar?! ¿o acaso no debemos amar a nuestros prójimos tal y cuál son?**

**- ¡Indiscutiblemente!**... – y el auto se llenó de muchas risas.

Ya después de serenarse, Terry le preguntaría… – **¿Desde cuándo conoces a Aline?**

**- ¡Ah, hermosa persona ella!**... – había expresado sinceramente. **– Tendrá alrededor de unos seis o siete años; mucho antes de que montara su estética. ¿Y tú?**

Terry suspiró; y en lo que se levantaba el cuello de su abrigo, le confiaba… – **Desde que era… "él"**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – la rubia giró la cabeza hacia su copiloto para mirarlo con real asombro y mayúsculamente al contársele…

**- Sí, crecimos juntos los cuatro: Aline, Anita, Marcus y yo.**

**- ¡Debes estar bromeando!**... – la rubia dejó un momento el volante para asestarle un amigable golpe en su brazo izquierdo.

**- No**… – Terry fue honesto en su contestación y ella también al cuestionarle…

**- ¿Y tú cómo lo tomaste?**

**- ¿Sinceramente?**... – ella asintió con la cabeza mirándole fugazmente… **– Fue muy difícil al principio y más al estar notando esos cambios en ellos… pero al final, el afecto, el cariño, todo lo compartido y los años de amistad… ¡ganó! y no quedó de otra más que respetar la decisión de ambos y apoyarlos mayormente cuando sus familias les dieron por completo la espalda. **

**- Es duro, ¿verdad?**... – comentó Candace concentrándose a mirar al frente.

**- Tanto para ellos como los que convivimos con ellos… sí, bastante**… – y el hombre calló observándole la rubia un dejo de tristeza.

**- ¿De quién es hijo Mike?... **– preguntó ella.

**- De Marcus**… – y dio su ejemplo… **– y precisamente al cual le pidieron el divorcio creyendo que así como los amigos, él también pudiera tener otras preferencias sexuales; lo bueno que la Corte, le concedió el permiso de seguir viendo a su hijo a pesar de que la madre se puso ¡un tanto histérica! cuando declaró que Mike, al estar dentro de este círculo social, corría el riesgo de ser "contaminado".**

**- Ya**. – se dijo. Y para cambiar de tema… **– ¿y por qué no manejas?**

**- Porque**… – Terry tuvo que disfrazar su línea… **– Me suspendieron la licencia**… – por "soy un prófugo de la justicia"; sin embargo fue su turno de preguntar… **– ¿a qué vas hasta Jamaica?**

**- Mis hermanas tienen un partido de basquetbol y les dije que iría a verlas, y si no lo hago, luego me echarán la aburridora**… – empero sin ningún titubeo, le invitaría… – **¿quieres venir? ¡Claro! sino tienes nada pendiente qué hacer.**

**- No, está bien; sólo deja aviso dónde estaré**… – la rubia asintió y Terry buscó entre la pretina de su pantalón: el celular y marcó, llegándose quince minutos después al lugar indicado donde no se dejó de expresar al bajarse de la unidad…

**- ¡Sí que te gusta manejar rápido, ¿eh?!**

**- ¡Sólo un poco!**... – se excusaron.

. . .

Bueno, después de haber pagado seis dólares por la admisión, la pareja recién llegada pudo notar que el interior del centro deportivo estaba a medio llenar; luego se buscó dos asientos en la segunda hilera de las gradas y desde ahí, saludaron a las rubias jóvenes que calentaban.

Sin embargo, entre la porra estudiantil visitante estaba precisamente Mike que al reconocer a su tío bajó también a saludarlo y se quedó un rato con él porque después regresó a donde sus compañeros, cuando uno de estos le llamó.

Empero Terry, en lo que iniciaba el partido, ofrecería… – **¿Quieres un café?**... – y la rubia sencillamente asintió positivamente.

Y mientras el muñeco se dirigía a la cafetería que había divisado en la entrada, Imelda y Mathilde se acercaron a Candace que le compartían quejándose… – **¡¿Ya viste su central?!**... – habían señalado a la jugadora rival.

**- ¡Fácil tiene como 7 pies de altura!**

**- ¡No exageres, Mat!**

**- ¡Le doy en el codo, Can!**

Imelda la apoyaría… – **Sí, hermanita ¡es muy alta! **

Y sonriendo de las caras de susto de sus hermanas, Candace, preguntaría… – **¿Qué posición jugarán?**... – siendo Imelda, quien respondiera primero…

**- Yo la tengo fácil en este juego, seré guardia**… – en cambio, Mathilde, la quejumbrosa…

**- Dichosa tú, porque yo seré central, o sea ¡¿cuando la cubriré?!**... – y la jovencita miró de nuevo hacia la grandulona aquella; luego se sentó a lado de su hermana mayor, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y escuchó cuando la alentaban…

**- No te preocupes, chillona, yo estaré aquí echándote muchas porras**… – pero la menor cedería…

**- Deberías jugar en mi lugar.**

**- ¿Cómo crees?**... – afirmó Candace acariciándole el rostro. **– Eso es imposible.**

**- Oye, Candy, ¡de verdad!**... – Imelda acrecentó la idea. **– ¡Podrías hacerte pasar por mí!**

**- No se puede**… – respondió la involucrada pero las hermanas menores, en complicidad, planearon…

**- ¿Y si lo platicamos con el entrenador?**

Y sin oír a Candace que había dicho nuevamente "no", el par de jovencitas se alejaron emocionadas sin darse cuenta que Terry estaba detrás de una y casi le tiraba lo que llevaba en manos, a lo que preguntaría… – **¿Sucede algo?**

Al par de adolescentes las calificaron… – **¡Las atarantadas de mis hermanas!**… – y la rubia mayor recibió el recipiente caliente que se le ofreció diciendo… **– gracias…** – y escuchando…

**- ¿Ahora qué hicieron?**... – conforme el hombre se acomodaba a su lado.

**- Fueron a hablar con su entrenador para que juegue yo en su lugar.**

**- ¿Y se puede?**... – él quiso saber.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**... – y se corroboró lo dicho cuando Mathilde e Imelda regresaron a ella con cara de derrota… y la pusieron peor después de que se hubo efectuado el partido ya que, el equipo local había sido superior a ellas a lo largo de 40 minutos de juego.

Entonces en lo que caminaban en dirección al espacioso estacionamiento, Candace, abrazando a Mathilde que era la más afectada, le animaba nuevamente… – **Ya, Mat, sólo fue un partido amistoso.**

**- Pero no hice muchos puntos**… – su voz sonó casi chillante.

Entonces la rubia propondría… – **Bueno, pues eso tiene solución rápida, porque a partir de mañana…**

**- ¡¿Has decidido finalmente a entrenarnos?!**... – le habían interrumpido tanto en su hablar como en sus pasos.

**- No precisamente pero**… – al ver lo triste que estaba el par de chicas, les aseveraría… – **¡¿por qué no?!**

Con su respuesta, las rubias menores saltaron en su lugar. – **¡Genial, sister! ¡Entonces les avisaremos a las demás!**

Antes de que emprendieran carrera, Candace las detuvo… – **¡Un momento! ¡pero sólo tengo en mente practicar con ustedes porque son mis hermanas!**

**- ¡No seas egoísta, Can! ¡Enséñanos a todas! ¡Sé que les encantará la idea de que tú: la jugadora que más puntos ha logrado en la historia del colegio, nos entrene!**

**- ¡No exageres, Mathilde!**

Ésta se dirigió a Terry que sonriente, les había seguido en completo silencio. – **¡Oídla, dice que exagero!… pero ¿sabes cuántos eran los puntos ¡qué mínimo! anotaba en cada partido?**... – el muñeco negó con la cabeza; y al escuchar… **– ¡35!**... – Terry finalmente expresaría…

**- ¡¿En serio?!**

**- ¡Y eso que odia el basquetbol!**... – se unió Imelda a la información. **– ¿Imagínate si fuera su deporte favorito?**

**- ¿Y no lo es?**... – el hombre quiso saber mirando a Candace, que únicamente sonreía y dejaba que sus hermanas le siguieran reportando…

**- ¡No, para nada! ella practicaba la gimnasia pero**…

El acompañante interrumpiría porque quiso saber directamente de la fémina… – **¿Qué pasó?**

Sencillamente le respondieron con un… – **Crecí.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

Asintiendo con la cabeza, le compartieron… – **Hasta los catorce años fui talla "petit" con sólo cuatro pies de altura**. – La rubia midió al aire aproximadamente: un metro veinte centímetros. **– Y como todos pensaron que me quedaría así de bajita, mis maestros pusieron grandes esperanzas en mí por el interés que le tenía al deporte porque me gustaba; más de un día para otro, comencé a crecer y con eso mis participaciones en competencias estudiantiles quedaron definitivamente anuladas; hasta que el entrenador de baloncesto posó sus ojos en mí y a pesar de no querer, al final me convenció y me uní al equipo que favorecí… únicamente gracias a la estatura.**

**- Sin embargo se sabe que: los más grandes jugadores deportivos, siempre vienen de otros deportes.**

**- Eso dicen**… – Candace levantó un hombro ante el cumplido de Terry. **– Bueno, creo que ya llegaron por ti**.

Tres del grupo se giraron para ver cuando Mike saludaba a su papá Marcus; entonces Imelda y Mathilde acordaron… – **Y nosotras también nos vamos**… – y dejaron besos en la mejilla de su hermana.

Sin embargo, la clon de Candace, hizo lo propio con Terry; empero Mathilde lo miró, hizo una "V" con sus dedos y le indicó que "lo tenía vigilado" consiguiendo con su señal que tanto Terry como Candace rieran; pero mientras las veían alejarse hacia el autobús escolar, él complementaría… – **¡Es muy linda! y es bueno saber que te cuida**.

Ella no pudo responder un gracias porque Marcus arribó a ellos, deseando… – **Buen día.**

**- Hola**… – contestó Candace; y a Terry…

**- ¿Listo, Crack?**

**- Sí; ahora deja te presento a Candace**… – que al recibir la mano de Marcus, ambos dijeron en unísono…

**- Un gusto.**

**- Bueno**… – la rubia hablaría… **– no les quito más su tiempo**. – Y dirigiéndose a Terry… – **Tienes la llave**… – él asintió poniendo atención… **– yo daré autorización en la recepción del edificio, por si deseas volver a verlo; y ya que estés totalmente convencido… cerramos el trato.**

**- ¡Me parece estupendo!**. – Y por supuesto no se perdería oportunidad… **– ¿dónde puedo localizarte para cualquier cosa?**

**- Dame tu número telefónico**. – Terry sacó su celular, buscó su serial y se lo facilitó; por su parte, ella lo tecleó y le marcó quedando el de Candace automáticamente registrado.

**- Listo; ahora sí… pasen un buen día**… – les deseó ahora ella.

**- Igualmente**… – le contestaron los hombres caballerosamente y la rubia se marchó seguida de la mirada de uno, porque el otro miraba a su amigo, que burlón le observaba…

**- ¡Ya!**... – le tiró un golpe. **– ¡Te la vas acabar!**.

Terry sonrió y sinceraría sin perderla de vista… – **¡Es sencillamente increíble cuando está bajo este efecto de… serenidad!..**. – y Marcus, sin conocerla mucho, asintió con la cabeza en señal de apoyo hacia su amigo; sin embargo se vio obligado a palmearle un hombro, indicándole con eso que también debían marcharse tal y cual la rubia lo hizo después de haberse montado en su auto.

. . .

Pasado el medio día, Candace llegó a las inmediaciones de "La Jaula" para revisar personalmente que todo estuviera en orden en la inauguración de esa noche. No obstante, estaba recorriendo el lugar a lado de Baldo, cuando a éste le cuestionaba… – **¿Qué acordaste con John?**

**- Pues**… – Baldo se tensó… **– lo cité a las nueve de la mañana**.

La rubia pujó irónica queriendo saber…** – ¿Y qué excusa te dio ahora? ¿por qué no llegó a tiempo?**

**- De hecho**… – el trigueño carraspeó para aclararle… **– no se ha reportado**.

La mujer lo miró momentánea y seriamente. – **Bien; entonces ya sabes qué se hace en estos casos**.

Baldo, aunque no le gustaba maltratar a la gente, asintió con la cabeza porque de cierto modo hasta él hubo sido burlado por el joven aquel, al irle a pedir que abogara delante de su jefe. De repente, el asistente recordó. – **Por cierto, anoche en "La Oficina" alguien fue a buscarte.**

**- ¿Quién?**... – cuestionó Peligro conforme se trepaba al ring.

El trigueño desde abajo, le nombraría a… – **El doctor.**

**- ¡¿Cuál doctor?!**... – se replicó cuando ella intentaba saltar al interior.

Pero por la mirada del hombre, la rubia así como subió, bajó rápidamente al escuchar que le repetían tontamente… – **¡El doctor!**

**- ¡Baldo, déjate de juegos y explícate!**... – dijo la mujer.

Así que prosiguiendo con las adivinanzas se diría… – **¿A quién ayudaste a escapar?**

Con eso se dio en el clavo para expresar con sorpresa… – **¡¿Él?!**

**- Así es.**

**- ¿Y qué hace aquí?**. – La rubia se cruzó de brazos para indagar… **– ¿No supuestamente debería estar muy lejos?**... – pero antes de que Baldo dijera algo… – **¡Espera!**... – Candace trató de hilvanar… **– ¡¿Será la misma persona de la que me habló Spectrum?!**

El asistente se encogió de hombros y dijo sinceramente… – **No lo sé**.

Sin embargo éste no le aclaró de quién verdaderamente se trataba porque ella quiso saber… – **¿Te reconoció?**

**- Al parecer sí.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- Se lo negué.**

**- Bueno**… – la rubia se quedó callada y se dispuso a mirar a su alrededor. Después de recorrido el lugar… **– Creo que todo está listo. Voy a casa por un rato y regreso como a las siete.**

**- Bien.**

Y mientras Candace abandonaba ese recinto, por otro lado, semi acostado en el sofá del hogar que le hospedaba, Terry que conforme veía un poco de televisión y comía un cóctel de frutas, escuchaba a Marcus que sentado en el sillón individual, le cuestionaba… – **¿Qué harás con el asunto de Hathaway?**

**- Antes de hacer algo, primero quiero localizar**… – hizo un movimiento un tanto despectivo… **– a la persona ésta que le apodan "Peligro" y que me recomendó mi amigo.**

**- ¿El tal Spectrum?**... – se recordó el nombre.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y crees que sea de fiar la gente que buscas?**... – porque Marcus lo dudaba.

Terry dejando su plato sobre la mesa diría… – **Recuerda que ellos planearon mi fuga.**

**- Es cierto**… – pero el amigo sonrió burlonamente… **– ¿entonces regresaremos hoy al casino?**

**- Me encantaría**… – Terry pensó en cierta rubia en lo que se enderezaba para quedar sentado y decir resignado… **– sin embargo, ayer había un aviso que estarían sus puertas cerradas; además recuerda que Popeye nos invitó esta noche a la inauguración del antro… La Jaula… donde nos prometió hacernos de un dinero extra.**

**- Sí, es verdad; por cierto, ¿qué del departamento? ¿por cuál de los dos te has decidido finalmente?**

**- Definitivamente mi inclinación es con el segundo; porque con el primero, corro el riesgo de que me salga el fantasma del mentado Alberto**… – ambos rieron mofantes confesando el muñeco… **– Y aunque no lo creas, ¡tengo deseos de conocerlo!**

Marcus quiso saber… – **¿Para qué?**

Y como todo entre los machos… – **Para medir el suelo que piso.**

. . .

Como la que la había hecho regresar a casa había sido Susana, Candace después de volver a cerciorarse de que su tía estaba bien, avisar a sus padres que trabajaría para una fiesta y regresaría más noche… alrededor de las seis y treinta de la tarde la rubia salió de su hogar para irse a La Jaula donde ya las personas exclusivamente invitadas al evento, comenzaban a hacer su llegada, entre ellas, guardias penitenciarios vestidos de civiles; entonces, en lo que la anfitriona hacia su arribo, Baldo era quien los atendía y daba órdenes.

Sin embargo, pasados veinte minutos, afuera dos autos llegaban simultáneamente y en lo que sus ocupantes: unos, buscaban ingresar por la entrada principal, la otra lo hacía por la puerta trasera conduciéndose por una bodega y salir justo a la cocina donde los empleados preparaban infinidad de bocadillos y de los cuales se antojó uno; empero después de tomarlo y probarlo, se preguntaría… – **¡¿De qué diablos está relleno esto?!**... – haciendo la rubia un gesto de disgusto.

El cocinero que además de estar negando con la cabeza, le extendió una servilleta; y ciertamente recriminador le observaría… – **¡Ese que escogiste es precisamente de carne!**

**- ¡¿Y porqué no me aviste antes?!**... – la mujer sacó todo lo ingerido.

Otro empleado le ofreció un vaso con agua que se bebió sin vacilación; y de nuevo el cocinero, la reprendería… – **¡¿Y desde cuándo metes mano en la comida de otros?!**

Dejando lo ofrecido sobre la mesa, se respondería al regaño… – **¡Porque se me antojó, Chef!**

Amablemente le pedirían… – **¡Ándale, ya salte de aquí!**... – y con cortesía le indicaron la salida causando mayor enojo en el encargado por las risas descaradas de la rubia cuando ésta volvió a tomar otro canapé que se sabía de antemano era de salmón. Pero como era la que pagaba, sólo la tomaron de la mano y la acompañaron hasta la puerta, porque si fuera otra… ¡a patadas sería el modo en que la sacaran!

Sin embargo y conforme se dirigía finalmente al centro de reunión, Candace disfrutaba del bocadillo. Empero se detuvo unos momentos cuando llegó a la barra de bar y desde ahí observó el ambiente que ya se formaba y también a Baldo que al verla, cuando se acercaba portando un traje completamente en negro, la volvió a elogiar; pero ella únicamente le sonrió porque se volvió a los invitados que arribaba, sorprendiéndose mayúsculamente uno de la presencia de ella, que les dijo… – **Bienvenidos**.

Él la interrogaría un tanto alterado… – **¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**

Debido al evento, ella le respondería amable… – **Trabajando.**

Popeye que venía detrás de él, lo hizo a un lado, para saludarla lambisconamente… – **¡Mi queridísima y siempre hermosa, Peligro!**

Terry en un segundo, se tensó de pies a cabeza y frunció tamaño ceño al interrogar… – **¡¿Tú eres Peligro?!**

La apodada como tal sonrió; y con desfachatez le reverenciaría… – **Para servirte. **

No obstante la anfitriona, interiormente, se desconcertó un tantito cuando notó el semblante entre serio-energúmeno del hombre que desvió momentáneamente su mirada hacia Marcus que vio cuando su amigo se devolvía rápidamente a la rubia, y con propiedad, Terry la tomaba del brazo para alejarla un poco del grupo y que al estar a solas, le cuestionaría con un tremendo toque demandante… – **¡¿Qué tipo de relación mantienes con Spectrum?!**

A pesar de la rudeza empleada, la rubia se zafó de su amarre discretamente porque los que llegaban les miraban, y ella re cuestionaba… – **¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber?**

Sin levantar mucho la voz pero notándose su enojo se le demandaría… – **¡Sólo contesta a lo que te pregunté!**

Por el modo tan exigente, ella se rebelaría… – **¿Y si no quiero?**

Él la interrogaría con temor… – **¡¿Eres la mujer que le visita secreta y semanalmente?!**

Candace enarcó una ceja más no le contestó; además de que Baldo llegó hasta ellos para preguntar… – **¿Está todo bien?**

**- Sí**… – se le respondió y sin dar la respuesta que se esperaba, la rubia se retiró a seguir atendiendo a sus invitados.

Baldo pretendía hacer lo mismo; más Terry lo detuvo para aseverarle... – **¡Fuiste tú quién me inyectó, ¿verdad? De ahí es que te conozco!**

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se revelaría… – **Así es**.

Terry volvería a insistir… – **Es Peligro la mujer de Spectrum, ¿cierto?**

El trigueño honestamente le contestaría… – **No sé si me corresponda a mí decírtelo**.

En eso Marcus se acercó para saber… – **¿Qué pasa, Terry?**

El muñeco, después de resoplar largamente, respondería… – **¡Casi nada!**. – Y su amigo hizo un gesto de no entender al escuchar… **– ¡De que me estoy preocupando por el fregado Alberto ese cuando… es otro del que debería estarlo seriamente!**

**- ¿De qué hablas?**... – Marcus volvió a cuestionar.

Terry miró a su amigo y le concluiría… – **De que me he metido en camisa de once varas.**

Continuará

**Te mando un fuerte abrazo y dos besos, querida:**

_Irene, Laura Grandchester, Amanecer Grandchester, Invitada, Dulce Lu, Blanca, Luisa, Celia, Liz Carter, Vero and Viry Queen._


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 20 de Agosto de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 11**

**. . .**

Ocupando un reservado especial, Baldo y Candace observaban lo exitoso del evento, donde después de recibir a todos, éstos ya habían disfrutado de bebidas, bocadillos y de dos peleas efectuadas: una, de boxeo y la otra, de kickboxing; empero por la mirada larga y enojada de Terry que se perdió precisamente de todo esto "por estar peleando interiormente con la rubia" hizo que ésta, con el dorso de su mano, le pegara a la pierna de Baldo que volvió sus ojos hacia ella que le indicaba… – **Dile que me siga.**

… y la mujer se paró de su lugar seguida de su asistente que llamó la atención de Terry e invitó a seguirla, acción que de inmediato el muñeco ejecutó siendo seguido también de Marcus, sólo que a éste, le impidieron el paso y Terry asintió con la cabeza a su amigo, en señal de que obedeciera mientras que él, en total silencio, continuaba persiguiendo los pasos seguros de la mujer que lo conducía por un pasillo iluminado tenuemente; más al llegarse a la única puerta que se divisaba al frente, se detuvieron para que ella abriera y nuevamente le invitara a pasar, dejándose ésta vez la amabilidad a lado, al ingresar él primero y observando ella la molestia en el rostro de él que fue a pararse muy cerca de una pequeña sala y aguardó hasta que la rubia se acercó y le indicó tomar asiento.

Por su parte, en lo que se desabrochaba la chaqueta, Terry bufó con pesadez; y después se sentó para escuchar increíblemente… – **¿Cómo ha estado tu mamá?**

Por supuesto, él casi la fulmina con la mirada, más aún así le respondería… – **Bien. **

Y por el gesto agresor que se le regaló, ella quiso saber… – **¿Por qué estás tan enojado?**. – Candace sin amedrentamiento alguno, se le acercó más no escuchó palabra, porque la seguían observando fieramente.

De repente, Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se rascó el cuero cabelludo con desesperación y abruptamente se puso de pie porque ¡era tanta su rabia que no sabía por dónde empezar!... pero al siguiente segundo su monstruo interno le animó estallando momentáneamente… – **¡¿Sabes?! ¡Dos míseros años de mi vida, en lo que me pudría en una celda de mierda… trataba de entender el por qué injustamente me habían condenado a muerte cuando yo!**… – se apuntó repetidamente el pecho… **– ¡lo único que quería era ser un buen doctor y serle útil a la sociedad que después la malagradecida, de asesino no me bajó y me mandó a una inmunda prisión donde allá**… – imaginativamente señaló… **– los internos tampoco fueron menos gentiles conmigo porque a punta de golpes y demás insultos me "dieron la bienvenida a su club"!**. – Al llegar hasta aquí, Terry sorprendentemente se calmó para continuar explicando… **– Y de no haber sido, por la intervención de Spectrum**… – se describiría… **– un individuo de apariencia por demás temible... ¡ahora estuviera muerto!**... – el hombre respiró hondo y le compartiría… **– Él me enseñó a cómo sobrellevar con calma mi triste realidad, a ser muy paciente, a no temer absolutamente a nada, pero sobre todo… ¡a luchar por lo que quiero!… así que**… – la miró… **– para demostrar lo buen discípulo que fui**… – Terry enmudeció y con arrogancia se fue acercando a la mujer que no retrocedió ni un paso, ni mucho menos cuando sintió una mano masculina atraparle la cintura y con un tanto de brusquedad, Terry la atrajo a su cálido cuerpo pegando además, en la mejilla izquierda de Candace, sus labios que los arrastró en un extendido beso y se detuvo en el oído de la fémina que sintió bien bonito al escucharle decir… – **¡Me importa un bledo si dices estar enamorada de Alberto o que le pertenezcas al mismísimo diablo!… ¡Yo sólo sé que te quiero para mí y para mí serás, así tenga, ésta vez, que morir en el intento… por conseguirte!**

Candace permitió que Terry se perdiera a lo largo de su cuello que no sólo percibía la humedad de los besos dejados sino la lastimosa sensación de unos torturantes dientes. Pero cuando sintió la dirección que la boca masculina tomaba además de lo que las manos ya acariciaban, la rubia mataría el momento al cuestionarle… – **¿Para qué me buscabas?**

. . .

Siete personas fueron llamadas a reunirse en aquel mismo privado; y en lo que esperaban a que Peligro que se sobaba incesantemente cierta parte del cuello, hablara… después de haber sido expuesto el asunto al que se catalogó como una venganza de Robert Hathaway al perder éste, el puesto añorado de Presidente del Hospital del Niño después de haberlo competido con el que había sido su compañero de facultad y oficio… Baldo, en lo que daba tiempo a que aquella mujer acomodara sus ideas, le cuestionaba a Terry… – **¿Tienes ya algún plan en mente?**

**- No todavía.**.. – respondió sinceramente el perjudicado. **– Lo único que puedo aportar es que tengo vigilada su casa las 24 horas del día. **

James, el jamaiquino preguntaría… – **¿Y qué harás si de repente aparece?**

**- Por eso es que estoy aquí, para que ustedes me ayuden**… – le contestó altaneramente a éste.

Más Terry giró su cabeza hacia un asiático que le sugeriría… – **¿Matarlo resolvería todo?**

Sin ningún titubeo, se le respondería… – **Si es posible, ¡¿por qué no?!**... – pero un…

**- No…** – Peligro finalmente habló; y mirando al doctor, a éste, le observaría… **– Eso sería como acabar de raíz con el problema.**

**- ¿Qué sugieres hacer entonces?**... – ahora fue turno de Terry en hacer cuestión, recordando que Spectrum le había advertido de su ingeniosidad.

**- Lo que yo digo es que**… – la rubia que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, subió los pies sobre de éste, se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, lo mordió y luego le apuntó con el mismo… **– si él te quitó todo, de la noche a la mañana… tú lo hagas poco a poco. Empezando con**… – y les hizo la señal a todos de poner atención.

. . . . .

Cuatro de la madrugada fue la hora en que… escoltada por Marcus y Terry… Candace llegó a casa después de haber diseñado el primero plan de ataque en contra de Hathaway. Sin embargo estaba abriendo la puerta de su hogar cuando Dobbie le ladró y ella le hablaría silenciosamente… – **¡Soy yo!**... – y le hizo la señal de bajar la voz antes de que despertara a todos. Luego de haber cerrado, se dirigió a su habitación seguida por el perro; más al llegar a nivel arriba, la rubia descubrió luz en una de las recámaras y fue hasta allá.

Con suavidad llamó a la puerta que al no tener pasador ni obtener respuesta, se coló, y al estar en el interior se buscó a la habitante sobre su cama, empero sus miradas claras se toparon cuando Susana hubo salido del cuarto privado y Candace le preguntaba… – **¿Está todo bien?**

**- Sí**… – fue la respuesta observándosele inmediatamente… **– Llegaste más tarde de lo usual.**

**- Lo siento; un asunto de última hora surgió**… – se escudaron; y para desviar el regaño, la rubia menor cuestionaría a la mayor… **– ¿cómo te has sentido?**... – y conforme se ayudaba a la tía a ingresar en la cama, ésta le respondía…

**- Mucho mejor, gracias.**

**- ¿Has dormido?**

**- Sí**

**- Bueno, entonces te dejo**… – Candace le dio un beso en la frente. **– Yo iré hacer lo mismo porque en un rato tengo algo muy importante qué hacer**

Pero antes de que saliera de la habitación, le aconsejaron… – **No te metas en problemas, ¿eh, niña?**… – y la graciosa sobrina…

**- ¡¿Problemas yo?!**... – se apuntó en dirección al pecho e indignada le cuestionaría… – **¡¿Dime cuándo te los he ocasionado, tiita, si sabes que soy una santita?!**

Candace descaradamente fingió la imagen y por ello, la tía sonrió e ironearía… – **¡Por supuesto, mi Calcuta!**… – y devolvió el beso que le habían mandado al aire.

Y mientras Susana apagaba la luz y se acomodaba de nuevo en su lecho, Candace después de haber cerrado la puerta por afuera, le pedía a Dobbie que le siguiera; y en lo que llegaban a la recámara correspondiente, le comentaría… – **Hoy, tú y yo daremos un paseo… ¡te lo mereces por ser un buen chico!**

. . . . .

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Dany, Marcus y Terry estaban reunidos en la esquina de la casa que se vigilaba y escuchaban con atención lo que Tomás el informante, les repetía siendo exactamente lo mismo que había compartido en la noche anterior cuando Peligro le pidió al doctor llamarlo.

**- Sólo hay tres empleados: dos mujeres, donde una salió ayer en la tarde y regresa hasta el domingo por la noche, mientras que la segunda se queda de planta, ya que es la esposa del jardinero que sale a cubrir un segundo empleo de 7 de la mañana a 2 de la tarde; y donde dentro de ese lapso de horas, la residente trabajadora lo aprovecha para pasear a dos perros Labrador.**

**- ¿Con eso será tiempo suficiente?**... – preguntó Terry; y un…

**- Sí**… – le respondió una quinta persona por el alta voz de su celular que además quiso saber… **– ¿Y qué me dicen de la calle?**

**- No es muy transitada. Además las casas vecinas casi todo el día están solas; así que los habitantes no se conocen mucho entre ellos.**

**- ¡Perfecto! entonces en un rato nos vemos ahí**… – que fue al…

. . .

Cuarto para las 10 de la mañana era la hora en que la empleada de la casa ubicada sobre la Carretera 340 en Rockleigh, Nueva Jersey… sacaba finalmente a sus "cachorros" para su acostumbrado recorrido matutino, apareciendo "curiosamente" a metros de distancia detrás de ella, sólo que caminando por la acera contraria: Candace que paseaba felizmente a Dobbie mientras que a sus espaldas un camión de mudanza buscaba una dirección y que al dar con el domicilio exacto, se estacionó en el andador del garaje donde en cuestión de segundos, varios hombres descendieron para hacer su limpio trabajo que empezó después de haber enterrado en el jardín frontal: un gran cartel con la palabra "Vendido". Luego se continuó, al abrir "maestramente" la puerta de la residencia y desactivando profesionalmente alarmas, para dedicarse libremente a vaciar ¡en su totalidad! el contenido de la vivienda.

Mientras tanto, en lo que los trabajadores hacían "hormigadamente" lo suyo, Candace, después de haber caminado tres cuadras al sur, arribaba a un boscoso parquecito: lugar mismo donde la empleada ya estaba con sus perros, los cuales al notar la presencia de un dócil Dobbie, a éste, comenzaron a gruñirle.

Sin prestarse mucha atención, se buscó una banca apartada, la cual la rubia ocupó y disimuladamente en lo que se vigilaba a la doméstica, Baldo le mantenía al tanto de los avances realizados. Sin embargo, únicamente quince minutos habían transcurrido, cuando "el objetivo" se preparó para regresar a la casa; entonces Candace, que mantenía el control absoluto sobre su mascota… se dispuso a distraer a la empleada; comenzando y discretamente, a zafar a Dobbie de su correa; más el inteligente animal al sentirse liberado, no se movió un ápice de su lugar a pesar de que los otros canes ya le tenían aturdido con sus ladridos, y que molestos, jalaban incesantemente a su cuidadora que se miraba seriamente en dificultades al tratar de controlarlos y guiarlos hacia el camino de regreso. Empero a un adrede…

**- ¡Vamos a jugar!**... – de Candace… Dobbie se paró en sus cuatros patas y comenzó a correr alrededor de la banca donde seguía sentada la rubia y que de entre su abrigo había sacado un hueso y tenía levantado el brazo haciendo círculos en el aire para torearlo. De repente con voz poco audible, le indicaría… **– Ve por ellos.**

Y Dobbie siguió el hueso lanzado, el cual lo atrapó en el aire y después de manera juguetona, lo llevó hacia donde ya iban los perros labradores que al percibirlo, jalaron fuertemente las correas que sujetaba la empleada y que ante la sorpresiva reacción y sentir las manos lastimadas, las soltó rápidamente, saliendo sus animales disparados detrás de Dobbie que ya corría velozmente en dirección a la rubia que ya había abandonado su banca y retomaba lentamente la acera continuando camino hacia el Sur.

De pronto, Candace hizo un extra y discreto movimiento con su brazo, indicándole a Dobbie con eso, mantener su carrera al frente, sintiendo luego la rubia, cuando los dos perros pasaron a su lado; más después de metros recorridos, llegó hasta ella, la sofocada empleada que la miró furiosa y le alegaría… – **¡¿Por qué carajos soltaste a tu perro?!**

La rubia, burlona, le gritaría porque aquella prosiguió con su carrera… – **¡Porque lo traje precisamente al parque para que jugara, no a molestar como lo hicieron todo el tiempo los tuyos!**... – Empero Candace regresó sus pasos hacia el parque, donde minutos transcurridos, Dobbie, sin compañía alguna, arribó y al cual se le preguntaría… – **¿Dónde dejaste tu hueso?**. – Y como no obtuvo respuesta, la rubia planearía… – **Vamos a buscarle**… – le colocó la correa a su mascota y ambos retomaron la vereda para ir en la búsqueda de lo extraviado.

Más al llegar a la esquina de esa cuadra… en la siguiente se observaba a la empleada completamente desesperada ya que miraba en todas direcciones indicándose con ello, que había perdido completamente de vista, el camino de sus perros. Pero cuando Candace apenas intentaba cruzar la calle, sonó su celular y que al contestarlo, detrás de la línea se le informó que todo estaba hecho. Entonces con lo notificado, la rubia colgó y finalmente se dirigió a la empleada "para dizque ofrecerle una disculpa y de paso… su ayuda" que no fue necesaria porque en ese momento los perros labradores aparecieron.

Pero al ver que uno de ellos traía el hueso de su mascota, la rubia con mayor razón fue por ello; más al estar cerca y querer ser Dobbie quien recuperara su juguete, doberman y labradores, se envolvieron en una fiera pelea donde Candace al jalar la correa para proteger a su mascota, recibió una fuerte y grave mordida en el antebrazo por parte de un labrador.

En eso una camioneta de doble cabina, se paró enfrente de las féminas; y del vehículo descendieron rápidamente Baldo, Marcus y Terry para ayudar a controlar los canes de la empleada que estaba de lo más histérica responsabilizando a Candace de lo sucedido. Así que, para "compensar" su falta, Terry pidió a Marcus acompañara a la empleada con sus perros hasta su casa y de paso… aprovechar el viaje para que les reportara de la situación; sin embargo la trabajadora se negó rotundamente, arrebató las riendas de sus mascotas y se marchó furiosa haciendo lo mismo ellos que cuando estuvieron en el interior de la camioneta, Candace solicitó a Terry que llamara a Tomás para que éste les mantuviera informado de lo que sucediera con la doméstica.

Y en lo que el doctor llevaba a cabo la acción, fueron alcanzados por el camión de mudanza; así que seguido uno de otro, los dos vehículos se alejaron rápidamente de ahí, tomando dirección a la ciudad neoyorkina donde al llegar a un paraje solitario, todos los involucrados se bajaron para preguntarse qué se haría con el botín adquirido. Terry fue tajante al indicar… – **¡Destrúyanlo todo!**

Sin embargo, los elementos de la banda se miraron entre ellos y a uno se le hizo fácil opinar… – **¡Pero podías sacar un buen dinero de todo esto!**. – Más Peligro…

**- ¡¿Qué parte de… "Destrúyanlo todo"… no captaste?!**

Un segundo hombre quiso saber… – **¿Y cómo?**

Para no llamarlo "bruto", se le contestaría mofantemente… – **¡Sencillo!**... – y se miró a Baldo… **– Habla al Departamento de Sanidad y comunícate con el Oficial Sánchez… el mismo aquél que nos estuvo echando la mano cuando sacamos todo lo inservible del inmueble de La Jaula… para que nos facilite un camión triturador de basura.**

**- En seguida**… – contestó el trigueño.

Y en lo que obedecía al mandato, al resto se le advertiría claramente… – **¡Está totalmente prohibido quedarse hasta con el más simple palillo de todo esto, ¿entendieron?!**

**- ¡Sí, jefe!**… – todos acordaron sin hesitación porque conocían el riesgo que corrían… sí lo hacían.

Pero en lo que aguardaban pacientemente, un tercer hombre observaría… – **Jefecito… ¿por qué estás sangrando de la mano?**

Con lo observado, todos miraron hacia Peligro que levantó el brazo y contestaría… – **No es la mano**… – y bastó lo suficiente para que el doctor resurgiera e interrogara alarmado…

**- ¡¿Qué pasó?!**... – y ella…

**- En la pelea, uno de los perros me mordió**... – y los hombres la rodearon, pero Terry ya le quitaba el abrigo con mucho cuidado para revisarla, haciendo los ahí presentes expresiones de dolor al quedar al descubierto el daño causado.

**-¡Hay que atenderte!**... – sugirió el conocedor; y de nuevo ella…

**- Sí, sólo después de… **

**- ¡No!**... – le gritó Baldo; y a Terry, increíblemente, le ordenaría… **– ¡Llévala a su casa!**... – alguien asintió y el asistente siguió diciendo… **– ¡Yo me quedo a cargo de todo!**

Con lo sugerido, otro de los hombres propuso… – **Sí, Jefe, es lo mejor… además de que tienes nuestra palabra que no meteremos las cuatro**… – y el resto acordó lo mismo también; así que, sin esperarse más, Terry le hizo una indicación a Marcus de llevarlos mientras que Dany optaba por quedarse entre aquellos hombres para, "bajita la mano"… vigilarlos.

Bueno, ya después del acuerdo hecho, tres personas caminaron hacia la camioneta, pero en lo que Terry sostenía la portezuela trasera para que Candace ingresara, antes de que el hombre cerrara cuando ella estuvo dentro, la rubia llamaría a… – **¡Dobbie, ven aquí!**... – y el perro saltó de la parte de atrás al suelo y luego se metió en el interior; entonces en lo que los hombres abordaban, el can comenzó a lamer las heridas de su dueña; empero en el camino, Marcus iba haciendo señas a su amigo sobre la valentía de la mujer, provocando las risas de Terry, al confesarle su acompañante que él ya estuviera en el piso berreando del simple dolor; no obstante, Terry que constantemente miraba atrás para estar al pendiente de Candace, finalmente, le hizo el comentario…

**- Pensé que querías que nadie saliera lastimado.**

**- Esa era la intención**… – contestó la rubia; y le ordenaría… **– comunícate con Tomás y que nos cuente que pasó.**.. – el guapo doctor asintió y rápidamente así lo hizo, poniendo el alta voz para que los tres escucharan al informante que relataba que…

… a pesar de que la mujer ya había ingresado a la vivienda con los perros, no se vio movimiento alguno sino hasta después de media hora, cuando un auto Honda Negro se paró enfrente de la casa y la trabajadora la abandonó apresuradamente, subiéndose del mismo modo en el vehículo que se alejó a toda velocidad.

… consiguiendo con lo dicho, que Peligro riera fuertemente y calificara con todas sus letras… – **¡Grandísima estúpida! ¡con eso únicamente demostró lo larga que tiene la cola!**... – logrando que con lo exclamado los dos hombres sonrieran y escucharan atentamente… **– En fin**… – expresaría ella sin miramientos… **– lo bueno que con su fuga, nos facilitó las cosas y con esto**… – les señaló lo herido… **– le daremos el segundo golpe a Hathaway.**

**- ¿Y cómo?**

Marcus se atrevió a preguntar, negando Terry con la cabeza y sintiendo lástima por su amigo si merecidamente le respondían con alguna grosería que no fue así, porque le compartieron la idea… – **¡Lo vamos a demandar! Al fin que los testigos ya no están y precisamente a esos… se responsabilizará de lo sucedido.**

Y por instantes los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas y ninguno negó que su interior se sorprendió de la perversidad reflejada en el rostro de aquella mujer que venía en la parte de atrás y que increíblemente acariciaba amorosamente… a su perro.

. . .

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, se llegó a la casa de Candace, donde después de estacionarse y bajarse de la unidad, Terry se ofrecería… – **Quisiera ser yo quien te curara esas heridas**.

La rubia accedió invitando también a Marcus a ingresar, más éste se excusaría… – **Yo tengo algo por hacer; así que si no les molesta, me retiro**… – y mirando al amigo… **– sólo llámame y vengo por ti**… – y le guiñó un ojo a Terry que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, viéndolo la pareja, inmediatamente partir.

Más hombre y mujer estaban atravesando por el corredor, cuando la puerta de la vivienda se abrió; y alguien nombraría alegremente… – **¡Candy! **

**- Hola, enana**. – Y por la prisa que llevaban, se quiso saber… **– ¿a dónde vas?**

**- ¡A buscar a Florecita!**. – Y al hombre que iba a lado de su hermana mayor, en lugar de saludarlo debidamente, le preguntaba incoherentemente… **– ¿tú no le has visto?**

Por supuesto él hizo una cara de no saber ni de lo que le hablaban hasta que Candace le revelara… – **Es una zarigüeya la mascota de Mat**… – y Terry apenas contestó un…

**- ¡Oh!**... – y el doctor se detuvo para mirar a la divertida jovencita; más a un llamado de Candace, el muñeco prosiguió sus pasos hacia el interior del hogar donde al pedirse el botiquín de primeros auxilios, se preguntaría con alarme…

**- ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!**... – y mientras Imelda corría velozmente escaleras arriba, Candace tuvo que informarle a su tía…

**- Me mordió un perro**… – y bastó suficiente para que Alberto, que estaba arribando en el área, dudara de…

**- ¡¿Dobbie?!**

**- ¡Absolutamente no!**... – la rubia le contestó con cierta molestia. Empero al ver que ya se habían percatado de la presencia del extraño, Candace simplemente dijo… **– Tía, creo que ya conoces al caballero**… – y éste…

**- Un gusto volver a verle**… – expresó muy sonriente; sin embargo, Terry volvió a poner sus ojos sobre el rubio que tenía enfrente y que le miraba con severo gesto fruncido que aumentó cuando escuchó a su "sobrina" decir…

**- Susy, que me manden el botiquín a la oficina de Papá, por favor.**

**- Claro que sí, hija, en seguida**... – respondió Susana; y Terry nueva y simplemente diría…

**- Con permiso**… – y se dejó guiar a donde le llevaran cuando su mano fue tomada, acción que provocó que Alberto expresara verdaderamente iracundo…

**- ¡¿Quién demonios es ese hombre?!**... – y lo apuntó, pero Imelda que ya regresaba con el maletín…

**- ¡Ah! pues nada menos que el padre de los hijos que va a engendrar con mi hermana… **– y Mathilde, que ya ingresaba a la casa con su mascota en brazos, también aportaría…

**- En pocas palabras: ¡es nuestro futuro cuñado!**

Continuará


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 26 de Agosto de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 12**

**. . .**

Sintiéndose idiotamente celoso, Alberto emprendió camino hacia el área donde… su interior le reclamaba… estaba la mujer que amaba; sin embargo no había llegado a la puerta de aquel despacho cuando Susana, después de haber acelerado sus pasos, le dio pronto alcance sujetándolo por el brazo y queriendo saber… – **¡¿A dónde piensas que vas?!**

Por su intervención, el rubio espetaría rabioso… – **¡No te entrometas, Susana!**

Siendo menos que rudo, se deshizo de su amarre y la hizo a un lado, pero la tía tampoco cedió al defender y recordarle… – **¡Lo hago porque es mi sobrina y porque así como yo le impedí que ella arruinara tus planes de boda, del mismo modo te exijo que la dejes en paz!**... – empero neciamente Alberto negaba con la cabeza; más al escuchar decir… **– Tú tomaste la decisión de tu vida, ahora es el turno de ella para hacer ¡lo que quiera y con quién quiera con la suya!**

Sin amedrentamiento alguno, Susana confrontó orgullosa, la ráfaga de fuego que el rubio le disparó con la mirada. Pero antes de que él, pudiera hacer otra cosa, Patricia, nivel arriba, apareció y también quiso enterarse… – **¿Qué sucede?**... – al observar a su esposo severamente furioso. Sin embargo este, la ignoró y reemprendió su caminar, sólo que ahora en dirección de la puerta principal de la casa.

Y mientras Patricia descendía velozmente hacia el primer nivel para ir en la búsqueda de Alberto, en el interior del despacho, Terry recibía de manos de Imelda el maletín para atender a Candace que sentada en el sofá, aceptaba una llamada por su celular; no obstante, en lo que contestaba después de haber reconocido la voz de quien estaba detrás de la línea, le pidió a sus hermanas que abandonaran el área.

Ya que se supo sola, conversaría libremente a lo que ya le habían cuestionado… – **Sí, todo está bien conmigo ¿qué me dices de ti?**

_- Todo igual_. – Se fue directo al grano… _– ¿Ya se reportó el contacto amigo?_

**- Sí, anoche lo vi**. – Con eso, las antenitas de Terry, que estaba sentado a un lado de Candace, se pusieron en alerta para prestar atención… **– De hecho hoy llevamos a cabo el primer plan y ¡todo salió a pedir de boca!**

_- Me imagino; bueno, te hablo después, linda, porque no tengo mucho tiempo._

**- Está bien; cuídate**… – y la llamada se cortó; y como si estuvieran interesados en saber de quien se había tratado, la rubia le afirmaría al doctor… **– era Spectrum.**

**- Y**… – Terry se aclaró la garganta conforme limpiaba las heridas con gasas y agua oxigenada… **– ¿cómo está?**

**- Bien.**

Más gracias a la respuesta escueta, Terry siguió trabajando en total silencio, teniendo todo el tiempo, la mirada de ella que no se quejaba y observaba cada uno de los movimientos cuidadosamente dedicados que recibía por parte de él que pronunciaría palabra hasta después de que la última grapa fue colocada en el vendaje… – **Listo**.

Mirándose el buen trabajo realizado, Candace apreciaría con un sencillo… – **Gracias**.

Pero en lo que Terry devolvía lo utilizado a su respectivo lugar, Susana apareció con teléfono residencial en mano, para cuestionar a su sobrina… – **¿Qué entrenarás a las niñas del equipo?**

Con sobresalto, se respondería en cuestión… – **¡¿Quién dijo?!**

**- Tus hermanas; además**… – le mostró el teléfono… **– acaba de llamar un padre de familia para verificar si es cierto y así pueda dar el permiso que le requirieron.**

**- ¡Ash!**... – se expresó. Y enfadosamente Candace se sumió en el sillón, miró al hombre que tenía enfrente y justo éste, le refrescaría la memoria…

**- Ayer les dijiste.**

**- Pues sí, pero**… – se rascó la frente; y después de pensarlo, en breve, extendieron la invitación… **– ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras? **

**- ¡Ya lo creo que sí!**

**- Bueno**… – y ayudada por el doctor, la rubia se puso de pie; le agradeció la atención y dijo… **– entonces en lo que voy a alistarme.**.. – se le pediría a Susana… **– Tía, ¿le haces compañía en lo que vuelvo?**

**- Por supuesto, hija**… – se contestó a una; y al otro se le solicitaría… **– ¿me acompaña a tomar un té mientras tanto?**. – Terry asintió, saliendo los tres del despacho.

Y en lo que Candace subía escaleras arriba, invitado y tía caminaron hacia la cocina donde Susana, al percibir un acento, no perdió oportunidad para cuestionar… – **Usted no es americano, ¿verdad?**... – mientras ofrecía asiento.

Conforme se ocupaba la silla señalada, se respondería amablemente… – **Sí, lo soy; pero fui criado en Irlanda hasta los 20 años, edad misma cuando decidí regresar a América.**

**- Oh, entiendo**… – se finalizó momentáneamente para concentrarse en la preparación de la bebida ofrecida.

No obstante y a pesar de tenerla de perfil, Terry la analizó y fue su turno de reiniciar la conversación… – **Susana, ¿está usted bien?**

**- Por supuesto, joven**… – la rubia se giró para mirarle; y sonriente, le cuestionaría… – **¿por qué lo dice?**

Circulando el suyo propio, Terry le observaría… – **Por su semblante.**

**- Ya**… – y por alguna razón, Susana tembló y contaría titubeante… **– Días pasados… estuve un poco incómoda… ¡pero nada de que alarmarse!.** – Sin embargo…

**- ¿Está usted segura?**... – Terry le interrogó.

Y en lo que se ponía de pie para pretender ir a ayudar a la tía, ésta le reafirmaría… – **Sí, sí, claro**. – Y queriendo darle la menor importancia, comentaría… **– ¡Sólo son achaques de la edad!.**

La mujer tomó la tetera y caminó hacia la mesa, pero Terry la siguió en corto; se paró en frente de ella, le tomó de la mano; y para darle confianza, se presentaría… – **Soy doctor y reconozco fácilmente cuando alguien…**

**- ¡Por favor, no lo diga!**... – con su mano libre, Susana rápidamente le había tapado la boca y miró hacia la puerta.

Más por su tempestiva reacción, el médico se libró del obstáculo para sugerir… – **Debería hablarlo con su familia, señora**.

Debido al descubrimiento, Susana se tambaleó; y en lo que la ayudaban a tomar asiento, la mujer negaba con la cabeza y explicaba los motivos para no hacerlo… – **Sería doloroso revelarlo**… – le miró; y en casi una súplica… **– y por lo mismo, tendré que pedirle que me guarde el secreto.**

**- No puedo hacerlo.**

**- ¿Ni prometerme cuidar de mi sobrina si yo llegara a faltarle?**

**- Eso no depende totalmente de mí**… – contestó sincero. Y pensando precisamente en la mujer que verdaderamente le interesaba, se propuso… **– En cambio, en cuestiones de salud puedo prometerle bastante; así que para empezar la voy a recomendar ampliamente con una persona… ¡que hará hasta lo imposible por vencer el cáncer que ha invadido su cuerpo, Susana!**

Después de digerir saliva, la enferma apenas pronunció un gracias; pero Terry estaba besando caballerosamente un dorso de las manos que sostenía, cuando tempestivamente Mathilde arribó y bromista, expresaría a ambos… – **¡Ajajá! ¡Así justo los quería encontrar!**... – pero a uno le pelearía… **– ¡con qué pretendiendo a mi tía, ¿eh? ¡Ya verás como te irá cuando le diga a mi hermana lo que vi!**... – y un fuerte…

**- ¡Mathilde!**... – se escuchó por parte de Susana que también negaba con la cabeza al ver a su sobrina menor haciéndole sombras de boxeo a Terry que sencillamente reía con diversión ante las monadas de la chiquilla.

Sin embargo estaban a punto de soltarle un verdadero golpe cuando… – **¡Mat, ¿qué haces?!**

Aquella sin vergüenza alguna, le respondería a Candace… – **Intentando practicar con tu novio el gancho al hígado que el otro día me enseñaste.**

Con lo dicho, por supuesto que una serie de preguntas surgieron; pero gracias a que sobresalieron más las carcajadas ante los gestos de perturbación de Candace, no hubo necesidad de responderse, por lo menos no en ese momento sino conforme se trasladaban en auto hasta la cancha deportiva de la institución educativa a la que sus hermanas asistían.

**- Así que tú le enseñaste a boxear**… – comentó inquiridor Terry que iba de copiloto.

**- No tanto**… – la rubia le sonrió. **– Simplemente les mostré cómo debían golpear por si en un determinado caso y no con desgreñadas como un día las encontré peleando a las dos**.

Con lo compartido plus imaginándose la escena, el doctor rió con ganas mirando a los jovencitas que iban en la parte de atrás muy entretenidas con sus celulares; más al volver sus ojos hacia la rubia que conducía, quiso saber… – **¿Y a ti quién te enseñó?**

**- Mi abuelo fue boxeador profesional.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – se hubo exclamado fuertemente.

**- Así es.**

**- ¿Y… has golpeado a alguien severamente?**

Candace se carcajeó; y enarcando una ceja, le miró fugazmente retador. – **¿Tú que crees?**

Terry daría la más franca de sus respuestas… – **Que con los pocos días que llevo de conocerte… me han bastado para darme cuenta de que ¡sí! puedes ser capaz de eso y mucho más.**

. . .

Los dribles de dos balones contra la duela de madera, eran el fondo musical en aquel lugar; y desde la banca elegida, Terry observaba como Mathilde e Imelda ejecutan sus tiros; más el chiflido producido por alguien, logró que él desviara tanto cabeza como mirada hacia la puerta de vestidores, y de donde Candace aparecía vistiendo cómodos pants, un top de cuello de tortuga sin mangas, y calzando unos coloridos y divertidos tenis; sin embargo, el par que sostenía en las manos, se ofrecieron cuando llegaron hasta él… – **Espero te queden. – **Terry los recibió y no pudo expresar "gracias" porque la rubia lo dejó rápidamente para ir por un balón que rodaba en su dirección.

Y mientras Candace alcanzaba el objetivo, Imelda se acercó al doctor; y animosa, le comentaría…** – Definitivo, ¡tú eres el ceniciento elegido de los dioses!**

**- ¿Cómo dices?**... – el hombre sonrió y la miró cuando se sentó a su lado.

La jovencita, quitándole un tenis le diría… – **¿Sabes el valor qué tienen?**... – ella se lo mostró y él negó. **– Bueno, sólo para que te des una idea**... – pesó lo que sostenía en su mano… **– ni al mismo Alberto "al que según se adoraba tanto", se le quisieron regalar**.

Terry, para no albergar ilusiones, le contestaría… – **Bueno, preciosa, pues precisamente de un regalo no estamos hablando… sólo se trata de un préstamo.**

**- Si tú lo dices**.

Imelda, así de grosera también lo dejó, dejándolo precisamente un tanto desconcertado y mayormente interesado en saber el sentimiento que el calzado guardaba y el cual averiguaría pronto y nada menos que de Mathilde que aprovechando que estaba sola, Terry fue a su lado y allá la jovenzuela le confesaría… – **Si te quitas uno, te darás cuenta que en su interior, hay una dedicación y una firma.**

**- ¿De quién?**... – el doctor preguntó.

Para ponerle más suspenso, Mat, en lo que se preparaba para ejecutar un tiro, sólo pronunciaría las iniciales… – **M. J.**

**- ¿M. J.?**... – el hombre repitió.

Por el rostro confundido, "su cuñada" suspendió su disparo para apiadarse de él y contarle… – **Cuando fue jugadora, Candace asistió a una importante conferencia y en ésta, ¡sorpresivamente! se presentó nada menos que ¡el mejor jugador de baloncesto de todos los tiempos!**... – hasta aquí Terry comprendió, más siguió prestando atención… – **Y gracias a su cualidad, se le obsequió extra… ¡ese par de tenis que ahora llevas puestos!**

**- ¿Y cuál es esa cualidad?**... – él quiso saber más.

Mathilde le pidió se acercara para decirle secretamente… – **She knows how to dunk!**

. . .

Después de que los minutos habían pasado y ningún elemento de aquel equipo había hecho su arribo, Imelda se comunicó con éstas y le confirmaron su asistencia para media hora después. Entonces, en lo que el grupo a entrenar llegaba, las cuatro personas que ocupaban aquel gimnasio idearon jugar entre ellos un simple 11, quedando las parejas conformadas por: Candace y Mathilde versus Terry e Imelda.

Pero como las rubias estaban apropiadamente vestidas para la ocasión, el doctor para tener mayor movilidad y además estar preparado ante la prevención de lo seriamente que la rubia mayor podía jugar… se deshizo de su camisa y dejó su torso cubierto por una sencilla camiseta de tirantes; más al ver los bíceps desnudos de aquél, las tres rubias no pudieron abrir más la boca; y una de ellas no dudó en comentar solicitante… – **¡No seas egoísta, tío, y muéstranos tu six pack!**

**- ¡Mathilde!**... – Candace la reprendió y no negó que su interior, ¡también lo deseó y en su mirada… se notó! lo que consiguió que Terry, vanidoso, sonriera orgulloso de lo que había alterado en una específica mujer que seguía observándolo detenidamente hasta que le interrumpieron…

**- ¿Ya podemos jugar?**... – y sonriéndose ambos seductoramente… se aceptó el reto propuesto, cediendo lugar para dar inicio con el juego, al equipo conformado por las dos mujeres, siendo Mathilde quien se colocara en el área de tiro mientras que el resto se ubicaba en su respectivo lugar de ataque.

En cuestión de segundos Mathilde ejecutó su disparo y los jugadores, al ver la bola en el aire, se removieron rápidamente de sus posiciones para atrapar el esférico; sin embargo el tiro lanzado produjo un enceste, obteniéndose el primer punto a favor y consiguiéndose ahora un saque de línea donde nuevamente Mathilde lo desarrolló siendo Imelda quien la cubriera mientras que Terry, por supuesto, no dejaría fácilmente, al objetivo peligroso que sonriente ya había recibido el balón y lo rebotaba en frente de su contrincante que le obstaculizaba el camino hacia el área de centro.

Al verse imposibilitada, se entregó pase a Mathilde pero Imelda lo robó y fácil encestó empatándose con ello el juego e invirtiéndose los papeles, ya que ahora era Candace quien cubría a Terry que al intentar hacer su primer lay up, la rubia brincó y se lo bloqueó quedando por primera vez demostrado la altura que aquella podía alcanzar. No obstante con el rebote, Mathilde lo ganó y pasó balón a su hermana, que zigzagueante se quitó a su rival, más lo provocó a ir a ella.

Dribleando el balón enfrente de Terry, Candace sonreía burlona y más cuando, ésta, se auto-pasaba en balón en medio de sus piernas, sorprendiendo al doctor lo habilidosa que era; pero en una acción rápida que ni él supo cómo, la rubia cruzó el balón "por el arco del triunfo del hombre" y ágilmente se le escapó por la derecha para hacer efectivo su lay up.

Y mientras las ganadoras de otro punto a su cuenta, celebraban, Terry en lo que se carcajeaba, iba quedando inclinado hacia el frente para mirar por donde el balón le había pasado. Pero al escuchar…

**- ¡¿Qué se te perdió, doc?!**... – en conjunto con mofantes risas de la rubia, Terry se reincorporó y graciosamente le retaría…

**- ¡Ahorita vas a ver!**... – Y con esa amenaza, para dos seres, el juego se convirtió en algo más que eso, ya que para conseguir el objetivo, se acortó corporalmente la distancia entre ellos y donde las manos tocaban más de lo reglamentario. Y como muestra, el siguiente ejemplo, ya que después de que Mathilde hubo realizado un nuevo saque, Candace que volvía a confrontar a Terry, éste, mañoso, "accidentalmente" siguiendo el rumbo de la bola, ¡pues se confundió de bola! y acarició sutilmente, el seno izquierdo de la rubia que marcaría rápidamente…

**- ¡HEY, eso fue violación!**

Con la consternación de lo suscitado, se perdió por completo el balón que se aprovechó para anotación a favor del "violador" que alegaría fingiendo demencia e inocencia… – **¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿En contra de quién?!**. – Ella, yendo a su lado…

**- ¡Por supuesto que contra mi persona porque la bola está por allá!**… – Candace lo señaló y Terry riendo pervertidoramente se le acercó, quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia y leyéndose en la mirada de uno el deseo que se le despertó ante lo percibido por su mano.

Más aprovechándose de la cercanía, Terry inclinó su cabeza para robarle a la fémina un beso; sin embargo, una sonriente Candace al percatarse de la intención de aquél, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y la boca del doctor aterrizó en la barbilla de ella y que por su rechazo, sin misericordia alguna… ¡se la mordió!; pero ante la increíble sensación, la rubia naufragó en la profunda y azul mirada de él; y de no haber sido porque tenían audición cuando alguien "les sugirió"…

**- Si quieren nos vamos**... – Candace no negó que hubiese llevado a cabo lo que su interior le hubo peticionado; empero el gusto de seguir jugando cuerpo a cuerpo, se vino abajo, cuando las chicas del equipo aquel acompañadas de alguno de sus padres o hermanos, fueron llegando al recinto donde a lo largo de una hora, al grupo específico, se les dio una serie de indicaciones, entre ellas, el cómo sostener correctamente el balón para ejecutar un tiro y hacerlo efectivo.

Así que después de haber practicado, conforme regresaban a casa, Mathilde e Imelda iban repitiendo alternativamente…

**- No importando el lugar de tiro, los hombros deben estar siempre direccionados al aro;**

**- … levantar ambos brazos.**

**- … flexionar codos, llevar uno al frente hasta la altura del hombro.**

**- … dejar completamente asentada sobre la palma de la mano la pelota;**

**- … mientras que con la otra libre, únicamente sirve como guía y apoyo.**

**- Al hacer el disparo, se debe estirar todo lo largo del brazo,**

**- … y la bola se lanza haciendo la muñeca un movimiento de 180 grados.**

Y gracias a que arribaron al domicilio, la pareja de mayores descansó. No obstante, las rubias menores fueron las únicas que descendieron del vehículo porque los otros dos tenían asuntos qué atender; así que después de pedirles a sus hermanas le avisaran a sus padres de su ausencia, Candace retomó su marcha y dirigió su vehículo hacia el casino donde ya los demás los esperaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa de billar. Pero durante el trayecto, Terry, uno: devolvió los tenis prestados, los cuales al hacerlo, le contestaron… **– Si te gustaron, ¡puedes quedarte con ellos!**... – y dos: se llamó a Marcus para que lo encontrara en aquel lugar; empero y antes de que el doctor se marchara, Candace le plantearía el tercer ataque en contra de Hathaway que fue denigrarlo públicamente.

**- ¿Pero cómo lo harás?**... – preguntó el Muñeco.

Peligro le pediría a Baldo… – **Trae el computador**. – Y en lo que el asistente acataba nuevamente el mandato, la pareja caminó hacia la barra de bar y hasta que estuvieron ahí se dijo… **– Lo wiki-piaremos**. – Tanto Terry como el barman que servía el trago acostumbrado de su jefe y del muñeco mismo… rieron de lo gracioso que aquello había sonado.

Más al ver lo que la rubia se disponía a hacer, después de haber sido instalado el computador en frente de ella, lo gracioso pasó a la consternación y Terry rápidamente colocó su mano sobre la de ella para impedirle seguir escribiendo y observarle… – **¡Esto es muy peligroso!**

La rubia le sonrió aseverándole… – **¡Por supuesto, mi doc!**... – y palmeó la cálida mano que estaba sobre la suya; y Candace continuó haciendo su trabajo, apareciendo minutos después una muy desagradable nota en el Wikipedia acerca del inminente doctor Robert Hathaway.

. . .

Luego de haber pasado un buen tiempo en el casino, donde también a Terry se le hubo explicado un poco acerca de los negocios, Candace regresó a casa para reportarse con sus padres y anunciarles nuevamente su salida; sin embargo, sus progenitores no estaban en el hogar y en lo que se dirigía a su recámara, por el pasillo rumbo a ésta, alguien se interpuso a su paso, pretendiendo saber… – **¡¿Dónde diablos has estado?!**

Con esa voz de propiedad lo único que se consiguió fue que se respondiera… – **¡Que te importa!**… – y la mujer emprendió camino.

Empero no daría dos pasos cuando bruscamente la tomaron por el brazo y la giraron para demandarle incoherentemente… – **¡Vienes de estarte revolcando con él, ¿verdad?!**

Quitándose su agarre, Candace le espetaría altanera… – **¡Sí, ¿y qué?!**... – pero además le mostraría... **– ¿ves esto?**... – se bajó el cuello de su top… **– bueno, pues en el cuerpo tengo más ¡¿Bastará lo suficiente para que pueda compararte con él y decirte que es mucho mejor amante que tú?!**

A la rubia, sin piedad alguna, le asestaron un fuerte bofetón con la etiqueta de… – **¡Eres una vil ramera!**

No demostrando el dolor que el golpe le había causado, Candace le respondería… – **¡Y tú eres tan ridículamente cursi como tus estúpidos celos!**. – Después de dedicarle una mirada menos despreciativa, la mujer se marchó saboreándose en el camino la sangre que de un labio brotó.

. . .

Después de haberse visto nuevamente el golpe, Candace había decidido no salir de casa por esa noche; sin embargo, gracias a las insistentes llamadas de Baldo que requería urgentemente su presencia, la rubia no tuvo otra opción más que atender al llamado.

No pudiendo haber cubierto demasiado lo lastimado, al verla llegar al privado, el asistente inmediatamente le preguntaría… – **¡¿Qué carajos te pasó en la cara?!**

**- Me golpeé con la esquina de algo**… – ocultó ella.

Baldo no se tragó el cuento y como pocas veces, reaccionaría… – **¡Me crees idiota, ¿verdad?!**

Peligro, burlona diría... – **¡Nadie ha dicho todo lo contrario!**

Lo dicho enfureció más al trigueño. – **¡Deja tus estúpidas sardonias a lado y dime de una buena vez… ¡¿quién demonios fue?!**

. . . . .

Sentado detrás del escritorio de su despacho y después de haber acompañado a su esposa a misa esa mañana de domingo, George revisaba sus estados de cuentas bancarias, y en hojas aparte, realizaba operaciones matemáticas que al no obtenerse el mismo resultado, el hombre se rascaba incesantemente la cabeza con el lápiz que sostenía, siendo así como Candace, después de abandonar el comedor, lo encontrara, y por lo preocupación reflejada, se cuestionaría… – **¿Qué pasa, Pap?**

**- Nada, nena**… – el hombre dejó todo sobre el escritorio para mirar a la mayor de sus hijas que al verla también quiso enterarse… **– ¿Qué te sucedió en la cara?**

Con alarme el hombre se paró para ir hasta ella que mentiría a medias… – **Ayer, jugando básquet con mis hermanas, una de ellas me dio un codazo**. – Más para hacer olvidar el incidente después de haber recibido un beso en la parte lastimada, se interrogaría… **– ¿Tienes problemas económicos?**

George siendo totalmente honesto, contestaría… – **Sí; porque con lo generado del mes, o cubro las colegiaturas de tus hermanas o el gas que está cada vez en aumento.**

**- Bueno, señor mío, eso tiene solución**… – la rubia le dio a su padre un abrazo de buenos días. **– Yo te ayudo con lo de las "gemelas no gemelas" y**…

Candace fue violentamente interrumpida por los gritos desesperados de Rosa Paula llamando a… – **¡George, George!**

Éste se desapartó de los brazos de su hija para recibir a la recién llegada. – **¿Qué pasa, cariño?**

**- ¡Pronto! ¡Llévame al hospital!**

**- ¿Al hospital? ¿Y para qué?**

**- ¡Patricia acaba de llamar para avisar que… Alberto está muy grave!**

Continuará


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 1 de Septiembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 13**

**. . .**

Conforme George y Rosa Paula salían apresurados de esa área de la casa seguidos de la mirada de Candace que sin prestarle mucha importancia al asunto se dirigió a su recámara… en la habitación de un nosocomio en el estado de Nueva Jersey, Alberto, yacido en su cama totalmente golpeado y a su conveniencia, relataba los hechos acontecidos a un agente de policía… – **Pasado el medio día de ayer, después de haber tenido una fuerte discusión con mi esposa, ésta se fue de la casa llevándose consigo a mi hijo.**

**- ¿Motor del enfrentamiento?**

**- Me hubo alegado que desde el día que nos casamos y debido a mi trabajo… no le he puesto demasiada atención cuando ella se la pasa todo el día encerrada y al cuidado de nuestro pequeño.**

**- ¿Cuál es su profesión?**

**- Corredor de bolsa**.

Y en lo que el agente tomaba nota, se le solicitaba al investigado… – **Bien, prosiga entonces.**

**- Al dar las 10 de la noche y presentir que Patricia, mi mujer, no regresaría, me dispuse a ir en su búsqueda al domicilio de mis parientes políticos y… al estar circulando por la carretera hacia Paterson… una patrulla apareció detrás de mi auto y por varios metros me siguió hasta que al llegar a un paraje solitario, encendió las luces de la sirena y se me indicó detenerme.**

**- ¿A qué velocidad manejaba?**

**- No más de 60 millas por hora.**

**- ¿Ingirió alcohol entre la 1 de la tarde y 10 de la noche? **

Un silencio en el lugar se prolongó por varios segundos hasta que se respondió con un… –** Sí.**

Debido al reporte que se leía, sin miramiento alguno, se le re cuestionaría al paciente herido… – **¿Es usted drogadicto?**

Por supuesto se respingaría con ofensa… – **¡Claro que no!**... – logrando Alberto que con su alteración, se quejara de un dolor.

El agente le sugeriría… – **No tiene porqué alterarse, señor Andrews, simplemente queremos verificar lo que anteriormente declaró**… – se le miró comentándosele… **– es que su caso es intrigante al haber asegurado cien por ciento que los oficiales que le detuvieron hayan sido los mismos que le golpearon y le dejaron**… – lo señalaron de arriba abajo… **– en este lamentable estado.**

**- Porque así sucedió, Comandante**… – Alberto reafirmó; y Patricia que estaba en la sala al ver lo incómodo de su marido se le acercó para tomarle la mano; y éste continuó diciendo… **– Cuando me detuve, miré por el espejo retrovisor y en ese justo momento dos hombres descendieron de la unidad; sólo que uno de ellos se acercó hasta mi ventanilla que al momento de bajar el vidrio le saludé cordialmente pero éste, me solicitó abandonar el vehículo y en cuanto acaté la orden… sin chistar empezaron a golpearme.**

**- ¿Podría identificar sus rostros?**

**- No.**

**- Bueno…** – el agente resopló… **– entonces para proceder con la investigación, necesitaremos que nos indique el punto exacto del ataque y así nosotros poder localizar a sus agresores.**

Y en lo que Alberto, detallaba lo solicitado, de nuevo en casa de Candace, ésta, acostada sobre su cama, con las piernas apoyadas en la cabecera y acariciando el lomo de Dobbie, contestaba a la agradable llamada de un sonriente… _– Buen día…_ – por parte de Terry.

**- Hola, ¿cómo estás?**

_- Muy bien ¿y tú?_

**- No me quejo.**

_- Eso es bueno_. – Se pasaría al motivo del llamado… _– Oye, ¿sería posible que me autorizaras el acceso al departamento?_

**- ¡Por supuesto!**… – la rubia se enderezó y quiso enterarse… **– ¿dónde estás?**

_- Aquí mismo; sólo que ya intenté ingresar y fracasé porque me dicen que el dueño no ha dado la orden._

**- ¡Lo siento!**… – Candace poniendo un gesto apenado, se levantó de la cama confesando… **– ¡se me olvidó sinceramente!**

_- Está bien…_ – respondió Terry que sonrió y que además aprovecharía para pedir… _– Me gustaría verte_.

La mujer preguntaría con un toque de pretensión… – **¿Y eso?**

_- Quiero cerrar el trato hoy mismo_.

Con la petición, la rubia se perturbaría… – **¡¿Necesariamente hoy?!**

_- Sí, ¿no puedes?_... – el doctor se había desilusionado un tanto y mayormente ante la titubeante respuesta de la rubia…

**- Bueno**… – que se quedó pensándolo seriamente ya que su apariencia no estaba del todo presentable.

Sin embargo ese mutismo, obligaría a Terry a explicar sus razones… _– La verdad tengo un poco de urgencia… ya que la persona que te hará el depósito monetario, sale del estado en unas pocas horas y la otra es que… no puedo dar más molestias a mis amigos y…_

**- ¡No, no!**... – la rubia lo interrumpió. **– ¡Te entiendo perfectamente!**. – Así que no teniendo mejor opción… **– Sólo dame unos cuarenta minutos y te veo ahí.**

_- ¡Excelente! Gracias_… – y la pareja, al mismo momento, cortó la comunicación.

No obstante, Terry entablaría conversación con la persona que le acompañaba… – **Listo. En un rato más se unirá a nosotros.**

**- Qué bueno, porque me has hablado tanto de ella, ¡que no sabes las ansias que tengo por conocerla!**

El hombre conforme guardaba su móvil, le aseguraría… – **De hecho ya la conoces, Madre.**

**- ¿Ah, si?**... – el rostro de la mujer se intrigó. **– Y ¿de quién se trata?**

Terry no pudo dar respuesta a eso porque a sus espaldas le interrumpieron… – **¿Caballero?**... – y las dos personas que aguardaban afuera del edificio, giraron sus cabezas para escuchar… **– Mil disculpas, la Señorita Waid ha dado la orden de que pueden pasar**.

La puerta se les abrió ampliamente alcanzado el doctor a expresar un… – **Gracias**… – justo en el momento que ofrecía el brazo a su madre para ingresar al inmueble, dentro del cual, no detuvieron sus pasos hasta que estuvieron piso arriba donde madre e hijo en lo que recorrían juntos el lugar, decoraban imaginativamente el departamento. Sin embargo no habían pasado ni treinta minutos cuando Candace apareció; y por supuesto, Terry, en cuanto la vio, quiso inmediatamente saber… – **¡¿Qué diantres te pasó?!**

Pero la rubia le hizo un gesto de explicarle después de saludar a la mujer que le acompañaba y que rápidamente le hubo reconocido al exclamar… – **¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿tú eres Candace?!**

Ésta sonriente diría… – **Así es, Madame.**

**- Llámame Eleonor**… – se presentó; y la madre de Terry envolvió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo a la rubia recién llegada. Más cuando ésta se desapartó, la mujer mayor le acarició el rostro lastimado y también quiso enterarse… **– ¿Tuviste un accidente? ¿Ya te revisaron?**

**- Sí, gracias**… – Candace fue un tanto cortante y se alejó para preguntar… **– ¿Te has decidido finalmente por este departamento?**... – a Terry, que con gesto severamente fruncido y sin desapartar sus ojos de ella, asintió positivamente con la cabeza. – **Bien…** – dijo la rubia y le extendió un sobre explicando su contenido… **– aquí están las escrituras**.

Sin parpadear, el doctor lo recibió cuestionando un ¿incomprensible?… – **¿Por qué?**

La mujer sonrió; más fingiendo total ignorancia a la interrogante, respondería… – **¿Porque vas a necesitarlos después?**... – y también se alejó de él que interiormente se prometía, medio matar al infeliz responsable de aquel golpe en el rostro de Candace que amable contestaba a Eleonor…

**- ¿Cuál es el precio del lugar?**

**- Bueno, en sí su valor original es de uno punto dos millones, pero por tratarse de usted**… – la vendedora sonrió a la dama… **– le parece bien, ¿setecientos cincuenta?**

Las dos mujeres miraron hacia Terry que opinaría quejumbrosamente reprochador… – **Es exactamente el mismo precio que Anthony había fijado por el otro.**

**- ¿Y acaso no te dije que te respetaría la misma suma por éste?**

**- Sí, pero…**

**- Entonces, no hay nada porqué discutir.**

Y en lo que la pareja intercambiaba miradas, la tercera persona ahí reunida en lo que contenía su risa, cuestionaba… – **¿A quién debemos extender el cheque?**

**- A nombre de Candace Waid, pero primero permítame…** – tomó su celular… – **llamaré al manager para que esté presente y al tanto de la compra-venta.**

**- Por supuesto**… – se escuchó por parte de alguien y la rubia Candace se retiró un instante para realizar su llamada.

Por su parte, Terry, después de pedirle a su madre unos instantes a solas con la negociante, siguió a ésta y aguardó a sus espaldas hasta que finalizó su conversación con el encargado del edificio. Así que en cuanto la rubia se giró, el doctor la confrontaría… – **¿Fue por mi culpa?**

**- ¿Cómo?**... – la mujer se desconcertó un poco con la pregunta que se respondería…

**- La razón por la que te agredió.**

**- Algo así.**

**- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?**

**- No tiene caso**… – y Candace pretendió esquivarlo, pero aquel la sujetó por un brazo.

**- ¡Tal vez para ti no!**

Por la molestia reflejada, la rubia le pediría con serenidad… – **Atendamos primero este asunto y…**

**- ¿… después prometes contármelo todo?**

La mujer sonrió ante la petición; y sencillamente diría… – **¡Seguro!**... – y una seguida del otro salieron al escuchar el llamado a la puerta que ya se atendía.

En cuestión de segundos, el grupo de cuatro se aglomeró alrededor de la mesa de centro de la cocina donde después de presentaciones debidas, se habló a lo relacionado de la adquisición; luego y por último se le pidió al nuevo dueño cubrir ciertos requerimientos donde no sólo Eleonor debía presentar copia de identificación sino Terry quien ocuparía el apartamento. Más al notar el apuro en él, cuando estuvieron a solas, Candace le comentaría al doctor... – **No te preocupes por eso; yo conozco a alguien que por mil dólares, te consigue una; sólo necesitarás fotografías y tu "nuevo nombre".**

. . .

Después de cerrado el convenio, Candace, Eleonor y Terry se retiraron; pero al estar abajo y enterarse que la madre de él se dirigía al aeropuerto, la rubia menor se ofreció a llevarlos. Más al llegar al punto destinado, sólo dos personas se bajaron del vehículo y estaban despidiéndose de la conductora cuando, la viajera le pediría a su hijo… – **No es necesario que te quedes conmigo.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Plenamente, hijo**... – y traviesa, Eleonor, pegando su mejilla a la de su crío, le dijo muy cerca al oído… **– Porque sé que prefieres irte y estar a solas con ella que quedarte aquí aburrido esperando a que mi vuelo salga**… – consiguiendo que el pillado le sonriera y besara la mejilla de su madre que le ordenaría… **– Anda, ve**.

**- Llámame en cuanto llegues… **– él le solicitó.

**- Por supuesto, cielo**. – Se le recordaría… **– Estaré esperando todo lo relacionado de la persona de la que me hablaste**… – Terry asintió con la cabeza y Eleonor se desapartó de él para ir hacia Candace que había decidido descender del auto y a la cual le apreciaron su amable gesto… **– Gracias por traerme.**

**- Fue todo un placer**… – se contestó; y las dos mujeres acortaron distancia para envolverse en otro abrazo.

Sin embargo una madre, se aprovecharía para solicitar… – **Te encargo mucho a mi hijo.**

Mirando a éste, Candace sonrió y dijo… – **¡Claro que sí, Eleonor! Aunque hace días, ser su nana oficial es mi trabajo… así que no pierda cuidado, tendré muy bien vigilado a su muchachito**.

El grupo de tres sonrieron; y como los minutos eran oro para Terry… – **Bueno**… – sujetó el brazo de su madre. **– En seguida vuelvo**… – se le dijo a Candace que asintió, volvió a decir adiós a Eleonor y se recargó sobre su vehículo en espera del doctor que no tardó demasiado en aparecer y al que se le comentaría…

**- Tengo hambre, ¿tú no?**

**- Un poco**. – Terry le preguntaría… **– ¿A dónde te gustaría ir a comer?**

**- No sé. Subamos al auto y en el camino lo planeamos.**

. . .

State Line Lookout, con casi 170 metros, es el punto más alto de los acantilados en Palisades, NJ y justo ahí, después de detenerse en un deli y comprar ensaladas, sándwiches y bebidas, Terry y Candace, apoyados sobre la barda de piedra y teniendo de paisaje al extenso Río Hudson, montaron su picnic; y después de haber devorado sus alimentos, el doctor le observaba… – **¡Así que no comes carne!**

**- No.**

**- ¿A qué edad te declaraste vegetariana?**

**- ¡Eso es lo gracioso, doc, que no lo soy! Simplemente desde pequeña… ¡las anulé de mi pirámide alimentaria!**

**- ¿Por alguna enfermedad?**... – se volvió a cuestionar.

Candace un tanto pensativa respondería… – **No que yo recuerde.**

**- Muy interesante.**

**- Así es, bueno**… – sin temor alguno, la rubia se sentó sobre el muro frío y pediría… – **Ahora platícame de ti.**

**- ¿Cómo qué quieres saber?.**.. – Terry se cruzó de brazos.

**- Para empezar con lo básico.**

**- Me parece bien, entonces déjame decirte que soy originario de Boston, pero a los pocos meses de nacido debido a la profesión de mi madre que también es médico, crecí y me eduqué en Irlanda; a mi padre poco le conozco; luego regresé a América para continuar con mis estudios en Harvard y…**

**- ¿No novias?**... – ella le interrumpió.

**- Mi carrera lo era, pero por motivos que ya conoces, me vi obligado a romper con ella**.

La rubia respondió a la sonrisa que él le dedicó. Más una corriente de aire, la hizo volver a cuestionar… – **¿Qué te gusta? ¿qué te desagrada?**

**- Eso es sencillo de responder**… – el hombre la miró y fue directo… **– me gustas tú y me desagrada mucho ese moretón en tu rostro. Así que ahora… quiero conocer el motivo por la que te agredió**.

Candace levantó un hombro; y no queriendo ser grosera diría… – **¡Un arranque de celos estúpidos que ya no vienen al caso!**... – lo que dio pauta a interrogar…

**- ¿Le has dejado de amar?**

La mujer no respondió; giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, fijó sus ojos en el catalejos, suspiró y dos segundos después, contestaría sinceramente… – **Desde que me desilusionó.**

Por la mirada seria de ella, Terry cuestionaría… – **¿Cuándo fue eso?**

**- Un año, cuando me enteré que sostenía otra relación.**

**- Y la tuya con él ¿cuánto duró?**

**- Más de cuatro. Tenía yo 20 años la primera vez que lo vi y hasta los 23, nos relacionamos sentimentalmente y no voy negarte… ¡que sí me enamoré como una idiota de él!**

De nuevo, el doctor se arriesgaría a preguntar… – **¿Qué lo hacía tan especial?**

**- Al ser pobre, ¡eran sus ímpetus por querer salir adelante! ¡Por ser alguien en la vida y no dejarse hundir en el abismo donde sus padres cayeron!**... – la rubia miró al hombre que tenía en frente; y éste notó cierta pasión en los ojos claros de ella. **– ¡Día con día, meta pequeña que se trazaba, era objetivo que Alberto alcanzaba! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡De las mil maneras que se pudiera conseguir!… ¡y eso me bastaba lo suficiente para sentirme orgullosa de él y amarlo por el esfuerzo tan grande que ponía por obtener las cosas por el mismo!**… – más la voz de Candace se apagó rápidamente… **– por eso cuando supe que se unía a otra para llegar a la cima tan fácilmente… el pedestal donde lo había colocado sencillamente se vino abajo destruyéndolo todo y reventando con ello mi burbuja de jabón**… – se finalizó rudamente; y en un dos por tres, la rubia se paró sobre la barda, extendió sus brazos a los lados y comenzó a caminar sobre lo angosto de las rocas seguida de Terry que le preguntaron con incoherencia… **– ¿Crees que algún día nos puedan salir alas y volar por los cielos?**

El doctor que se estaba poniendo nervioso, le contestaría irónico… – **Si ya lo ha hecho un elefante… ¡¿por qué no?!**

Candace rió de su dumbo-chiste y se giró hacia su izquierda para sonreír mayormente cuando vio a Terry, abajo, estirándole los brazos pidiéndole con la mirada bajarse de ahí, a lo que preguntaría burlona… – **¿A poco te da miedo?**

**- Honestamente sí. Así que… anda, baja ya.**

**- ¡Pero si no pasa nada!**

Por el giro de 360 grados que la loca dio, Terry le amenazaría también al mostrarle la mano…** – ¡Te juro, niña, que te pasará si no me obedeces!**... – consiguiendo con el regaño, que la rubia riera fuertemente, pero al escuchar suplicantemente… **– Además atraerás a la policía y…**

**- Está bien**… – la mujer le interrumpió comprendiendo no tanto el peligro que ella corría sino por él; así que extendió su mano para atrapar la de Terry que posó la otra sobre la cintura de ella y la bajó quedando sus cuerpos y rostros muy juntos;

Sin embargo al siguiente acto de él, a la rubia se le reclamaría… – **Es la tercera vez que rechazas mis besos.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- ¿Por qué?**... – Terry cuestionó; se le acercó al oído y ella pudo escuchar con un toque de pretensión… **– Te aseguro que no son tan malos**.

La rubia sería totalmente honesta… – **Nunca lo he dudado.** – Y con tal aseveración, sus miradas se toparon fugazmente y él prestó atención conforme sentía su mejilla acariciada por la de ella que continuaba diciendo… **– es que simplemente no quisiera volverme adicta a ellos tan pronto**

Con lo dicho, se llenó con ego el interior de Terry que le aclararía… – **En cambio a mí no me importaría ser esclavo de los tuyos, pero está bien, linda**… – le besó la punta de la nariz; y acariciándola, ahora la mujer escucharía… **– todo tiene su tiempo y cuando ése llegue, tienes mi promesa, Candace que me dedicaré a borrar una a una las letras del nombre aquel que ocupe tu mente y corazón, así como los besos que te dieron y cada caricia que con sus manos recorrieron tu cuerpo.**

Como impulso, Candace se abrazó a la cintura de él, apoyó su mejilla derecha sobre su pecho y le preguntaría… – **¿Irás al casino esta noche?**

Él, después de besar la coronilla rubia, le dio un… – **No**… – consiguiendo con eso que la rubia cerrara los ojos conforme disfrutaba la caricia frotada en su espalda; y dejándose apapachar oiría justificación… **– Anita tiene una fiesta en casa y yo tenía intenciones de invitarte pero me imagino que te negaras**.

Terry le tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro; y conforme le miraba lo lastimando, ella prometería… – **Tal vez en otra ocasión.**

**- Por supuesto**. – Y como en el lugar, arribó un grupo de turistas, él propondría… – **Será mejor que nos vayamos**… – y tomados de la mano, así lo hicieron; no obstante, después de llevar a Terry hasta Long Island, allá se le solicitó a Marcus llamar a Danny, al cual se le pidió averiguar todo lo referente a Alberto Andrew.

. . .

Hora más tarde, Candace arribó a casa que al notar lo callada que estaba, subió escaleras arriba y se dirigió primero a la habitación de sus hermanas donde una: estaba enfrente del computador, mientras que la otra yacía acostada sobre la cama mirando el televisor; y de cualquiera quiso saber… – **¿Ya se reportaron los padres?**

**- Sí, pero no vendrán pronto**… – informó Imelda; y al preguntarse por…

**- ¿Susy?**... – fue Mathilde quien contestaría…

**- La acabo de dejar en su habitación; se estaba quejando de un dolor de cabeza**.

Sin decir más, Candace se encaminó a la habitación de la tía que al verla, de inmediato, se le preguntaría… – **¿Te sientes mal?**

Por la consternación mostrada, se aseveraría… – **No, hija.** – Y se escudarían… **– sólo falta de sueño, pero ven**… – se invitó a la sobrina a subirse a la cama. **– Cuéntame cómo te fue**.

Acomodándose a su lado, Candace le comentaría… – **¡Ya podemos empezar a buscar la casa que quieres!**

**- ¿Siempre sí se quedó con el apartamento?**

**- Así es**.

Y conforme Candace se acurrucaba a su lado, Susana observaría… – **Sólo espero no te ganes un problema con tu hermano Anthony.**

**- No lo creo… y si sí… ¡para lo que me preocupa!**

La tía sonrió de la siempre rebeldía de su sobrina; más al verla aventar una almohada hacia arriba y luego atraparla para abrazarla ensoñadoramente, Susana exclamaría… – **¡Oh, santísimo cielo!**

Candace rápidamente preguntaría con alarme… – **¡¿Qué pasó?!**

La enferma, bromista diría… – **Únicamente porque mis ojos lo están viendo que si no…**

**- ¡¿De qué hablas?!**

Por la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia menor, a ésta le aseguraron… – **¡Te estás enamorando del "catrín"!**

Con la "insensatez dicha", se respondería ofendida… – **Hell no!**

Susana soltando una fuerte carcajada le contestaba del mismo modo.. – **Hell sí!...** – consiguiendo que Candace también riera fuertemente.

Cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada confesaría… – **¡Tía, te juro que por más que he intentado, no he podido evitarlo!**

**- ¿Y cómo no, hija? ¡Sí es todo un galán muy guapo!**

**- ¿En verdad te lo parece?**

La rubia menor se descubrió para mirar a su tía que conforme le acariciaba la cara, le aseveraba… – **Demasiado, cariño**.

Empero un tanto insegura se indagaría… – **¿Crees que él sea el correcto?**

**- ¿Qué te ha dictado el corazón?**. – Como respuesta, Candace suspiró hondamente, se abrazó al cuerpo cálido de su pariente y cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma que aquella desprendía; más por la paz percibida, después de unos minutos transcurridos, tanto sobrina como tía se quedaron completamente dormidas.

. . .

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche, cuando el casino estaba en todo su apogeo, Candace arribó y apenas comenzaba su rutinario recorrido por el lugar, cuando a sus espaldas, Baldo le llamaba… – **¿Peligro?**. – Ésta se giró para prestarle atención… **– Dos agentes de policía te buscan en la puerta.**

**- Gracias, voy a atenderlos**.

Seguida por la mirada de su asistente, Candace caminó hacia el encuentro de aquellos dos hombres que recibieron señal de seguirla, despacho arriba, donde al llegar allá, no se perdió tiempo en explicar… – **Todo salió muy limpio.**

**- ¿No les reconoció para nada?**

**- ¡Ni tiempo le dimos al desgraciado!**

**- Bien. Entonces mañana no se olviden cobrar por su trabajo extra.**

**- De ninguna manera, Jefecito, este favor… corrió por nuestra cuenta**.

La rubia sonrió finalizando… – **Cómo gusten; ahora vayan a cambiarse de ropas y únanse a su trabajo.**

Continuará


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 5 de Septiembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 14**

**. . .**

Su enorme curiosidad lo hubo incitado a seguir a aquellos personajes; pero como no fue invitado a ser parte, pegando oreja detrás de la puerta, Baldo se había quedado parado para escuchar la breve plática; no obstante el trigueño aguardó con paciencia a que los dos empleados disfrazados de policía salieran del área para hacer él su aparición justo en el momento en que Peligro se acomodaba plácidamente en el sillón situado atrás del escritorio.

Pero en lo que encendían el computador, al manager femenino se le reprocharía… – **Con razón no me permitiste hacer nada por mi cuenta. ¡Si tú ya lo tenías todo bajo control!**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – y a aquel se le miró cuestionándosele… **– ¡¿O es que acaso pensaste que me quedaría cruzada de brazos?!**... – el asistente hizo negación con la cabeza y oiría explicación… **– Pude haberle pasado el que ¡me estuviera viendo la cara!… pero esto que me hizo…** – Candace se la señaló precisamente… **– ¡No es fácil de perdonárselo! Además**… – increíblemente protegió a dos cuando… **– preferí hacerlo yo y a mi modo… antes de que tú o Spectrum tomaran riendas en el asunto.**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Pero te olvidaste mencionar a tu nuevo "Mu-ñe-co"**

Y gracias a la forma tan despectiva de expresarse, la rubia le ignoró recordándole… – **Por cierto, necesito que te comuniques con "El Krankie" para que trabaje con la nueva identidad del doc; así que cítalo mañana en la Calle 56 de la Séptima Avenida con el resto de los muchachos.**

**- A los cuales ¿vas a consentir?**... – comentó Baldo muy sonriente, y más al recibir el positivo movimiento de cabeza por parte de Candace que en lo que navegaba en la página de internet, quiso saber…

**- ¿Qué sabes de John?**

**- ¡Absolutamente nada!**… – el trigueño se sentó para quedar de frente a su jefe y quejarse… **– porque la dueña de la casa donde habita, ¡está montada en su burro y no quiere facilitar información!**

Con lo reportado, la rubia sencillamente pujó con frustración, pero en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en el monitor, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su lindo rostro y leería a su acompañante… – **¡Escucha esto!**

**¡¿Es en realidad Robert Hathaway un pederesta?!**

**Aunque la fuente que lo afirma, no es completamente confiable, el Instituto de medicina que dirigió hasta el día de hoy**… – se hubo recalcado fuertemente… **– ha comenzado seriamente a sospechar, ya que en un pasado cuando el desaparecido Doctor Terrence Grandchester ocupaba el puesto de director en el Hospital del Niño, recibió quejas de este tipo y las reportó tal cual al Comité Ejecutivo que al principio ignoró totalmente al estar, sus componentes, conscientes de la rivalidad existente entre éstos dos colegas. Sin embargo, información fidedigna ha relucido también y puesto en duda la honorabilidad del Doctor Hathaway que de ser cierta… ¿Será entonces él el verdadero responsable de la muerte de 5 infantes, sin olvidar mencionar la misma del Doctor Grandchester que al haber sido acusado de esos asesinatos, se le condenó y se le ejecutó por inyección letal seis meses atrás?**

La rubia paró de leer y con una sonrisa triunfadora, miró a Baldo que con gesto indescriptible apenas pronunciaría… – **O sea que**…

Candace, concluiría con el dicho… – **¡Piensa mal y acertarás!**... – además con un chasquido de dedos acompañado de una fuerte carcajada al observar a Baldo rascarse rápidamente la pelona y mayormente al calificársele adjetivamente…

**- ¡Eres una bruja, maestra!**

Y mientras estos dos, en lo que seguían con su algarabía y se ponían de pie para salir del despacho y bajar al gran salón del casino… en una vivienda de Long Island, un llamado a la puerta se escuchó; y debido a la acción se reaccionaría contestando… – **Se puede pasar.**

Al ver al hombre que autorizó la entrada, acostado sobre su cama, con pies y brazos cruzados plus su cómoda vestimenta, se le cuestionaría… – **¡¿No te has cambiado todavía?!**

Lógico, con la incoherente pregunta, conforme Terry se acomodaba la almohada, respondía sardónicamente… – **Tal parece que no**.

Sin embargo, una guapa Anita, ignorando el sarcasmo, le informaría animosa… – **Los invitados ya comenzaron a llegar y**…

Abruptamente se le interrumpiría… – **¡Lo siento! pero creo que no bajaré.**

**- ¿Y eso?**... – tontamente se quiso saber.

**- ¿Falta de ánimos?**

Pasándose nuevamente de largo a la sardonia aplicada, la morena chillaría suplicante… – **¡Terry, no me hagas esto, por favor! ¡Prometiste estar presente!**

**- Lo sé; pero… ¡es de sabios cambiar de opinión!**… – y debido al silencio que los rodeó, el Muñeco volvió sus ojos a su amiga que le miraba entre enojada y reprochadora; así que el hombre le extendió su mano y ella acortó distancia para aceptarla y oír la disculpa extendida… **– No te enojes, linda; pero prefiero quedarme aquí**.

Creyendo que su desgano tenía nombre, se le cuestionaría… – **¿Tu amiga Candace te rechazó la invitación?**

**- No precisamente**.

Por la seca contestación, se dijo con resignación… – **Bueno, no te insistiré más… pero si cambias de opinión, te estaremos esperando.**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – respondió Terry regalándole a su amistad una sonrisa; pero en cuanto ésta le dio la espalda, él se acomodó sobre su lado derecho y se dispuso a dormir; sin embargo, después de que la puerta de su habitación se hubo cerrado, en un tris tras, el guapo hombre se puso de pie, caminó hacia el perchero donde estaba colgado su traje en color índigo y comenzó a vestirse. Sin colocarse la corbata, el doc buscó su abrigo y salió de la alcoba usando un segundo pasillo que conducía hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde después de ver como más invitados llegaban, Terry se condujo hacia donde estaba estacionado el vehículo de Marcus que de cerca y sigiloso había perseguido a su escurridizo amigo que al momento de verle buscando las llaves en el interior de la nave, le habló; y debido al susto que se le pegó, el osado recibió un golpe en conjunto de… **– ¡Cabezón, me espantaste!**

Con burlonas risas, Marcus preguntaría… – **¿A dónde vas, conejo Blas? Si la fiesta es allá atrás**… – se le apuntó con el pulgar.

El atrapado, un tanto apenado, simplemente contestaría… – **Sólo intentaba tomar un poco de aire.**

**- ¡Sí como no!**… – poco se le creyó; pero al ver la cara de fastidio que su amigo decoró, se le interrogaría seriamente… **– ¿A dónde quieres ir?**

**- Voy en busca de "peligro"; y no el que corro aquí si me quedo y más sí tengo que bailar contigo.**

**- ¡Oye! ¿qué pero le pones a mis también ojos verdes?**

Marcus, divertido, pestañeó redundantemente las pestañas; y gracias a eso, Terry, mostrándole el puño, le amenazaría… – **¡Morados te los voy a poner, si vuelves a hacer una mariconada de esas!**. – El amigo bromista no pudo más que reír y mayúsculamente cuando su amigo reconocía… – **¡Acuérdate que tú y yo somos los machos de esta familia!**

**- ¡Y que nadie lo ponga en duda!.**.. – el hombre replicó poniéndose rápidamente en guardia causando que los dos grandes compadres estallaran en carcajadas; no obstante, al pedírsele las llaves a Marcus, éste, antes de entregar lo solicitado quiso asegurarse… **– ¿Te arriesgarás yéndote solo?**

**- Sí**… – se contestó con seguridad. **– Además no puedes dejar Anita con toda la fiesta**.

La nombrada, que recién llegaba, le preguntaría con un toque extrañada… – **¡¿Es que acaso tú piensas marcharte?!**

**- Así es y por favor… ¡no me esperen despiertos!**… – se respondió con tamaño cinismo y tal cual sonriente, Terry se montó en el auto sin prestar atención a lo que su amiga intentó berrear ya que fracasó porque Marcus tomándola del brazo, la jaló para atender a más amigos que en ese momento arribaban.

Pero conforme el muñeco se conducía por la carretera, su celular sonó y al reconocer, detrás de la línea, la voz de su madre, en lo que llegaba a su destino, conversó con ella referente a Candace y la tía de ésta, la cual, Eleonor recomendó a su hijo hablar pronto del asunto con ambas. Sin embargo Terry, al llegar al punto deseado y divisar a la rubia parada a un lado de la barra del bar del casino, caminó hacia ella que al notar su presencia, le cuestionaría… – **¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**

Y sonando un tanto divertido por el gesto que la mujer mostró, el hombre contestaría… – **¡Visita de doctor!**

**- ¿Y eso?**

Como el lugar y el momento no se le hicieron apropiados, Terry improvisaría al encontrar a la vista… – **¡Por lo de tu herida!**… – se la apuntó; y como excusa perfecta… **– hace un rato no pude revisarla.**

**- Oh, ya**… – ella sonrió, miró su propio vendaje hecho y observaría… **– Creo que está cada vez mejor porque empecé a sentir comezón alrededor.**

**- De todos modos, me gustaría verificarlo por mí mismo.**

**- Si tú quieres**… – él asintió; entonces la siguió privado arriba donde al estar dentro de éste, finalmente se preguntaría… **– ¿Necesitarás el botiquín auxiliador, médico?**

**- Por favor.**

Y conforme Candace caminaba hacia el baño en busca de su objetivo, Terry, observándola, se recargó en el escritorio; pero después de llevar consigo lo que se utilizaría, se indagaría con intención… – **¿Qué has sabido de Hathaway?**... – la rubia entregó el maletín.

Y en lo que se dejaba sobre el mueble para abrirlo, se respondía… – **Tomás sigue de vigía en la casa; nada extraño se ha suscitado.**

**- ¡Pero pronto sucederá!**… – aseveró Candace; y mientras se quitaba la venda, siguió diciendo… **– porque gracias a la medicina que siempre está al día, ¡por el internet ya obtuvimos algo!**

Terry que ya había tomado el brazo de la mujer y comenzaba a analizarlo, apenas pronunciaría… – **¿En serio?**

**- Sí**… – se le aseguró.

Por el tono apagado que en su voz se percibió cuando se preguntó… – **¿Y… qué se dice al respecto?**

Candace enarcó una ceja informando… – **Que nuestra predicción no estaba tan errada**. – Más al notar la seriedad en lo dicho por la rubia, Terry abandonó su actividad para mirarla y responder a lo que se le volvía a interrogar… **– ¡¿por qué no te defendiste con eso, sí de antemano sabías que era un pervertidor de menores?!**

Antes de contestarse, un suspiro muy profundo se dejó escapar. – **Porque los abogados de mi defensa fueron proporcionados por el comité del hospital.**

**- ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡¿Acaso tú no pudiste llamar a otros?! ¡Era tu derecho de rechazarlos al presentir que algo no estaba bien!**

El hombre negó con la cabeza confesando… – **Todo fue perfectamente bien planeado y desafortunadamente yo fui presa fácil por mi falta de experiencia y…**

**- ¡… carencia de maldad y abundancia de inocencia!**

El doctor fingió una sonrisa ante el sarcasmo empleado y respondería con… **– Tal vez.**

Pero por la tristeza que se proyectó en el varonil rostro, el interior de Candace, la hizo decir… – **Bueno, pues como yo de mala ¡tengo mucho! y de inocente ¡tengo nada!… mañana, doc, le haremos llegar a Hathaway la demanda de la mordida de sus perros. Así que**… – la rubia tomó el celular… **– llamaré a mis abogados y ellos se encargarán ¡de que el infeliz pague!**

Terry sonrió levemente; más le recomendaría recordándole… – **Necesitarás una constancia del médico que te atendió.**

**- Lo sé**… – Candace se llevó el móvil al oído; y en lo que le contestaban, a él le aseguraría… **– ¡y tú precisamente me la extenderás con tu nueva cédula profesional!**

**- ¡¿Y esa cómo la conseguirás?!**

**- Mi estimado doctorcito… ¡cualquier perro, mostrándole dinero, baila!**

Terry, con lo expresado, volvió a sonreír y puso atención a lo que se decía conforme él retomaba la curación de la rubia que al finalizar tanto llamada como el cuidado que le habían prestado, extendió dos invitaciones, una: para bajar al salón de juego; y dos: para unirse él junto con sus tres amigos, si es que les gustaba la adrenalina, a la reunión fijada del siguiente día, especificándosele en el momento que se le invitaba, el atuendo que debería llevar puesto.

. . . . .

Así que para la mañana de ese lunes después de haber concluido sus obligaciones de casa y luego de realizar los debidos pagos de los empleados en el casino… Candace y un grupo de 10 hombres, se aglomeraban en la barra del bar del restaurante Hooters, el cual es atendido únicamente por hermosas mujeres para la exclusividad masculina que en esa ocasión, en lo que Peligro pedía entrevistarse brevemente con el encargado del local, sus buenos muchachos eran totalmente consentidos con bebidas, comida, música y un show, que privado y bien pagado… ¡no se les negó!... y que comenzó justo cuando los hombres unieron las mesas para hacer de éstas una sola, donde una variedad de beldades jóvenes, no tardaron en desfilar para un concurso de camisetas mojadas, en el cual, al ver aparecer al líder de aquel grupo se le solicitó participar; sin embargo al notar la plena disponibilidad de ésta, los dos hombres que tenía a lado… ¡la sentaron rápidamente en su lugar!... ganándose del resto de los presentes: rechiflas y divertidas malas palabras ante lo tempestivamente celoso de su reacción y no teniendo otra opción los otros más que concentrar sus miradas en el disponible rebaño femenino; lo que se aprovechó con la distracción para que Candace pidiera… tanto a su amigo apodado el Krankie debido al color de su piel como a Terry… un momento a solas con ellos para llevarlos a un apartado lugar donde se hicieron presentaciones y después pasaron al asunto que era: sacar del doctor unas tomas fotográficas.

Pero con la reunión, la aventura del día, apenas comenzaba; así que después de pasar un buen rato en el bar, el grupo se dispuso a abandonarlo para dirigirse afuera donde sobre la avenida se divisaban estacionadas: diversidad de motocicletas, las cuales, después de cerrar chaquetas, colocarse guantes y cascos de protección, se montaron en ellas, encendieron sus motores y en fila emprendieron su marcha, iniciando su recorrido, desde la Calle 56 hasta la 42 para cruzar por el túnel Lincoln, ese construido debajo del Río Hudson, y salir a Weehawken, NJ, donde se prosiguió hasta unirse a la autopista interestatal 495 que estando sobre de ésta, se buscó salida hacia la Ruta 17 Norte y luego de millas avanzadas, a la 202 que conecta al Estado de Nueva York.

Más al llegar al condado del histórico Stony Point la carretera se redujo a un solo carril y como se debe aguardar el siga para poder avanzar, los motociclistas bajaron velocidad porque tenían la agonizante luz amarilla; no obstante, una impávida persona, ¡no respetó la indicación roja! y continuó su viaje pasando el tramo restringido ante los ojos del resto de su grupo y del hombre que la acompañaba atrás que tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente ¡de donde fuera! al sentir el aumento de velocidad exigida de la potente máquina y poner, el pobrecito, oídos sordos a los fuertes pitazos de carros que ya venían de frente y que en movimientos zigzagueantes, fueron esquivados con gran habilidad.

Y como no había tiempo para preguntar sobre el estado emocional de uno que se prometía interiormente dar un buen par de nalgadas a la que conducía… se siguió el trayecto dejando rezagados a los demás que le dieron alcance a Peligro y a Muñeco hasta que la máquina se detuvo forzosamente al arribar a la caseta de pago del Puente Bear Mountain; no obstante al cruzarse éste y llegar a su final, el que iba a la cabeza, indicó inmediatamente desviarse hacia la izquierda en dirección al Norte hacia Fishkill, NY, donde un grupo mayor de motociclistas estaban ya reunidos; sin embargo Candace, tomó la del Sur yendo a Peekskill, donde la carretera continúa curvas montaña arriba y que conforme se ascendía, un espléndido paisaje otoñal podía percibirse y al cual se solicitó detenerse para admirarse y además instruirse ya que en ese justo punto había una reseña histórica acerca de la gran cadena de acero que se construyó en el Río Hudson para bloquear el acceso de navegaciones británicas cuando se suscitó el hecho de la guerra revolucionaria norteamericana.

. . .

Minutos después, sosteniendo su casco y en lo que Terry continuaba leyendo, Candace, luego de sacudirse su dorada melena, acostarse plácidamente encima de la moto quedando boca arriba, teniendo apoyada su cabeza en la barra vertical de manejo y colocada las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca… se dedicó a mirar de arriba abajo a su acompañante que lucía por demás sexy en su atuendo de piel en color negro. Sin embargo, al sentir la mirada de ella, en lo que él se le acercaba, la rubia bajó las piernas partiéndolas hacia los lados para que el hombre, después de haber dejado su casco, se montara donde había sido su lugar durante la travesía; no obstante al hacerlo, Terry, con propiedad, levantó las piernas de Candace, las colocó sobre sus muslos y sonriéndose, se miraron fija, larga y profundamente; pero de repente, el hombre, con su mirada, inició un recorrido por el medio cuerpo de la fémina que tenía enfrente y se detuvo hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el piercing, el cual, después de haber sido apuntado con el dedo índice, se acarició haciendo círculos alrededor del ombligo que adornada.

Luego, el doc extendió su mano izquierda y cubriendo gran parte del abdomen, sus dedos empezaron a buscar acceso dentro de la prenda femenina, y sin detenerse, la mano avanzó camino arriba y levemente se pasó saliva al sentirse que no había obstáculo alguno para alcanzar lo deseable que se acarició gentil y libremente tal cual Terry ideó hacerlo privadamente en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en aquel excitante bar.

Así que como eso no era suficiente, la mano masculina que estaba libre, ¡entró en combate! y tomando entre pulgar e índice la cabecilla del grueso cierre metálico, comenzó a descenderlo lentamente dejando a la vista y poco a poco, los altaneros y firmes senos de la rubia que a pesar de estar consciente de lo que el hombre le hacía, no lo detuvo en lo más mínimo sino que se recreó orgullosamente: en la profunda mirada llena de sorpresa ante lo que se iba descubriendo y en el gesto donde se le reflejó el deseo, mismo que en sus interiores incrementaba y mayormente en una cuando, la mano derecha, al terminar con su actividad, continuó camino hacia abajo para rozar gustosamente por encima del pantalón vaquero, la parte femenina, consiguiendo Terry con su acción, una: que Candace, sin cerrar los ojos, se mordiera sensualmente el labio inferior y gimiera quedamente de placer; y dos; arqueara su torso hacia él que… al haberse prometido no intentar obtener más sus besos… inclinara su cabeza hacia lo ofrecido y que con movimiento de un recién nacido buscando su alimento, atrapara sutilmente el erecto pezón derecho al que, sin aplicar mucha presión, se torturó suavemente entre los dientes, luego con la lengua se acarició y al final… se succionó repitiéndose casi la misma tarea con el seno izquierdo que en lo que se concentraban en el derecho, al diestro lo habían sujetado llenamente y acariciado gentilmente.

Por su parte, Candace que ya se había erguido totalmente y ahora acompasaba sus quejidos con movimientos pausados gracias al divino ardor que de su intimidad ya se había apoderado… puso su mano en el barbilla de él para levantarle la cabeza y buscar finalmente su boca que al momento de hacerlo… se le rechazó diciéndole un… – **No**.

No queriendo creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, Candace repetiría… – **¡¿NO?!**... – y ésta vez, perversa y seductoramente, Terry se saboreó sus labios y negó con la cabeza, más no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada ante el gesto frustrado de la rubia que después de tirarle un golpe en el pecho, molesta se arreglaba su prenda y continuaba peleando y manoteando con aquél que dizque ofreciéndose para ayudarla, se divertía de lo lindo con ella que sólo porque estaban casi en medio de la nada que sino… ¡ahí lo dejaba a causa de su broma tan pesada!

Pero aún así, en el trayecto de regreso a la ciudad, las manos del muñeco no paraban de agasajarse y por más que se le pedía detenerse, el aprovechado se escudaba que no tenía otro lugar… de donde sujetarse.

. . .

Después de haber amenazado a su acompañante, unirse con los demás para proseguir con su gran aventura y finalizar negándose caprichosamente al haberse recibido invitación a salir con Terry por la noche cuando se estaban despidiendo en el estacionamiento de La Jaula, Candace alrededor de las 6 de la tarde arribó a su hogar que al ser atendida por Mathilde, ésta, le preguntaría… – **Hola, hermanita ¿cómo estás?**

¿Sin realmente saber? contestaría frustrada… – **¡Excitada!**

Pero Candace no contaba que su madre apareciera en la sala y en un grito alarmante le pediría reafirmación de lo dicho… – **¡¿Qué dijiste?!**

Sacándosela de la manga, la hija mayor acomodaría… – **¡Que vengo muy cansada!**

Rosa Paula… después de haber mirado a Mat que se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de carcajearse… se acercó a la recién llegada para decirle… – **Bueno, pues para que te acabes de "cansar"… ten**… – le puso una charola en las manos ordenándole… **– Llévale este medicamento a Susana que está con Alberto.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y porque yo?! ¡Sí esto es trabajo de la inútil de su esposa, no mío! ¡Además ¿qué en el hospital no había suficiente personal para que lo atendieran allá?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Pero Patricia fue por su hijo y mientras ella llega, es mi obligación de cuidar a mi hermano herido. Y como tío tuyo que es, también le debes atenciones.**

**- ¡No vaya siendo!**

Necia como la burra, Candace aventó la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro; no obstante su acción bastó para conseguir que su progenitora, molesta, le cuestionara alteradamente… – **¡Sólo quisiera saber ¿cuándo carajos llegará ese día, que sin la necesidad de estar peleando contigo, me obedezcas una sola vez en tu vida?!**

Antes de que Candace, capaz de responderle "Cuando los cerdos piloteen un avión"… su padre arribó; así que, haciendo tripas corazón, la rubia tronó fuertemente la boca y acató el mandato; más en el momento de pasar cerca de Imelda, a esta le preguntaría quedamente… – **Entre todos tus cachivaches químicos de casualidad ¡¿no tienes tantito cianuro y así poder rematarle para que me deje en paz?!**. – Sin embargo en lo que Candace desaparecía del área, Imelda, después de haberse reído del comentario de su hermana, fue testigo de la larga lista de quejas que su madre reportaba a su padre debido a la actitud rebeldemente incontrolable de la mayor de sus hijas.

Continuará


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 10 de Septiembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 15**

**. . .**

Con todo y sus renuencias, Candace se dirigió al lugar marcado por su madre, encontrándose en el camino a Dobbie al que se saludó cariñosamente y se bastó para seguir a la rubia hasta los aposentos del herido, y que al llegar allá y anunciarse, Susana, desde el interior, dio fácil acceso. Sin embargo, Candace al momento de ver la condición lamentable del que era, en ese justo instante ayudado a acostarse, sin piedad alguna, se burlaron de él, expresando vulgarmente… – **¡Pero qué madrina de cuento de hadas te acomodaron, "Tío"!**

Los ojos del rubio se posaron rápida y furiosamente en la recién llegada, a la que se le acusaría directamente… – **Así es… y espero que tú no hayas tenido nada que ver con mi incidente.**

**- ¡¿Yo?!**... – se apuntó fingiendo espanto "la acusada sin fundamento" y prosiguió a entregar la bandeja a su tía que mientras la recibía, ocultó la risa al ver a su sobrina que conforme se acercaba a Alberto, le continuaba diciendo a éste hipócritamente melosa… **– ¡Vamos, "mi amor"! y ¿por qué querría yo, del mismo modo que tú a mí, lastimarte?**. – Confianzudamente, Candace se sentó exactamente a lado del costado derecho del hombre al que se le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se le tomó la cara para "confesársele"… **– ¡cuando sabes que yo sí te adoro y eres toda mi pasión!**. – Con sumo descaro, la rubia se acercó al rostro de él con la llana intención de besarlo en los labios; no obstante, el beso que uno verdaderamente esperaba ¡nunca llegó!; en cambio ¡sí Patricia! que lo único que alcanzó a ver fue cuando la rubia, después de haber mirado despectiva al enfermo, se ponía de pie.

Aún así la esposa de aquél, preguntaría seriamente asustada… – **¡Alberto, ¿qué hace esta mujer aquí!**

"La mujer" le respondería malhumoradamente… – **¡Ay, Patricia! ¿qué podría yo estar haciendo aquí**... – y con toda mala intención… **– si no más que dándole sus debidos besitos medicinales a "tu rorro" para que se recupere pronto?**

Sintiéndose una fiera en brama, Patricia se lanzó sobre Candace que en un sencillo empellón, la envió de bruces a la cama y desde ahí, sin gentileza, se pediría… – **¡Lárgate de aquí!**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – se contestó mirando a Alberto quien hubo dado la orden y que con esfuerzo, se enderezaba para abrazar protectoramente a Patricia que temerosa, ya había ido a su lado; y en esa posición, ambos escucharon… **– Y lo hago, no tanto porque tú me lo pidas, sino ¡por lo asquerosamente patéticos que se miran los dos!**. – Un tanto molesta, se buscó a la tía que preparaba un medicamento y a la que se le exigiría… **– ¡Susana, deja todo cual está!**... – y extendería su razón… **– ¡porque ninguno de éstos merece la más mínima de tus atenciones!**

**- Pero debo aplicarle la inyección**… – se excusó; y mirando altanera se diría…

**- ¡Que se la inyecte la inútil esa!**

**- ¡Basta, Candace!**... – y entre más quejidos de dolor, Alberto nuevamente le ordenaría… **– Haz el favor de salir de mi habitación.**

**- ¡Claro que lo haré! No sin antes recomendarte ¡a ti!**… – le apuntó; y apretando con fuerza las mandíbulas proseguiría… **– ¡que salgas de una buena vez de mi vida y no te vuelvas a interponer en ella, ¿me entendiste?!**... – Y todos los ahí presentes pudieron ser testigos de la mirada seriamente amenazante que Candace le regaló a Alberto al que, sinceramente le dolió hasta el alma la manera en que la que consideraba su amor, le retaba.

Sin esperar respuesta, tía y sobrina abandonaron el área, topándose en la entrada con el matrimonio Osborne que llevaba en brazos a su nieto y detrás de ellos a Anthony y a Karen, la cual después de ingresar y saludar rápidamente a Alberto, salió en busca de Candace que ya se había disculpado con Susana y dirigido ésta, a su habitación, haciendo lo mismo la rubia menor, sólo que ella al estar severamente inquieta se metió prontamente al baño y que al salir de éste, envuelta en su bata, conforme Karen que había aguardado por su cuñada, se sentaba en el banquillo de la coqueta, Candace, estando de pie se secaba el cabello; y precisamente a ésta última se le preguntaba con interés… – **¿Qué sucedió con Alberto y Patricia?**

**- Nada, ¿por qué?**

**- Porque cuando llegamos, ella estaba llorando y pidiéndole a Alberto… ¡no sé qué cosa!**

**- ¡Ojalá sea el que se larguen definitivo de aquí!**... – se masculló abiertamente; y cambiando su tono de voz, Candace sonrió a su cuñada tras el espejo, dejó su actividad, se giró; y en lo que se recargaba en el mueble, le cuestionaba… **– ¿Cómo te ha ido con Anthony?**

**- Mucho mejor**. – Karen dejó escapar un suspiro; y compartiría… **– esta última semana se ha regenerado bastante y me ha compartido que con el dinero que obtenga del departamento que puso en venta, nos iremos de viaje**.

Con lo dicho ¿acaso se sintió el más mínimo remordimiento? ¡En lo absoluto! porque se expresaría contenta… – **¡Me parece genial, cuñada!**... – y palmeando su hombro le diría… **– ¡Felicidades por ti!**

**- Sí, gracias. Pero ahora dime**… – se señaló específicamente… **– ¿qué te pasó en el rostro y en el brazo?**

**- Accidentes sin importancia.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí.**

En eso, el celular de Candace sonó; y recordándose que se había aventado a la cama, se pidió un permiso para ir a atenderlo; pero al reconocer el número que apareció en la pantalla, la rubia sonrió y por el hecho de que no contestó, se le interrogaría… – **¿Número equivocado?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Y por qué no contestaste?**

**- ¡Porque no quise!**… – se contestó rebeldemente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama.

Por el rostro travieso de la rubia, Karen, curiosa, se puso de pie para ir a ella, quedar de frente y enterarse… – **¿Algún pretendiente?**

**- Algo así.**

**- ¿Guapo?**

**- ¡Hasta rabiar!**

**- ¡¿Y ni así le contestaste?!**

**- Lo voy a castigar.**

**- ¿Y si se te va?**

**- No lo creo**.

Karen, por la sencilla respuesta, comentaría… – **Eso es lo que envidio de ti, Candy… ¡esa plena seguridad de ti misma!**

Y mientras las cuñadas se envolvían en otras pláticas, en el departamento de la ciudad, un hombre cuestionaba… – **¿No te contestó?**... – a otro, que sonriente, conforme guardaba su artefacto, respondía…

**- No**… – presintiendo… **– ha de seguir enojada**.

Por el hecho se preguntaría… **– ¿Qué le hiciste?**

Haciendo un gesto inocente, se contestaría… – **¡Nada!**

Marcus empleando el doble sentido, le observaría… – **¡Pues con razón lo está!**... – consiguiendo que Terry no dudara en carcajearse y acordara con su amigo que volvía a cuestionar… **– ¿ya no insistirás?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Pero más tarde, así encuentro la excusa perfecta para verla si ya no hoy ¡a como dé mañana!**… – y el Muñeco se giró para escuchar a Anita que durante ese día de lunes se había dedicado a amueblar el apartamento de su amigo.

**- En la recámara y detrás de un cuadro, encontramos una caja fuerte que no se pudo abrir; así que o consigues la clave o mando traer al cerrajero**.

Y como si la mujer hubiese dado con las palabras mágicas, abruptamente se le dejó un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un feliz… – **¡Gracias!**

Sin saber porqué, Anita cuestionaría… – **¿Qué hice?**

Como contestación, Marcus únicamente le indicó con su índice a mirar a su amigo que mientras se ponía de espaldas, se llevaba el celular al oído para entablar una conversación; pero en cuanto se giró hacia ellos y por el gesto contrariado que Terry puso cuando finalizó, en unísono quisieron enterarse… – **¿Qué sucedió?**... –informándoseles rápido…

**- Cuando abrí el celular, se coló una llamada.**

**- ¿Por parte de quién?**

**- De Anthony**

Con el nombre dado, Marcus supo de quien hablaban pero no Anita que indagaría… – **¿Y ese quién es?**

**- El bróker anterior.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- Se molestó al decirle que ya no me interesaba su oferta**.

De nuevo Anita, al verlo tan afligido, quiso saber… – **¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto?**

**- Porque es hermano de Candace**. – Y Terry, mostrando su celular diría… **– Así que volveré a llamarle para ponerla al tanto y**… – arrojando un gran suspiro… **– confío que no haya problemas.**

. . . . .

Un hermoso día de martes llegó, y antes de cumplir con una cita, la rubia Candace fue personalmente a visitar a Eliza, la cual, vistiendo un camisón negro y parada detrás del mosquitero de la puerta principal de su casa, respondía un tanto agresiva… – **¡Ya le dije al pelón ese que no sé nada de John!**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí.**

**- Pero me imagino que sus pertenencias todavía siguen aquí, ¿cierto?**

**- Así es.**

**- Bueno, entonces te voy a encargar que si se comunica contigo, le digas que lo ando buscando y que si no se reporta en esta semana, todo lo que tienes ahí**… – señaló hacia la ventanita de a lado que daba al sótano… **– pasará a mis manos.**

No obstante increíble y valentonamente le retaron… – **¿Y si no le doy tu recado?**

Sonriendo Candace le diría… – **Simple**… – y se mostraría… **– con este documento firmado por él y un abogado, puedo obligarte a que me abras la puerta de su vivienda. Así que, no pretendas pasarte de lista y te recomiendo que le hagas llegar mi mensaje**… – e hipócritamente, se le desearía… **– Buenos días**… – y la rubia se giró para descender dos peldaños y caminar por el breve corredor; sin embargo no salía del todo de éste, cuando Karen, enfurecida, hizo acto de presencia y Candace, obstruyéndole el paso, quiso saber… – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Ignorándola por completo, la cuñada, desde su lugar, comenzaría a gritar… **– ¡Anthony, sé que estás ahí y más te valdrá que salgas en este momento, sino quieres que te haga un escándalo mayor!**

Eliza que al verla aparecer había salido a su pequeño porche, sonriendo burlona le contestaría…** – ¡Pues anda errada tu brújula, "Señora", porque él aquí no está!**

Karen también la ignoró y volvió a gritar el nombre de su marido que al no responder al segundo llamado, Candace, disimuladamente, la tomó del brazo y al ver a los mirones detenerse, le pediría…** – Karen, por favor, vamos a casa**.

La necia se zafó bruscamente de ella y le dijo…** – ¡NO! ¡Y no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que él salga!**

Pero antes de perder la paciencia, se le aconsejaría quedamente…** – No vale la pena que te humilles así.**

**- ¡¿Y en cambio yo sí debo permitir todas las humillaciones que él me hace?!**

**- Por supuesto que no, pero éste no es el modo, además estás atrayendo mucha gente y…**

**- ¡No me importa!**. – Y nuevamente de su garganta brotaría un fuerte… **– ¡Anthony!**... – sin embargo Eliza, ya estaba detrás de Candace, y como ésta detenía de frente a Karen, no percibió la presencia de la mujer hasta que vio a su cuñada lanzarse sobre su persona para atacar a la que estaba a sus espaldas quedando la rubia entre ellas dos que en un cerrar de ojos, iniciaron una lucha de insultos y golpes.

Baldo, que al acompañar a su jefe y mantenerse dentro del auto estacionado en la acera, salió de éste para ir rápidamente hacia las féminas; pero ¿cuál fue la sorpresa? de que Anthony también se vio obligado a salir de la vivienda, no sabiendo al principio a quién de las dos mujeres, controlar. Pero gracias a la manera de que tenían a Eliza prendida de los cabellos y además por su embarazo, el rubio en discordia, eligió a su esposa, que al sostenerla por las muñecas, le ordenaría… – **¡Vete a la casa!**... – y rudamente la soltó.

Karen al mismo tiempo de sentirse liberada, respingaría… – **¡No me iré sin ti!**

A Anthony se le hizo fácil pedir… – **¡Llévatela de aquí, Candace!**

Ésta, a pesar de fingir serenidad, le diría… – **Sé un verdadero hombre y llévatela tú.**

Y recibiendo una boina que se hubo levantado del suelo, la rubia emprendió su camino hacia el auto yendo Baldo a su lado. No obstante, la pareja lo estaba abordando cuando… ¡la policía llegó! y por supuesto, tanto de espectadores como de involucrados se pidió declaración ganándose éstos últimos, una multa por alteración a la vía pública.

. . .

A la cita, había llegado puntual; pero con un mensaje de texto le pidieron aguardar un tanto más; así que al escucharse en el interior de la Estación de la Gran Central once campanadas producidas del enorme reloj, Terry observó a la distancia y finalmente la vio aparecer conforme descendía por las escaleras de la entrada principal.

Y mientras Candace llegaba hasta él, éste sonriente, analizaba a sus anchas, el cómodo atuendo de ella que en esa mañana, estaba compuesto por un vestido holgado largo, suéter, botines de piso y sosteniendo en su mano, la boina para adornar su suelta melena rizada.

Más al llegar al primer nivel y después de haber buscando y dado con él que había estado parado en el kiosco central, Candace le admiró en sus jeans, sudadera cuello en "V" mangas tres cuartos, bufanda pero al verlo usando los tenis regalados, sonrió.

**- Buenos días**… – deseó ella al quedar a un metro de distancia de él que lo acortó para ofrecerle un beso en la mejilla y acompañarlo de…

**- Buen día, linda**… – pero al notar algo, se preguntaría con extrañeza… **– ¿qué te sucedió en la cara?**

Verdaderamente ignorante, se respondería en cuestión… – **¿Qué tengo?**

Poniendo un gesto un tanto molesto frustrante, se indicaría acariciándose… – **Es un rasguño.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – se hizo un gesto de sorpresa; entonces Terry torciendo la boca, asintió con la cabeza y ella rió diciendo… **– ¡Lo que me faltaba para continuar la semana. Sábado: mordida por un perro y golpeada por un orangután; ayer manoseada por un pulpo y hoy… ¡arañada por unas gatas!**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – expresó seriamente el doc a pesar de las risas de Candace que preferiría…

**- ¡Primero vayamos a desayunar y ahí te platico!**

**- ¿A dónde quieres ir?**... – se hubo ofrecido poniendo un mejor rostro; y ella dio opciones…

**- Pues allá**… – se buscó un lugar arriba… **– está el restaurante Michael Jordán o nivel abajo**… – se apuntó… **– está la plaza de comida.**

**- ¡Donde tú gustes ir! ¡Para ti siempre seré materia disponible!**

Como respuesta, en conjunto con una sonrisa, Candace se colgó del brazo que le ofrecieron y se dirigieron hacia planta baja donde, después de haber recorrido todo el lugar con sus diferentes restaurantes, se eligió Hale & Hearty. – **Aquí preparan las sopas ¡más ricas que hayas probado!**

**- ¡Ideal para entrar en calor!.**.. – y sonriendo por el comentario, plus, la manera en que se frotaron las manos, la pareja se dispuso a ordenar: una sopa de tomate, otra de vegetales mixtos y bebidas, en el momento inmediato que les atendieron.

Ya después de aguardar por su pedido y llevándolo consigo, Terry y Candace fueron al área de mesas, la cual, al ocupar precisamente una de éstas, les llamó la atención su moderna cubierta tapizada que constaba de un collage de boletos expedidos por la estación de metros y trenes a través de los años, envolviéndose la pareja conforme ingería su alimento, en un infantil juego que consistió en buscar aquel ticket de mayor antaño, ganando Terry que encontró uno expedido en el año de 1925 con destino a Pensilvania.

Pero como la comida ya se había acabado, lo utilizado depositado en el cesto de basura y confiado el asunto del hermano Anthony y "sus muchachas", a la que parecía estar aguardando, se le cuestionaría… – **¿Por qué me hiciste citarte aquí? ¿Acaso esperas a alguien más?**

**- Sí**. – Y con eso Terry hizo un gesto de desilusión que se reflejó mayúsculo al escuchar… **– A Joseph.**

**- ¡¿Y quién diablos es ése?!**... – la interrogante zumbó celosa, la que bastó para que Candace, después de haber escondido una sonrisa conforme bebía lo último de su jugo de naranja, le respondería…

**- No te impacientes, doc, que ya lo conocerás. Me dijeron que llegaría por el Andén 112**… – y un fuerte pujido fue inevitable no arrojar. Así que cruzándose de brazos, Terry se dispuso a esperar y observar a la muchedumbre mientras tanto; sin embargo no había transcurrido un minuto cuando se hizo un anuncio y Candace dijo…** – ¡Ya llegó, vamos por él!**

Y no queriendo, el doctor se puso de pie y la siguió, ingresando metros más adelante por la puerta indicada sobre la cual se caminó descendientemente por una rampa hasta arribar vías subterráneas donde Candace fue a encontrarse con un maquinista, el cual, después de saludarse con la rubia y ésta, presentar al que le acompañaba, los tres salieron de ahí para ir de nuevo planta arriba; allá tomar un elevador, ascender otros dos pisos y luego conducirse por veredas silenciosas hasta salir a la calle bulliciosa donde, después de agradecer al maquinista que se marchó, se diría… – **Doc, te presento a Joseph**.

Terry, conforme se daba leves topes en la frente con su puño, se soltó a reír preguntando a la vez… – **¡¿Este Cadillac Coupe 1950 es Joseph?!**

**- Sí, era de mi abuelo que así se llamaba**.

Admirándose la bien cuidada antigüedad en negro, quisieron enterarse… – **¿Y de dónde lo trajeron?**

**- De Illinois. ¿Te gusta?**

**- ¡Mucho!**

**- ¿Quieres manejarlo?**

Por cuestión de segundos se hesitó, más al ver que le ofrecían las llaves, aseveraría… – **¡¿Por qué no?!**. – Y Terry abrió la puerta para que Candace entrara primero y luego él; empero al estar adentro no se tardó en encender motor y emprender camino, dándose, como se dijera, una Gran vuelta alrededor de la Manzana.

. . .

Pasada una hora, la pareja regresó al punto original; y sólo se avanzó las cuadras que faltaban para llegar al departamento de Terry que desde la noche anterior le había explicado a la rubia el motivo de sus insistentes llamadas.

Así que, después de haber entregado las llaves al valet parking, ingresado al edificio y subirse en el elevador, conforme Candace y Terry llegaban al piso indicado, se pediría verificación… – **Entonces ¿se lo regalarás a tu padre?**

**- Esa es la intención, pero… no sé si lo acepte.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Papá y mi Abuelo nunca tuvieron buena relación.**

**- ¿Eran padre e hijo?**

**- No, sino… suegro y yerno**… – se finalizó porque la puerta del ascensor se abrió; la pareja salió y avanzó metros adelante siendo esta vez Terry quien la invitara a ingresar al lugar el cual se admiró con sorpresa por los cambios realizados.

**- ¡Te está quedando genial!**

**- Gracias, pero todo se lo debo a Anita que es diseñadora de interiores.**

**- Pues está haciendo un excelente trabajo. Felicítale de mi parte.**

**- Por supuesto**… – y debido a la cálida temperatura Candace se deshizo de su suéter; y junto con la boina, Terry los llevó a un perchero donde también dejó su bufanda y preguntaría… **– ¿quieres algo de tomar?**

**- No, así estoy bien.** – Y se fue directo al asunto… **– Me gustaría atender de una vez lo de la dichosa caja fuerte.**

**- ¿Encontraste siempre la combinación?**... – se hubo cuestionado.

Al mismo tiempo que se indicaba dirección a la habitación, se respondía mientras emprendían camino hacia allá… – **Anoche, después de haber hablado contigo, fui con mi tía y ella me la facilitó; aunque me aseguró que nada importante puede haber ahí.**

**- De todos modos, no hay como el que estés presente por cualquier cosa que se encuentre al momento de abrirla**… – y por la considerada amabilidad, Candace únicamente sonrió, volviendo sus ojos a maravillarse del exquisito gusto de la decoradora al entrar a la recámara.

Sin embargo al observar detenidamente la cama japonesa, se ganaría que le llamaran… – **¡Pero sí eres todo un samurái! ¡Te gusta dormir casi en el suelo!**

**- Es muy cómodo y se descansa mejor**…. – había sido la defensa de un sonriente Terry; no obstante el tono en su voz cambiaría abruptamente al decir… **– Además para mis planes**… – se le acercó peligrosamente… **– sólo necesito**… – se apuntaría lo que yacía sobre la simple tarima de madera… **– ese futón y sobre de ello… a ti**… – que precisamente le acariciaron la mejilla en el momento que ella sonreía pretensiosa y preguntaba…

**- ¿Qué hay de la caja fuerte?**

**- Esa**… – Terry guiñó un ojo… **– la podemos dejar para después.**

**- Y esto que pretendes, ¿no puede esperar?**

**- No, porque ya esperé lo suficiente**… – se dijo llanamente para no entrar en detalles con ella y confesarle el tiempo exacto que habían puesto a Terry en celibato; así que, el doc sujetó el lindo rostro de la rubia con ambas manos y se inclinó levemente para besar los labios carnosos que tenía enfrente y que al ser atrapados y besados con una mezcla tierna y ardiente, Candace brincó con alarme preguntándosele al verla un tanto extrañada… **– ¿Qué pasó?**

Ella negó con la cabeza, lo miró fijamente y quiso saber… – **¿Sentiste lo que yo?**

Terry, al haber sido interrumpido de su rico beso, avanzó sus labios por la quijada; y al llegar al oído, cuestionaría… – **¿Qué fue?**

Candace diría rudamente… – **¡Unas ridículas mariposas en el estómago!**

Con lo dicho, el hombre primero rió abiertamente; y luego con cierto interés pediría verificación… – **¿Nunca las habías percibido?**

Por primera vez a la rubia le tomó tiempo en responder; y cuando lo hizo fue para confesar... – **Creo que no**. – Por la desilusión que se dibujó en el rostro de Candace, Terry la abrazó, sintiéndose interiormente orgulloso y suertudo. En cambio, la rubia, nuevamente por primera vez, sintió temor, así que se separó, lo miró; y recordando que esa postura de miedo, no iba con ella… lo confrontaría buscando demandantemente su boca y además lo retaría… **– Compruébame que lo que me hiciste sentir, no fue sólo un producto de mi imaginación.**

¿Y qué hubiese sido mejor: un sencillo acostón o una plena entrega de amor? Bueno pues sean ustedes testigos y jueces de lo que sucedería a continuación…

… y es que a pesar de los grandes deseos que él contenía desde el primer día que la vio, aunado con el tiempo que el pobrecito se la pasó en total abstinencia, en el cual, ni Manuela le consolaba debido a la gran pena de estar encerrado y pasándosela contando únicamente los días que le restaban de vida…

Terry posó sus manos en la cintura de Candace y delicadamente la atrajo a su cuerpo sintiendo ella, la pelvis de él que después de ofrecerle una sencilla insinuación al estado alterado en que lo tenía, así la hizo retroceder lentamente.

Pero ante un paso largo de ella, su tobillo izquierdo dio justo en el borde filoso de la baja base de la cama. Entonces al quejarse fuertemente y separarse para sobarse, Terry le pidió sentarse en el colchón; luego él se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, le tomó el pie lastimado, lo levantó a cierta altura para quitarle el botín y la calceta, y por último, medicamente masajearlo. Más al notar que con sus frotes el efecto iba pasando, Candace, juguetona y sensualmente, levantó el otro y le solicitó al doctor hacer lo mismo que con el anterior.

Así que, sonriente, Terry obedeció; pero al terminar de desnudar el pie derecho que se sostenía, sobre la planta de éste, el hombre fue a pegar su nariz; y conforme se olía, se iba acariciando haciéndolo así por todo lo largo; más al llegar a los dedos, a éstos, los besó y después de finalizar con el último, su boca saltó, concentrándola justo en el arco donde los labios masculinos se entreabrieron y apenas rozándolo con la punta de su lengua, se consiguió con su acción que Candace, después de haber sonreído por las cosquillas que le ocasionaron, se removiera un poco sobre su lugar, debido a la increíble corriente eléctrica que iniciando allá, le recorrió hacia arriba por la pierna y fue atorarse deliciosamente en su intimidad.

Por su parte, el doctor al percibir lo provocado, fue aún más malvado y puso su boca detrás del tobillo y sintiéndose Drácula mordió el tendón de Aquiles con sutileza logrando que conforme la rubia se volvía a remover en su asiento, le dijera entre quejido de dolor, incomodidad y placer… – **¿También estudiaste acupuntura?**

Terry, mirándola altanero, contestaría… – **No, ¿por qué?**

**- ¡Porque sabes dar perfectamente justo en el clavo!**… – y Candace trató de controlar lo que él le estaba produciendo; sin embargo la rubia fracasó, porque el Muñeco prosiguió con sus besos hacia la pantorrilla. Pero al llegar debajo de la rodilla, justo ahí, la mujer experimentó ¡lo que nunca! al sentir mayormente la lengua de él acariciándole repetidamente.

Así que al presentir que el primer orgasmo estaba ya en la puerta, Terry, malosamente, se interrumpió porque se enderezó y le pidió la mano a Candace para también ponerla de pie y deshacerla de su vestido, haciendo ella lo mismo con la sudadera de él, el cual, al sentir las manos de la rubia sobre la bragueta de su jeans, la sentó nuevamente y él se hincó quedando ella en medio de sus piernas. Luego el hombre colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de la mujer y se inclinó para besarla vorazmente consiguiendo con su ataque que Candace perdiera balance y cayera de espaldas sobre el fino futón.

Más con la brusca acción, el beso se rompió; pero aprovechándose el momento de distracción, la rubia, apoyándose con sus codos, subió colchón arriba deslizándose debajo de él que aprovechó el movimiento para dejarla en total desnudez.

Ya que ambos estuvieron libres de toda prenda y debidamente posicionados uno sobre la otra, las bocas nuevamente no tardaron en buscarse y con urgencia se unieron otra vez alargando su caricia y despertando con ésta, los gemidos de gozo que con el avance de los segundos, iban en aumento y también en volumen al conjugar: el estar explorando por recónditos rincones y torturar con manos, uñas y dientes, todo lo que fuera palpable.

Empero al llegar el momento de la verdad, alguien se separó para buscar algo dentro del buró de a lado; pero al localizarlo, se le impidió utilizarlo; y no se continuó hasta que se escuchó verificación al preguntarse… – **¿Estás segura?**. – Y con la afirmación de cabeza que le dieron, Terry sonrió y no importándole tampoco usar la protección, confió en ella, que debido a tanto anticonceptivo ingerido, por lo menos embarazada no quedaría, ni aún así con la intensidad y pasión con que le harían el amor.

. . .

Reposando de lo apenas experimentado y a pesar del diez con que se había calificado, acostada sobre su lado izquierdo, Candace tenía perdida su mirada a la nada; no obstante Terry, al percibir el mutismo donde la rubia se extravió, se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y después de dejarle un beso en la mejilla, la rescató de su cavilación al momento de preguntar… – **¿Estás bien?**

La rubia que había sonreído y cerrado los ojos desde el primer movimiento que él hizo, le respondería un sencillo… – **Sí**… – y estaba por girarse hacia el hombre, cuando un celular sonó en el área; más el dueño al reconocer el timbrazo, rápidamente y sin importarle su desnudez se puso de pie y fue en su búsqueda, quedándose una persona sola en la cama y a la cual no le agradó para nada, al escuchar entre alarme y emoción cuando se cuestionaba… – **¡¿Cuándo te avisaron?!**

_- Lo acaban de hacer; únicamente me tardé en lo que me comunicaba contigo._

**- ¡Bien! ¡¿dónde estás?!**

_- Dando una vuelta en La Jaula y checando lo del evento del viernes._

**- ¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces en media hora te veo ahí para partir a la cárcel!**. – Y casi aventando el artefacto, la rubia se dirigió al baño ignorando por completo al hombre que yacido sentado, la había observado en todos sus movimientos, los que se bastaron para que el monstruo que Terry guardaba en él, hiciera su aparición; así que después de haber golpeado fuertemente la cama, se puso de pie y allá, en la ducha, la alcanzó, sonriendo ella al verlo aparecer y más cuando, él le quitó el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por la espalda; pero por la manera tan seductora que Terry lo hacía, Candace se giró para anunciarle… – **Debo irme**… – y por supuesto un…

**- No**… – se le contestó; y debido al apagado…

**- Terry**… – que se pronunció, el que respondía a ese nombre murmuraría sardónicamente…

**- ¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías!**

Por la mirada tan oscura que tenían, Candace ahora quiso saber… – **¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada**… – se contestó secamente; y malicioso, el hombre posó su mano en el sexo de ella que claramente respingó y se alarmó cuando, sin soltarla, le notificaron al oído… – **¿sabías que desde hoy llevas otro nombre?**. – La rubia, enarcando su cuerpo al sentir la manera en que le tocaban profundamente su parte inferior, escucharía… – **¡Mía!**. – Y por la manera en que le miraron, Terry afirmaría seriamente… **– Sí, porque desde hoy lo eres; así que**… – su siempre voz gentil, pasó a ser amenazante… **– ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces a partir del instante que salgas de mi vista, porque yo también puedo ser muy peligroso y más… tratándose de ti.**

Y sin dar tiempo a agarrar un segundo aire por el gemido que se dejó escapar, Terry se posesionó fieramente de la boca de Candace que además de sentirse fuertemente sujetada de los cabellos y ser apoyada sobre el azulejo frío, gimió ahogadamente al tenerlo tan cerca; pero a pesar de la poca amabilidad con que la trataban, la rubia se dejó querer una vez más por aquel hombre que conforme la tomaba, en cada movimiento salvaje proporcionado, le exigía decir su nombre, el cual si se transfería en una hoja de cuaderno, ¡fácil! una plana de Terry, Candace hizo como tarea; pero al llegar a su último renglón, una sola consonante se alargó debido al maravilloso orgasmo que nuevamente la rubia experimentó.

. . .

Después de haberse enjuagado y dejado la regadera abierta, Terry, como si nada hubiese pasado, salió de la ducha; en cambio Candace, sintiendo las gotas de agua caer y recorriéndole largamente por todo su cuerpo, a pesar de los minutos transcurridos, le era imposible controlar el tremendo temblor de piernas que su reciente encuentro le había provocado, sin olvidar mencionar, esa sensación ardiente que seguía viva en su vientre y que acrecentaba más al sólo recordar lo anteriormente vivido con él.

Pero como alguien importante también le esperaba, Candace, como pudo, terminó con su aseo y al salir a la pieza principal, sobre el colchón encontró su ropa debidamente acomodaba. Más estaba terminando de colocar su vestido, cuando Terry apareció vistiendo adecuadamente un traje para decirle, ¡no! más bien, aseverarle… – **Iré contigo.**

Y con eso, por un momento ella lo dudó; pero después de pensarlo, sonriente aceptó informándole… – **Como gustes; aunque creo que a Spectrum también le dará mucho gusto verte. Ya que según lo dicho por Baldo… ¡deja hoy mismo la cárcel!**

Continuará

**Les agradezco sinceramente su atención.**

_Amanecer Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, Liz Carter, Olga Liz, Mon Felton, Blanca, Celia and Vero._


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 14 de Septiembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 16**

**. . .**

Devolviendo mayormente la arrogancia tanto de la mirada como la sonrisa que le dedicaban, Terry, al momento, no replicó palabra, pero para demostrarle que con lo revelado no le fluyó en la sangre el más insignificante de los miedos, en breves pasos, redujo la distancia; y colocando sus manos en los firmes glúteos de la rubia, siendo un poco tosco, la atrajo hacia él y con descaro, finalmente le dijo… – **¡Para lo que me preocupa su salida, al fin y al cabo… ya conseguí lo que quería… ¡el que seas mía!**. – Y en un santiamén, el hombre saltó a la boca de Candace y la besó, por breve tiempo, voraz y apasionadamente; empero al soltarla, conforme le acariciaba el rostro con ternura, continuó diciéndole… **– Ahora te aconsejo que antes de salir, te cubras bien el cuello**.

Con gesto contrariado acompañado de un golpe en el pecho, Candace le reprocharía… – **¡¿Lo volviste hacer?!**. – Y en lo que Terry reía indicando con su gesto un "sí", la rubia corrió hacia el espejo más cercano para comprobar que lo dicho, fuera cierto.

Sin embargo Candace respiró tranquila al no ver nada a la vista; y para reclamar la burla, buscó la mirada de aquel hombre que volvía a acercarse para informarle… – **Se han cambiado las cerraduras de la puerta. Así que**… – le tomó la mano para dejarle sobre su palma… **– aquí tienes un juego de llaves para que ingreses a nuestro nido las veces que quieras**.

Candace, sintiendo cuando las encerraban dentro del puño, tenía que decir… – **Pero ahora que Spectrum esté fuera no sé si esto se repita otra vez.**

**- Oh, Querida Mía**… – Terry había sonado cínicamente; y sosteniéndole la barbilla, le aseguraría… **– Se repetirá tantas veces yo así lo deseare**. – Por instantes, la pareja se miró entremezclando altanería y coquetería hasta que él dijo… **– Es hora de irnos**… – le agarró la otra mano… **– ya que quiero estar en primera línea para saludar a mi gran amigo salvador**… – hizo breve suspensión porque besó el dorso blanco para concluir burlón… **– ¡y por supuesto socio de amores!**… – causando que la rubia sonriera, negara con la cabeza y a su indicación, le siguiera para salir de la habitación y detenerse al llegar al perchero donde estaba el abrigo de él y el suéter de ella que después de colocárselos, Terry ayudó a Candace con su boina; pero antes de egresar, el doctor le dio un beso en la mejilla y sujetándola de nuevo de la mano abandonaron el departamento y luego el edificio donde a su puerta les esperaba el antiguo auto que fue manejado por Candace hasta La Jaula donde: en su amplio estacionamiento ya había más vehículos ocupándolo, y en el interior del inmueble varios hombres aguardando para informarle a Peligro de las buenas nuevas recibidas.

Así que después de compartirlas, uno de los ahí reunidos ganó la palabra al sugerir cuestionador… – **¿Entonces, vamos todos por él?**

Posando los ojos en el líder, éste respondería… – **Sí, y de preferencia, vayan preparados**. – Los miembros del grupo, al entender la advertencia, asintieron; y para el que puso un gesto extrañado se diría… **– ¡es para evitarnos algún tipo de sorpresa!**

**- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

**- A que Spectrum tiene algunos enemigos afuera…** – habló Baldo que le había retado no sólo con palabras sino con la mirada; pero al proseguir… **– y más de uno le ha querido muerto**… – simultáneamente hubo simulado cortar cuello.

No obstante, otro individuo, conforme mostraba algo, completaría ante el acentuado ceño de Terry… – **¡Pero no te acongojes, doctor! Todos los aquí presentes, contamos con buena puntería… sólo falta saber ¿cómo está la tuya?**... – y se extendió una arma, la cual antes de sostenerla se miró y luego a Peligro que ordenaría…

**- ¡Guarda eso, Koreano! Además él debe elegir la suya propia, si es que así lo desea… –** Terry, acorde a la idea, asintió con la cabeza y en general, prestaron oído… **– Bueno, me adelanto para ir al casino y cambiarme de ropas. Y a las cuatro de la tarde, nos encontramos en la puerta del penal**.

Así que después de responder un… – **Sí**… – Baldo la siguió, pero de paso y sin muchos deseos, el trigueño golpeó el hombro de Terry para que hiciera lo mismo al no recibir él ninguna indicación por parte de ella.

. . .

Una camioneta de la marca Mercedes en color rojo y un Buick Invicta en gris no llevaban mucho tiempo esperando afuera de la prisión cuando el conocido Audi negro arribó y del cual descendieron Baldo y Terry quien fue el que abrió la puerta trasera y extendió su mano para ayudar a Candace que agradeció el gesto amable con una linda sonrisa ante el serio rostro que el hombre decoraba.

Por otra parte y paralelamente los ocupantes de los otros dos vehículos, con el movimiento de los recién llegados, también habían descendido, sólo que éstos se dirigieron a ellos, saludando principalmente a Peligro que a pesar de ya estar al corriente de lo sucedido, quiso saber de los abogados, ¡absolutamente todo! con respecto a la inesperada salida de Spectrum, además de los avances de la demanda contra Bob Hathaway, informándoseles como adelanto que ya tenían ubicado su paradero, consiguiendo con lo notificado que Terry, con urgencia, preguntara… – **¡¿Dónde está?!**

**- En estos momentos, en un avión de regreso a la ciudad. Así que, ahí estaremos para darle "la bienvenida"**

Con eso, el doctor no supo definir en sí lo que su interior sintió y mucho menos al cuestionársele… – **¿Te gustaría estar presente cuando eso pasare?.**

Un silencio se alargó, porque un sí se era fácil de decir, pero al preguntarse interiormente… _**– ¿Y qué harías al respecto si todavía no tienes las suficientes armas para acusarle? Además ¿no supuestamente estás muerto?**_. – Así que después de analizarlo, contestaría… – **No; por el momento lo seguiremos haciendo como tú lo diseñaste: poco a poco.** – Y sonriendo maléficamente continuó diciendo… **– y creo que ya sé cuál será el siguiente ataque**.

El mismo que se compartió secreta y únicamente a ella que le complementaría… – **¡Aprendes rápido, Terry Boy!**

Y en lo que la pareja reía de la fechoría planeada, los otros que estaban con ellos, sólo se encogieron de hombros y disimuladamente miraron a otro punto de la galaxia, fijándose uno hacia la gran reja que en ese justo momento se abría lo suficiente para que detrás de ella apareciera Spectrum que sonriente se despedía de los guardias que le pedían burlonamente… – **¡Pórtate bien, porque aquí ya no te queremos ver!**... – causando las exageradas carcajadas del liberado hombre, el cual, al distinguir al grupo que le esperaba, les gritaría también usando la mofa…

**- ¡¿Pero quién se murió?!**... – al verlos a todos vestidos oscuramente, excepto una persona a la que se reconoció y se le abrió los brazos felizmente al verla venir, veloz, a su lado y donde los ojos de otro hombre no perdieron detalle de la efusiva y amorosa escena presenciada y que por el obvio celo que se reveló, el trigueño le susurraría…

**- Te aconsejo que no lo tomes tan a pecho y que mejor te vayas haciendo a la idea, ya que tratándose de él**… – se señaló hacia la pareja… **– ¡todo y todos! pasamos a un segundo plano, ¡o de plano! desaparecemos del planeta**.

Pero ni aún con lo burdamente dicho, Baldo consiguió que Terry desapartara su mirada de aquellos dos que al separarse, Spectrum bufaría… – **¡¿Qué hijo de su China madre se atrevió a tocarte?!**

Empero gracias a que el resto del grupo ya se les había unido, uno de ellos, ganaría la contestación… – **No te preocupes, Jefazo**… – y a éste se le extendió la mano… **– que a ese tal por cual ya le rendimos cuentas por gandul**. – Y conforme se estrechaba fuertemente, se exclamaría…

**- ¡Y espero que como mínimo lo hayan mandado hacerle compañía a San Pedro!**

**- Pues no**… – alguien más contestaría… **– pero con la madriza que le acomodamos, te aseguro que lo pensará mejor la próxima que quiera acercarse al Jefecito.**

Y abrazada de Spectrum que seguía recibiendo las manos de sus colegas, Peligro sonriente miró al Muñeco que enarcó altamente una ceja al imaginarse lo sucedido a Alberto. Sin embargo al ser notada su presencia, a la rubia, después de plantarle un apretado beso en la mejilla, se hizo a un lado para saludar afectuosamente… – **¡Ese, mi doc!**

Éste extendió su mano que fue recibida amigablemente, pero su ser fue jalado para fundirlo en un fuerte abrazo donde cerca del oído, Terry, sincero, pronunciaría… – **Mi buen amigo**

Más el "amigo" en lo que se separaba y dejaba su mano sobre el hombro de Terry, quiso enterarse… – **¿Cómo te han tratado mis muchachos?**

**- Bien, gracias**.

No obstante Spectrum presumiría de un humano en específico… – **¿Y qué te pareció mi mujercita? Hermosa, ¿verdad?**

Mirándola, plus, percibiendo un retortijón, se completaría halagando con honestidad… – **Y muy inteligente**.

Entonces, sintiéndose palmeado, Terry escuchó lo que el real Jefe de aquella banda, dijo de modo despectivo… – **Bueno, ¡pues larguémonos de aquí!**. – Y vulgarmente escupió al suelo para luego sugerir… **– y vayamos a festejar a otro lugar ¿qué les parece?**. – Con un movimiento de cabeza, Peligro fue a su lado, y ante los ojos de todos, nuevamente lo abrazó, sintiendo Terry como el hígado se le iba volteando poco a poco en su lugar pero que como el resto, siguió en silencio a la pareja, y ya que ésta estuvo dentro del vehículo, los hombres que irían en ese mismo, también lo abordaron, y los demás conforme continuaban vigilando que el camino estuviera despejado, se condujeron a sus respectivos transportes e iniciando en conjunto su marcha hacia La Oficina donde Terry verdaderamente experimentó ¡lo que era morir en vida! cuando al arribar allá Spectrum y Peligro se metieron a una de las suites, dentro de la cual, no supieron de ellos, ¡mínimo! cuarenta y cinco minutos pero que al cumplirse el cuarenta y seis, el doctor se sorprendió por dos cosas, una: que el tal Spectrum, aseado y bien vestido ¡el cabrón también era un tipazo que no sobrepasaba a los 35 años!; y dos: al extenderse una invitación, en la cual por alguna razón, ¡la rubia había sido totalmente excluida!

Así que por instantes, Terry luchó nadando en dos corrientes de agua, pero que al entrar en marea calma optó por aceptar ir con su amigo y ya después ingeniaría cómo ver a Peligro que al llegar a su casa, otro tipo de acción le esperaba y no la que el Muñeco le tenía reservada.

. . .

Como acostumbrada rutina, los padres George y Rosa Paula asistían a la iglesia para jugar el Bingo que les servía lo invertido a modo de donación a la comunidad religiosa a la que pertenecían.

Así que, como todo martes por la tarde noche, al matrimonio Waid no se le veía hasta muy tarde, lo mismo que a las gemelas no gemelas que se iban a su práctica de Baloncesto.

Entonces, al saber de antemano a quien encontraría en su hogar, Candace se dirigió a la habitación de la tía Susana, sólo que al ver lo abandonada que la pieza estaba, se salió de ahí y fue a la suya, encontrándose con un panorama de lo más desagradable y siendo ella esta vez, que alarmada y enojada, preguntara… – **¡¿Qué demonios te ha sucedido?!**

Desde su cama, Karen le respondería ocultando… – **Me caí accidentalmente por las escaleras.**

**- ¡¿Y me crees tan estúpida para tragarme ese cuento barato?!**.

Antes de cualquier cosa, Susana, rápidamente, lo confirmaría… – **¡Es que así sucedió, hija!**

Y debido a la mirada rabiosa destellante de Candace, Karen retomaría la palabra explicando… – **¡Fue por querer ir tras Anthony que después de discutirle y darme sus razones del porqué había ido a visitar a Eliza, me amenazó con irse definitivamente de mi lado y…!**

**- ¡¿Y por qué carajos no dejaste que lo hiciera?!**

**- Tú bien sabes que no podría vivir sin él.**

**- ¡Claro! pero sí con sus golpes, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Te juro que no me golpeó!**

**- ¡Karen, Karen!**... – se hubo negado con la cabeza. **– ¡Y luego dicen que las rubias somos las pendejas!**

La castaña, apenada, agachó también la cabeza; pero al enderezarla y ver la dirección que Candace tomaba, alarmada, quiso saber… – **¡¿A dónde vas?!**

Sin detenerse, mucho menos girarse, se contestaría… – **A reafirmar la verificación de "tu accidente"**

Dos mujeres cruzaron miradas; y Karen buscó la mano de Susana a la que le chillaría… – **¡¿Qué va a hacer?!**

**- Te aseguro, niña, que no quiero ni imaginármelo**… – había respondido simplemente la tía que conocía el temperamento agresivo de su sobrina que ya iba camino escaleras abajo en busca de su hermano que al no verlo por el área de la sala, supuso de inmediato donde hallarlo ya que como su padre, Anthony también tenía afición por la carpintería; así que fue a encontrarlo en el sótano.

Debido al ruido de la lijadora, el rubio no se percató de la presencia de su hermana, que parada a un costado de la gran mesa, observaba los nudillos lastimados de él lo que le bastó para aumentar su rabia e impulsiva agarrar el martillo más cercano que conforme lo jugaba en las manos, fraseaba… – **No cabe duda que… "hijos de tigre, pintitos**".

Con su dicho Anthony saltó un momento; y molesto, le reclamaría… – **¡¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?!**

**- Lo suficiente para salir de una duda y comprobar que**… – lo miró con lástima… **– a ti también te gusta golpear a las mujeres, ¿verdad?**

El rubio volviendo a su actividad, se le hizo fácil expresar… – **Cuando se lo merecen, ¿por qué no?**

Gracias a la sonrisa burlona de Anthony que lógico ya sabía por su hermano lo sucedido con ella, Candace sorrajó fuertemente contra la mesa la herramienta que sostenía, atrayendo de inmediato toda la atención de su hermano al que también mofante se le diría… – **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿acaso pensaste que te lo aventaría?!**

A consecuencia de la mirada retadora de su hermana, Anthony dejó de hacer lo que hacía para resoplar y advertir al instante de llevarse las manos a la cintura… – **Candace, si has venido a provocarme, será mejor que te marches, porque precisamente hoy, no estoy como otros días.**

**- ¡¿No?! ¡Qué bien, "hermanito" porque yo tampoco y no te imaginas los verdaderos deseos que tengo de ¡darte con esto**… – lo mostró… **– hasta reventarte la cabeza por tu vil bajeza!**

**- ¿Y por qué conmigo sí quieres ensuciarte las manos y no como lo hiciste con Alberto?**

**- ¡Vaya!**... – la rubia aventó el martillo sobre la mesa. **– ¡Así que tu hermanito Re-Igual ya te fue con el chisme!**

**- No precisamente, son mis propias deducciones a tu ¡percibida rabia contenida!**. – Y sintiéndose un gladiador de la sardonia, Anthony proseguiría… **– ¡¿es que todavía no superes el trauma que te dejó al haber sido relegada por Patricia?!**

Por supuesto la rubia no perdió tiempo en contestar de igual modo. – **No, "mi afortunado ex cuñado", al contrario, agradezco el favor que me hicieron ya que mi lugar no está con los perdedores y ellos dos ¡hacen la mancuerna perfecta! Y tú, tristemente no te quedas atrás… aunque otra cosa debiste haber aprendido de tu sangre y no ser un cobarde que se escuda por el simple hecho de llevar puesto un par de pantalones y donde el acta de nacimiento es el único documento que verifica que eres un hombre.**

**- ¡Mejor da gracias a que realmente lo soy que sino…!**

**- ¿… me golpearás?**. – Lo incitaría… **– ¡Vamos, hazlo!**. – Y valentona, Candace se le acercó para ofrecerle la mejilla, pero el rubio apretó los puños al escuchar decir… – **Porque así me darás carta poder ¡para mandarte derechito y de puntitas a la cárcel!**. – Empero al ver que Anthony retrocedía, la rubia continuaría con su sarcasmo al recordarle… **– Como que se te olvidó ese diminuto detalle, ¿verdad, "súper macho"? que a tempranas horas la policía vio a tu esposa, sabe de tu bígamo caso y que mañana, ¡gracias al show dado de tus "damiselas"! tenemos que presentarnos en la Corte; así que ¿qué crees que pasará si ven la condición en que dejaste a Karen, ¡claro! y a mí, si es que te atreves a tocarme?**

**- ¡Mi esposa no permitirá que actúes en mi contra!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no, porque ella está idiotamente engatusada contigo! pero ¿qué tal sus padres si les hago llegar fotografías del lamentable estado en que está ahora su hija… por tu culpa?**

Fingiendo tener grabadas las imágenes en su celular, el guapo rubio tembló al decir… – **¡No te atreverás!**

**- Anthony, de verdad ¿cuándo aprenderás a conocerme?**. – Un silencio imperó; y ella lo quebraría al hablar… **– Bueno, nunca es tarde, así que, "hermanito" será mejor que te vayas buscando un buen abogado porque las millones de pulgas que la familia Andrew te heredó, no te servirán demasiado comparado con los muchos dólares de tus suegros y donde tampoco permitiré que mi familia gaste en lo más mínimo contigo.**

Por varios instantes, los rubios se miraron y como ninguno habló más, Candace, dibujando una sonrisa sardónica, se giró para toparse escaleras arriba con Karen que conforme descendía observaba a Anthony que se recargaba en ese instante sobre la mesa donde trabajaba. Sin embargo, cuando la castaña pasó a su lado llevando la cabeza agachada para ir directo a donde su marido, la rubia sacudió la suya y los dejó, envolviéndose la pareja en una interesante plática donde según ellos… ¡encontraron la mejor solución!

Por otra parte, Susana que aguardaba impaciente en la sala, al ver aparecer a Candace fue hasta ella y un simple… – **¿Y?.**.. – pronunció.

La sobrina al notar la congoja de la tía, la abrazó y… ¿la conformaría?... – **No te preocupes, que a éste no lo mandaré al hospital**

Por la fingida sonrisa de Candace, Susana respiró tranquila; e ironearía también al expresar… – **Menos mal.**

Pero como la rubia menor no había terminado su frase, le aclararía…** – ¡… lo mandaré a la cárcel!**

**- ¡Hija, NO!**

Y sin compasión alguna, Candace estalló en carcajadas recibiendo a cambio de su broma, una nalgada juguetona de Susana que le miró enojada pero que al instante de sentirse abrazada por su sobrina, sonrió ocultando en su rostro… dolor, el mismo que un hombre había decidido dar por acabado cuando, al estar en el antro para caballeros Sapphire in New York, Terry, después de haber presenciado tres bailes exóticos solicitados por Spectrum, con la excusa de estar recibiendo una llamada precisamente por parte de su madre Eleonor, se levantó de su lugar, no sin antes, la exuberante rubia que en ese momento ocupaba el tubo, le hiciera precisamente a él una insinuación atrevidamente sensual, consiguiendo que el hombre, sonriente le pidiera acercarse y aquella, sin perder tiempo acató el mandato, sintiendo sobre su única prenda de vestir cómo le era colocado un billete de gran denominación acompañado de unas repetidas nalgaditas en sus buenas caderas con una desilusionada respuesta cuando se le preguntara… – **¿Regresarás?**

Así que al "NO" que se le hubo dado, la mujer continuó su danza observando conforme el hombre que le había gustado, se iba alejando, buscando Terry un lugar apartado y callado para llamar a Candace la cual se había quedado sentada en la sala mirando televisión a lado de Susana.

Así que en cuanto su celular timbró, reconoció el número y sonrió; y ésta vez, no se vaciló en atenderlo, respondiendo al demandante… _– ¿Dónde estás?._.. – por parte de Terry que le devolvieron…

**- En casa, ¿y tú?**

_- Sigo con Spectrum_

La rubia ante lo dicho apagadamente, felizmente expresaría… – **¡Qué bien!**

_- Pero necesito verte_

Con la exigencia, Candace sonrió y diría burlona… – **¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo dónde estás?**

_- Algo, pero a tenerlo que hacer aquí, prefiero hacerlo contigo._

**- ¿Hacer qué?**

_- No pongas palabras en mi boca, preciosa y mejor te veo en…_ – el hombre miró su reloj… _– tres cuartos de hora en el Café que está cerca de "nuestro departamento"_.

Debido a la pluralización la rubia que seguía sonriendo se negaría… **– No creo que hoy se pueda.**

_- ¿Por qué?._ – Sonaría mofante… _– ¿Tienes miedo?_

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Simplemente que… estoy "muuuy" cansada y quiero aprovechar que me dejaron libre para dormir.**

_- Entonces con mayor razón, así yo me aprovecho de ti y del tiempo ahora que… el lobo no está._

**- ¿Y si de pronto aparece?**

_- No lo creo_. – Y untando una salsita para infundirle celos le informaría… _– porque está muy entretenido con tres exóticas bellezas que dudo mucho lo dejen ir pronto o le permitan acordarse de ti; en cambio yo…_

A Terry no le funcionó su táctica porque le contestaron en cuestión… – **En cambio "tú" ¿optas por perder el tiempo conmigo cuando también las puedes tener?**

_- Yo no diría que lo pierdo… si no que lo invierto. Además hay algo muy serio que quiero tratar contigo._

**- ¿Ahora sí intentar abrir la caja fuerte?**

Tanto mujer como hombre se soltaron en risas; y a pesar de que pudo usar el doble sentido, Terry no le quedaría de otra más que emplear un tono más drástico… _– Es de vida o muerte_

Con eso Candace se irguió sobre su asiento y preguntaría con urgencia… – **¡¿De qué o de quién se trata?!**

_- No puedo hablarlo por teléfono_.

Empleando su nombre, la rubia sonaría amenazante… – **Terry, si esto es otra más de tus tretas para conseguirme te juro que**…

El hombre no le permitió terminar porque le dijo seriamente… – **No, no lo es.**

Y por alguna extraña razón, Candace le creyó sintiendo en su interior emoción por volver a estar con él que después de asegurarle que iría, colgó y miró a su tía que disimulada sonreía y lo hizo abiertamente cuando le pidieron autorización para salir.

**- ¿Desde cuándo lo haces?**

**- Es que**…

Por la increíble manera de cohibirse, Susana cuestionaría… – **¡¿No piensas volver?!**

Entre apenada, pillada y maliciosa, la sobrina contestaría… – **No lo sé.**

Más la tía le advertiría… – **Ten mucho cuidado, cariño, ya que es peligroso, recuerda que aquel ya está libre y...**

**- ¡Lo sé, pero…!.**.. – Candace se levantó de su lugar para hincarse a los pies de su tía y a ésta confesarle… **– ¡nunca pensé experimentar lo que siento justo aquí**…. – se tocó el vientre… **– cuando se trata de él!**

Con sorpresa se preguntaría… – **¿Con ninguno?**

La rubia menor no sólo negaba con la cabeza sino que respondía con aseveración… – **Ni con Alberto que lo amé; y aunque sé que esto que siento ahora es soló atracción…**

Susana acariciándole el rostro, la interrumpió para sacarla de su error….** – No, hija mía, eso que sientes, sólo lo hace vibrar el amor.**

**- ¿Tú lo sentiste?**

**- Y aún lo sigo sintiendo cada vez que veo a tu padre.**

**- A quien amarás eternamente, ¿verdad?**

**- Hasta el último día de mi vida.**

Y a pesar de que se había percibido la nostalgia en aquella y que por lo mismo se habían aferrado fuertemente al regazo de Susana, Candace contestaría con dureza… – **Hay hombres que no merecen ser amados así, al igual que ¡esas infames mujeres! a las que no les importa el gran daño que causan a otras debido a lo egoístas que se portan por obtener su propia felicidad.**

… y unos fieros ojos claros, se posaron en Patricia que recargada en el barandal planta arriba, lo había escuchado todo.

Continuará


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 19 de Septiembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 17**

**. . .**

Y momentáneamente en lo que Candace, salía de la casa para ir a su encuentro con Terry después de haberse despedido de Susana que se quedaba en la sala, en esta área de la vivienda, se reunían Patricia, Karen y Anthony que al preguntarle a su cuñada por su hermano Alberto, se le respondería… – **Está despierto y lo dejé un momento al cuidado del bebé.**

Así que, sin soltar la mano de su esposa, Anthony la guió escaleras arriba seguidos de Patricia que de inmediato se unió al matrimonio al escuchar decir a su cuñado que iban precisamente a ver a su esposo Alberto; sin pensar Susana… a la que ni siquiera tuvieron la gentileza de despedirse de ella… de la conspiración que estos cuatro planearían para perjudicar a su sobrina Candace que mientras llegaba a su citado destino…

Terry al haber intentado despedirse de Spectrum, éste le hubo entretenido de más, ya que las mujeres que se tenían enfrente, se dejaron a un lado para contar entre copas, cosas realmente interesantes referentes de una rubia en específico y que después de descubrirse el pectoral, al doctor se le confesaría orgullosamente… – **Ésta es la única mujer que existe para mí y a ninguna querré**… – pegó su pulgar e índice… **– como la amo a ella**

Sintiéndose celoso, Terry aún así le aconsejaría… – **¡Entonces no pierdas el tiempo con éstas y ve a su lado!**. – Sin embargo la rotunda negación de cabeza por parte de Spectrum, dejó al Muñeco mayormente confundido; pero gracias a los tragos que aquél había ingerido, el ambiente y lo entendible de sentirse feliz de estar libre, el doctor conforme se levantaba de su asiento, se despidió; y luego de recibir un despectivo adiós, emprendió camino hacia el guardarropa donde pidió su abrigo que sin vestirlo, salió del antro para solicitar un auto de servicio que lo trasladara a la Calle 92 donde confiaba Candace le respondiera más de una cuestión que en su cabeza rondaban.

. . .

Diez minutos llevaba esperándole; y en lo que agradecía al mesero que le servía su segunda taza de café, Terry finalmente apareció. Así que él en cuanto la divisó fue a su lado y mientras dejaba el abrigo en el respaldo de una silla y se desabrochaba el botón de su saco, ordenó también una bebida. No obstante ante el rostro serio de él, ella preguntaría cuando se sentaba a su lado… – **¿Está todo bien?**

Evitando mirarla a los ojos, asintió con la cabeza y apenas un… – **Sí**… – dejó escapar.

Candace que jugaba un origami de papel que había elaborado mientras tanto, se lo extendió; y pretendiendo seriedad, le reprocharía… – **Ya que tú nunca me has regalado una flor, ésta la hice yo especialmente para ti.**

Terry sonrió, posó su mirada en lo ofrecido; y en lo que lo recibía, la miró apreciándole… **– Gracias. Muy lindo detalle el tuyo**. – Y sin perder tiempo la colocó en el ojillo de su solapa cuestionándole… **– ¿Qué tal se ve?**

La rubia sonaría presumida…** – ¡Por supuesto que muy bien porque la hice yo!**… – y la sonrisa que ella mostró bastó para que él cambiara su gesto serio.

Sin embargo y sin perder tiempo le interrogaría… **– ¿Por qué Spectrum no está contigo?**

Saliéndose por la tangente, se le respondería…** – ¿Porque estuvo contigo?**

Él, enarcando levemente una ceja, le aclararía…** – Lo que quiero decir es**… – carraspeó por lo difícil que le era interiormente asimilar la idea… **– ¿por qué no se han casado si tanto se aman?**

Con lo sugerido, la rubia se tensó por segundos, pero al instante después de suspirar, le contestaría sinceramente…** – Papá no lo quiere.**

**- ¿Y tú?**

**- ¿Éste era el asunto "de vida o muerte" que querías tratarme?**

**- No, pero quiero saber ¿qué sientes tú por él?**

**- ¡Todo!**

**- ¿Y por mí?**

**- Terry, no sé qué es lo que verdaderamente quieres escuchar.**

Dada la pauta, una metralleta cargada de preguntas, el hombre le vaciaría… – **¡¿Dónde lo conociste?! ¡cómo y cuándo inició su relación?! ¡¿qué hizo él, que no consiguió Alberto, para ganar todo tu afecto y atención?! ¿por qué arriesgas más que tu vida por él?! Pero principalmente ¡¿qué hicieron tanto tiempo encerrados en La Oficina?!**

**- ¿Es necesario responder todo eso precisamente hoy?**... – ella había sonado lo más tranquilamente posible en cambio él, era todo ansiedad.

**- ¡Ha no ser que niegues que no significa nada en tu vida!**

**- Eso sería mentir.**

**- ¡¿Y nunca lo has hecho?!**

**- ¿Entonces quieres escuchar mentiras?**. – Él se quedó tieso por un instante; y al siguiente comenzó a mover la cabeza en señal de negación; más al notar la derrota que su rostro le reflejó, la rubia sonrió, le alcanzó la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él que al sentir su toque, en lo que se inclinaba para besar la delicada mano, escucharía de ella… **– Pero sí mereces que te diga una muy grande, ¡aunque así me crezca la nariz como Pinocho!**

La simplona logró que Terry sonriera; y dejando apoyada su barbilla sobre el dorso de la mano que sostenía, miró a la rubia preguntándole…** – ¿Cuál sería?**

**- Que tú**… – ella expresaría entre bromista y despectiva… **– a pesar de tus lindos ojos**… – los acarició; y delineando… **– sonrisa y forma de ser… no estás despertando el más mínimo sentimiento que alguna vez creí florecería dentro de mí**

Ante lo indirectamente confesado, Terry saltó sobre su asiento e irguió su cuerpo simultáneamente diciendo… – **¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**

Para continuar la burla, se diría… – **¡Cómo lo voy a decir en serio, si es mentira!**

La rubia miró cuando él se puso de pie para ir a su lado; y conforme le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, volvió a cuestionarle… – **Entonces, ¿vale la pena seguir arriesgándonos?**

**- Dímelo tú, ¿te parece que yo valgo lo suficiente, así sepamos que los dos podemos morir en manos de un ex convicto asesino?**

Con el menor de los temores infundados, Terry rió confirmándole… – **¡Indudablemente y no importándome el que apenas me haya confesado lo mucho que te ama y lo que le pasaría si le hicieras falta ya que también para mí, eres sumamente esencial!**. – Y después de besar la nariz que no creció ante la mentirota echada, se buscaron los labios; y la pareja, por momentos, se entregó en un beso muy romántico. Pero con eso, era suficiente para calentar los ambientes entre ellos dos, así que, apechugando deseos, Terry se separó; y por los instantes que la miró, se perdió en una lucha de interiores, ya que una parte inferior le pedía a gritos: llevársela de ahí, cruzar la calle, no detener sus pasos hasta la cama de su departamento y volver a hacerle suya; no obstante su juramento con Hipócrates le hizo recordar el asunto delicado de Susana.

De lo afligido que se encontraba, Candace puso una mano en su rostro y quiso saber… – **¿Qué pasa?**

Terry no vaciló en revelarle la verdad, así que le pidió se sentara. Y cuando él estuvo a su lado, sosteniéndole ambas manos, hablaría… – **Candy, pocos días me tomó para darme cuenta que eres una mujer de mucho temple y quiero que lo que voy a decir a continuación, lo tomes con la misma sangre fría que te caracteriza.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Dame tu promesa que así será**.

La rubia sonrió; y nuevamente bromearía al decir… – **Terry, esas difícilmente las cumplo, pero… está bien, por ti haré una excepción**.

Más la sonrisa todavía dibujada en su rostro, se desvanecería pronto al escuchar… **– Se trata de tu tía Susana**.

Candace frunciendo el ceño, le exigiría…** – ¡¿Qué con ella?!**

**- Tiene un problema de salud**.

Con lo no nuevo para ella respiró; y sonaría serena… – **Sí, lo sé, pero su doctor le ha dicho que…**

**- Es grave**… – le interrumpió.

**- ¡¿Cuán grave?!**... – la voz se había tornado urgente debido al rostro serio de Terry que primero la calificaría…

**- Hermosa**. – Y después de pasar saliva, dejaría fluir sus palabras… **– tu tía tiene cáncer.**

**- ¡¿Qué incoherencia estás diciendo?!**... – la mujer se soltó de él con rudeza y abruptamente se puso de pie haciendo lo mismo Terry.

Éste al sonreírle apenado, le dijo con sinceridad… – **Me gustaría que lo fuera, pero**…

La rubia lo interrumpió para demandarle conocimiento… – **¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! ¡¿Ella te lo contó?!**

Él primero negó con la cabeza; y en seguida le informaría… – **Lo descifré por mí mismo y ella simplemente lo corroboró**.

Terry notó el apuro que de aquella se apoderó al decirle… – **No te molesta que me retire, ¿verdad?**... – y tomar su bolso.

**- No, por supuesto que no, pero antes de que te vayas**… – la volvió a sujetar de las manos… **– quiero que sepas que le conté a mi madre**. – Y por el gesto furioso de ella, se le explicaría… **– es que ella está a cargo de uno de los centros de investigación sobre este mal y está muy interesada en ayudarla. Sólo tenemos que volar a Atlanta, Georgia**.

A él se le confiaría el primer obstáculo… – **A mi tía no le gusta subirse a los aviones**.

Sin embargo había más opciones; y el doctor sugeriría… – **Podemos viajar en auto**.

Ante la clara esperanza, ella urgiría… – **¡¿Mañana mismo?!**

**- Si tú así lo quieres, no hay problema conmigo**.

Pero Candace recordaría… – **¡Demonios, mañana no!.** – Y frustrada, sorrajó su bolso;

Más él, en lo que caballerosamente levantaba lo lanzado al suelo, le demandaría razón… – **¿Por qué?**

Masajeándose las sienes, la rubia le notificaría… – **¡Se me olvidaba que gracias a las tarugadas de Anthony, debo presentarme en la Corte para declarar del incidente con ellos!**

**- ¿A qué hora?**... – se dejó algo en la mesa escuchándose…

**- Me citaron a las diez.**

**- Entonces nos organizamos para salir por la tarde**. – La mujer le miró asintiendo con la cabeza; empero antes de que las lágrimas la delataran públicamente, se llevó las manos al rostro y resopló para tranquilizarse sintiéndose abrazada y consolada por Terry que le dijo… **– No te preocupes, linda; haremos hasta la posible para salvarla.**

. . .

Debido a la gran angustia que se adueñó de Candace y después de haber cubierto la cuenta y salir a donde habían estacionado el auto, Terry se ofreció llevarla a casa; así que sin hesitación alguna, se aceptó, ofreciéndole a él también cuando la dejaron en su hogar… – **Llévate el carro y mañana nos vemos**.

No obstante, el guapo hombre no se retiró hasta que le recomendara… – **Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame, Candy; y vendré tan pronto pueda. – **Al obtener confirmación, como premio a su gentil atención, la rubia lo besó y sin perder más tiempo, apresurada, se dirigió a la antigua vivienda seguida de la mirada de Terry que después de verla perderse detrás de la puerta, abordó el vehículo y segundos adelante se marchó.

Por su parte, Candace, sin haber saludado a los que yacían reunidos en la sala, pasó volada hacia la segunda planta en busca de la habitación de su tía que la fue a encontrar sentada en una mecedora y tejiendo algo bonito para el bebé de Patricia. Sin embargo Susana, ante la tempestiva manera de entrar, brincó del susto y más cuando, hincada a sus pies, Candace nuevamente había aterrizado e increíblemente en lo que lloraba sobre su regazo, le reclamaba… – **¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí?!**

Por la manera de convulsionarse de aquella, la rubia mayor comprendería… – **Ya te lo contó, ¿verdad?**... – y dejó lo que sostenía para acariciar la cabeza de Candace que en lo que levantaba la mirada hacia la enferma, asintió positivamente solicitándole…

**- ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?!**

**- Me lo diagnosticaron hace ya un par de meses.**

**- ¡¿Y cuándo tenías pensado decirme?!**

**- Te lo oculté precisamente porque lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir así, hija**… – y Susana limpió las lágrimas de aquel rostro que tenía enfrente.

**- ¡¿Y consideras que si te pierdo, no me causarás ningún dolor al no tenerte más conmigo?! ¡¿qué parte no has entendido que has sido más que una madre, Susana, y que no debiste callar tu secreto o por lo menos no a mí?!**

**- Lo siento mucho, cariño**

Hasta este punto, Candace había conseguido que Susana derramara también el llanto. De repente, la menor se enderezó con altanería; y limpiándose toscamente los ojos, hablaría con serenidad… – **Bien; como sabes entonces que Terry me enteró, mañana mismo nos vamos a Georgia para ponerte en manos de su Mamá.**

**- Pero, hija…**

**- ¡No me discutas, por favor! Y ya que tú no me pediste ayuda, ahora harás mi voluntad y te juro, Tía, que el cáncer no te arrancará de mi lado ¡así me quede en la vil calle! porque emplearé hasta el último centavo que tengo por darte lo que te mereces**. – No obstante la negatividad se hizo presente al instante; y el imaginarse no verse más reflejada en los iris claros de Susana, el miedo ésta vez fue más grande y Candace nuevamente flaqueó y lloró amargamente, quedándose esa noche a dormir a lado de su tía que al pintar la alborada del Miércoles, un fuerte dolor de una, hizo a la otra ponerse de pie; más recordando la ayuda ofrecida, Candace, después de haber aplicado el recetado medicamento a su enferma, llamó a Terry que así de rápido como atendió el teléfono, se alistó y salió de su apartamento para llegar a lado de quién urgentemente le había solicitado su presencia, la misma que ingresó por el área de cocina y que al ser notada por tres mujeres que ahí yacían, se quedaron idiotamente anonadadas y preguntándose entre ellas…

**- ¿Quién era ese hombre?**... – conforme lo veían alejarse a lado de la rubia enemiga; empero las féminas fisgonas, interiormente y por separado, lo calificaron como: elegante, guapo y muy interesante.

Más al estar en la pieza de Susana, Terry la auscultó minuciosamente y al detectar de donde provenía el dolor, para estar seguro y no errar su diagnóstico, llamó a su madre que de inmediato le pidió llevarla a donde ella. Entonces al compartir la urgencia, Candace volvió a ordenar a Susana estar lista para partir en el siguiente minuto de que regresara de la Corte.

. . .

Después de haber dejado más tranquila a la tía, en lo que ingería un delicioso café preparado por la sobrina que había subido a sus aposentos para alistarse y salir, Terry sonreía con un poco de cohibición ante las insistentes miradas de: Karen que se cubría gran parte de la cara con una bufanda, Patricia que en lo que sostenía en brazos a su pequeño, a éste alimentaba, y Rosa Paula que le hacía la quinta pregunta… – **Entonces ¿es usted médico?**

**- Practicante únicamente… **– se mintió al contestar.

**- ¿Y dónde conoció a Candy?**... – preguntó Patricia con cierto interés.

**- En una fiesta.**

Para contestarle, Terry le hubo mirado, pero cambió sus ojos rápidamente hacia Karen que también quiso saber… – **¿Y desde cuándo salen juntos?**

Sin evitar sonar grosero, respondería… – **En sí, sólo somos amigos.**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – masculló sardónica pero no lo suficientemente bajo: Patricia que fingió una sonrisa amable al conseguir que Terry nuevamente le mirara y sonriente le complementara…

**- Hermoso su bebé**. – Y ya que muy cuestionadoras estaban, él también preguntaría… – **¿cómo se llama?**

Con la boca llena de orgullo, le contestaría… – **¡Alberto como su papá!**

**- Bien**. – Terry alcanzó la manita de la cría.

Y por la manera tan paternal de acariciarla alguien observaría… – **¿Le gustan los niños?**

**- ¿A quién no?**

**- Yo conozco a una**. – Y como si le hubiesen preguntado, Karen concluiría… **– ¡A Candy!**

La venenosa de Patricia opinaría… – **A ella nada le gusta, sino que… ¡a todos odia!**. – Y con deseos de responder "me imagino que lo dirás por ti", Terry optó por sonreír hipócritamente haciendo caso omiso al comentario y a las burlas de las otras dos mujeres que se justificaron diciendo…

**- ¡Sólo estamos bromeando!**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... fue su turno de decir… **– Nadie ha pensado lo contrario.**

Más al ver aparecer a Dobbie, alguien dijo apresuradamente… – **No digan más, que ahí ya viene**.

Y como fue, Candace llegó mirando seriamente a cada una de ellas, pero cuando se topó con los ojos del único hombre, a éste le sonrió lindamente y a él se dirigiría… – **Podemos irnos**.

El doctor asintió; y de las demás se despediría gentilmente… – **Amables Señoras, ha sido un grato placer el estar entre ustedes**.

Recibiendo un sencillo… – **Igualmente**… – Terry fue a donde la rubia que no tuvo la más mínima atención de decir adiós al girarse sobre su eje.

Pero antes de que se marchara, le pidieron temerosa y escandalosamente al ser gruñidas "amigablemente" por el lindo can… – **¡Candace, llévate a Dobbie de aquí!**

Aquella hizo caso omiso a la petición y sonrió divertida al escuchar una nueva solicitación; así que al llegar a media sala, en un ligero silbido, su mascota acudió al llamado de la rubia que después de acariciarle cabeza y lomo, le ordenó indicándole… – **Ve arriba y cuida de tía Susana hasta que yo vuelva**… – maravillándose Terry de la obediencia del animal más carcajeándose del complemento de ella al decir… **– ¡Así deberían obedecer todos los hombres!**

Por lógico, el que iba a su lado se defendería con queja… – **¡HEY! ¡Yo sí lo soy!**

**- ¡Seguro!**

Por lo incrédulamente dicho, el doctor corregiría… – **Está bien, sólo algunas veces**… – y como una real pareja, ésta se envolvió en un abrazo caminando así hasta que cruzaron la puerta; pero para atravesar el pasillo, sus manos se buscaron y entrelazadas lo anduvieron, sin haber sido perdidos de vista por un par de ojos claros que brillaron mayormente de celos cuando, Candace recibió un beso por parte de Terry que le ayudó a ingresar al auto y donde él nuevamente se volvía arriesgar a conducirlo.

. . .

El Juez que precedía esa Corte martillaba por novena vez su mazo; y sentada en gradas de lado derecho, Candace en lo que aguardaba impaciente su turno, era asistida por un abogado al que por enésima vez le comentaba al oído… – **Eliza ya llegó, pero los otros no**

Ante el inevitable nerviosismo, se le aconsejaría… – **No te desesperes, en cualquier momento lo harán.**

**- Y si no, ya no hay caso, ¿verdad?**

**- Eso el juez lo determinará**.

No obstante Candace resopló y dijo con todas sus letras… – **No sé porqué, pero esto no me está gustando**.

Por la sospecha, Baldo que estaba detrás de ella, se acercó para preguntarle… –**¿Qué presientes?**

A los dos, les indicaría… – **¿Ven aquel hombre de traje gris que está cerca del fiscal?**

**- Sí**… – respondieron ambos.

El abogado defensor confirmaría… –** Es el representante de Augusto Osborne: un importante hombre de finanzas de Wall Street**

Candace con el gesto ignorante de su asistente, a éste le corroboraría… – **¡El padre de Patricia!**

**- ¡¿La mujer de Alberto?!... – **se expresó con sobresalto.

**- Nada menos.**

**- ¡¿Y qué demonios hace aquí si éste no es su Distrito?!**

Con ganas de soltarle un zape y frunciendo el ceño, la rubia contestaría… – **¡Es lo que yo también quisiera saber!**. – Empero su intuición de mujer, le hizo nuevamente solicitar consejo… **– ¿Habrá problema si me retiro?**

Sin embargo con la última "o" pronunciada se llamaría… – **Caso Reagan-Waid**. – Y al ponerse únicamente tres personas de pie, a éstas les pidieron… – **Acérquense, por favor.**

Y conforme los presentes acataban la orden, Candace observó al abogado aquel junto a otro más, aglomerarse en el pódium justo enfrente del juez que al oír algo, asintió con la cabeza y hablaría… – **Se les citó aquí por…**

El policía que había levantado la multa también apareció contestando… – **Alteración a la vía pública, Señor Juez**.

Las féminas llamadas se les miró para cuestionarles… – **¿Entre ustedes dos?**

**- No**… – ellas respondieron en unísono y honestamente.

**- ¿Quiénes?**

**- Mi representado, Su Señoría**… – tomó la palabra el abogado de… **– la señora Karen Waid.**

**- ¡¿Y por qué no está presente?!**

El que hablaría sería ahora el representante de Osborne… – **Porque viajó de improviso a lado de su esposo el Señor Anthony Waid que yo represento**.

Lo que se bastó para que el juez alterara la voz… – **¡¿Aún sabiendo que tenían que presentarte hoy aquí?!**

**- Fue una emergencia, Su Señoría**.

A éste se le entregó un folder que al aceptarse, se abrió rápidamente y se leyó dándose por enterado. – **Bueno…** – y se le pediría al secretario… **– cambie la cita hasta que los señores regresen**. – Al estar todos de acuerdo, el que regía la ley ordenaría… **– Pueden marcharse**. – No obstante cuando lo estaban haciendo, a alguien se le impediría el retiro… **– excepto usted, Señorita Candace Waid**. – Ésta no demostró ninguna contrariedad y prestaría atención… **– Aunque debería agradecer a este cancelado caso por la oportunidad que se me brinda para finalmente aclarar, y de frente, cuentas con usted.**

**- ¿A qué cuentas se refiere, Juez?.**.. – preguntó su representante.

**- A un record de multas que la señorita ha acumulado y que gentilmente a todas ellas ha hecho caso omiso**. – El abogado defensor se acercó para tomar el archivo que se le extendió. Después leer su contenido, la miró seriamente lo que causó que Candace, con incredulidad, sonriera; y por lo mismo, le costara un regaño… **– ¿Le parece gracioso infringir la ley?**

**- No para nada.**

**- Entonces ¡¿de qué se ríe?!**

No teniendo de otra más que tragarse el orgullo ante la mirada recriminatoria del Juez, ella agachó la cabeza y tuvo que extender… – **Lo lamento, no fue mi intención faltarle al respeto en su Sala.**

**- Señor Juez, aquí debe haber un error… **– alegó su abogado.

**- ¿Y cuál es según usted?**

**- De que como representante legal que soy, yo estoy al tanto de todo a lo que mi cliente concierne y cuando de multas se trata, todas llegan a mi despacho y ninguna de éstas se firmó como recibido.**

**- ¿Viven juntos?... **– se preguntó groseramente.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**- Entonces lea correctamente, abogado, y se dará cuenta que todo eso ha sido enviado a la casa de la Señorita Waid**… – que contestaría…

**- ¡Aún así no recibí nada!**

**- ¡¿Y también está ignorante de que las cometió?!**

La rubia tuvo que ser honesta al contestar… – **No.**

**- Bien**… – el juez sonó burlón; y dictaminaría… **– ¡Entonces no me queda más que decir… que es usted acreedora de una multa de veinticinco mil dólares!**. – Pero por el gesto mal interpretado "ah, como quitarle un pelo al gato" que Candace hizo, se le hablaría duramente… **– Y como parece que es nada para usted, ¡también la consignaré a 100 horas de servicios comunitarios que deberá comenzar a pagar a partir de este momento!**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!.**.. – espetó la rubia.

**- ¡Para ver si al ser ridiculizada en frente de muchos, aprende ha no ser tan altanera!**

**- ¡Señor Juez, por favor, mi cliente está dispuesta a cubrir la suma que se le ha determinado, pero no puede emplear esas horas porque…!**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- ¡Porque debe trasladar a un pariente que está realmente muy enfermo y requiere urgente atención y no la farsa montada que este abogado**… – se le miró despectivo… **– le ha presentado!**

**- ¡Ahora resulta! ¿Pero sabe qué? ¡Yo también me estoy enfermando en este momento y por lo mismo, doy por terminado este caso!**

Con gran fuerza se estrelló el martillo; y negándose a seguir escuchándolos, el Juez pidió un receso y se marchó dejando verdaderamente energúmena a Candace que sosteniendo fuertemente la solapa de Baldo que se había acercado al escuchar el dictamen final le pediría… – **¡Recuérdame que cuando salga de ésta… un maldito bocón me la pagará y que ruegue que en este tiempo a mi tía no le suceda nada porque así me pudra a la cárcel… te juro que ésta vez no lo dejo vivo!**

Y todos los malos sentimientos que un humano pudiera experimentar, a Baldo se le acumularon; y conociendo el nombre de aquel "afortunado", también juró acabar con él al ver cuando Candace era rudamente esposada y llevada a separos interiores mientras su abogado apelaba o por lo menos llegaba a un acuerdo.

Entonces en lo que éste actuaba, el trigueño salió apresuradamente a donde el doctor que se había quedado en el estacionamiento esperando; más al verlo acercarse y por el gesto iracundo, Terry salió del auto, fue a su encuentro y rápidamente le preguntaría… – **¡¿Qué sucedió?!**

**- ¡Candace está detenida!**

**- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- ¡De algún "mágico" modo, buscaron y le sacaron sus trapitos al sol! ¡Lo malo que no sólo quedó en la multa sino que la pondrán a picar piedra! **

**- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Explícate, por favor!**

**- Que puede haber dos opciones: o cumple un determinado tiempo bajo la sombra elaborando plaquitas para carros o por un mes de tales horas a tales horas no la veremos o al menos que la sigamos por las calles y carreteras que tenga que limpiar o lo que se le venga en gana al gobierno!**

Los minutos se hicieron eternos para esos dos hombres, hasta que cuando pudo destrabarse del coraje, Terry reaccionaría… – **¡¿Quién le hizo esto?!**

**- ¡Estoy bien seguro que fue Alberto porque el abogado de su esposa estaba ahí!**

**- ¡¿Porque lo mandó a golpear?!**

**- ¡Puede ser!**

**- ¡Maldito infeliz!**

**- ¡Y si ella, tú y yo estamos molestos… imagínate el estado en que Spectrum se pondrá!**

**- Bueno, a él hasta que no estemos seguros de lo que pase con ella le informaremos, a mí la que me preocupa es su tía, ¡se debe trasladar con urgencia a Georgia!**

**- ¡Lo sé, pero ¿quién la lleva?!**... – y un increíble…

**- ¡Tú!**… – al mismo tiempo habían dicho los dos. Pero Baldo propuso…

**- Mejor esperemos a que Peligro decida.**

Continuará


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 22 de Septiembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 18**

**. . .**

Ante la sugerencia planteada por Baldo, Terry acordó sin dudarlo siquiera; más al instante siguiente, debido a la corriente de aire frío que abrazó a ambos, Baldo, señalando un puesto de comestibles que estaba en la esquina, le ofrecería… – **¿Quieres tomar una taza de café?**

**- Un té estaría perfecto**… – fue la preferencia del doctor que aprovechándose que el trigueño se alejaba, Terry cogió su celular de la pretina de su pantalón y marcó a Tomás que de inmediato le informaría…

_- Estoy en casa de Hathaway._

Por supuesto quisieron enterarse… – **¿Y qué novedades hay?**

_- Para empezar que encontró a sus perros muertos; luego junto con la policía una ambulancia se presentó y lo que pude averiguar por un paramédico es que la esposa de Bob sufrió un colapso por todo lo descubierto._

**- Bien**… – se expresó sin remordimiento saltándose a la siguiente cuestión… **– ¿Qué me dices de Alberto Andrews?**

_- La verdad, Terry, no conseguí mucho; sólo terminé de verificar lo que me dijiste: que es hijo mayor de padres con vicio sin oficio, los cuales se la pasan viviendo de refugio en refugio y con la pequeña pensión que reciben por parte de él y su hijo menor Anthony que es igual de ambicioso al hermano mayor; pero éste, gracias a su suegro se ha hecho de una muy buena cartera de clientes en Wall Street._

**- Bueno, ni modo**… – se exclamó con resignación; y se ordenaría… **– Sigue vigilando a Hathaway y mantenme informado en cuanto sepas algo verdaderamente importante**. – Luego se compartiría… **– probablemente tenga que salir del estado, pero Marcus estará en contacto contigo porque quiero que me ayudes a ejecutar un plan.**

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

**- Deja lo llamo primero y ya él te dará instrucciones después.**

_- Bien. Suerte entonces._

Al mismo tiempo, los dos hombres cortaron comunicación; y Terry se dispuso a localizar a Marcus que se le expuso… – **Tú bien sabes que nunca tuve relación con mi padre al que exageradamente vi como cinco veces durante mis 32 años de edad. **

_- Sí, lo sé._

**- Lo que no sabes… es que él me heredó en vida antes de que "yo muriera"; así que como mi albacea que eres, creo que ya es hora de que emplees ese dinero que en el pasado juré nunca tocar.**

_- ¿En qué o cómo?_

**- ¡Sencillo! Pon atención ya que esto lo aprendí de un buen amigo que estudió "Negocios"**. – Al finalizar un "está bien" Terry diría… **– Vas a crear una empresa ficticia con el nombre que tú desees y con todos los millones que puedas imaginarte; pero lo principal… ¡quiero que Alberto Andrews sea quien maneje esas acciones en la Bolsa! ofreciéndole la más alta de las comisiones nunca establecidas. Sólo te aconsejo que no le sueltes todo el dinero que estoy seguro te pedirá para invertir si no que le darás probaditas: poco a poco, a modo que nos demuestre hasta dónde su ambición es capaz de llevarlo. Después, cuando consideres que tienes lo suficiente en la cuenta de banco que abrirás, lo sacarás todo y simplemente desaparecerás lo que diseñaste, dejándolo a él completamente solo para que confronte a los accionistas que llegare a conseguir.**

Sin embargo Marcus dudaba, así que cuestionaba… _– ¿Estás completamente seguro de querer hacer esto, Terry? Porque ¿y qué tal si tu plan no funciona? Así por lo menos tu dinero donde está, está bien resguardado y no…_

**- No te preocupes, hermano**… – le interrumpió para aseverarle… **– ¡porque resultará! sólo asegúrate que Alberto ¡muerda el anzuelo!**

_- Está bien, así lo haré; sólo tengo una observación.  
_

**- ¿Cuál es?**

_- … que esa mujer: Candace, está haciendo de ti lo que nunca habías sido: un hombre rencoroso, mucho menos vengativo._

**- Han sido las circunstancias, Marcus, no ella; sin embargo te recuerdo que gracias, precisamente a ella, es que yo sigo vivo y le ha dado a mi vida… ¡lo que mi profesión llenaba!**

_- Tienes toda la razón._ – Y por la pasión demostrada, el oyente corregiría… **–**_ lamento lo dicho, Terry._

**- No lo lamentes mucho, porque ahora te daré indicaciones que Tomás deberá seguir con el asunto de Hathaway.**

_- ¿Qué tienes en mente para con él?_

**- ¡Enviarlo directito al manicomio!**

_- ¡Y eso ¿cómo lo harás?!_

Marcus donde estaba, se masajeó las sienes para prestar atención… – **En el departamento te he dejado una lista con una cierta cantidad de cartas y notas escritas por mi puño y letra, las cuales, las irás enviando, la primera semana, dos diarias: una a su casa y la otra a su oficina.**

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado estar fuera?_

**- No lo sé todavía, pero a ti sí puedo decirte que… la Señora Susana está escasa de días.**

_- ¡¿No se lo confiaste a Candace?!_

**- No, no; prefiero que los expertos lo hablen directamente con ella**… – pero al ver dos autos arribar, Terry dijo rápidamente… **– Te llamo después**… – colgó y aceleró sus pasos que había avanzado conforme platicaba.

. . . . .

Durante el tiempo que Terry, afuera, se había enfrascado en su plática…

… adentro en el recinto judicial, Candace, sólo que ella detrás de unas rejas, no era la única mujer furiosa, sino Eliza que junto a su abogado también seguían intentando ver al Juez, ya que la segunda mujer de Anthony, antes de asistir a la Corte, había hablado con el rubio y éste le hubo asegurado de su asistencia donde según él demandaría el divorcio a su esposa y no el cuento-sorpresa de que se habían ido de viaje.

Así que el representante de la rubia al escucharlo y pretender tomar ventaja a su favor, pidió corroboración de su cliente que había dicho… – **Sí, Karen estaba en la casa cuando yo salí; pero si las mandan llamar como testigos ni mi madre ni Patricia dirán una sola palabra. Aunque**… – la esperanza había iluminado a Candace que se hubo quedado pensando en Terry como su salvación; sin embargo, al mencionarlo y traerlo a declarar nuevamente a una corte, sería exponerlo a mucho; así que cuando su licenciado le hubo preguntado…

**- ¿Qué?**... – ella no sólo había negado con la cabeza sino que expresó…

**- No, nada. Sólo concéntrate en sacarme de aquí y que ella se las arregle como pueda. Además debo reservar mis energías para dedicárselas a mi tía**… – no revelando lo que interiormente su mentecita maquinaba contra sus oponentes.

Más ante lo difícil que el Juez se les había puesto, la rubia no tuvo más opción que recurrir a Spectrum que con el llamado, también había llegado rápidamente; no obstante, él tampoco pudo hacer mucho en la Corte más que aconsejarle, por medio de su abogado, a Peligro…

**- No te desesperes; obedece tal cual quedándote ahí. Nosotros te seguiremos cuando te estén trasladando y ya estando allá veremos si podemos llegar a "un acuerdo" con los guardias**… – oyendo la sugerencia Terry y Baldo que cruzaron miradas y a los cuales se les indicó subirse a su respectivo auto y seguir a los otros dos.

. . .

Un autobús transportador de prisioneros estaba estacionado en la parte trasera del tribunal, y una fila de veinte humanos comenzó a abordarlo, entre ellos Candace que conforme avanzaba sus pasos, se sobaba insistentemente las muñecas hasta que llegó arriba y sobre su asiento indicado, se dejó caer pesadamente mirando entre barras, hacia su derecha y distinguiendo a distancia a Spectrum y a los demás que en cuanto vieron el autobús emprender marcha, se siguió por varias millas hasta que el transporte se detuvo al inicio de una carretera marcada con el número 303 del Condado de Rockland en Nueva York donde los pasajeros comenzaron a descender portando chalecos fosforescentes que se les hubo entregado durante el trayecto. Sin embargo antes de que sus herramientas de trabajo fueran repartidas, los policías guardianes llevaron velozmente sus manos hacia sus respectivas armas al ver al hombre que se acercaba a ellos; pero ante la señal de rendición y la orden del oficial de mayor rango, obedecieron a no usarlas, llevándose inmediatamente al grupo de trabajadores mientras que dos guardias se quedaban atendiendo a Spectrum que les saludaba de mano y que sin perder tiempo les hizo una "jugosa propuesta" que se acordaría con sugerencia…

**- Únicamente déjamela aquí por una hora y ya después que firme, ¡te la suelto!**

. . .

Desde el interior del vehículo y con suma indignación, Terry había observado desde que la vio abordar el autobús de presos hasta lo que la rubia, por una hora, había realizado, afirmando con mayor razón, su plan ideado para atacar a Alberto y más cuando Candace… después de haber cumplido su labor, ser puesta en libertad y en privado exponer el incidente que la mantuvo en breve tiempo en cautiverio… recibió un fuerte llamado de atención por parte de Spectrum.

Empero Baldo en cuanto la vio acercarse a ellos dos, le preguntaría con interés… – **¡¿Qué te dijo?!**

La rubia zapateando sus botas para quitarse el lodo prensado en el delgado tacón alto, berrincharía… – **¡Me prohibió hacer nada en contra de esos cuatros infelices!**

**- ¿Y le obedecerás?... **– nuevamente el trigueño quiso saber.

**- ¡Por el momento! porque tiene razón al decirme que la que ahora importa es mi tía.**

**- Entonces, ¿nos vamos a Georgia?**... – Baldo, emocionado, se había apuntado.

**- No, también ha ordenado que tú te quedes para cubrir La Oficina junto con James mientras que él**… – apuntó hacia donde Spectrum seguía hablando con el mismo oficial que la liberó… **– lo hará de La Jaula.**

Y poniendo un gesto frustrado, Baldo le abrió la puerta del auto y Terry, que se mantuvo todo el tiempo en el interior, de cierto modo, sonrió ganador.

. . .

En cierto punto del Estado Imperial, Baldo y Candace intercambiaron vehículos para trasladar a Susana mayormente cómoda; así que después de despedirse, la rubia junto con Terry se retiraron, dirigiéndose primero para ver al Krankie que ya tenía el documento del doctor que sonrió al expresársele… – **Aunque Graham suena bien, mi paladar ya se acostumbró por Terry.**

Luego fueron al departamento para tomar la maleta que el "nuevo ciudadano" ya tenía preparada para el viaje. Y como ya estaban retrasados de tiempo, sin perderlo siquiera, retomaron su marcha hacia la casa de Candace que no pudo cumplir su promesa del todo cuando llegó, precisamente a su hogar; y es que por el portazo que dio, Karen que caminaba por la sala arrullando al bebé de Patricia, se le hizo fácil preguntar, al verla cruzar por el hall, severamente enojada… – **¿Estás bien?**

Con ganas de asesinarla, la rubia le contestaría… – **¡¿Tú qué crees?!**

La castaña increíblemente se disculparía diciéndole… – **Candy, te juro que ellos me obligaron.**

**- ¿Sabes, Karen?**... – se le acercó fieramente; y la cuñada tuvo que retroceder al escuchar… **– ¡No me jures nada porque eso mismo vales!**… – se le miró con desprecio y de arriba abajo… **– y te aconsejo que a mi regreso, ¡te hayas largado de mi casa y me evites la molestia de mirarte otra vez!**

**- Cómo que pides demasiado, ¿no, "hermanita"?**

Candace volvió sus ojos hacia Anthony que sonría burlón parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, pero la rubia también le escupiría veneno… – **No lo creo, "hermanito", ¿por qué sabes quién verdaderamente los hará correr?.**.. – y se miró a la castaña… **– ¡Pues nada menos que tu rival de cama, Karen, que por supuesto no se tragó el cuento de su "supuesto" viaje**. – Y vilmente sarcástica, expresaría… **– y ¡¿qué crees?! ¡Ha levantado una demanda en contra de tu maridito por haberle mentido al decirle que se divorciaría de ti para casarse con ella que le dará un hijo! Así que yo que ustedes**… – chascó los dedos… **– ¡me pintaba de colores! Porque más de dos testigos le ayudamos a corroborar de que no han salido para nada de la casa**… – y con una fingida sonrisa, Candace dio por terminada su "amigable conversación".

Sin embargo Patricia que nuevamente estaba parada corredor arriba y lo había escuchado todo, al ver a la rubia conducirse a la segunda planta, devolvió sus pasos y entró rápidamente a la habitación con Alberto para chismearle a éste… – **¡No vas a creerlo… pero ya regresó!**

Sin dejar de leer el libro que se sostenía, se respondía… – **Les advertí lo difícil que sería mantenerla por mucho tiempo afuera**.

**- ¡¿Piensas que sospecha de nosotros?!**... – la muy incrédula preguntó. Y por la mirada ofrecida por él, no fue necesario pronunciar un… "Sí"; y aún así, Patricia tomando el teléfono se arriesgaría… – **Llamaré al abogado para que nos diga qué pasó**.

**- Será mejor que no… – **el rubio le sugirió.

**- Pero…**

**- Patty, obedéceme ésta vez, porque ya bastantes problemas nos hemos ganado con ella.**

**- ¡¿Crees que quiera tomar represalias!**

**- No lo dudo.**

**- ¡Entonces será mejor que también nos vayamos!**

**- ¿Cómo que también?**... – Alberto frunció el ceño; y su esposa le informaría…

**- ¡Eliza demandó a Anthony y según a lo dicho por Candace, el Juez sabe que se le mintió! Lo que representa que mi padre**… – Patricia se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrir el espanto… **– ¡puede tener problemas, ya que él no está enterado de lo que hicimos!**

Increíblemente Alberto sonrió con deseos de decir… "¿hicimos, kemo-sabe?"... a su "amigable" esposa, que fue la que ideó tender la trampa a la rubia; no obstante, el rubio le explicaría… – **De hecho, el daño sería a los abogados; ya que por habernos ayudado a mentir, pueden ser sancionados monetaria, penal y moralmente.**

. . .

Por otra parte, al haber distinguido la persona de Patricia y su tempestiva reacción, a Candace no le faltaron ganas de entrar a la pieza y decirle al matrimonio que yacía en el interior ¡hasta de lo que se iba a morir! Más al toparse en el camino con su tía que se le veía un rostro afligido debido a la tardanza, la sobrina sonrió preguntándole…** – ¿Ya estás lista?**

**- Sí, pero me tenías con pendiente**.

Candace optó por mentir… – **Lo siento, es que Spectrum me entretuvo de más, pero en seguida nos marchamos**… – la abrazó. **– Sólo me ducho rápidamente y me cambio de ropas. Mientras tanto, ve bajando lo que hayas preparado para el viaje. Terry está aguardando afuera**… – y la mejilla de Susana fue besada cuando la dejaron en la puerta de su habitación regresándose Candace a la suya para alistarse y confrontarse a lo que le deparaba el destino.

. . .

Tres de la tarde, el Audi negro ya transitaba por el Puente Verrazano, lugar de trabajo de George que ocupando su puesto en la caseta número seis, recibió una llamada de su hija mayor, a la cual para atenderla, el hombre cerró momentáneamente su carril, salió de su cubículo para primero pedir… – **Maneja con mucho cuidado, hija, y por favor, mantenme al tanto…**

… luego dar un beso a la rubia y después mirar a la otra que viajaba en la parte trasera y que le sonrió y estiró su mano para alcanzar la que se ofrecía conforme oían…

**- Por supuesto, Pap; despídeme de mis hermanas y mi madre que no estuvo en casa; aunque les llamo en cuanto lleguemos.**

**- Me parece bien**… – y al hombre que iba con ellas, el cual George tuvo oportunidad de conocerle fugazmente por la mañana, le pediría… **– Se las encargo mucho, Graham.**

**- Claro que sí, Señor Waid.**

Y en lo que ellos dos estrechaban manos, Candace se dispuso a programar el navegador para que éste les guiara, después de volver a decir adiós y emprender marcha, hasta el estado de Georgia, el cual lo alcanzarían después de manejar aproximadamente veinte horas, y dentro de las cuales, la música, las pláticas y breves espacios de silencio también serían acompañantes de viaje, donde Terry solicitó se alternara volante después de las primeras cinco horas transcurridas para que Candace pudiera descansar; no obstante, ésta agradecería la atención bromeándole… – **¡No, mi doc! para ese tiempo ya estaremos en tierras Cherokee**… – y por los gestos tanto de Terry como Susana, la piloto soltó fuerte carcajada y mandó un beso al aire a su tía que se dispuso a acomodarse en su asiento para disfrutar del bello panorama de afuera.

Pero conforme se iban alejando por la carretera interestatal 95, Susana sonreía queda y divertidamente al estar escuchando a la joven pareja que alegaba fuertemente, ya que un osado, presumiendo con obviedad su motor, ¡se había atrevido rebasar a la rubia que manejaba a 80 millas! y como ésta, lógico, no quiso quedarse atrás, Terry la iba regañando indicándole que no aumentara la velocidad, pero principalmente que lo dejara ir en paz, ganando el doctor la pelea, porque Susana al conocer la necedad de Candace tuvo que apoyarlo y juntos la hicieron ceder, recibiendo el galeno como premio: una furiosa mirada por parte de la piloto que se concentró por horas en el camino y no volvieron a escuchar de ella ni "un pío" hasta que Susana, al divisar una área de descanso, le pidió detenerse para estirar las piernas e ir al sanitario negándose rotundamente a que le acompañaran.

Aprovechándose de que se quedaban solos y de que también habían salido del auto y estaban apoyados en el cofre fingiendo mirar al oscuro cielo, Terry preguntaría… – **¿Por qué estás enojada?**

**- No lo estoy**… – se le contestó con sequedad; y él sonriente observaría…

**- ¿Ah, no? Pues desde que cambiaste de ruta no has dicho nada.**

**- Tal vez porque no tengo nada qué decir**… – volvió a sonar ruda y pretendió emprender camino hacia una barda que rodeaba un jardín apenas iluminado; empero no logró su cometido porque él la detuvo por el brazo llamándola…

**- Candy**… – y aunque razón le sobraba para llamarle la atención, Terry extendería… – **Lamento lo sucedido. No quise ser autoritario contigo.**

**- Está bien. Yo…** – la rubia tartamudeó porque le costaba trabajo reconocerlo, pero al final cedió y lo dijo… **– Discúlpame tú a mí; es que a veces no mido las consecuencias de mis actos.**

**- Yo lo entiendo bien, por algo te han decir… "Peligro"**

**- ¡Así es; y como no me gusta que nadie me ponga un alto, pues…!**

**- Te aseguro que no sucederá otra vez**.

Por lo dicho Candace cambió la táctica y se burlaría… – **¿Tan fácil te rindes?**

**- No para nada**… – él levantó un hombro explicándole… **– es sólo que cuando la gente se cierra al entendimiento, yo prefiero darles por su lado.**

**- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!**

**- ¡¿Yo?!**... – Terry fingió inocencia; y Candace lo arremedaría en actitud al decir…

**- ¡Sí, tú!**

**- Absolutamente nada**… – él miró con disimulo hacia la fila de tráileres que estaban estacionados y le dijo burlón… **– porque aquí tú eres la maestra**.

Con el orgullo picado, la rubia le replicaría… – **¡Y te voy a enseñar qué tan buena soy!**

Fingiendo recordar, Terry le observaría sin dejar su sarcasmo a lado… – **¿Qué eso ya no lo habíamos aclarado?**

**- ¡Eres un…!**

**- ¡… excelente alumno**... – le golpeteó la nariz aseverándole… **– que merece más que un cien al demostrarte lo que ya aprendí de ti!**

Sonando presumida la rubia comentaría… – **Bueno, entonces para calificarte tienes que decirme primero la lección.**

**- ¿… la que realicé con la letra A de Alberto?**

**- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!**... – Candace irguió su espalda y más por la mirada en Terry que rápidamente la aferró en un abrazo para confiarle al oído…

**- ¡Que el muy bastardo me las pagará por lo que te hizo!**

**- ¡Terry, no!**... – la rubia se removió entre sus brazos; y él quiso saber sintiéndose nuevamente celoso…

**- ¡¿Por qué no, querida?! ¡¿Acaso no me dijiste que ya no te importaba?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- ¡¿Entonces, por qué te preocupas por él?!**

**- ¡Lo hago por ti! porque no quiero que te arriesgues metiéndote en problemas por mí, ¡eso es todo!**

Con lo aclarado, Terry aflojó su amarre, sonrió pretencioso y la tranquilizaría… – **Te aseguro que no correré ningún riesgo; y para serte sincero**… – calló por instantes porque la apoyó sobre el auto, se le acercó; y mientras besaba su cuello… **– debo confesar que en mis años de colegio, nunca tuve mejor profesor que tú.**

**- Al menos lo sabes reconocer**… – volvió actuar la presumida removiéndose intranquila cuando le susurraron…

**- Eso que ni qué, aunque… ¿qué más tienes por enseñarme?**

**- ¿Cómo qué te gustaría?**... – Candace buscó su mirada; pero él la desvió mirando hacia abajo; y conforme saboreaba sus labios, con su índice acariciaba un obvio pezón.

**- No sé, tal vez ¿repetir una clase?**... – y con sutileza el hombre pasó sus manos por los firmes senos, los cuales se complementaría… **– ¡me encantan! Y mayormente cuando pienso que algún día podrían alimentar a mis hijos.**

**- ¡¿Hijos?!**... – aquella brincó con la petición; y él ignorando su reacción, proseguiría…

**- Sí, y de hecho ya sé cómo se llamará el primogénito.**

**- ¿Mío?**... – Candace bromeó; y sonriente, Terry afirmaría…

**- No, él será… "nuestro"**

**- ¡Qué original resultaste! pero**… – lo miró con reto… **– ¿qué tal si es niña?**

**- ¡Ah! entonces ella será… ¡hermosa! porque tendrá mucho de ti.**

**- ¡Eso sí! porque si se parece a ti… ¡será muy fea la pobre!**

**- ¿De verdad te parezco feo?**

Gesto más lindo el hombre no pudo evitar dibujar y más al llamarlo… – **¡Horroroso!**

Debido a la excitación que Terry le había despertado, por la manera en que la tenía acorralada, le hablaba y le tocaba, Candace intentó besar sus labios, empero él ¡fingiéndose indignado! la hizo padecer. Así que al ver que aquella se rendía, la sujetó por la barbilla para devolverle la pregunta… – **¿Tan fácil te rindes?**

Sin dar tiempo a respuesta, él se posó en la boca de ella que berrinchuda ¡la selló! pero gracias al pellizco que su suculento trasero recibió, los labios se abrieron y él se dio pronto acceso envolviéndose mutuamente en un beso muy ardiente que más de uno que los miraba… ¡lo envidió! Sin embargo la pareja lo dejó pendiente cuando se escuchó que la puerta del auto se abrió.

Así que sonriéndose de haber sido pillados en su pleno agasajo, Candace y Terry volvieron al vehículo, pidiendo él su turno de manejar, lo cual lo hizo hasta la 1 de la mañana, cuando a Susana, después de diez horas de travesía, se le notaba muy cansada y por lo mismo, la sobrina sugería… – **Detente en el próximo hotel.**

Donde después de localizarse uno muy sencillo, dejar instalada y dormida a su tía, Candace… que le era imposible conciliar el sueño… aprovechó el tiempo que no lo había hecho para salir al pasillo con vista hacia la carretera y fumar; pero dos inhaladas le dio al cigarrillo, y lo estaba apagando cuando alguien a sus espaldas le hablaría… – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Sin demostrar que la había asustado, contestaría con la verdad… – **Pretendía fumar, pero me dio asco.**

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí.**

**- Pero no puedes dormir.**

Recargándose sobre el barandal metálico se negó con la cabeza y se explicaría… – **Normalmente cuando viajo por largas distancias, programo mi organismo para no hacerlo… ¡el dormir!.**.. – corrigió ante el gesto que mal intencionado se le regaló y que con inocencia se defenderían…

**- ¡Yo no dije nada!**

**- ¡Pero lo pensaste!**

**- ¿Y tú no?**... – y el brillo en la mirada dijo más que mil palabras; pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en un rostro lo superó al escuchar…

**- Te responderé siempre y cuando me contestes honestamente… ¿cuántas veces TE han hecho el amor?**

Continuará


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 25 de Septiembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 19**

**. . .**

**- ¿Cuántas veces ME han hecho el amor?**. – Sonriendo y evadiendo su mirada, Terry respondería… **– Bueno, como honestidad has pedido, la respuesta es**… – la miró… **– ninguna**… – y le explicaría… **– porque en mi cualidad de hombre es lo que me hace hacerlo: dar inicio al rito más antiguo, mantenerlo lo más vivo posible para que al final de satisfacer, ser yo el satisfecho. **

**- En pocas palabras**… – ella se cruzó de brazos, lo miró con altanería y le cuestionaría… **– ¿nunca te dejarías ser amado por una mujer?**

**- Yo no dije eso**… – el guapo Muñeco se defendió.

**- ¿Entonces?**... – Candace se relajó y sonrió cuando él, fingiendo no tener opción, del mismo modo contestaría...

**- Está bien, voy a darte la oportunidad que me estás pidiendo**.

Perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos, le pidieron… – **Sólo con una condición.**

**- ¿Cuál?**

Terry no pudiendo ser más pretencioso, escucharía con atención la instrucción que le propusieron… – **Que no meterás las manos en ningún momento.**

**- Pero antes de…** – el hombre puso un gesto muy serio; y enarcando una ceja, demandaría… **– contéstame tú a mí… esto que planeas, ¿se lo has hecho a alguien más?**

**- ¿Confías en mí?**... – ella sonó por demás sensual.

En cambio la voz de él retumbaría con exigencia al presionar… – **Respóndeme**.

Ella, después de sonreír, fue sincera… – **No, tú tienes toda la primicia**.

Con ello no se perdería oportunidad de nuevamente sentirse su dueño… – **Y de paso, también quiero todos los derechos de autor**.

Sin dejar de ser inocentemente coqueta, le respondería… –** Eso depende**.

Lógico, se quiso saber… – **¿De qué?**

**- De que te guste**.

Anteponiendo conocimiento, él aseguraría… – **De antemano sé que sí.**

Sin embargo ella… – **No des veredicto final hasta que… te exponga mi caso, "Señor Juez"**… – y la rubia le extendió su mano, la cual, él sin vacilación aceptó y se dejó conducir a la habitación más próxima, donde en su interior, las luces se encendieron para que el espectador no perdiera ningún detalle de lo que a continuación le ofrecerían.

. . .

Dos sencillas prendas cubrían su cuerpo; así que la primera que le abandonó fue una camiseta de algodón que le dejó al descubierto su musculoso torso.

A la indicación de tenderse sobre la cama, Terry sonrió; y nuevamente sin hesitación, él, después de quitarse sus zapatos, la acató; poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca para observar con deleite la sensualidad de los movimientos conforme Candace desabotonaba la blusa que no quitó; entonces ante lo expuesto, se observaría… – **¿Nunca llevas sostén debajo?**

Mordiéndose un labio, ella negó con la cabeza; después se giró para darle la espalda y concentrarse en su jeans que al momento que comenzó a desvestirlo se inclinó hacia el frente consiguiendo que su admirador, juguetón, se tapara con una mano la cara pero entreabriendo los dedos para mirar las redondas caderas de aquella que apenas las cubría con una diminuta tanga; empero al girarse ella nuevamente, él le preguntaría… – **¿Es en serio eso de… no meter las manos?**. – Ésta vez la contestación fue una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza en señal de… sí.

Luego de la aseveración, con pasos lentos, la mujer caminó hasta el pie de la cama, y en los dos, que en ese momento se cruzaban, pasó las uñas de sus dedos índice por todo lo largo de las plantas, consiguiendo que él brincará, sonriera y ella cuestionara… – **¿Tienes cosquillas?**

**- No, simplemente… incomodidad.**

**- ¿Nada más?.**.. – Candace tomó los pies de él.

Y conforme los separaba y los dejaba sobre la cama, le afirmaron… – **Nada más**. – Un suspiro a él le traicionó cuando la vio apoyar: una a una, las rodillas sobre el colchón, poner sus manos en sus empeines y comenzar a deslizarlas ascendente- descendentemente por encima del pantalón.

De pronto, ella le juntó sus pies y nuevamente acarició las plantas mirando como él hacía un gesto incómodo mientras que la mujer sonreía perversamente; empero su sonrisa cambió por una facción de satisfacción, cuando se inclinó hacia él apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la cama y en un movimiento seductor, ella, en un dedo más grande de los pies masculinos, colocó su femineidad y se auto acarició sin desapartar la mirada del hombre que sintió un leve dolor y bajó su mano que posó, impulsivamente, en su virilidad, logrando con su reacción que se le acordara… – **Nada de trampas**.

Ella rió traviesa ante la seriedad de él que volvió a llevar su mano donde estaba. En eso, la mujer caminó a gatas hasta donde… le causó sensación ¡y ahí justamente! pegó su nariz, lo acarició con ella y sobre la prenda, claramente lo notó, así que lo prensó delicadamente entre sus dientes sintiendo él que no cumpliría su promesa porque ahora su mano la puso en la cabeza de ella que le amenazaba… – **Si lo vuelves hacer… tendré que amarrártelas de la cabecera.**

Entonces pasando saliva y cerrando los ojos, el pobre hombre obedeció, percibiendo sobre su torso desnudo las yemas de los dedos de ella acariciándole la piel y luego arañándosela consiguiendo que con su toque, esa parte y otras más de su cuerpo, se erizaran ¡altamente!

Intentando mantener la calma, Terry suspiró profundamente; sin embargo fracasó cuando sintió que, gracias a la pretina elástica de su pantalón, por ahí, algo muy travieso se le coló mientras que su abdomen era suavemente besado y los labios femeninos no determinaban que rumbo tomar; hasta que él sintió que su león se le escapó y con ello, no supo cómo actuar: si devolverlo a la jaula o dejárselo a la domadora que ¡descaradamente! gimió de placer al poner sus labios en ello y con sutileza lo besó, percatándose él de la gentileza con que lo trataban y por lo mismo, lo dejó crecer para que ella con su lengua lo recorriera tal cual era; más al llegar a la cima, ahí, un sencillo besito se dejó para ahora descender lo mismo que se subió, sin dejar de expresar lo maravilloso que se sintió a pesar de ser tan breve porque cuando él abrió los ojos, ella ya le miraba y caminaba de rodillas quedando a la altura de lo ya alterado. Sin embargo la mujer, sobre el colchón, se puso de pie, colocó sus manos en su prenda íntima y comenzó a bajarla sintiendo él deseos de ayudarle o de plano, tocarle.

Más por el gesto reflejado, ella hizo un NO con la cabeza y cuando hubo terminado su striptease, volvió a su posición abandonada, no sin antes, recibir un sincero complemento… – **Eres bella, Candace, muy bella.**

Coqueta le contestaría… – **Gracias**. – Y como pago a su atención, ella se inclinó para besarlo sobre su pecho y poco a poco ir subiendo hasta que su boca alcanzó; sintiendo él claramente sobre sus pectorales, los senos desnudos de la mujer que jugaba únicamente con sus labios hasta que la lengua intervino haciendo juntos una excelente combinación que rápidamente los envolvió en éxtasis; pero antes de que él metiera la mano que nuevamente bajaba, ella buscó su propio camino hacia lo divino y ayudada por sí misma "metió el hilo por el ojo de la aguja" arrojando los dos con su contacto, un excitante gemido de placer.

Más al percibir que él la tumbaría sobre la cama, ella rápidamente se enderezó para quedar hincada y con su dedo índice le dijo… – **No**.

Ésta vez él urgiría… – **¡Vamos, Candy!**

Con voz muy sensual, le contestaría… – **Tranquilo, que ésta vez será lento**… – y así se movió… **– muy lento**… – gimiendo ella mientras que él cerraba los ojos porque algo que la mujer le hizo… ¡le gustó! notándose al preguntar…

**- ¿Cómo lo haces?**

**- ¿Qué?... – **inocentemente se preguntó.

**- Esto que**… – él se interrumpió porque gozó; pero a pesar de eso, le advertiría… **– linda, no debes hacerlo más.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**... – Candace no cesó de moverse; y preguntaría haciendo un sensual puchero… **– ¿no te gustó?**... – y volvió a actuar más veces alcanzando oír apenas un…

**- Mucho**. – Más él intentó explicar la sensación que ella le estaba produciendo con su movimiento… –** pero si vuelves a morderlo y jalarlo así… creo que… no te daré tiempo.**

**- Pues eso**… – se gimió… **– es lo que quiero**… – se auto acarició desde su rostro hasta su vientre… **– que tú**… – se saboreó los labios… **– acabes primero**… – y con eso plus el show, al fin dejaron de quejarse, porque la verdad, ambos lo estaban disfrutando mucho y más al verla a ella, encima de él, teniendo todo el control de la situación.

Así que para darle más emoción a la entrega, sus quejidos inundaron la habitación, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, los cuales, se acompañó con exigencias motivadoras hasta que… ¡ella lo consiguió!

Gracias a su flexibilidad, Candace, sonriente de su éxito e hincada como estaba, echó su espalda hacia atrás, la apoyó sobre las piernas y sus manos alcanzaron los pies de él que sentía los pálpitos de su corazón retumbarle en la cabeza y la cual sostenía entre sus manos; pero al sentir que ella se enderezaba, con diversión, Terry estiró los brazos a los lados haciendo un gesto de agotamiento lo que causó que su amante riera y le preguntara conforme acariciaba nuevamente su torso… – **¿Estás bien?**

Él, sonrió y dijo abiertamente… – **Mejor que nunca**. – Ella de nuevo se inclinó hacia él para besarlo y no parar de hacerlo hasta que sus interiores se normalizaron; pero entre besos y caricias permitidas ambos se confesaron detalladamente la experiencia recién vivida; empero a una se complementaría otra vez… **– Eres sencillamente increíble, Candy**.

Ésta que se acomodó a su costado, le diría… – **Tú lo eres más**.

Ambos se miraron por instantes; y buscando sus bocas una de ellas pronunciaría… – **Creo que te quiero**… – mientras que la otra…

**- Yo lo creo también**… – riendo los dos debido a sus calculadas probabilidades.

Más como la noche era corta, se dispusieron a descansar un rato porque muy temprano y envuelta en la camiseta de él, ella salió hacia la habitación de Susana que al sentirla acostarse a su lado, sonrió y sin abrir los ojos, le preguntaría… – **¿Dónde estuviste?**

Con mucho cariño, Candace la abrazó confesándole… – **Con Terry.**

**- ¿Y te la pasaste bien?**

La rubia menor enterró su rostro en la almohada y fue franca al decir… – **¡Estupendamente!**

**- Qué bien, cariño**… – y Susana se giró para mirarse de frente; y conforme la tía delineaba las facciones de la sobrina, un pensamiento le traicionaría… **– Cada día te pareces más a tu madre.**

Y como si un látigo le hubiese pegado en la espalda, Candace se enderezó espetando furiosa… – **¡Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a atreverte a compararme con ella!**

Por el brillo rabioso en los ojos de su sobrina, Susana pediría… – **¡Perdón, cariño, no fue mi intención…!**

Bufando como toro, Candace se encaminó hacia el baño y allá se encerró dejando a la tía ahogada en un mar de angustia por el error cometido. Sin embargo, cuando la sobrina salió de su encierro, su semblante era otro; así que aprovechándolo, Susana fue a su lado; pero antes de que ella hablara, Candace se disculparía… – **Lo siento, no quise gritarte.**

**- Ni yo molestarte, corazón**… – se dieron un beso en la mejilla en señal de paz; empero una reconocería.. **– Fue un estúpido error de mi parte.**

**- No, no, como crees, simplemente… olvidémoslo ¿quieres?**... – Susana asintió y oiría indicación… **– Ahora alístate para marcharnos porque no quiero perder más el tiempo.**

**- Está bien, nena.**

Y mientras la tía iba al baño, Candace tomó sus pertenencias y diría… **– Te estaré esperando abajo en lo que cubro todo**… – y ésta vez la contestación fue un asentimiento positivo de cabeza; no obstante cuando Candace abandonó la habitación, en el pasillo se encontró con Terry que a pesar de que le respondieron el saludo de buenos días, el guapo hombre pudo percibir molestia en la rubia y le preguntó nada, hasta después de pagar la cuenta de hotel y cuando aguardaban apoyados en el auto.

**- ¿Estás molesta por algo?**

Poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, le contestaría… – **Nada sin importancia**.

Y como Terry no le creyó, le tomó su mano ofreciendo… – **Bueno, cuando quieras hablar con un amigo, no dudes en considerarme**.

La rubia sonrió cuando él le besó el dorso; y por el hecho amable, se le apreciaría con un… – **Gracias**… – y un beso que ella le dio en los labios.

Más Terry al ver a Susana acercarse, fue hasta ella y después de desearse buen día, le ayudó con su maleta. Y en lo que él iba al encuentro de la tía, Candace se dispuso a abrir las puertas; y cuando los tres estuvieron en el interior del vehículo, se plantearía… – **¿Desayunamos antes de seguir el camino?**... – y debido al sí que todos acordaron, se buscó el establecimiento más cercano para tomar los alimentos correspondientes del día jueves.

. . .

A pesar de la urgencia por llegar para atender su salud, con esa era la cuarta parada que Susana le exigía a su sobrina para visitar las hermosas cavernas que a su paso encontraban, siendo Terry el responsable de captar las imágenes llenas de amor y cariño que ambas se profesaban y uniéndose luego él para darles diversión. Sin embargo Candace tuvo una aliada y esa fue precisamente Eleonor, la madre de Terry que nuevamente lo llamaba para saber ¿dónde estaban?

Así que Susana ante la presión ejercida de quien la atendería, no le quedó de otra más que obedecer y no volver a pedir que se detuvieran, sino hasta como a las seis de la tarde que arribaron al domicilio conocido de Eleonor que los recibió calurosamente en su casa de dos niveles elegantes y muy modernos. Empero, las visitas no fueron las únicas que se les dio una grata bienvenida sino a Terry que al ser distinguido desde la planta de arriba, un torbellino conforme bajaba por las escaleras, le gritaba con euforia… – **¡Cuando Eleonor se lo contó a mi madre… no podía creerlo!**... – y como una ágil pantera saltó hacia los brazos del hombre que la saludaría calificativamente…

**- Hola, Sandía**… – recibiendo también docenas de besos en su rostro pero además palpándolo en lo que le decían…

**- ¡Te extrañé, te extrañé! ¡Te juro que morí junto contigo! ¡Pero gracias al cielo… sigues vivo!**... – y de pronto ¡sopas! le plantaron un beso en los labios que fácil duró un minuto, el mismo tiempo que pares de ojos, les estuvieron observando hasta que él pudo zafarse para presentarla…

**- Sandra**… – la cual, difícilmente la bajaron de donde estaba: en horcajadas y aferrada a su cuello… **– te presento a Candace y a su tía Susana**.

Las dos rubias sonriendo, dijeron… – **Mucho gusto.**

Sin embargo, la grosera muchachita de cabellos cobrizos y lindos ojos negros, a la mayor sonrió con gentileza, en cambio a la menor la miró con hostilidad; pero Eleonor que la observaba, le demandaría…** – ¡Sandra, niña, compórtate, por favor y bájate de ahí para que saludes debidamente y les indiques sus recámaras!**

**- ¡No!**… – respondió rápidamente Candace escudándose… **– No será necesario; sólo trajimos a su hijo porque nosotras nos instalaremos en un hotel.**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**... – expresaron tanto Terry como Eleonor consiguiendo que Sandra, ante la obvia consternación, no pudiera ocultar un gesto de sorpresa y a la vez molestia cuando berrinchuda obedeció. Pero al ver que se dirigían a tomar la maleta de Susana, ésta, se agachó por ella diciendo…

**- No te molestes, yo misma puedo llevarla**.

Sandra alzó los hombros; y poco amable le preguntaría a Candace… – **¿Tú también te la llevas?**

Conociendo el temperamento de una rubia, Terry dijo… – **No, esa la llevaré yo**.

Y por la mirada que Sandra recibió, ésta torció la boca, se echó bruscamente en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos recibiendo, en el momento que los tres recién llegados desaparecieron, un fuerte llamado de atención… – **¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar así a mis invitados?!**... – y un…

**- ¡ASH!**... – se respingó acompañado de… **– ¡Ni que fuera la Reina de Londres para ser amable! Al contrario… ¡¿vistes sus fachas?!**

**- ¡No y no me interesa! ¡Y de una vez te advierto, muchachita: les vuelves a hacer una grosería**… – se señaló la puerta… **– ten por seguro que te pongo en la calle!**

Con nata altanería, la joven en una pose descarada, se atrevería a amenazar… – **Entonces, le tendré que decir a Mamá que te remueva de tu nuevo cargo.**

Con ello, Eleonor sonrió con lástima; y no se dejaría amedrentar al decir… – **Haz lo que quieras, Sandra, pero te recuerdo que aquí, estás en mi casa y mis leyes rigen; así que si no estás contenta… será mejor que empaques tus cosas y te regreses a Irlanda.**

**- Bien sabes que no puedo debido a mi proceso migratorio. Además ahora que Terry regresó… mucho menos**… – se dedicaron a mirar las uñas.

**- ¿Y tú crees que mi hijo puede interesarse en una muchacha como tú?**... – Eleonor hubo sonado despectiva; y del mismo modo se expresaron…

**- Por lo menos tengo más clase que**… – se miró hacia el rumbo que se hubo tomado… **– la que viene a su lado.**

**- No te dejes llevar por apariencias, Sandra, porque puedes salir trasquilada**… – las dos mujeres posaron su mirada en Terry que se le notaba molestia y hablaba con tal… **– Así que te aconsejo que te mantengas a raya y no me provoques problemas.**

**- ¡¿Es que acaso esa chusma te interesa?!**

**- ¡Mucho más de lo que te imaginas!**

**- Bueno**… – la joven en un pestañeo cambió; y empleando otro tono de voz, diría… – **Ahora platícame…** – y desde su lugar, la muchachita conforme estiraba su mano hacia él, le preguntaba con interés… **– ¿Cómo es que saliste bien librado?**... – consiguiendo que madre e hijo se miraran entre ambos.

No obstante, Terry negó con la cabeza, resopló y ya más tranquilo, expresaría al sentarse a su lado… – **Hoy estoy muy cansado; ¿te parece si lo dejamos para después? **

**- Siempre y cuando me lo prometas**… – lo miró y lo acarició con adoración. **– Porque todo el tiempo así lo haces y nunca me cuentas nada. Además quiero saber**… – se volvió a cruzar de brazos exigiendo conocimiento… **– ¡¿quién es esa rubia?! ¡¿por qué viene contigo y le diste la preferencia a ella y no a mí?!**

Para poner un alto al interrogatorio, Eleonor intervino… – **Sandra, por favor**.

La nombrada sin mirarla, tomaría una tempestiva decisión… – **Sí, sí, ya voy a empacar mis cosas. Hoy mismo me voy con mi familia**.

Molesta la jovencita se puso de pie y se alejó de ellos, inyectando Terry un poco de reproche a su pregunta… – **¿Qué está haciendo aquí?**

**- Dizque sus prácticas profesionales**.

Con descaro, el doctor lanzaría un… – **¡Puf! ¡Valiente médico engendraron sus padres!**. – Y como estaba cansado… – **Bueno, madre**… – también puso de pie; y después de dejar un beso en la frente, se disculparía… **– me retiro un rato a mi habitación, avísame cuando sea hora de cenar. **

**- Por supuesto, amor; y aprovechando la sobremesa nos ponemos de acuerdo con Candace y Susana.**

**- Está bien…** – y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Y mientras Terry se dirigía a su alcoba, las que fueron dejadas en su recámara, conforme se instalaban, una comentaba molesta… – **¡Qué escuincla tan más odiosa!**

Por su tono de voz, Susana en lo que se quitaba sus zapatos, observaría… – **¿No será que estás celosa?**

**- ¡¿YO?! ¡PARA NADA!**. – Y Candace se aventó a la cama; y mirando al techo, expresaría... **– Celos es inseguridad y yo…**

**- "… soy la seguridad en persona"**… – se burló la tía; y por su osadía se ganó un almohadazo.

Pero sus risas se apagaron cuando escucharon un llamado a la puerta; y al decir… – **Está abierto**… – una cabecita se asomó preguntando…

**- ¿Están cómodas?**

Las rubias se miraron con extrañeza; y antes de que Candace abriera la boca, la sensata de Susana respondería… – **Sí, niña**.

Ésta, amable, diría… – **Qué bien; entonces nos vemos a la hora de la cena.**

**- Gracias**… – contestó una sola persona; empero a dos se les ofreció una sonrisa como despedida.

Al ser la puerta cerrada, Candace no pudo evitar decir… – **¿Estará chiflada?**

**- ¡Hija, no seas grosera!**

**- ¡¿Ahora yo?!**... – se expresó; y con berrinche se contestaría… **– ¡Sí ella fue la que empezó!**. – De pronto se aconsejaría… **– De todos modos por sí lo está… no te le acerques mucho, tía, puede ser contagiosa**… – y nuevamente las dos rubias estallaron en risas oyéndolas detrás de la puerta: precisamente Sandra que al ver a Terry fue velozmente a su lado y con él, caminó hasta que el hombre ingresó a su habitación rechazando antes la auto-invitación de su incómoda conocida.

. . .

Las risas que Terry provocó con su chiste, inundaron el comedor después de haber ingerido sus alimentos; pero cuando se ofrecía el postre, Candace fue al grano… – **¿Cuándo revisará a mi tía?**

**- Para mañana mismo tiene su cita, hija. Sólo…**

**- ¿Qué?**... – urgió saber.

**- No podrás estar presente.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿por qué no?!**... – ella se alteró.

Terry, tomándole de la mano, le explicaría… – **Por el tipo de estudios que le realizarán**.

Candace volvió sus ojos a Eleonor que diría… – **Además, al ser nosotros un centro de investigación, yo principalmente quiero tenerla bajo suma observación; lo que quiere decir que en el momento que ingrese a la clínica, no podrá salir, por lo menos, la primera semana.**

**- Está bien, eso lo entiendo; pero así tenga que dormir en la banqueta**… – se tomó la mano de Susana… **– ¡no me separaré de ella!**

**- ¿Y qué caso tendría tenerte después a ti enferma?**

**- ¡Yo no importo! ¡Ella sí!**

**- ¡Candace, escucha!**

**- Está bien, hijo…** – y tomándole a él la mano, lo hizo ceder. Increíblemente Terry se puso de pie y caminó hacia la terraza que había en esa área y desde ahí escucharía la explicación de su madre que consistía en… – **Candy, cariño, normalmente pedimos su presencia cuando verdaderamente se requiere, porque el proceso es muy desgastante y doloroso tanto para el paciente como para los familiares, y de éstos exigimos entereza para sacar a sus enfermos adelante; si es tu decisión venir y aguardar todo el tiempo en la sala de espera, de antemano te digo, que respuestas a tus preguntas no se te darán rápidamente hasta que nosotros hayamos encontrado la solución al problema. ¿Estás de acuerdo?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- Bien; entonces mañana salimos a las seis de la mañana. Tú no vienes, ¿verdad, Terry?**

Éste negó con la cabeza; y Candace frunció el ceño debido a la molestia de no sentir su apoyo a pesar de que él dio razón… – **Aquí no son tus dominios y no es lo mismo que en la ciudad de Nueva York donde con sus millones de habitantes es más fácil perderse entre ellos; además en la clínica donde labora mi madre, muchos fácilmente me reconocerían; así que me quedaré en casa esperando hasta que regreses… y para ti, Sandra**… – ésta le miró y escucharía… – **no quiero que nadie más sepa que estoy aquí, ¿me entendiste?**

**- ¡Cuenta con eso, Terry!**… – la voluble muchachita había sonado muy segura, al igual que Candace que conforme se ponía de pie, decía…

**- Bueno, entonces si no hay otra cosa más que tratar, nosotras**… – tomó el brazo de su tía… **– nos retiramos a descansar. Buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches**… – se devolvió el saludo; y Terry miró cuando Candace pasó a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada quedándose él acompañando a Eleonor y a Sandra que al final de cuentas no se fue de casa.

. . .

En la oscuridad y acostado en el camastro, todo el tiempo que ella se la pasó caminando alrededor de la piscina conforme hablaba por teléfono, Terry le hubo observado. Pero cuando la vio emprender camino hacia el interior de la casa rápidamente se enderezó consiguiendo con su llamado que ella saltara del susto y él riera al escuchar cuando le cambiaron el nombre por… – **¡Baboso, casi me haces saltar al agua!**

Y conforme iba a su lado, Terry le decía… – **Si eso hubiese pasado, te aseguro, mi muñeca consentida, que yo te hubiese salvado**.

Ella que no estaba como otros días, contestaría levantando la voz… – **¡¿Insinúas que no sé nadar?!**

Bromista, él la sujetó de los brazos y le dijo… – **Hagamos la prueba**… – pero únicamente la fintó ganándose nuevamente que le llamaran…

**- ¡Sangrón!**

Y por el coraje percibido, Terry preguntaría… – **¿Qué pasa, Candace? ¿por qué tan estás enojada?**

Evadiendo su mirada, respondería con necedad… – **¡No lo estoy!**

No rindiéndose ésta vez, él la interrogaría... – **¿Todo bien en Nueva York?**

Ella torció la boca, asintió con la cabeza y le compartiría… – **Sólo Mat y Elda se quedaron muy molestas porque no me despedí de ellas; y para que me perdonaran me hicieron prometerles que les llevaría recuerdos de Georgia.**

**- ¿Nada más?**

Con la insistencia de preguntas, Candace lo miró, sonrió y burlona sonaría… – **Spectrum te manda muchos saludos**.

Lo que bastó para que Terry no pudiera evitar sentirse celoso al decir… – **¡Espero que también le hayas pasado los míos!**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – contestó provocadoramente descarada. **– Y aunque me la he pasado muy bien contigo ¿vieras que lo extraño mucho?**

Al verla sonreír con vileza mofante, el Muñeco diría… – **¡¿Ah, si?! Pues antes de que se te suba la calentura por querer estar con él**… – Terry no se quedó con las ganas y ¡la arrojó a la piscina!... **– ¡un chapuzón en agua fría no te caería nada mal para hacértela bajar!.**.. – ganándose el hombre con lo hecho y dicho que lo rociaran ¡con todos los insultos existentes y por existir!

Pero al verlo marcharse furioso, Candace en lo que flotaba, comenzó a reír fuertemente habiendo sido presenciada la celosa escena entre la pareja desde uno de los balcones de la casa, siendo esa persona quien bajara con una bata para ayudar a secarse a la empapada que a su vez y con habilidad abrió rápidamente su celular para exponer a la intemperie sus componentes y no se le humedecieran echándolo así perder.

. . . . .

Al Instituto de Cáncer Winship de la Universidad Emory en Atlanta, Georgia fue donde las mujeres arribaron alrededor de las seis treinta de la mañana de ese viernes siendo recibidas por los expertos de este mal y que inmediatamente tomaron bajo su custodia a Susana, garantizándole a Candace el enorme empeño que se pondría para salvarle la vida a su tía dándole de paso a la sobrina una lista de instrucciones que necesitaría en un futuro para ayudar en la recuperación de su enfermo, además de aconsejarle que asistiera a pláticas psicológicas impartidas ahí mismo, las cuales, Candace aprovechó mientras que el tiempo pasaba; hasta que a cierta hora del día, Eleonor apareció para pedirle que pasara a ver a Susana que la convenció para irse a casa.

Así que con un rostro verdaderamente fastidioso, después de haber obedecido a la petición de su querida tía a la cual se observó muy agotada, Candace llegó a la vivienda donde se hospedaba; y no detuvo sus pasos a pesar de las voces provenientes del televisor que se escuchaban en la sala, sino hasta que… – **¿Candace?**... – Terry le llamó.

Sin mirarlo, ella le contestaría deseándole… – **Buenas tardes**.

Ante lo tímido de su voz, él quiso saber… – **¿Cómo estás?**

**- Cansada**… – fue su apagada respuesta; y se hizo mayor al preguntársele…

**- ¿Te informaron algo?**... – ella negó con la cabeza; y dijo como Eleonor se lo había advertido…

**- Nada**.

Y como él ya lo sabía optó por cuestionarle… – **¿Ya comiste?**

**- Una ensalada Falafel desde a medio día.**

Tomándola de la mano, le pediría… – **Ven**. – Y lindamente se ofrecería… **– te prepararé un sándwich con diferentes quesos.**

**- No, no tengo apetito**… – se soltó y le dijo… **– y si no te molesta, me retiro a descansar**.

**- ¿Sigues enojada conmigo por lo de anoche?**... – él quiso saber; consiguiendo que con su cuestión Candace recordara y sonriera al contestar…

**- No para nada.**

Sin perder tiempo, él la provocaría… – **Entonces demuéstramelo.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Que no lo estás**.

Ella le miró y sonrió; y después de pensarlo por instantes, Candace acortó distancia y lo besó secamente en los labios, deseándole… – **Buenas noches**.

Pero antes de separarse, Terry la sujetó insistiéndole… – **Con tu beso desértico, únicamente me compruebas que sí lo estás**.

Con los brazos bajos, Candace torció la boca y le dijo… – **No me convencerás tan fácilmente.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí; además**… – siempre sí le echaría su pedrada… **– con el remojón que me diste ayer, quedé tan helada como la Antártica. Así que… no pierdas tu tiempo**… – y se removió para zafarse de su amarre pero dejó de hacerlo cuando aquél se rió y presumido le decía…

**- ¿Quieres ver como yo consigo darle calor a tu cuerpo?**

Al pobre le dijeron muy cerca del rostro… – **No, gracias**. – Y precisamente gracias a su aproximación, Terry se aprovechó para atrapar sus labios carnosos; más la rubia al echar la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de rechazo, él la sujetó firmemente por la nuca y se ayudó para profundizar con voracidad su beso, logrando que Candace gimiera al instante de sentir la exigente lengua de él acariciándole por dentro y despertándole con sus movimientos rápidamente el deseo.

Más al percibir la cooperación de aquella, Terry se separó y enarcando una ceja, le preguntaría… – **¿Y?**

**- ¡Engreído!.**.. – y por la burla que recibió por parte de él, Candace, berrinchuda, comenzó a caminar, no sabiendo cómo pero de pronto, se sintió despegada de los suelos y la raptaron conduciéndola hacia un lugar muy especial donde la pasión nuevamente se iba a desbordar.

Continuará


	21. Chapter 21

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 28 de Septiembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 20**

**. . .**

Al llegar al último escalón del nivel más alto de la casa, Terry, con mucho cuidado, la bajó revelándole su secreto… – **Cuando "salí" de prisión, por un par de meses aquí me vine a enclaustrar.**

**- ¿Y tú lo decoraste o tu amiga Anita te ayudó?**... – se preguntó con burla pero se recorría con admiración el lugar especial del que se le hablaba.

**- Un tanto y un tanto**… – Terry la observó a ella que admitiría…

**- Pues debo reconocer que es muy agradable**.

Él usaría el doble sentido al contestarle… – **Y muy acogedor.**

**- ¡Tal como su dueño!**

Con eso, el hombre se carcajeó fuertemente adjudicándose el complemento… – **Gracias**. – Además él añadiría… **– y eso que no he estado en todo mi potencial.**

Obvio, la rubia lo calificaría… – **¡Qué presumido eres, doc!**

Éste se defendería… – **¡Oye! si no lo hago yo, ¡¿quién?! Además acepta que tú nunca lo vas a admitir.**

**- Bueno, tal vez sea porque ese potencial que presumes**… – lo miró; y fue muy al ruda al decir… **– ¡yo no lo conozco del todo!**

**- No te aconsejo que me retes, muñequita… – **Terry la amenazó.** – ¿Y sabes por qué?**

**- No**… – contestó ella fingiendo no interesarle; sin embargo él lo diría…

**- Porque por dos años estuve abstente**… – lo que consiguió que ella gritara…

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – conforme caminaba sus pasos a la pequeña ventana con vista hacia la calle; empero mientras miraba hacia abajo, le contestaron…

**- Sí**.

Ella cuestionaría ahora sí interesada… – **¿Nadie te visitó al estar en la cárcel?**

**- ¡No!**… – Terry, increíblemente, expresó con cierto horror; y con disgusto finalizaría su sentencia… ** – además ¡¿para qué?!**

Candace evadió su reacción diciendo… – **Pero me imagino que Spectrum te presentó alguna de sus muchas amigas**.

A pesar de que el doctor hubo fruncido severamente el ceño, contestaría… – **Sí, pero con esas mucho menos**.

La rubia se mofaría de él al preguntar… – **¿No eran de tu tipo o porque "tu amigo" las conoció primero?**

Sin pretender ser rudo, respondería… – **Preferí evitar la pena de contaminarme con alguna enfermedad que está de moda.**

**- ¡Claro!**... – se exclamó con sarcasmo.

Y mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de centro y se cruzaba de brazos, Terry, empleando exigencia, debía saber… – **Oye, Candace, ¿cuándo demonios me explicarás qué tipo de relación mantienes con él que le permites todo y te molesta nada de lo que hace?**

**- Y tú**… – sonando pretenciosa y acercándose a él, le preguntaría… **– ¿qué prefieres.**.. – más al estar a su lado, ahora ella cruzó los brazos y con confianza los apoyó en el pectoral de Terry que terminaría de oír la cuestión… **– hablar de Spectrum o…** – con dos dedos, Candace los caminó hacia los labios de él; y deslizándolos sobre de ellos, dijo por más muy seductora… **– concentrarnos tú y yo en lo nuestro?**

Así que al notar el ofrecimiento que le hacían, el hombre optó por lo segundo e inclinó su cabeza para perder su boca en el cuello largo blanco de la mujer que triunfadora, sonrió al sentir también sobre sus caderas las manos grandes de él que comenzaron a ascender hasta detenerse en los botones metálicos del peto del overol en falda de algodón y los cuales se presionaron para dejar caer al suelo la prenda que se vestía dejándola únicamente en su sexy prenda íntima y en una sencilla camiseta de tirantes.

Más al ser conducida hacia lo más interesante de la habitación, Candace se deshizo de sus choclos y caminó descalza sobre la alfombra hasta que llegaron a la cama, donde, conforme él se quitaba su camisa, ella se subía al colchón para tomar su respectiva posición, notándose inmediatamente quién mantendría el control del timón: él, que al bajarse su bermuda y ver cuando ella se deshacía de lo que cubría su sexualidad, a Candace se le anticiparon las maripositas vibradoras al percibir el destello en los ojos de él que le miraban no precisamente a los ojos sino… un poquito más allá.

Con sigilo y en total desnudez, el hombre se fue acomodando a su lado, pero antes de hacer cualquier tipo de contacto, ella se quitó su top y él la contempló diciéndole susurradoramente… – **Me encanta tenerte así**.

Su mano levantó para posarla en el abdomen plano de ella que arqueó la espalda a ese simple toque y preguntaría de igual modo… – **¿Cómo?**

Sintiendo como su piel era acariciada, le confesaron… – **Siempre dispuesta para mí**. – La boca del hombre ya se había apoderado de un erguido pezón al que trataban con amabilidad y a la vez, hambrienta succión, consiguiendo con su acción, que ella se removiera ante la sensación producida que mayormente creció al notar la dirección que se tomaba y de la cual ella estaba ¡más qué ansiosa! por saber lo que se sentía el sexo oralmente hablando, ya que traicioneramente la rubia recordó que "ninguno de sus hombres" ¡nunca antes la habían explorado ahí! Así que, el que se animó a amarla de ese modo, ¡ni idea tuvo de la dimensión de felicidad con que la hizo radiar! y más con la facilidad con que ella logró su primero orgasmo de ese día, el cual, sin ninguna pena, la mujer gritó lo mucho que lo había gozado, consiguiendo con su exclamo que él volviera a su lado y presumidamente burlón, le comentaría… – **No te gustó, ¿verdad?**

Ella que seguía en el proceso del éxtasis, contribuyó con su broma al decirle pausadamente… – **No… deberías tratar… otra vez… para ver si… la próxima funciona**.

Él sonriente, conforme besaba ahora sí su boca, le respondía… – **Lo siento, muñeca mía, pero por el momento, lo anotaré en mi lista de pendientes, porque ahora**… – Candace sintió la intromisión y gimió con lo percibido; así que mirándose los dos y sin remordimiento alguno se perdieron nuevamente en el pecado con besos asfixiantes, caricias estrujantes, embistes cargados de pasión, palabras demandando ¡así! y ¡más! hasta que sus interiores estallaron juntos como un fuego artificial haciendo, con el estremecimiento de sus cuerpos, vibrar la cama, los suelos, la casa y hasta el mismo cielo debido al orgasmo ¡tan fenomenal! que cuando tomaron aire… ambos pudieron catalogarlo.

. . .

Aprovechando que Candace dormía plenamente, Terry, después de asearse y vestirse, bajó del ático: su espacio privado, hacia la sala, donde fue a encontrarse con su madre que en ese momento llegaba; y la misma, después de saludarla amorosamente se le cuestionaría con seriedad… – **Ya sabes algo, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Ay, hijo!.** – Eleonor fue a sentarse en el sofá, en el cual dejó las cosas que cargaba.

Ante el gesto, Terry auguraría… – **¿Malas noticias?**

**- ¡Terribles!**. – Y entre los médicos no se ocultaría la verdad… **– ¡Está contaminada desde el colon, su matriz que definitivamente la tenemos que sacar pronto porque el mal está avanzando hacia el riñón, el hígado y así sucesivamente.** – Y de impulso Eleonor espetaría frustrada queriendo saber de su retoño… **– ¡¿Qué pasó con esa mujer que no le interesó para nada cuidar de su salud?!**

**- No lo sé, Madre**.

Ésta continuaría diciendo… – **Por el reporte que se llenó, sabemos que es soltera y que nunca tuvo hijos; así que el problema se le generó en el colon ya que su dieta es altamente rica en grasas, porque pesa ¡más de 250 libras! pero… ¡demonios!**... – exclamó furiosa la galeno que después de golpear el sofá se puso de pie siendo seguida por la mirada de su hijo que mostró un gesto de sorpresa ya que su madre esparcidas veces reaccionaba así.

**- ¿Quieres que hable con Candace?.**.. – Terry se ofreció. **– Tal vez ella sepa porque su tía no tiene interés en ella misma.**

**- ¡No, no! Mañana hablaré con el psicólogo y dejemos que él lo haga aprovechando que la muchachita aceptó las pláticas**.

Sin embargo el hombre no pudo evitar preocuparse; así que le preguntaría a la experta… – **Madre, ¿Candace pudiera padecerlo también?**

Se aconsejaría… –** No estaría demás que le hiciéramos unos estudios como prevención.**.. – se concluyó; sin haberse dado cuenta que la rubia menor… al no sentir a Terry a su lado, se levantó, y desde arriba los había observado y escuchado.

Así que envuelta en la camisa de él, Candace bajó apresuradamente yéndose a los extremos al preguntar…. – **¡¿Va a morir?!**

**- Estamos trabajando en ello para que no**… – respondió Eleonor; pero queriendo ser su apoyo, el guapo doctor se le acercó para abrazarla.

No obstante Candace fue arrogante y grosera al rechazarlo y decirle… – **¡No necesito compasión de nadie!**. – Y a la encargada de su tía se le hablaría con rigidez… **– Escúcheme, Eleonor, haga todo lo posible por salvarla, ¡no importa cuánto cuesten sus tratamientos. Sólo concéntrese en salvarla, ¿me entendió?!**

Y suspirando, porque se comprendía la tensión que una padecía, sencillamente se asintió con la cabeza; luego madre e hijo miraron cuando Candace emprendió retirada a su habitación escuchándose de fondo el estruendoso portazo que dio al llegar allá. Sin embargo, la rubia no llegó para echarse a llorar sino... comunicarse con Spectrum para comentarle lo grave de la situación y del dinero que necesitaría.

. . . . .

Un soleado sábado amaneció en Georgia; y… – **¡Pero ¿qué carajos estaba pensando cuando dije que sí?! **

… era lo que Terry se preguntaba una vez más al mirar el arnés puesto y luego hacia el vacío, haciéndose otra vez la misma cuestión cuando el instructor le dio la señal de prepararse ya que era su turno de lanzarse.

Tragando un bonche de saliva que se atoró en la garganta, mágicamente el doctor recordó los santos óleos que una vez un sacerdote le impartió y se los aplicó nuevamente por si no volvía ver la luz de este cruel mundo; pero por la mujer que estaba a su lado, ¡se animó! y después de gritar: por ella aunque no me pague… ¡se tiró del avión!

Y mientras un humano iba cayendo, Candace recibía su indicación y al segundo siguiente y en picada siguió a Terry que perdía sus gritos insultantes conforme descendía velozmente por los aires; más al verla a ella, que se notaba su experiencia en ese específico deporte extremo, le tendió la mano que se le solicitaba; sin embargo, la rubia no lo logró, porque a escasos centímetros de él, a éste le sonrió, le mostró sus pulgares aplaudiéndole su valentía y buen trabajo; y a propósito ella hizo una pirueta y se dejó llevar por el aire alejándose de Terry que con rostro aterrado fue atrapado por el instructor ya que el doctor por intentar alcanzarla perdió la cuenta para jalar el cordón y abrir el paracaídas dándose el pobre, minutos después, un ranazo sobre las praderas verdes cuando aterrizó; más su orgullo lo levantó de rápido y así se dispuso a quitarse todo su equipo y buscar a Candace que la fue encontrar, varios metros más adelante, tendida sobre los pastos, consiguiendo con su posición que Terry pegara el susto de su vida ya que mil ideas se le agolparon en la cabeza al creer él que aquella no se movía.

Sin embargo, la rubia mantenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en el cielo; y como lo había escuchado cuando la llamaba, al verlo a su lado, la insensata únicamente le preguntaría… – **¿Lo hacemos otra vez?**

Él con su angustia atorada le gritaría… – **¡Después de darte grandes dosis de nalgadas y bofetadas!**

La rubia al percibir su preocupación lo miró; y Terry comprendió el dolor reflejado en sus ojos claros. Así que el hombre se agachó y la levantó un poco enterrando Candace el rostro en su cuello y oyendo de él… – **Desahógate, linda, te hará muy bien.**

No obstante, ella, conservando su lugar y postura le confirmaría… – **Ya lo hice conforme descendía y te aseguro, Terry, que estoy más que preparada para confrontar lo que venga**.

El guapo espécimen la tomó de la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos y decirle… – **Candy, aunque te aplicas raras terapias ante los problemas graves**… – él sonrió levemente… **– me dio mucho gusto haber sido incluido y partícipe en ellas**

Lo que consiguió que ella le acariciara su varonil rostro y también le apreciara… – **Gracias por acceder a la loca petición que te hice anoche a pesar de que me porté muy grosera contigo y tu mamá.**

**- No, gracias a ti, preciosa**… – Terry se acercó para dejarle un beso… **– por permitirme ser parte de tus locuras**… – le apretó la nariz juguetonamente haciéndola reír y sentirse bien al continuar diciendo… **– pero lo principal por el espacio que me das en tu vida; y mientras no me eches de ella, te juro, Candy, que siempre contarás conmigo**… – y la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho quedándose así la pareja por largos minutos hasta que el instructor que había tomado otra dirección, llegó hasta ellos. Así que después de ayudarla a deshacerse del arnés, los tres se dispusieron a guardar los paracaídas y luego se marcharon; ya que Candace, a pesar del agotamiento que un lanzamiento de esos produce al cuerpo, quería ir a donde su tía, accediendo Terry a ir con ella acordando que conforme visitaba a su enferma, él le aguardaría en el auto.

. . .

En excelentes manos Susana no podía estar; entonces al ver lo bien atendida que estaba, Candace sólo pidió unos minutos con ella y después se marcharía como Eleonor nuevamente le había solicitado. Sin embargo, al salir de la habitación donde se quedaba a descansar su tía, sobre el pasillo se encontró con dos mujeres elegantemente vestidas y dos doctores más, que al seguirlos con la mirada pudo darse cuenta que ingresaron al cuarto de Susana, haciendo Candace un gesto extrañado y no porque entraran a visitar a su familiar sino por un rostro que se le hizo conocido; más por los instantes que divagó intentando recordar, Candace alzó los hombros en señal de fracaso; luego se dispuso a olvidar y finalmente se marchó del lugar, para salir y reunirse con Terry que había salido del auto y se le veía platicar con la odiosa de "Sandía" como de cariño le decía, pero…

**- ¡Sanguijuela la llamaría yo!**… – pensó la rubia al verla a la distancia y nuevamente tan empalagosa con él que, mirando hacia los lados, respondía…

**- No creo que se pueda.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**... – la chicuela, melosa, se le colgó del cuello.

**- Sería arriesgarme mucho**… – Terry peleaba por quitársela de encima.

La jovencita, que sus manos parecían grilletes, le reprocharía… – **¿Entonces por qué viniste aquí?**

**- Porque acompañé a Candace a ver a su tía.**

**- ¿Ah, sí, verdad? Con ella si te arriesgas concediéndole sus caprichos y conmigo, que se trata de ir a una simple fiesta para que pasemos un buen rato juntos con nuestros amigos, no quieres.**

**- Es diferente. Ellos saben que estoy "muerto". No puedo aparecer así como así.**

**- Pero este disfraz que llevas…** – acarició su buen cuidado bigote y barba… **– te va súper bien y puedo presentarte con otro nombre. Además podías fingir la voz, ya que eres excelente imitándolas.**

**- Sandra, he dicho que no y no insistas**

Empero la muchachita se sintió herida y preguntaría con morbo… – **¿No será que prefieres quedarte todo el tiempo en casa… perdón**… – levantó su índice… **– corrijo… en cama con ella?**

**- ¡Eso no te importa!**. – Terry le engrilletó las muñecas y fuertemente las presionó soltándolas cuando Sandra chillaba de dolor…

**- ¡Me lastimaste, bruto!**

**- ¡Y lo voy a hacer severamente si vuelves a insinuar otra cosa similar!**

**- ¡¿Negarás que no es verdad?!**

**- ¡Y si sí, eso no es de tu incumbencia!**

Y a pesar de las gafas oscuras que el doctor usaba, Sandra pudo claramente ver sus ojos furiosos. Así que, volviendo arrojar un… – **¡Ash!**... – porque Candace llegó, molesta la jovencita se retiró.

Más ninguno de los dos dijo nada con respecto a esa reacción, sino que Terry preguntaría… – **¿Cómo la viste hoy?**

**- Muy pálida.**

**- Es normal, nena**… – él extendió su mano y la colocó en el cuello de ella que le sonrió en agradecimiento. No obstante Terry comenzaba a conocerla y a pesar de la sonrisa que se le ofreció, el ceño fruncido de Candace que no desapareció, le llamó la atención. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

El resoplido de ella dijo todo lo contrario… – **Nada.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

La rubia lo miró; y por momentos vaciló confirmándole… – **Sí.** – Y le preguntaría… **– ¿nos vamos a casa?**

**- Por supuesto**… – y la pareja se dispuso a abordar el auto.

Pero conforme se trasladaban hasta el hogar, Candace recibió una inesperada llamada que al contestarla y oír la noticia compartida, se expresaría… – **¡¿Qué dijiste?!**... – saltando la rubia en su asiento y consiguiendo que Terry le mirara porque le espantó por lo alterada de su voz; más no cuestionó a pesar de lo que increíblemente escuchaba… **– ¡¿Cómo que lo secuestraron?!**

_- Sí, se lo llevaron del auto…_ – fue lo que informaron.

Más detrás de la línea otra vocecita se escuchaba… _– ¡No, tonta! ¡fue la policía! Es más, presta acá…_ – arrebataron el teléfono y se oiría un…_ – ¿Candy?_

**- Hola, Elda, ¡¿qué fue lo que dijo Mat?!**

_- No le hagas caso, hermanita; bueno sí, porque… ¡a Patricia le quitaron a su bebé!_

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – la rubia no supo por qué pero dudó; y miró a Terry, luego éste a ella que siguió prestando atención…

_- Pues a la muy tonta, en lo que iba al banco por dinero, se le hizo fácil dejarlo encerrado en el auto…_ – y un vulgar…

**- ¡Pendejísima!**… – se dedicó; y por la manera de calificarse, su acompañante no pudo evitar reír más se controló para oír... **– ¿Y luego qué pasó?**

_- Su suerte que le jugó mal, porque… se confió de que Karen iba con ella pero ésta por salir a alegar con Eliza que por ahí justo pasaba de lado de Anthony, la cuñada dejó solo a Albertito y la policía que rondaba por esos lugares ¡pues actuó en contra de ellas! y es la hora en que no quieren entregarlo porque a Patricia de negligente no la bajan._

**- ¡Y eso es poco! Pero ahora dime ¿cuándo pasó eso?**

_- Apenas hace un rato. Papá y Mamá salieron volados para allá porque no sólo es el problema con el bebé sino que… espera… es que… creo no entendí bien pero… Anthony, Karen y Eliza, por culpa de ésta última, se los llevaron detenidos; luego vino la policía con una orden de un juez para Alberto y Patricia porque confabularon contra él o en contra de ellos o por no se quién… ¡ay, Candy, creo que ya me enredé!_

**- Está bien, enana; sé por donde va todo. Oye… y ¿por mí no preguntaron? **

_- No para nada._

**- Bueno, cualquier cosa que sepas, llámame, Elda.**

_- Sí, Big Sister, y por favor, no te olvides de pasarle muchos cariños a mi tía Susy_… – y otra vez al fondo de la línea…

_- ¡Los míos también!_

**- Claro que sí**… – la rubia sonrió aconsejando… **– Pórtense bien y cuiden de Dobbie.**

_- Sí. Besos_… – y la comunicación se cortó; lo que Terry aprovecharía para preguntar…

**- ¿Noticias?**

**- ¡Y de las más increíbles!**

Por la feliz expresión, el muñeco quiso saber… – **¿Qué sucedió ahora?**

**- En cuanto le cuente a Baldo**… – Candace marcó su número… **– te enterarás.**

. . .

Después de explicar la situación padecida con el matrimonio Andrews, aconsejar al trigueño quedarse al pendiente por si el juez los volvía a llamar, Terry al saber que se había dudado de él, por supuesto, no tardó en alegarle fuertemente a Candace que de mil maneras se disculpaba pero a la vez lo responsabilizaba por la insinuación hecha con respecto a la lección aplicada hacia Alberto.

**- ¡Pero nunca atentaría con la vida de un niño!**... – el doctor había sonado verdaderamente ofendido.

La rubia al reconocer el error cometido, sin vacilación pediría… – **¡Perdón, perdón!**. – Candace que había detenido el auto, se veía y escuchaba sincera… **– ¡Te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer!**... – lo tomó de la cara para hacer que le mirara… **– ¡Anda di que sí, no seas malito!**... – sonaba suplicantemente chipilona pero él…

**- ¡No!**… – berrinchudamente caprichoso contestaba y renuente se volteaba hasta que ella continuó un juego…

**- Te invito a cenar con tu postre favorito incluido.**

**- ¡No quiero!**... – como chiquillo lindamente pataleó y la rubia no dudó en echarse a carcajear pero sugiriendo…

**- ¿Un helado?**

**- No**… – Terry torció la boca y Candace haciendo un gesto de comprender, propuso…

**- ¿Un besito?**... – consiguiendo con eso que él comenzara a girar la cabeza, más mirándola de reojo, contestaría…

**- Tal vez…** – entonces ella se acercó para dejarlo en la mejilla y cuestionar…

**- ¿Así está bien?**... – y él moviendo las quijadas dijo que NO logrando que ella sonriera, le pasara un brazo por los anchos hombros y con su mano le tomó de la barbilla para acercar su boca pero antes de, ella sensualmente pasó su lengua por los labios de él que fingía no sentir nada hasta que su mano fue buscada y la colocaron en la parte que más le obsesionaba concediendo rápidamente a lo que le solicitaban… **– Acaríciame y no te detengas hasta que**… – la rubia enmudeció porque se adueñó de la masculina boca y con su beso le exigió a él mucho más que participación.

Continuará

**Eternamente agradecida con su presencia.**

_Irene, Vero, Amanecer Grandchester, Dulce Lu, Viry Queen, Celia, __Olga Liz, Liz Carter, Invitada and Blanca._


	22. Chapter 22

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 1 de Octubre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 21**

**. . .**

Un dulce beso en la frente le dejó; y haciendo el menor de los ruidos sobre la cama, intentó enderezarse; sin embargo Terry falló en su esfuerzo, porque cuando Candace sintió que él se movía, rápidamente le echó una pierna encima, lo abrazó como a un osito de peluche y entre murmullos le pedía… – **No te vayas todavía**

Con lo tierna que se le hizo la solicitación, el hombre sonrió, le dio otro beso que se depositó en la mejilla y le respondería… – **No lo haré; sólo quiero cerciorarme quién llegó**.

Con eso, ella lo liberó y abrió los ojos abruptamente desconociendo por momentos el lugar; y es que después de "ejecutar su petición", la pareja finalmente regresó a casa; pero como se sentían muy cansados para continuar la pasión que se encerró en el auto, sólo llegaron hasta la recámara que a ella le asignaron y ahí se quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta ese instante que él se levantó y al que vieron dirigirse hacia la puerta, abrirla levemente. Más al reconocer la voz proveniente de abajo, él mencionaría… **– Es mi Madrina Margaret.**

**- ¡¿Quién?!**... – Candace preguntó extrañada.

Él, sonriente y golpeándose la frente, informaría… – **La Madre de Sandra.**

**- Oh, ya**… – la rubia apenas pronunció; así que sin tomarle la debida importancia, se volvió a acomodar en la cama oyendo cuando Terry le avisaba…

**- Bajaré a saludarla**… – y un seco…

**- Ajá…** – ella le respondió y él se marchó tal cual se lo anunció.

. . .

Segundos después…

**- ¡Ahijado de mi corazón!**… – exclamó eufóricamente al verlo aparecer por las escaleras: una elegante dama de cabellos color azabache.

**- Hola, Madrina**… – dijo él correspondiendo al abrazo y beso que le dejaron cuando lo tuvieron entre sus brazos.

Quedándose en esa posición, se excusaron con el doctor… – **Desde anoche mismo quise venir a verte pero ya sabes el tipo de vida social-altruista que llevo y la cual me demanda mucho.**

**- No te preocupes tanto; yo lo entiendo.**

**- ¿Estás bien?**... – la mujer de facciones finas tomó el varonil rostro entre sus manos.

Y conforme lo revisaba Terry sonriendo contestando… – **¡Excelente!**

Con la respuesta, aquella observaría rápidamente… – **Sandra no negó al decir que este look que traes ¡te sienta de maravilla! Te hace ver muy varonil, ¡muy conservador!**

**- Gracias**… – ahora fue turno de él de tomar sus manos y besárselas queriendo también saber… **– pero dime tú ¿cómo has estado?**

**- ¡Increíble!**... – ella expresó. **– ¡Sólo mírame!**... – y coquetísima se giró sobre su eje para que la admiraran mejor, sonriendo ampliamente Terry de su acción y prestando atención… **– Bueno, como ya se me explicó que no quieres salir, he ordenado un delicioso buffet para que cenemos en casa y en familia.**

**- ¿Quiénes precisamente?**... – Terry cuestionó y miró hacia la puerta viendo desfilar a los empleados contratados y oyendo una apenada disculpa…

**- Espero que no te moleste, pero me atreví a invitar a tu padre Ricardo con su esposa Sara Lee**.

Sin embargo el doctor no hizo ningún tipo de gesto si no que estuvo más interesado por… – **¿El padrino Carson también viene?**

Apretándole la mejilla, la dama le aseveraría… – **¡Por supuesto, mi niño favorito! ¡Ya sabes que a dónde yo voy, él va y tratándose de ti… con mayor razón!.** – Y como si estuviera tratando con un chiquillo de seis años, con propiedad, le ordenaría… **– Ahora ve arriba a tu habitación y ponte muy guapo. Yo mientras superviso la cena en lo que todos llegan.**

Pero Candace que nuevamente había salido para también ver de quién se trataba, ingresó rápidamente a su habitación al verlo venir en dirección a ella, que detrás de la puerta, frunció el ceño al reconocer a la mujer esa, ya que había sido una de las dos que había visto en el hospital; más lo desapareció al oír que intentaban abrir la puerta, así que ella ayudó y sonrió al verlo parado sobre el umbral. Empero por el gesto serio de él, Candace preguntaría… – **¿Todo bien?**

Terry primero se encogió de hombros, luego torció la boca y al último dijo un poco malhumorado… – **¡No lo sé!**

**- ¿Por qué?**... – ella cuestionó invitándole a pasar.

Y en lo que él ingresaba le informaba… – **Tendremos visitas.**

**- ¿Tendremos?**... – Candace completamente se excluyó de la manada.

Debido a eso, Terry fue tajante… – **¡Sí!**. – Y le mandaría… **– Así que ponte linda para que nos acompañes.**

**- ¿Es necesario?**

**- Tu presencia siempre será necesaria para mí**.

Con pretensión ella corregiría… – **Hablo de ponerme "linda"**

Burlona hizo una pose como la dama que estaba abajo logrando con eso que Terry riera y le dijera cuando la atrapó por la cintura… – **Tú, hasta desnuda te ves hermosa**.

Entonces la rubia fingiendo un gesto de espanto, contestaría… – **¡¿Quieres que me presente así con tu familia?!**

Él continuaría la broma… – **¿Por qué no?**. – Y siendo despectivo diría… **– Así les recuerdas a ciertas mujeres que cuando hay belleza natural no se necesita recurrir a la cirugía plástica**.

Con su comentario, Candace rió; y por el piropo, a Terry se le obsequió un beso, que por el grito fuerte de "la anfitriona" regañando a alguien por su bruta torpeza, no se concluyó como la pareja en los últimos días… lo venía haciendo; así que a fuerza de voluntad él se separó de ella y la dejó para que ambos, en sus respectivas alcobas, se asearan y se alistaran para tal acontecimiento.

. . .

Con su pesada carga de trabajo a cuestas, Eleonor fue la primera que llegó a su hogar; y por el rostro molesto de su hijo… que estaba trepado en una escalera metálica arreglando una aspa del ventilador de techo donde un decorado recién puesto se había enredado… a la galeno no le quedó de otra más que defenderse diciendo… – **¡No pude evitarlo! Ya sabes lo necia que se pone**… – haciendo referencia lógica a la madrina Margaret.

Así que después de contestar resignado… – **Está bien**… – y terminar con su actividad ayudado por su madre, Terry, después de levantar todo lo utilizado, se dispuso a limpiarse las manos y comenzar a atender a sus invitados que le demostraron la preocupación por su sufrida situación pero mayormente se le extendieron disculpas de que por residir en el extranjero, ninguno de ellos, exceptuando a su madre, pudieron estar con él cuando más les necesitó. Entonces para quitarles esas facciones de "culpabilidad", el guapo Muñeco les comenzó a bromear; empezando con su padre, que a pesar de no existir buen trato entre ambos, le dijo… **– Como que ya estoy bastante grandecito para que me des un hermanito ¿no te parece?**... – ganándose por su insolencia, un regaño por parte de su madrina porque Eleonor ni siquiera lo escuchó precisamente porque estaba a lado de Sara Lee que a sus 40 años, compartía felizmente su embarazo de seis meses de gestación.

En eso, los ojos de muchos se posaron en las escaleras y por los gestos de desconocimiento, Terry fue a lado de Candace que después de besarle la mano, la presentó debidamente, habiendo observado todos la gentileza del doctor para con ella, pero sobre todo, la vestimenta de la rubia mujer que interiormente calificaron como "ordinaria" a pesar de lo presentable que se veía en un sencillo vestido holgado; sin embargo por la manera tan minuciosa en que la estaban "inspeccionando" Candace les pagó con una obvia descortesía; así que se alejó de ellos para irse directo al suculento buffet que en la sala habían instalado habiendo sido seguida por Terry que había negado con la cabeza reprobando las actitudes de ambas partes, y provocando la pareja con su acción, los celos de Sandra que para también llamar su atención, propuso… – **¿Qué les parece un brindis?**

Todos los que sostenían sus copas aceptaron, tomando los faltantes las suyas y desde sus respectivos lugares, las levantaron altamente cuando alguien ofrecía… – **Por la salud de nuestro querido Terry y por esta oportunidad de seguir teniéndolo entre nosotros.**

**- ¡Salud!**... – contestó la mayoría y ésta misma bebió; excepto él que les recordaría…

**- Por los que creyeron en mí y me ayudaron a seguir con vida**. – Tanto Eleonor como su hijo miraron hacia Candace que les sonrió.

Más la rubia al sentir nuevamente las miradas de aquellas petulantes personas, únicamente diría… – **Por ellos**… – e ingirió rápidamente su bebida escuchando apenas como los demás… repetían su línea.

Minutos más adelante, se dispusieron a comer, jugando Sandra cuanto pudo con la música y no quedándose con las ganas hasta que finalmente sacó a bailar a Terry, siendo observados por Candace que se había ido a sentar en un rincón muy apartado; no obstante cuando ella obtenía la mirada de él, a éste le sonreía linda pero fugazmente porque al siguiente instante volvía a decorar un semblante por de más serio, interpretándolo Terry como consternación a la situación grave de la tía Susana.

Así que para hacerla animar un poco y sin importarle el tremendo berrinche de Sandra, Terry a su familiar dejó para ir con la mujer interesada e invitarla… – **¿No quieres bailar?**

Bromista, ella le contestaría… – **¡Pero sí lo haces fatal!**

**- ¡HEY! ¡Yo nunca dije que sabía! Así que**… – le tomó la mano… **– qué mejor oportunidad para que tú, con tus dotes de sexy bailarina, me enseñes**.

Empero obstante ella… – **Terry**… – lo llamó cuando se sintió jalada; y se excusaría… **– hoy no, por favor.**

**- No estás a gusto, ¿verdad?**... – él inquirió; y la rubia fue sincera…

**- Simplemente no estoy de humor, sabes que bajé sólo por ti y además…**

**- ¿Tu tía?**... – él le ganó la palabra; y ella se lo corroboraría…

**- No puedo evitar pensar en ella.**

**- ¿Quieres irte a descansar?**... – definitivamente Terry la comprendió.

**- ¿No te molesta?**

**- ¡No para nada!**… – y él, sonriente, le ayudó a levantarse; pero cuando caminaban hacia el centro del lugar, alguien lo llamó con urgencia; entonces pidiéndole de favor se quedara a su lado, la pareja acudió y todos los ahí presentes que se encontraban en diferentes lugares de la sala, escucharon…

**- Nos hemos enterado que a Bob Hathaway le ha llovido sobre mojado.**

**- ¿Cómo es eso?**... – preguntó alguien sumamente interesado; y al cual se le respondería…

**- Sí, que después de haber gozado de unas espléndidas vacaciones en el Cairo, al regresar: una demanda lo recibió; luego su casa la encontró vacía, sus perros muertos y**… – se miró a Terry para aseverarle… **– lo están difamando fuertemente**.

**- ¿Tú qué sabes al respecto, hijo?**... – había preguntado Ricardo, su padre, al que redundantemente por sí las dudas había dudado de él le contestarían groseramente…

**- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Absolutamente nada! Más puedo decir que**… – Terry fue netamente sarcástico… **– ¡Todo se paga en esta vida!**

**- ¡Eso sí!**… – Eleonor lo apoyó; y su voz no guardaría rencor al decir… **– y si el muy canalla se atrevió a atentar contra mi hijo, el que lo esté haciendo… ¡tiene toda mi aprobación para seguir fastidiándolo!**

**- Yo creo que**… – un tercer invitado pretendió opinar pero mirando con desconfianza a la rubia.

Terry que no perdió detalle de eso, fingiría interés al interrumpirle rápidamente… – **¿Y qué dice la policía?**... – se dirigieron a Carson que era el que compartía…

**- Que lo del asalto: sus empleados lo realizaron aprovechándose de su ausencia y de los cuales ya tienen pistas; de los perros es obvio que se mataron entre ellos debido al hambre; y la demanda, es como una piedrita en el zapato, nada sin importancia; lo grave es la cadena de injurias que se están desatando, lo que puede llevar a que se reabra tu caso**.

Increíblemente eso había sonado con consternación pero Terry, mirando a la rubia preguntaría… – **¿Y qué se conseguiría si ya estoy bien muerto?**

**- Sí**… – habló nuevamente Eleonor… **– porque los agentes federales que me visitaron, lo dieron así, al comprobarles y mostrarles: las cenizas de tu cuerpo**… – información que Terry y Candace telepáticamente compartieron: por eso Spectrum salió rápidamente de la cárcel porque no encontraron las pruebas suficientes de los rumores del plan de "ayudar a escapar a alguien".

Sin embargo, la curiosidad brotó y con morbo se quiso saber… – **Pero si no eran las tuyas, Terry… ¡¿de quién entonces?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que de alguien más!.**.. – una persona agresiva contestó mirándola todos con sorpresa ya que fue Eleonor quien volvió a decir… **– Cuando los amigos de mi hijo lo ayudaron a escapar, en lo que él se recuperaba en la carroza, a mí me entregaron la caja de cenizas con todo el papeleo realizado indicándoseme que todos los datos estaban a la perfección: desde la hora de su muerte hasta… **

**- ¡Qué horror!**... – una mujer exclamó con ese gesto, interrumpiendo al querer afirmación… **– Quiere decir que… ¡¿mataron a otro para poder usurpar a mi niño?!**

**- Así parece, Margaret**… – Terry le habló calmado pero interiormente le molestó su manera de expresarse y más al aconsejársele…

**- Bueno, bueno, como haya sido, hijo… se les agradece por lo que hicieron contigo pero espero que después de ese trabajo sucio, no tengas ningún tipo de contacto con esas gentes faltas de escrúpulos… – **había sido fríamente despectiva…** – además puede afectar tu reputación**.

Candace la miró con fiereza; y antes de que dijera algo Terry aclararía… – **Mi reputación está de por vida dañada, Madrina, y te equivocas con tu concepto, porque entre esa gente que tú desprecias tanto se encuentra la verdadera amistad y…**

**- De todos modos, Terry**… – fue turno de su padre que se le hizo fácil decir… **– ¡son escoria de la sociedad! y si están en la cárcel es porque…**

**- ¡… HA SIDO GRACIAS A OTROS!**. – Por lo irritado de la voz, todos volvieron sus ojos hacia Candace que por la atención que le brindaron, cambió el tono por uno burlón al refrescarles la memoria… **– ¿qué no fue por culpa de otro el que el doctor cayera en prisión y "ejecutado" por un delito que no cometió?**

Con su buen punto, ninguno del grupo le alegó sino que se optó por cambiar de tema al mencionar… – **Interesante el caso que tienes en manos, Eleonor.**

**- Así es, Carson**.

La esposa de éste, increíblemente se quejaría… – **¡Pero demasiado caro!**

**- Una vida lo vale, Margaret**… – Terry había defendido; y al cual le hablaron con cariño…

**- Por supuesto, mi cielo, pero tú lo has dicho, ¡una vida!.** – Y mirándose a Eleonor se le cuestionaría… **– ¿qué acaso no los médicos lo han declarado ya desahucio?**

**- Margaret**… – pero ésta ignoró que le llamaron; y siguió diciendo…

**- … así que ¿para qué invertir más un solo centavo en alguien que no tiene posibilidades de vivir?**

**- ¡Alto ahí!**... – Candace rudamente le había pedido; y por supuesto todos la miraron con gestos fruncidos pero ella fue directa a la experta…. **– ¡¿Está hablando de mi tía?!**. – Por el silencio que imperó, la rubia miró con enojo; y a una le demandaría… – **¡¿Por qué a mí que soy la interesada, no se me había informado nada de esto, y en cambio a ésta**… – se le miró con desprecio.

Por su acción Margaret la atacaría calificándola… – **¡Vaya con la insolente mujercita!**

Terry que conocía a una, la llamaría… – **Candy…**

Ésta comenzó a perder el control y ametrallaría… – **¡Quiero saber ¿por qué se me ocultó eso cuando yo tengo más derecho a conocimiento?! ¡¿Es verdad que no hay ninguna posibilidad para ella?! ¡¿Siempre sí va a morir?! ¡Responda, Eleonor! ¡¿qué tanto tiempo le queda? O… ¡**

**- ¡Suficiente!**... – de nuevo Ricardo saltó preguntando… **– Hijo, ¿quién es esta mujer que…?**

**- ¡SOY NADA MENOS QUE SOBRINA DE LA PACIENTE, ¿LE PARECE SUFICIENTE?!**

A todos se les puso un parche en la boca, menos a la que metió la pata porque alcanzaría a decir… – **¡Ups! creo que**... – y recibió de los médicos presentes negaciones de cabeza por su indiscreción; y por la reprensión quiso defenderse… **– Yo como iba a saber que ella era…**

Candace la interrumpió para pedir con serenidad… – **Eleonor, respóndame, por favor**.

La galeno se compadeció y fue franca… – **Hija, lo lamento muchísimo, porque… el mal ha avanzado bastaste y…**

**- ¿Cuándo tenían pensado decírmelo?**... – la rubia miró a Terry; y éste, simplemente le devolvió la mirada porque no supo qué responderle.

Pero por el gesto enojado que le dedicaban a su hijo, Eleonor hablaría para defenderlo… – **Mañana, a petición de tu tía que quería hacerlo personalmente**

Sin embargo la rubia pediría… – **Quiero verla hoy; autoríceme la entrada**.

Con negación de cabeza se le informaría… **– Hoy no creo que sea prudente; además se le aplicó un calmante para hacerla dormir hasta…**

**- ¡DIJE QUE QUIERO VERLA HOY MISMO!**

**- ¡Bueno, qué caray con esta niña!**... – respingó Carson que criticaría… **– ¡¿qué acaso sus padres nunca le enseñaron a pedir las cosas con dignos modales?!**

**- ¡NO!.**.. – le respondió Candace muy agresiva. **– ¡¿Y sabe por qué?!**... – el hombre hizo una facción de no importarle, más la rubia diría rudamente… **– ¡porque yo no tengo madre, ya que la muy zorra, hace mucho tiempo atrás, se largó con un tal por cual!**

Ricardo armándose de valor, comentaría con condescendencia… – **Señorita, por favor, le extendemos nuestras disculpas por la indiscreción hecha y de paso, lamentamos muchísimo la situación de su tía, pero le recuerdo que estamos aquí reunidos para festejar a mi hijo y... no precisamente para saber de lo que su vida concierna.**

**- ¡Oh, tiene usted la boca llena de razón, noble caballero!**... – Candace no dejaría de ser sardónica... **– Discúlpeme por arruinarles su fiesta**… – y fingió retirada; pero a dos pasos dados, se giró sobre su eje y pronunciaría… **– Sin embargo**… – miró a Eleonor y Terry; y a ellos dos se dirigiría… **– Recuerdan que anoche preguntaron ¿qué había pasado con Susana para que ella hubiera descuidado tanto su salud?**... – y mirando a un hombre… **– No es contra usted mi afán de molestar**… – y volviendo a los médicos, a éstos les relataría… **– Mi tía se iba a casar con el hombre que siempre ha amado, mi padre, pero a un mes de festejar su enlace, una mujer se interpuso entre ellos dos y sus planes de matrimonio se vinieron abajo porque se argumentó un hijo que venía en camino. Así que mi tía con todo el dolor de su corazón, aceptó su derrota y se hizo a un lado para que "los traidores" realizaran su vida y a la criatura no le faltara un apellido. Lamentablemente con el paso de los días, Susana no pudo soportar su pena y huyó de Romeoville, el pueblo donde vivía, ya que la vergüenza era mucha y las burlas cada vez eran más burdas y duras**… – la rubia sonrió irónica, ya que algo muy parecido le había sucedido con Alberto; y proseguiría… **– Pero, ¿saben cuánto le duró el gusto a aquella mujer que no tuvo remordimiento en haberle arrebatado la felicidad a su propia hermana? Ni ocho años porque… **

**Flash Back**

Una mañana de verano, los fuertes llamados a la puerta pusieron de pie a los integrantes de un hogar. Asustados, tanto el padre como los hijos, salieron de sus habitaciones para ver de qué se trataba siendo la primera sorpresa para el jefe de familia, cuando abrió la puerta, toparse con varios agentes de policía que irrumpieron tempestivamente en el lugar acompañados de más gentes a las que se les ordenaba ¡tomarlo todo!

Sin poder entender el cómo y porqué, el padre corrió detrás de los oficiales pidiendo explicación del allanamiento de morada. Cuando se la dieron, el pobre hombre se enteró de que la casa, todo su contenido y de más, estaba embargado debido a deudas de juego.

Rechazando el equívoco de lo que se le había entregado, se llamó fuertemente a la esposa, siendo con el silencio de ésta, la peor y mayor desastrosa de las noticias al no encontrarla en ninguna parte de la vivienda, sólo una seca nota diciendo únicamente dos palabras:

_Lo siento._

Hasta aquí los presentes estaban mudos y miraban a la rubia que repetiría… – **"Lo siento" como si con eso se pudiera perdonar fácilmente la humillación de que todos al pasar por la calle, miraran con lástima a un hombre desesperado con dos criaturas llorando y pidiendo suplicantes que no se llevaran los juguetes más queridos; luego de temor al ser rudamente aventados por defender lo que era suyo; pero después de hambre y frío, sin entender los hijos que el padre estaba en la total ruina porque no respetaron ni vestimenta ni dinero ahorrado para un futuro, cubriéndose así ni la décima parte de la deuda, siendo una sola persona la que se apiadó de aquellos desafortunados y a los cuales les dio todo lo que esa mujer les quitó y negó, convirtiéndose la tía salvadora en su verdadera madre porque estuvo siempre al pendiente de ellos y se desveló cuando estuvieron enfermos; ya que la otra**… – se pujó con desprecio… **– según a lo que el padre averiguó después, su esposa se había largado con otro y por su dinero**… – y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia una persona específica, se emplearía tosco sarcasmo cuando quiso verificación de… **– No es así "Margaret" o… debería llamarte… Marie Marlon.**

Por supuesto, con gestos sumamente extrañados, el resto miró a la que se había juzgado y a la misma se le siguió hablando… – **Entiendo que no sepas quién demonios soy yo, pero**… – Candace se mofó del rostro fantasmagórico que de la mujer se apoderó al ser cuestionada… **– ¿no reconociste a tu hermana cuando la visitaste hoy en el hospital?**. – Y golpeándose ligeramente la frente expresaría… **– ¡Por supuesto que no! porque los años, pero sobre todo el dolor de tu traición, la han marchitado.**

**- ¡¿De qué está hablando esta mujer, Mamá?!**... – Sandra finalmente pudo preguntar.

Empero de Margaret se obtuvo nada porque fue Carson el que contestaría… – **Señorita, me parece que está usted equivocada de persona.**

**- "Estimado señor", yo con gran gusto podría decirle que sí; sin embargo, mírela**… – la apuntó… **– su semblante la ha delatado y aunque me costó mucho trabajo, porque la vida la ha cambiado para no preguntar ¿cuántos cirujanos?**. – Siendo sarcástica aseveraría con firmeza… **– ¡Sé que es ella!**

**- ¿Quién, Candy?.**.. – preguntó Terry entremezclando interés y miedo por saber,

Ella que seguía observando a aquella mujer, de ésta pediría elección... – **¿Hablas tú o prefieres que acabe de revelar "tu secreto"… "Querida Mamita"?**

**- No**… – apenas dijo aquella provocando que Candace sonriera con triunfo y los otros pusieran atención, causando la furia de la rubia cuando a ésta, se le negaba rotundamente en "público"… **– ¡No sé de qué me está hablando, les juro que yo en mi vida había visto a esta mujer! ¡Además**… – encontraría excusa perfecta… **– ustedes saben que es mi primera visita a Estados Unidos!**. – Muchos dijeron que sí pero los que dudaron… **– ¡Deben creerme, no les estoy mintiendo!**.

Con lo dicho, Candace cortó su distancia hacia aquella; y con rabia, le espetaría… – **¡ME PARECE GENIAL ESA POSTURA! ¡Porque así NINGUNO me criticará en lo absoluto al revelarles lo mucho que ¡DETESTO a la víbora que nos abandonó! ¡Y que por cada una de las lágrimas que mi padre derramó y por los golpes que mi hermano recibió por su culpa… ¡ME JURÉ A MÍ MISMA QUE SI AQUELLA MUJERZUELA SE VOLVÍA A CRUZAR EN MI CAMINO**… – se las mostraría… **– CON MIS PROPIAS UÑAS LE ARRANCARÍA LA PIEL Y LE HARÍA LA VIDA TAN MISERABLE EN VENGANZA A ELLOS!**

**- ¡Dios Santísimo!**… – expresaron simultáneamente dos mujeres, las cuales: una se llevó la mano a su abultado vientre mientras que la otra se arrojó rápidamente a los brazos de Terry, impidiéndole así a éste ir hacia Candace que estaba a punto de saltar sobre su madrina y la cual se le veía muy pálida y asustada.

Aún así volvería a negar cuando el guapo doctor le pedía afirmación… – **¿Es cierto eso, Margaret?**

La rubia, de algún modo herida, le respondería a él… – **¡Por supuesto que lo es!**. – Y para que a Terry le quedara claro, se le cuestionaría… – **¡¿Y sabes quién te verificará lo que he dicho?!**... – el doctor inconscientemente negó con la cabeza. **– ¡Nada menos que tu amigo SPECTRUM! ¡el mismo que vivió en carne propia: muchos golpes e insultos y todo por pedir la presencia de esta vulgar mujer!**

**- ¡BASTA!**... – gritó Margaret pero además, aprovechándose de la distancia, abofeteó a Candace, a la que se le exigiría… **– ¡Tenme más respeto porque soy tu madre!**

Con lo confesado se consiguió que todos abrieran tremendos ojos y bocas; sin embargo alguien exclamaría fuertemente… – **¡NO!**... – al ver que la rubia agredida, con toda su fuerza y rabia contenida ¡había devuelto el golpe! y "la ahora sí madre" yacía tirada en el suelo abrazada de Sandra que corrió a su auxilio y lloriqueó demandando….

**- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?!**

Candace, envuelta en su odio, ignoró a la jovencita; y acercándose a la caída, de ésta se burlaría… – **¡¿TE HORRORIZA VER DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER?! ¡Y ESO QUE NO TE HE CONFESADO DE LO QUE HICISTE DE TU HIJO… ¡UN MALDITO ASESINO!… QUE NO SE TIENTA EL CORAZÓN PARA ACABAR CON AQUÉL QUE SE METE EN SU CAMINO!**. – Y mirando al padre de Terry, amenazaría duramente… **– ¡¿Y quiere saber precisamente usted qué hubiese hecho él al escucharle llamarlo "Escoria de la Sociedad"?!**... – lo dejaron a la imaginación porque ella dio su punto de vista… **– ¡Cuando ni enterados estaban que la tuvieron viviendo entre ustedes que se la dan de "dignas familias de bien"!.** – Y volteándose a ver a Terry que se sentía muy mal porque de cierto modo él y Sandra recibieron un cariño que no les pertenecía… **– Tantas veces me preguntaste qué significaba él en mi vida y aunque siempre me llené de orgullo, te lo oculté, pero hoy puedo decirlo abiertamente que es mi hermano**… – y por su semblante lastimero… **– y que tienes la más mínima idea del dolor que se siente**… – apretó su puño contra su pecho… **– ¡ver cómo se destruye lo que más amas por culpa de una ramera**… – se miró… **– que no supo del daño que causó al momento que se largó! ¡Luego también me cuestionaste ¿quién era Spectrum para que yo arriesgara mi vida por él? Ahora te digo: un pobre niño de ocho años que comencé a defenderlo tirándome sobre su pequeño cuerpo para protegerlo o arrojándome a los pies de mi padre suplicándole que se detuviera en sus golpes llenos de frustración, de cólera e impotencia que en el hijo descargaban por el simple hecho de nombrar a su madre noche tras noche pidiendo mil veces que regresara a nosotros! Hasta que Steve**… – su verdadero nombre… **– cansado de ese maltrato, porque él sí nunca pudo devolver un golpe porque se trataba de su padre, encontró su modo de cómo desquitarse: ¡en la calle! abandonando a temprana edad sus estudios para unirse con delincuentes y aprender de éstos a robar lo que a la mala le quitaron y matando aquellos que no se dejaban, usando como única arma: sus simples puños**… – los levantó… **– llevando en cada proyectil dado dedicatoria especial a los golpes recibidos, pero sobre todo, el dolor del abandono de la que él consideraba "su adoración". Sin embargo**… – hasta aquí ya había modulado su voz y se giró hacia "la madre" para decirle… **– los hombres son débiles y sé que si te presentas con ellos, te perdonarán; primero porque mi padre encontró la tranquilidad en otra mujer que le ha dado dos lindas hijas y mi hermano porque sí es malo, a ti no te ha olvidado aunque haya confesado que para él, yo soy la única mujer que ocupa su corazón**… – se suspiró profundo para aniquilar… **– en cambio yo soy diferente, y lo único que ganarás es que yo te desprecie más si lo haces; así que te aconsejo, que te mantengas firme en tu rechazo, que olvides que me viste, que continúes tu camino y que no te interpongas en el mío porque para mí, ¡tú no existes! lo dejaste de hacer el día que partiste, y de no haber sido porque se atrevieron a hablar de lo que más aprecio y lo es todo para mí, para demostrarte cuánto te ignoro y que significas nada, nada de esto hubiese sucedido**… – Candace puso punto final y dedicándole un mirada de lástima, se marchó.

No obstante cuando Terry se dispuso a ir detrás de ella, alguien le solicitaría… – **Hijo, sé que es un trauma muy duro lo que esa niña padeció, pero… se trata de su madre y por lo mismo debe saber perdonarla**

Con la sorprendente petición, Terry fue burdamente burlón al decir… – **Aunque pides demasiado, Padrino, intentaré hablar con ella; sólo les advierto que hay un riesgo al hacerlo, ya que yo contribuiré… ¡dándoles el tiro de gracia!**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – dijeron unos; pero otra le suplicaría…

**- ¡No, por favor, no será necesario que le digas que…!**

**- ¿… Sandra es adoptada?**. – Y con seguridad, afirmaría… **– Pues lo haré, ¡sí, señor! Porque**… – alzó la voz para decir… **– ¡YO QUIERO A ESA MUJER Y LA QUIERO EN MI VIDA!... ¡y para conseguirla no puedo ocultarle la verdad! Además para obtener su perdón, se llevará su debido tiempo, el mismo que yo necesito para asimilar el ¡¿cómo es posible que teniendo tus propios hijos les hayas dado cariño y atenciones a otros totalmente desconocidos?! ¡¿Es que adoptando y siendo altruista era como pretendías pagar tu bajeza?!**

Sandra que ya había ayudado a Margaret en ponerse de pie, la abrazó cariñosamente y pediría… – **Terry, no trates así a Mamá, cuando ella únicamente nos ha dado su amor.**

**- Lo siento, Sandra pero no puedo evitarlo, porque algo me hace sentir muy culpable por haber usurpado, en mi caso como ahijado, un cariñoso lugar que no me correspondía**. – Y el guapo doctor concluyó mirando con reprobación a dos personas; luego salió de su casa en busca de Candace que habiéndole importado un rábano abollar un lujoso auto, tomó el suyo sin saber él, Terry, el rumbo que se manejó.

Continuará


	23. Chapter 23

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 5 de Octubre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 22**

**. . .**

Al no ver el camino que se tomó, Terry, después de haber despotricado un fuerte… – **¡Maldición!**… – regresó sus pasos hacia la casa; y al estar en su interior, a la que atendía el "recuerdo" dejado en el rostro de Margaret, se le solicitaría… – **¡Por favor, Madre, llama a la clínica y autorízale su entrada!**

**- ¿Crees que haya ido para allá?**... – preguntó su progenitora.

Mirando como Sandra acariciaba con cariño y comprensión a su madre adoptiva, Terry simultáneamente negó con la cabeza, sintió cierto coraje y su voz así sonaría al aseverar… – **¡Te lo garantizo!**

**- Bueno; entonces lo haré de inmediato**… – contestó la galeno y dejó su actividad entregando la gasa a la jovencita para que Eleonor fuera al teléfono y acatara el gentil mandato de su hijo al que se le veía entre triste, molesto, frustrado y el cual, apresurado, volvió a abandonar la sala para ir afuera y aguardar con impaciencia por Candace que al haber salido tan precipitadamente de la casa, no se llevó consigo su celular ya que no respondía o tenía el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo, aunque esto era lo más probable al conocer lo caprichosa que Peligro era.

Pero mientras Terry seguía intentando comunicarse con ella, adentro de la vivienda, un matrimonio se despedía… – **Buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches**… – respondió únicamente la dueña de aquella propiedad.

Al salir de ésta y toparse con Terry, Ricardo no supo otra cosa más que decir… – **Por el cariño hacia tus padrinos, confío que por ellos, sepas hacer lo correcto**.

Con eso bastó para que el guapo doctor frunciera mayúsculo el ceño, y le contestara malhumorado… – **¡Como si fuera un sencillo chiste lo que hicieron!**

**- De todos modos**… – lo reprendieron… **– a ti no te corresponde juzgarlos.**

**- ¡Entonces tampoco es mi trabajo el abogar por ellos!**

**- ¡Terry!**… – apenas alcanzó a pronunciar el padre, porque sin dejar de ser arrogante y grosero, el hijo se despediría únicamente…

**- Buenas noches, Sara Lee**… – y se metió velozmente a la casa en dirección a la habitación de la rubia para ir en la búsqueda del bendito celular que yacía sobre el buró con una infinidad de llamadas perdidas.

Así que al no poder hacer mucho más que aguardar por el retorno de Candace, Terry bajó a la sala para escuchar ¿hipócrita o sinceramente?… – **Perdónenme, hijo**… – se miró a uno; y luego a… **– Sandra**… – que comprensiva volvía abrazar a Margaret.

No obstante Terry… – **Considero que no es a nosotros a quiénes debes pedírselo, Madrina.**

**- Lo sé, pero**… – su voz se escuchaba vencida… **– por favor, ayúdame a que recapacite. Hazle entender que aunque ella no lo quiera, soy su madre y mínimo me debe un poco de consideración.**

El doctor sería mezquino al cuestionarle… – **¡¿Acaso tú lo tuviste cuando los abandonaste?!**

Sandra hablaría para respingar de nuevo… – **¡Terry, deja de ser rudo!**... – y lógico el guapo hombre se molestó, más no dijo nada sino que se reservó su comentario para después, ya que ahora la que más le importaba, era Candace que no regresaría a casa sino dos horas más tarde cuando madre e hijo al salir para despedir a sus invitados, no ingresaron a su hogar sino que se quedaron sentados en el último peldaño de la escalinata de la entrada principal, y ahí, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo, Eleonor era quien había hablado…

**- Sé que con lo que te voy a decir, te pondré peor en la encrucijada que ya estás**. – Terry apartó sus ojos de la calle para girar su cabeza y mirar a su madre que le continuó diciendo… **– pero yo te aconsejo que no intervengas por tus padrinos a pesar del cariño que les tienes.**

**- ¿Tú también crees que no se lo merecen?**

**- Sinceramente no, porque… ¡nunca había visto tanto odio en unos ojos! y Candace en su interior aún guarda y siente más; así que no te será nada fácil hacerla cambiar de parecer. **

**- Sí, yo también lo pienso.**

Pero al preguntársele… – **¿Y has pensado en ti?**... – se consiguió que Terry, fingiendo ignorancia, dijera…

**- No te entiendo**

Con la más dulce de las voces, Eleonor aseveraría… – **Amor, en esta situación… tú eres el que en verdad se pone a la balanza.**

**- ¿Cómo?**... – preguntó el hombre con cierta inocencia y la galeno sonrió levemente.

**- Te afecta tu relación de antaño y actual con Margaret.**

**- ¿Quieres decir qué Candace podría alejarse de mí por ello?**

Eleonor no sólo movió positivamente la cabeza sino que fue directa… – **Ella ha dejado muy en claro que no quiere ningún trato con su madre y tú…**

**- … de algún modo ú otro los he tenido y tengo**… – él, entristecido, concluyó la frase de su madre que le respondería con sencillez…

**- Así es.**

**- Sin embargo, me resisto a perderla, Madre**... – Terry se había agachado para besar el dorso de la mano que sostenía.

Eleonor aprovechó el instante para acariciarle consoladoramente la cabeza y sugerirle… – **Entonces deberás apoyarla a ella y ¡dejar que los demás se arreglen como puedan! para que así tú no pierdas la oportunidad de continuar a su lado.**

En eso, las luces de un auto los alumbraron y el corazón de uno latió apresurado al reconocer el vehículo, y los dos que aguardaban simultáneamente respiraron tranquilos al ver a la piloto descender e ir hacia ellos con un gesto serio, y que al estar cerca, les saludaría con sequedad… – **Buenas noches**. – Después de recibir amable contestación, la recién llegada demandaría… **– ¿Podré mañana estar todo el día con mi tía?**

**- Por supuesto, hija.**

Candace siendo fría, apreciaría… – **Gracias; y como no quiero darles más molestias, sólo vine por mis cosas**.

Con lo anunciado Terry, ¡como de rayo! se puso de pie y con urgencia quiso saber… – **¡¿A dónde vas?**

**- Me instalaré en el hotel que está cerca de la clínica para así estarlo de mi tía hasta sus últimas consecuencias**.

Pero antes de que ella se retirara, el doctor le pediría… – **Candy, debemos hablar**.

Rápidamente Eleonor se enderezó y ayudada por su hijo, propuso… – **En ese caso yo les dejo**.

Los ojos de una la miraron partir, mientras que otro par la miraban justo a ella que al sentir la profundidad de aquellos ojos, se posó en el dueño que la invitó a sentarse. – **No, así estoy bien**… – dijo Candy; y Terry…

**- Lamento muchísimo todo lo que te sucedió**.

Como respuesta la rubia suspiró hondamente y se cruzó de brazos, notando él la rabia que aún se contenía; pero Candace que percibió la lucha interior de aquél, sonrió empero fue dura al decir... – **¡Pobre Terry, en tremendo lío te han puesto! Pero yo te ayudaré a quitarte esa carga que sobrepesa en tus hombros, contándote en breve toda la historia para que sepas que no hay solución y así le hagas llegar el mensaje a "tu madrina"**… – fue burlona… **– que aunque haya sido para ti un "ángel enviado del mismo cielo"… ¡no la perdonaré, así esté yo en dirección a los derechitos infiernos!**

**Flash Back**

**Susana era una linda joven porrista y George era el narrador de los encuentros deportivos de la universidad donde asistían. Desde esa edad, 15 y 18 años respectivamente, ambos ya planeaban una futura vida juntos. Sin embargo, con 17, Marie ya era frívola como ella sola y muy celosa de su hermana a la cual sus padres adoraban por lo tierna y dulce que era. **

**Al cumplir 20 años de edad, George propuso en matrimonio a Susana, pidiendo los padres de ésta como plazo que sólo cumpliera su mayoría de edad. Al estar de acuerdo, la pareja se dispuso a planearlo todo, recibiendo el novio como regalo de bodas por parte de sus progenitores: la casa donde el próximo matrimonio viviría y donde precisamente Marie llegó con sus envidias y con el pretexto de ayudar a su hermana a decorarla siendo la última tarde que Susana había asistido para probarse su vestido de novia, Marie en aquella casa, seducía al que sería su cuñado y al que dopó al entregarle una limonada que ella misma había preparado siendo así como la hermana mayor quedara embarazada de él.**

**Cuando compartieron la noticia, lógico, rompieron el corazón de Susana y tanto los padres de ella como los de él pegaron gritos indignados y a los traidores se les dio la espalda y también como Susana tuvieron que huir del pueblo. Pero a pesar de eso, George consiguió un buen trabajo y puso todo su esfuerzo para que ese matrimonio que al principio se construyó sin amor… al final resultara y fue en el momento que llegó a sus vidas: el hermoso Steve con sus grandes y expresivos ojos. Luego de dos años de mantener un estable hogar, fue el turno de Candace que por ser la nena y la más pequeña, conoció la maravilla de sentirse querida, mimada y protegida por todos los que conformaban su familia hasta la edad de seis años cuando su burbuja de cristal ¡fue abruptamente quebrada! y la obligaron a madurar a temprana edad convirtiéndose ella de hija a madre increíblemente tanto de su padre como de su hermano porque… a pesar de que sus padres se lo impidieron, Susana nos tendió la mano no sólo buscándonos un techo sino trabajando para ayudar a mantenernos en lo que yo debía ir detrás de mi padre y sacarlo de cantinas totalmente embriagado para llevarlo a casa, donde Steve después de atender la escuela, lo encontrabas llorando en cualquier rincón por la que nos había abandonado y era ahí cuando George sacaba su coraje, lo atacaba y yo tenía que defender a mi pobre hermano al que después debía curar sus heridas para luego ir a consolar a mi padre que se sentía el más miserable de los hombres… pero de mí ¿quién se compadecía? Nada menos que mi querida tía.**

**Por un año vivimos dentro ese infierno hasta que Papá comenzó a recibir quejas por parte del colegio, todas referentes a la actitud de Steve que empezó a mostrar un cambio y que a la edad de 10 abandonó sus estudios para dedicarse a delinquir.**

**Sintiéndose responsable de ello, George reaccionó y dejó su embarazosa pena a un lado para ponernos más atención a sus hijos, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde… porque a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos por reconstruir lo que le quedaba de su hogar, haberle propuesto nuevamente matrimonio a Susana que por supuesto rechazó, no porque no lo amara sino por el dolor que le causó… mi hermano a los 13 años pisó por primera vez la prisión: acusado de homicidio.**

**Eso fue un golpe bajo para mi padre y aún sabiéndose culpable… ¡a mi hermano desconoció como hijo!… ¿y qué si a Steve le importó? ¡En lo absoluto! porque con su experiencia, aprendió lo fácil que era hacerse de mala fama, pero sobre todo, ¡a que lo respetaran! Y si matando era la manera adecuada… ¡él hasta gusto se daba!**

**Durante cinco años no tuve noticias de él, porque mi tía hizo trato con Papá: que él se mudaría a Springfield y nosotras regresaríamos a Romeoville, a la casa de mi abuelo Joseph, al cual, poco a poco me fui ganando su corazón debido al parecido y rencor que todavía guardaba por la hija mayor. Sin embargo por él, por mi abuelo y sus contactos, Steve salió de la cárcel y mi hermano únicamente se regeneró hasta que Joseph murió, después volvió a las andadas ¡y se hizo peor!... Pero eso sí de mí nunca se olvidó y aunque con cartas, teléfono ú otro medio, siempre mantuvimos comunicación.**

**Cuando volví a tener contacto directo con él, yo ya tenía 18 años y Steve, el casino en Nueva York, pero su reputación ya estaba en los cielos y como me pidió ir a atender su negocio… después de pensarlo y acordarlo con mi tía… nos mudamos a la ciudad que al llegar allá, nos recibió mi hermano ¡que entra y sale como Pedro por su casa de la cárcel! y el cual me dio instrucción que para protegerme de enemistades y no atentaran contra mí… ¡nadie debía saber que éramos hermanos! sino "pareja"… y la prueba es de que cuando lo visité en prisión era privadamente ya que a Spectrum nunca le ha gustado que me revuelva entre las visitas de la demás población.**

Pero Terry, entrado en el relato, tomó otra dirección para cuestionar… – **¿Allá conociste a Alberto?**

Candace que ya se había sentado y el doctor ofrecido su chaqueta, la rubia se abrazó a la prenda y le respondería… – **Sí, él era como se dice un "mil usos" y**… – la rubia conforme recordaba, compartía… **– Yo tenía 12 años cuando mi padre me informó que se había casado con Rosa Paula: una mujer viuda que nunca pudo tener hijos con su marido y que pensando que era su naturaleza, respaldada por el nombre de su familia, había adoptado a Anthony. Sin embargo la noticia fue que después de haber salido un par de veces con ella que la conoció cuando trabajaba para un despacho, mi madrastra le anunció a Papá que Imelda venía en camino y justo al año después, llegó Mathilde. En ese momento que se me compartió, me sentí feliz por él, de que al final pudiera rehacer su vida, más yo nunca me animé a visitarlos a pesar de la insistencia en que lo hacían, no sé si estaba molesta o sentida, sino hasta que Steve me mandó llamar y eso, lo hice un año después, ya que las niñas tení años respectivamente y yo 19 que fue cuando comenzamos a convivir. Así que justo a los 20 años vi a Alberto por primera vez que trabajaba medio tiempo como repartidor de mensajería y desde ese día me gustó, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me dijeron que era parte de la familia y como no había lazos entre los dos… pues comenzamos una relación que como sabes… ¡tampoco funcionó!... y lo curioso, ¡también por la intromisión de otra mujer que quedó embarazada de él!**.

El doctor le observaría…** – Pero Patricia no es tu hermana**.

La rubia hizo un gesto de horror; y casi gritó… -– **¡Por supuesto que no!**

Entonces Terry actuaría con astucia al confesar… – **Ni tampoco Sandra lo es.**

Candace contestaría fríamente… – **¿Sabes, Terry? Nada que refiera a esas gentes, me interesa saber. Yo sólo hablé para que te quede en claro que así como mi padre ha mantenido su palabra en seguir desconociendo a su hijo… ¡yo tengo el mismo derecho de despreciar a la que me tiró a la basura y fue la iniciadora de lo que somos hoy nosotros!**. – Y fingiendo opción… **– pero si George reconsiderará aceptar de vuelta a Steve, hasta ese día… Yo, Candace Waid**… – fue vilmente sarcástica… **– comenzaré a pensar en la posibilidad de otorgar un perdón, pero como no soy la que rige el Vaticano y por supuesto, nunca lo seré… ¡pues lo dudo mucho!.** – Y en un tris tras la rubia comenzó a reír descaradamente más de repente, le miró con arrogancia y le preguntaría… **– ¿quién de sus dos hijos crees qué es peor: Spectrum o yo?**. – Y sorprendiendo al guapo doctor, a éste se le acercaron y un beso por demás excitante, le obsequiaron.

Y mientras dejaban a un Terry totalmente desconcertado que así mismo miraba como ella se marchaba a su habitación para preparar sus cosas e irse de ahí tal cual les avisó…

En una residencia por demás lujosa, el hombre que jugaba billar, a la que se acercaba a su lado, preguntaría… – **¿Cómo la has dejado?**

**- Mucho más tranquila**… – se respondió; pero cuando quisieron saber de ella…

**- ¿Y tú?**

Como una bomba estallaría… – **¡ESTOY QUE ME LLEVAN TODOS LOS DEMONIOS JUNTOS!**... – y se tomaron dos bolas, las cuales en lo que se golpeaban incesantemente y con fuerza sobre la mesa de juego, se continuaba diciendo… **– YA HABÍA ACEPTADO QUE ¡MI HERENCIA! LA TUVIERA QUE COMPARTIR CON TERRY QUE "AL ESTAR MUERTO" ME ENTREGARÍAN SU PARTE, PERO COMO NO, CASÁNDOME CON ÉL NO LA PERDERÍA DEL TODO, PERO AHORA CON LA MALDITA APARECIDA ESA… ¡TODO SE VINO ABAJO!**... – y los esféricos se lanzaron muy lejos.

Carson que era quien jugaba además de ser el tercer esposo de Margaret, sonrió sereno y trató de tranquilizarla… – **No tienes porqué ponerte así, Sandra, cuando has visto que la mujercita ordinaria esa, no quiere saber nada de Margaret.**

**- ¡Lo sé!**... – gritó jalándose los cabellos… **– ¡pero estoy segura que mi Mamá no descansará hasta que lo consiga!**

**- No…** – habló el hombre que no dejaba de jugar… **– yo no lo creo así, ¡porque ella misma la rechazó!**

La jovencita sujetando firmemente el palo, le espetaría… – **¡De todos modos! ¡Debemos actuar rápido, Papá!**

**- No, no, chiquita**… – respondió aquel sin perder la paciencia… **– yo te aconsejaría que no te precipitaras. Además mi esposa, con lo "dolida" que está, necesita más de ti que de su verdadera hija.**

**- No estoy muy segura**.

Dejando su herramienta de juego, Carson fue a lado de Sandra para saber… – **Bueno, entonces dime ¿qué has pensado hacer?**

**- ¡Alejar a la Candace esa!**

**- ¿Y cómo?**

**- ¡No sé, un accidente o…**

**- ¿O?**... – se inquirió.

La muchachita se mordió inocentemente una uña; y compartiría… – **Aprovechando que tengo libre acceso a la clínica: ayudar a la tía a bien morir y así las dos ¡se largan por donde vinieron!**

. . .

Con sus maletas en la mano, Candace en lo que descendía por las escaleras, hablaba por teléfono… – **Perdón, Mat, pero no tenía el celular a la mano.**

_- No te preocupes, sis, pero te paso a Papá quien es quién quiere hablar contigo._

**- ¿Sabes para qué?**

La traviesa jovencita ya había entregado el aparato y de George se escuchaba… _– Para saber cómo han estado_.

Candace primero saludaría… – **Hola, Pap…** – y ocultó la verdad al informar… **– Estamos bien; aunque hay muchos estudios por hacer pero tal parece que todo saldrá bien.**

_- Me alegro, nena._

Pero como conocía a su sangre, la hija preguntaría… – **¿Qué ha sucedido?**

George detrás de la línea sonrió con pena; y respondería… _– Nada se te escapa, ¿verdad?_

Ella también sonrió confesándole… – **Es debido a lo bien que te conozco y aunque te creo que te preocupas por Susy, sé que tu llamada es por algo más.**

_- Sí, se trata de Anthony_. – La rubia que se había detenido al toparse con Terry, hizo un gesto de festejo al escuchar… _– sigue detenido y acusado por bigamia._

**- Bueno, eso era de esperarse al creerse Ali-Baba y sus cuarenta mujeres**.

Empero Terry y George soltaron la carcajada, sólo que uno le corregiría… _– Eran ladrones, hija._

**- Para el caso es lo mismo, Pap: porque quería robarle el dinero a una para dárselo a la otra.**

_- Ay, Candy, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?_... – expresó el hombre con diversión.

**- Sólo quiéreme, padre, eso es todo. Pero en fin… dime ¿y qué quieres que haga yo?**

_- Que me ayudes a sacarlo pagando una fianza._

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

_- Por favor, sé de antemano tus diferencias con ellos, pero… eres mi única salvación._

En cambio la rubia buscaría otras opciones al preguntar… – **¡¿Qué dice Alberto?! ¡¿Él por qué no lo saca?!**

_- Porque también está metido en problemas y su abogado está molestísimo con él por el embrollo que le ocasionaron con un Juez. Además ellos siguen en el Departamento de Servicios Sociales para que les devuelvan al niño por el descuido cometido de Patricia_. – Sin embargo…

**- ¡Ay, señor! ¡¿por qué me haces esto?!**

_- Hija, tómalo como un préstamo, te juro que…_

**- ¡Padre!**… – Candace lo interrumpió con deseos de gritarle más de una verdad; pero recordó su promesa hecha años atrás donde reconoció que tanto su hermano como él habían sido víctimas de la situación, así que modulando su voz opinaría… **– lo malo es que Anthony no va entender… así que ¿por qué no lo dejas unos días en la prisión para que escarmiente?**

_- No puedo hacerlo por Rosa Paula, si vieras la pobrecita lo mal que está._

**- ¡Me lo imagino pero…!…** – ahí iba de nuevo a buscar culpables; más de pronto la astuta mujer ingeniaría… **– Está bien, sólo dame unos minutos y te vuelvo a llamar.**

**- Bueno, pero mientras tanto, muchas gracias, nena.**

**- De nada, Pap**.

Sin decir más la rubia cortó la línea; y Terry que se había quedado parado a su lado, le preguntaría… – **¿Problemas?**

Con una cara de fastidio ella respondería… – **¡Sí!**. – Y zapateando berrinchuda expresaría… **– ¡y me choca que con él siempre tengo que ceder!**

El doctor conteniendo la risa, cuestionaría… – **¿Con quién?**

**- ¡Ah! hablo de mi pobre padre**.

**- Es porque lo quieres mucho… **– él le observó.

**- Sí**. – Y comiquísima… **– ¡Y de eso se aprovecha el manipulador de que nunca le guardé rencor!**. – Más comprensiva… **– pero creo que bastante tuvo el infeliz con lo que le hizo su ex cónyuge para que yo me dedique a estarlo martirizándolo, además él nunca me prohibió mantener contacto con mi hermano.**

**- ¿Entonces le ayudarás?**

Encogiéndose de hombros se contestaría… – **No tengo opción**. – Empero sonando malosa diría… **– más sí la oportunidad de ponerle a Anthony ciertos puntos claros que me favorezcan, para que así, a la otra que me haga… ¡con eso lo retacho al tambo!.** – Con ello, la pareja sonrió y el tiempo de Candace para decir… **– Bueno, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad, pero es hora de irme.**

**- ¿Te veré pronto?**... – él quiso saber; y por el silencio de la rubia, Terry le pediría… **– Por favor, Candy, no me apartes de ti**.

Sintiendo algo bonito en el corazón, la mujer le respondería… – **No, no lo haré; siempre y cuando...**

Actuando infantilmente él le ganaría la palabra… – **¿También me condicionarás?**

**- Así es.**

**- Bueno**… – fingió resignación. **– ¿Y qué debo hacer?**

**- Sencillo, sólo dame el tiempo que necesito para dedicarme por completo a mi tía**.

No queriendo sonar del todo pretencioso, él indagaría… – **¿Es que te absorbo mucho?**

Ella sonrió; y le contestaría honestamente… – **¡Demasiado diría yo! Y no sólo eso, sino que en cuestión de instantes, mi doc, consigues que me olvide hasta de quién soy y eso, en ciertos momentos… no me conviene del todo… ¡no, señor!**... – y lo graciosamente confesado fue suficiente para enaltecer el ego de un ser que en contra de su voluntad… tuvo que aceptar la condición hecha.

Pero mientras Terry cogía las maletas para acompañar a la rubia hasta su auto y ahí se despedirse temporalmente, en alguien, una hermosa memoria como principio de muchas más, comenzó a torturarle…

Linda y sentadita apropiadamente sobre el pasto, Candace con cuatro años de edad, escuchaba con atención a su hermano Steve que trepado en la rama del árbol, le contaba una historia generada de su gran imaginación…

**- Y el marciano morado después de haber abandonado su nave espacial**… – el chiquillo voló por los aires… **– pisó tierra y le preguntó al primer terrestre que se encontró**… – apuntó a la chiquilla con una pistola de agua; y el travieso produjo una cómica voz… **– Si no quieres que te desintegre con mis rayos laser, dime… ¿cómo se llama este planeta donde he caído?**... – pero la niña parpadeó y no contestó hasta que sintió un chisguete de agua en la cara acompañado de un regaño… **– ¡Candy, contéstame!**.

Limpiándose lo arrojado, la inocente respondió lo que leyó… – **Estados Unidos**.

Los padres que los observaban a lo lejos no pudieron evitar la carcajada; y más cuando el pequeño Steve le corrigió llamándola… – **¡No, tonta! Debes responder "Tierra"**

La agredida se defendió… – **¡El tonto eres tú porque así lo pusiste!**... – y le mostró el libro ilustrado por él mismo que hizo un mohín apenado ante el equívoco; sin embargo a un llamado de su madre les hizo abandonar rápidamente el juego porque los pequeños corrieron hacia ella que venía sosteniendo en manos un delicioso pastel adornado por seis velitas y letras que decían… "Felicidades, Steve"

… y sintiendo reales aquellos besos y amorosas palabras que le profesaron al oído en aquel ayer, la mujer que yacía acostada, se removió en la cama y estiró sus manos para abrazar a sus hijos, pero al abrir los ojos y no ver a ninguno, comenzó a derramar amargamente lágrimas de cocodrilo pidiendo entre sollozos… – **Perdón, hijos míos.**

Continuará


	24. Chapter 24

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 8 de Octubre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 23**

**. . .**

Después de decirse… **– "Hasta pronto"**… – Candace subió a su auto y emprendió marcha hacia la ciudad, aprovechando la rubia el trayecto para comunicarse primero con Baldo para que hablara con su abogado y éste elaborara una carta comprometiendo a Anthony… para no decir amenazarlo amablemente… de mantenerse tanto él como su esposa lo más alejado de ella, además de facilitar el dinero para que su hermanito saliera libre de donde lo tenían bien guardadito, ganándose con eso que su trigueño asistente le reprendiera fuertemente, pero como él mismo sabía que la rubia ante su padre siempre cedería, obedeció tal cual se lo ordenaron; sin embargo, el representante legal que se asistió, conociendo el sistema de liberación, le contestaría a Baldo… que de inmediato informó a Candace… que Anthony no saldría sino hasta el día lunes.

Con esa respuesta, la rubia lo compartió con su padre George que al decírselo a su esposa Rosa Paula, ésta al principio se puso histérica pero al haber recibido tampoco el soporte de los padres de su nuera Karen que la obligaron a solicitar el divorcio y se la llevaron con ellos… al final la madrastra, al no tener otra opción… aceptó la ayuda de Candace que al haber resuelto ese problema, se armó de valor y marcó el número de Spectrum para contarle, lo que esa noche, en casa de Terry, aconteció. Empero la reacción de su hermano, fue totalmente otra porque ignoró por completo la aparición de Marie o Margaret y se concentró en saber únicamente sobre la salud de Susana, recomendándole Steve a su hermana no desapartarse más de la que para ellos era su verdadera madre y que en cuanto él tuviera un tiempo, iría de inmediato para acompañarle.

En eso, Candace se vio en la necesidad de cortar comunicación porque una patrulla apareció detrás de su auto y se le dio indicación de detenerse. Entonces al ver: descender al oficial de policía y dirigirse hacia ella, con perspicacia, la rubia dejó caer su celular para bajar el vidrio y atender al agente que le solicitaría… – **Su licencia de conducir**… – y mostrando una linda sonrisa, de la visera frontal, la mujer tomó lo que le pedían y la entregó. Y en lo que se ayudaban con una lámpara para leer sus datos, Peligro se agachó fingiendo buscar algo que, ¡por sí las dudas! estaba bien escondido debajo de su asiento, pero con su movimiento, el policía… que la miraba a ella y luego a la fotografía e interiormente no negó que la mujer que tenía enfrente lucía mucho mejor… le preguntaría… **– ¿Se le cayó algo?**... – y rápidamente se cogió…

**- Sí, mi celular**… – y Peligro se lo mostró haciendo un mohín dizque apenado pero el oficial con gesto serio, serio sonaría…

**- Entonces sabe que está prohibido hablar por teléfono mientras se maneja, ¿verdad, Señorita Waid?**

**- Lo siento mucho, Oficial. ¡Fue una llamada de emergencia!**… – se escudaron inteligentemente, sin embargo el agente lo fue más, al ser sarcástico…

**- Me imagino su dimensión, ya que por las prisas hasta se le olvidó ponerse el cinturón de seguridad**… – y Candace apretó la boca para no dejar escapar una palabrota que se le vino a la mente porque aquél no le faltaba razón. Más el guapo policía volvió a preguntar… – **¿Qué hace en Georgia, Señorita Neoyorkina?**

Por la obvia galantería del uniformado, Candace se aprovecharía de eso y respondería… – **Tengo un familiar muy enfermo en el Instituto Winship**… – y para verificarle lo dicho, de la guantera, la rubia sacaría un documento que no fue necesario mostrar porque le creyeron y la perdonaron.

**- Si es así, por ésta vez, no habrá infracción.**

**- ¡Gracias, Oficial!**… – Candace sonrió y más cuando le contestaron con recomendación…

**- De nada, Señorita, sólo tenga mucho cuidado el no hablar por teléfono cuando maneje a mayor velocidad de la establecida en este Estado y tampoco se olvide de usar el cinturón que es por su propia seguridad.**

**- Así lo haré.**

**- Puede irse entonces**… – y el hombre golpeó levemente la puerta y le guiñó un ojo a la mujer que en lo que sonreía coqueta, se puso el cinturón e inmediatamente después se marchó, siendo seguida por varias millas, por el agente ese que se desvió al verla dirigirse al hotel vecino del lugar mencionado, donde Candace se hospedó y se dispuso a descansar para estar a primera hora con Susana.

. . . . .

Con cara de insomnio, Terry se preparaba su desayuno de ese domingo; y en lo que se dirigían a la cocina para despedirse de él, su madre Eleonor, por teléfono, volvía a autorizar la entrada a la rubia Candace que ya estaba en la clínica, sonriendo el guapo doctor de lo madrugadora que le resultó aquella mujer y la cual era más que obvio le había quitado totalmente el sueño y que bien sabía que no lo recuperaría hasta que la volviera a ver.

Pero mientras eso sucedía, el hijo, al caminar a su madre a la salida de su hogar, le recomendó: siempre mantener de sus saludos a la que ¡desde ya! se extrañaba, porque también era bien sabido que al estar dentro de aquella área privada, las llamadas al celular no funcionarían, al menos que Candace, si algún sentimiento por él sentía, saliera un momento y le dedicará de su tiempo… llamándole.

Así que, al quedarse solo en casa, ingerir sus alimentos y para aniquilar el tiempo, Terry siguió al tanto de sus propios asuntos, comunicándose también con sus amigos en Nueva York para que le reportaran de los últimos acontecimientos; siendo primero Marcus el que le informara que ya había localizado a Alberto Andrews, pero éste, por sus conocidos problemas, no había atendido la llamada; no obstante se le había dejado mensaje de reportarse en cuanto le fuera posible ya que muchos millones de dólares le estarían esperando para que él personalmente los manejara.

Luego se pasó a Bob Hathaway y su entrega "especial" de notas, interviniendo aquí Tomás que compartió de las reacciones del doctor "extorsionado", por lo menos, las que recibía en la caja de correo de su casa, donde al tenerlas en la mano: primero leía el remitente, luego con gestos sumamente extrañados miraba hacia todos lados y después mostrando no tomarles importancia, las rompía en mil pedazos; cuando en verdad…

… el hombre ingresaba rápidamente acongojado a su re-amueblado hogar, buscando en su interior a su esposa para comentarle de esos raros mensajes que también su secretaria comenzaba a mencionarle; sin embargo la mujer de Hathaway lo serenaba diciéndole que por estar próximo la festividad de Halloween, sus amigos le estaban gastando una broma, pero el doctor a pesar de contestarle… – **Puede que tengas razón**… – su corazón sabía que no era así, porque bien que conocía la letra de su ex colega Grandchester que además de haber sido amigos en un tiempo atrás, entre ellos, hubo muchos secretos que eran los mismos que en los notas poco a poco se iban revelando.

Así que para asegurarse de que los fantasmas no existían, Hathaway se había encerrado en su despacho; y dando gracias a que su agenda todavía contenía ciertos números telefónicos, el doctor secretamente solicitó de los familiares afectados y que estuvieron presentes el día de la ejecución: ¡una confirmación de la defunción de su ex compañero!... siendo su sorpresa de que todos ellos le garantizaron que el Doctor Terrence Grandchester ¡estaba bien muerto! preguntándose entonces el vivo ¿quién era el gracioso que le estaba haciendo esto? pero no dejando de sentir un largo escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al pensar… ¿en su posible espíritu chocarrero?

. . .

Sin haber dejado de mostrar impaciencia, en el área de recepción del piso donde estaba la habitación de Susana, Candace había esperado a que el policía vigilante, con toda la lentitud del mundo, llamara por radio a uno de los doctores que estaba en guardia para darle el acceso, habiendo recibido de éste un rotundo "No"; entonces ella, fingiendo una carita de ángel, le había pedido de favor: se comunicara con la Doctora Eleonor Beckley: el alto mando de ese lugar. Más por la mirada desconfiada del de seguridad, la rubia sin haber podido evitar dedicarle pensativamente un… – **¡Inútil!.**.. – tomó su celular y le marcó, pasando Candace el artefacto para que el hombre que no disimuló un gran bostezo, acatara la orden de la que ya venía en camino. Así que al habérsele dado indicación de pasar, la rubia arrebató su aparato móvil apreciando apenas la gentil atención y dirigiéndose velozmente al cuarto donde, al abrir la puerta con cautela, Susana todavía yacía dormida.

Haciendo el menor de los ruidos y dejando a su paso el bolso sobre una mesa, fueron hasta la paciente, quedando parada Candace justo a su lado derecho; y desde ahí, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, se observó lo demacrada que su tía se veía, exagerando al parecérsele que en tan sólo dos días, Susana había perdido mucho peso; y por lo mismo bromista, bajamente se le dijo… – **Estos matasanos crueles no te han dado de comer, ¿verdad, Mamita?**

La enfermera que en ese momento llegaba con un carrito médico la escuchó y le replicaría… – **Después de su chequeo general le traigo sus alimentos porque ahora debo tomarle varias muestras de sangre y aplicarle unos medicamentos. Así que le pido de favor aguarde afuera para que después entre y le ayude a bañarse**.

Susana que al oír la voz había abierto los ojos, le sonrió a su sobrina para que obedeciera, no sin antes Candace acercarse a ella para darle un beso en la frente en señal de buenos días, los mismos que, al estar en el pasillo, a la rubia peligrosa le desearon en un mensaje de texto además acompañado de…

_Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo: ¡te extraño mucho! _

_Llámame en cuanto tengas un tiempo._

… y como no le fue difícil dar con el dueño de aquellas letras y sentimiento, Candace sonrió y sin hacerse mucho del rogar, le devolvió el recado indicándole que le llamaría por la noche, haciendo así al hombre por demás feliz y muy impaciente.

. . .

Estando una mujer de pie y la otra sentada, en completo silencio, tía y sobrina se mantenían; porque una no sabía cómo confesar su duro padecimiento, mientras que la otra aguardaba por el debido momento para contar de su amargo y desastroso encuentro.

Pero en lo que las palabras se acomodaban en su garganta, como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana, Candace así trataba a Susana conforme le ayudaba a terminar con su aseo, recordando la joven rubia que de niña ese era el mismo trato amoroso que su tía, en todos los tiempos, le había profesado.

Y por la manera tan cuidadosa de cepillar el rubio cabello, fue como la enferma, después de carraspear, iniciaría la conversación con una deprimente petición. – **Quiero que me lo cortes.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**... – alarmada, Candace buscó su mirada.

Agachando la cabeza, Susana le extendería su razón… – **Con las quimioterapias, no quiero ver como poco a poco se irá cayendo.**

**- Pero eso todavía falta, ¿o no?**

La mujer mayor respondería… – **Quieren acelerar el tratamiento, porque**… – Susana tomó rápidamente las manos de su sobrina y las llevó a la boca para así callar la verdad, sintiendo Candace un fuerte dolor en el estómago ante lo indiscretamente descubierto.

Pero como Peligro sabía cómo combatir el miedo, respiró profundamente y la animaría… – **¡Todo saldrá bien!**

En cambio el pesimismo ganaría al contestar… – **No, hija, yo voy a morir.**

Ignorando el escalofrío que se recorrió en el cuerpo, Candace expresaría… – **¡Por supuesto y yo también porque así lo manda la naturaleza! ¡Pero no ahora, tía, no todavía! Así que**… – se alentaría por ambas… **– ¡No claudiques; lucha con fiereza como tú siempre me pediste hacerlo ante las crueles adversidades, ¿recuerdas?!.** – Susana sonrió, dijo sí con la cabeza y continuó prestando atención… **– Ayúdate, Susy, que yo con lo que tengo, te ayudaré y juntas venceremos ¡ya verás! no estamos solas**… – se abrazaron fuertemente sugiriéndose… **– ¡Y exprimamos todo lo que estos médicos nos ofrecen!**. – Luego se separaron para seguir oyendo la firmeza de una voz… **– Además ellos no tienen la última palabra, todo depende de Él que nos creó y de nosotros mismos**… – y con arrogancia sonaría… **– Aparte de que no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente… ¡no, señora!... porque te quiero muchos años más conmigo y así será… ¡porque lo digo yo!**. – Susana rió de las ocurrencias de su sobrina que para ocultar una lágrima, cayó arrodillada a sus pies, apoyó su mejilla en su regazo y le confesaría… – **Tú sí eres mi madre y como tal te venero y amo**.

La tía, acariciando su cabeza, le contestaría… – **Yo sé que no lo soy, pero contigo aprendí a conocer el amor que se tiene por un hijo.**

**- ¡Pero tú, madrecita, tienes el de dos! porque para Steve representas lo mismo.**

**- Mi niño, ¡no sabes los deseos qué tengo de verlo!**

**- Pues conociéndolo, no te extrañe que aparezca por aquí muy pronto**.

Con astuta intuición, Susana indagaría… – **¿Hay algo qué quieras contarme?**

Tomando tela de la bata que cubría a la paciente, Candace se secó agua salada para revelarle… **– Ayer, después de muchos años, al fin nos pudimos ver las caras**.

Aterrada, la paciente rápidamente sujetó aquel rostro entre sus manos para exigirle…** – ¡¿Qué hiciste?!**

De lo más tranquila, la sobrina respondería…** – Darle lo que se merecía**.

Ahora con temor de tan sólo imaginarse, Susana cuestionaría…** – ¡¿La agrediste?!**

La rubia que seguía en su lugar, fue franca…** – Ella se atrevió primero y yo simplemente me defendí**.

De impulso, la hermana ofendida abrazó a su sobrina que aunque la comprendían aún así la reprendieron…** – No debiste hacerlo.**

**- Era ella quién no debió aparecer nunca. Además ¿no la reconociste ayer que vino a visitarte?**. – Susana con gesto ignorante dijo "no" además de que la pusieron en alerta… **– Yo no puedo pedirte que no la recibas, pero estoy segura que vendrá verte**

Con altanera postura, la tía la retaría… – **Deja que lo haga, porque yo también tengo cuentas que pedirle**. – Y ese brillo que destelló en los ojos de la enferma, hizo que Peligro sonriera fugazmente porque al instante siguiente Susana se autocorrigió para regresar a su modo normal… **– No, yo tengo más dignidad que ella que bastante tendrá con su castigo al tener el desamor y el odio de sus propios hijos.**

**- Lo importante es que lo entiendes y sabrás que no habrá perdón por lo menos de mi parte y con mayor razón ¿sabes por qué?**

A la que se le compartía volvió a decir… – **No. **– Pero al escucharse…

**- Tiene hijos**.

Susana quiso verlo por el lado natural al pronunciar… – **Me lo imagino**.

Más al oír la palabra… – **¡ADOPTIVOS!**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – la hermana saltó en su lugar; y Candace fue vulgar al decir…

**- ¡¿No es tener madre eso?! O sea, la muy cabrona a los que parió, como le dolieron mucho, se le hizo fácil arrojarlos a la calle, para ir y dar a hijos de nadie ¡todo su amor, atención… ¡ah! y por supuesto… toneladas de dinero!**

**- Candy, es increíble lo que me dices**.

Con un poco de sentimiento se confesaría… – **Lo malo que entre ellos está mi querido doctor.**

**- ¡¿Terry?!**... – se nombró con asombro.

**- Sí, resultó ser su "hada madrina"**

**- ¡Por todos los cielos, ¿qué pasó con Marie?!**

No dejando de ser sardónica, le aclararía… – **Margaret, ese es su nombre ahora**. – Y por los ojos tan grandemente expresivos, la rubia fue mezquina con su propia tía… **– el mismo que tú y George planeaban cuando tuvieran su primera niña, ¿o no?**. – Muda, Susana únicamente asintió con la cabeza; y por la tristeza que se adueñó de ella, Candace se puso de pie, la abrazó y la consoló diciéndole… **– Todo lo malo que te hizo, ten por seguro que lo pagará.**

**- Sólo prométeme que no volverás a hacer nada al respecto**.

Fingiendo inocencia se apuntaría… – **¡¿Yo?!**. – Y por el "sí" que le dedicaron, Candace sonrió y fue tajante… **– ¡Por supuesto! Porque al hacerlo, sería estarle dando importancia y para mí ella no la tiene. Así que estate tranquila, olvidémonos de su existencia y disfrutemos este día tú y yo**.

Sintiéndose como en su casa, la rubia menor fue y se tumbó en la pequeña cama. Más así como se acostó, se levantó al ver a Eleonor ingresar a la habitación, y a la cual, después de saludarla, se le cuestionó sobre el estado de Susana; reportando la galeno. – **En estos momentos, nos la llevaremos para hacerle una biopsia con anestesia local; además estamos trabajando para bajarle los niveles de colesterol y en cuanto entre a lo reglamentado, intervendremos rápidamente para extraer la matriz, continuar con la quimioterapia donde no sólo administraremos comprimidos sino inyecciones vía intramuscular, intravenosa e intrarectal y por supuesto, la radioterapia, para que en conjunto, aniquilemos las células contaminadas y evitar así que sigan expandiéndose.**

Por la increíble sonrisa alentadora que Eleonor les dedicaba, Candace profesaría… – **Con todo eso, sé que te pondrás bien, Susy**. – Y viendo entonces como un enfermero arribaba con una silla de ruedas para transportar en eso a su tía que, mientras ingresaba y salía de su estudio, la sobrina fue atender unas pláticas psicológicas y de paso empaparse de todo lo referente al cáncer teniendo pretexto perfecto para estar en comunicación constante con Terry y que éste le explicara conceptos medicinales que la rubia ¡no les entendía ni papa! pasándose así gran parte del día hasta que…

Aprovechando que Susana dormía plácidamente debido al efecto de los fuertes medicamentos, Candace decidió salir de la habitación para ir a tomar un ligero refrigerio, sin darse cuenta que en lo que ella se alejaba transitando por el blanco y largo pasillo, a sus espaldas Margaret llegaba y se colaba en el cuarto de su hermana, a la cual, en cuanto se vio, se corrió a su lado y no se pudo evitar el llanto pidiéndole ¡perdón! pero principalmente ¡su ayuda para recuperar a sus hijos! sin darse cuenta la incauta esa, de la presencia de otro ser que… al verla de rodillas al pie de aquella cama y suplicante… con paso firme fue hasta la hipócrita, la cual sujetó con fuerza del brazo, luego con brusquedad la levantó y jalándola sin consideración, la sacó de la habitación y en las narices, con la puerta le dio; pero lo que más fría dejó a Margaret fue aquella mirada, que si en Candace, furia había sido proyectada, en los ojos de Steve, se reflejó la misma muerte, siendo esa la amenaza sin palabras de lo que le pasaría si se volvía a atrever a acercar a uno de ellos.

Por su parte y al habérsele parecido ver a su hermano entrar en el instituto, Candace regresó sus pasos presenciando justo el momento en que a la infeliz aquella le cerraban la puerta. Sin embargo la recién llegada no pudo dejar de ser sarcástica al decirle… – **Creo que me equivoqué en mi predicción, ¿verdad?**. – La mujer, cubierta de asombro, agachó la cabeza y siguió escuchando con verdadero rencor… **– Bueno, tú misma has visto a quién de las dos prefiere; así que… si tienes algo de decencia, te vuelvo a aconsejar que no lo intentes otra vez y que te mantengas lo más lejos posible de nuestras vidas, porque para nosotros… tú eres la que en verdad está muerta.**

Y mirándola con burlón desprecio, la rubia ingresó a la habitación dejando afuera a una humillada mujer que además con su dolor, tuvo que recoger su pisoteada dignidad y derrotada marcharse de ese lugar con intenciones de nunca jamás volver. No obstante a Margaret una última carta le quedaba y se jugaría el todo por el todo al recurrir a...

. . .

Terry, aburrido como una ostra y acostado sobre su cama, golpeaba incesantemente sobre la pared: una pelota de goma. Pero al primer timbrazo proveniente de su celular, el guapo hombre sonrió con arrogancia, dejó rápidamente lo que hacía para incorporarse de volada y contestar; sin embargo al reconocer la voz del otro lado de la línea, la sonrisa del rostro le desapareció. Y a pesar de estar respondiendo con amabilidad, sus movimientos corporales reflejaban un poco de molesta frustración, la misma que se oyó cuando aceptó la invitación que le extendieron.

. . .

Olvidándose pronto del mal rato vivido, el cual ni siquiera se mencionó, Susana, Candace y Steve pasaron un gran tiempo juntos hasta que el hombre que había yacido sentado… y explicado que la entrada se la había permitido Eleonor que en ese momento salía a comer haciéndosele muy familiar la prepotencia empleada para ingresar… se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y se acercó a la enferma que conforme se inclinaba para dejarle un beso en la frente, se despedía de ella con increíble cariño… – **Me voy, tía linda**.

Ésta aferrando su mano contra su pecho y poniendo un gesto de tristeza, expresaría… – **¿Tan pronto?**

**- Sí, sólo vine a darles una vuelta porque ya saben que los negocios nunca hay que dejarlos solos.**

**- Entiendo, hijo**.

Susana lo soltó para que Steve fuera a lado de Candace y recomendarle… – **Mantenme al tanto de lo que pase con ella.**

**- Así lo haré**

Por varios instantes, los hermanos se miraron; luego él le sonrió, la abrazó y en la coronilla de la cabeza un beso le dejó además de expresarle en murmullos.. – **Te quiero y cuídate mucho, por favor**.

La rubia le diría… – **Te acompaño afuera…** – y a Susana… **– Enseguida vuelvo**… – viendo con nostalgia ésta última como aquellos dos salían juntos.

Y precisamente en lo que ellos llegaban al estacionamiento, en este lugar arribaba alguien por demás elegante y sosteniendo en sus manos: dos obsequios. Pero por el más notorio, Spectrum que lo había divisado, al estar cerca, pesadamente le bromearía… – **¡¿Qué pasó, mi doc?! ¡¿Ahora hasta con rositas me recibes?!**. – Y por la cara de Terry, Candace se aguantó las ganas de reír ¿por lo burlón que su hermano sonó o por la emoción que su ser sintió al creer que aquello era para ella? Más sin embargo la pareja se quedó helada cuando la actitud divertida de Steve pasó a la amenazante queriendo primero saber… **– Un momento ¡¿cómo demonios supiste que estaba aquí?!**. – Y por la complicidad que de dos se apoderó, el tercero demandaría… **– ¿Hay algo qué deba saber?**

Con astucia, ya que Terry ni idea tenía de la visita de aquél, actuaría también mofante… – **Amigo, lamento mucho romper tu corazón pero estos**… – se los mostró… **– son para mi madre.**

**- ¡¿Tu madre?!**... – se repicó; y Candace también aportaría…

**- ¿Recuerdas la doctora que te dejó entrar?**

Sin embargo Sprectrum sería rudo al decir… – **¡Háganme pendejo los dos!**. – Y chasqueando los dedos siguió hablando… **– Y mejor váyanme diciendo ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo?.**

Sin temor alguno, Terry hablaría… – **Bueno, ya que insistes…**

No obstante una agresiva acción le impidió explicar su razón además de que fue interrumpido vulgarmente al ser Candace cuestionada… – **¡¿Te estás acostando con este cabrón?!**

Empero el guapo doctor quitándose el amarre del que Steve lo tenía, también demostraría de lo que estaba hecho y exigiría… – **¡Por muy hermana que sea tuya, delante de mí, ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras!**

Agradándole esa actitud, Spectrum sonrió, los miró a los dos, pero a uno le advertiría… – **Y tú, por muy amigo que seas mío y al que agradezco el haberme curado de un navajazo cuando fuimos compañeros en la cárcel, no dudes que te haré pedazos si te atreves a lastimarla como un desgraciado lo hizo en el pasado y que por cierto, no se me ha olvidado que tengo esa cuenta pendiente con él.**

Continuará


	25. Chapter 25

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 12 de Octubre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 24**

**. . .**

El Sistema de Protección al Menor en el país norteamericano es muy claro y sumamente estricto en sus reglas establecidas; así que la penalización… por el error como el que se había suscitado con el pequeño Alberto Andrews… ¡era de una dimensión mayúscula! ya que por el simple hecho de haber abandonado en un auto, así hubiera sido un singular segundo, a una criatura de escasos meses de su nacimiento, privándolo con ello: de oxígeno plus la intemperie fría como la ciudad estaba acostumbrada en esa temporada de otoño… ¡mínimo! el caso se llevaría más tiempo para resolverlo. Sin embargo gracias a los contactos, al final de mil batallas alegando y aguardando por respuestas para obtener a su hijo de vuelta, ¡con éxito! Alberto salió de aquel lugar, llevando a su pequeño en brazos.

Más en todo el trayecto e inclusive cuando se arribó a casa, el rubio ¡en ningún momento! permitió que su esposa se le acercara a su propio hijo; llamando la atención de todos los habitantes de aquel hogar: las escandalosas y suplicantes palabras de Patricia que corría detrás de Alberto, quien al llegar a su habitación conyugal, ¡también! le dio con la puerta en la cara, encerrándose berrinchudo para él atender a su crío; no obstante en lo que lo cambiaba de ropitas, el hombre comenzó a hablarle aunque tierna pero ¿incoherentemente?... – **Desde que cometí el grave error de haber dejado a mi amor por la sosa de Patricia, no sabes lo arrepentido que vivo con cada día que pasa. No, no**… – dijo él con rapidez porque ¿sintiéndose ofendido? el bebé empezó a llorar; así que lo cargó y para consolarle, lo arrulló no cesando de hablar… **– No estoy enojado contigo cuando tú has sido una bendición en mi vida; pero no puedo evitar estarlo de la negligente de tu madre que por su culpa por poco y te apartan de mi lado. Lo bueno de todo esto, fue que supimos convencer a la Juez para que a mí me otorgaran tu custodia total y con eso ¿sabes lo qué haré?**... – respuesta ¡lógica! por parte de su hijo no obtuvo, así que él mismo se respondería… **– También me divorciaré porque no puedo seguir viviendo atado a una mujer que no quiero lo suficiente y se la pasa cometiendo estupidez tras estupidez; pero lo solicitaré como un caso expreso porque ya me urge quedar libre y no perder más el tiempo que dedicaré por completo para pelear y no descansar hasta recuperar a la representa todo para mí.** – Pero como consciente estaba de algunos "insignificantes" hechos, Alberto los reconocería… **– aunque por el momento, Candy está muy dolida conmigo, y no le niego razón para no estarlo, yo sé que a pesar de todas las cosas hirientes que me ha dicho y hecho, en el fondo aún me sigue amando igual que yo. Y ya verás, hijo, ¡qué tipo de vida tan diferente! nos espera a los dos cuando estemos a su lado.**

Bueno, dicen que en esta vida ¡todo se vale y se vale soñar! y el rubio Andrews parecía estar muy seguro de lo que pretendía; sólo faltaba saber lo que la esposa Patricia diría ¡y por supuesto! la rubia Candace que en Georgia se encontraba en tremenda situación, ya que… al escuchar la nueva amenaza por parte de su hermano precisamente contra Alberto, que de cierto modo ya no le importaba tanto… no estaba segura de qué hacer porque ¿cómo hacerle entender a uno de sus sentimientos pasados por aquél, sin que el otro, con quién los estaba reemplazando, se molestara de su intervención al defenderlo? ya que muy celosito el doctor le había resultado.

Y como parecía que justamente Terry una reacción por parte de ella estaba esperando, Peligro descortés y rápidamente desvió todo para ofrecerse… – **¡¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?!**... – siendo la respuesta de Steve…

**- No, no será necesario porque renté un servicio de taxi**… – se señaló alguna parte del estacionamiento… **– el mismo que me está esperando para llevarme de regreso**… – y al que con una indicación se pidió se acercaran.

**- Bueno, entonces aquí nos despedimos…** – dijo ella nuevamente y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano que sonrió de la urgente prisa de aquella; y por lo cual no se quedaría con las ganas de cuestionar…

**- ¿Es verdad lo que estoy pensando?**

Peligro fue ruda al decir… – **¡No sé que sea, pero ya vete!**… – le chasqueó los dedos… **– ¡¿no dijiste que los negocios te estaban esperando?!**

El gentilmente corrido primero pujó y luego dijo… – **¿No será qué te la pasas mejor con este**… – se apuntó hacia Terry… **– que conmigo?**

**- Eso… ¡indudablemente!**

Por la franca contestación, con el doctor que rió, se quejaron… – **¡Mira qué hermana tan descarada y mula resultó!.**

**- ¡Hey! ni te quejes tanto, que si soy como soy… ¡es gracias a ti!... **– expresó Candace.

**- ¡¿Tan feo monstruo he formado?!**

**- Bueno no**… – se corrigió… **– porque la otra parte**… – se guiñó un ojo; y cínica sonaría… – **¡la aporto yo!**

**- ¡Ah! menos mal que lo sabes reconocer.**

Y en ese instante el vehículo solicitado arribó y después de volver a despedirse, Spectrum finalmente se marchó, quedándose la pareja a solas y siendo Terry el primero que hablara conforme extendía lo que seguía sosteniendo en las manos. – **Espero te gusten tus regalos**.

Candace que lo miraba tanto a él como lo ofrecido, dijo sonando un poquito sentida… – **Dijiste que eran para tu madre**. – Y negándose a aceptarlos, la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

Sin embargo el Muñeco con una linda sonrisa se disculparía… – **Sí, lo sé, pero al principio tu hermano me obligó a hacerlo; además**… – puso un gesto de disgusto… **– a mi madre no puedo pedirle que se ponga para mí lo que compré pensando en ti.**

**- ¿Y qué es?**... – ella, con la curiosidad alimentada, estiró levemente el cuello para ver el contenido de una coqueta bolsa.

**- Para verlo**… – él los alejó demandando… **– tienes que darme primero un beso.**

Con la solicitación, la rubia lo miró con fingido enojo y así le reprendería… – **No me avisaste que ibas a venir**.

Terry contestaría honestamente… – **Yo tampoco, pero como me obligaron a salir…**

**- ¿Quién?**... – Candace lo hubo interrumpido para exigirle, además con la mirada, conocimiento.

No obstante el hombre sólo pudo contestar… – **Te lo cuento en el camino a casa.**

**- No puedo, te dije que…**

**- Sí, sí, ya sé lo que me dijiste pero**... – hombre más lindo Candace jamás conoció, cuando haciendo un gesto infantil le preguntaron… **– ¿Me dejarás solito en mi cama?.** – Y con una tierna voz informaría… **– Mi mamita no vendrá hoy a dormir porque tiene guardia.**

**- ¿Y ahora resulta qué tienes miedo?**... – preguntó la rubia con deseos de carcajearse; y mayormente al aseverársele…

**- ¡Muchísimo!.** – Acto seguido se dejó sobre el cofre de un auto lo que se rechazó, poniendo ahora el doctor sus manos en la cintura de ella que con amabilidad la atrajo hacia él para tomar el beso que le pidió.

Y por lo largo y excitante que aquello estaba resultando, accedieron rápidamente a hacerle compañía; sólo se peticionó unos cuantos minutos para ir al interior del hospital, despedirse de Susana y prometerle volver al día siguiente, siendo la recomendación de Eleonor… que la acompañó hasta la salida para ella saludar a su hijo… de no presentarse hasta después del mediodía quedándose la médico todo el tiempo al pendiente de la tía.

Pero mientras madre e hijo, en la entrada principal del nosocomio, se quedaban platicando y aguardando por la rubia que… siempre sí había aceptado sus regalos… y se dirigía a donde estaba su auto… ninguno de los tres se percató de la presencia de dos seres que vestidos y actuando sospechosamente, estaban escondidos junto al vehículo de Peligro que al llegar a éste, desactivó la alarma y dejó sus pertenencias en la parte trasera; no obstante, al momento de montarse en el carro, aquellos dos que la vigilaban lo hicieron al mismo tiempo con ella que le demandaron inmediatamente… – **Maneja y no hagas ningún movimiento extraño**… – logrando con la amenaza ¡qué incrédula! la rubia riera y expresara…

**- ¡Deben estar bromeando!**

La persona que se había colado en la parte de atrás le cuestionaría… – **¿Esto te parece una broma?**... – y justo en la sien derecha y centro de la nuca dos cañones de pistola ya le tenían apuntando, sorprendiendo a Terry y a Eleonor la dirección que Candace estaba tomando, pero sobre todo el que dejaran abandonado y plantado al pobre hombre que por supuesto y extrañado, cogió su celular y marcó el número de aquella "olvidadiza" que por la sutil manera en que la llevaban prisionera… le fue imposible contestar. Sin embargo el doctor presintió mal y sin dejar de insistir, a escondidas y a lado de su madre, subieron rápidamente a la habitación de Susana para que él, sin levantar sospecha, le solicitara el teléfono de Steve que al responder y decírsele lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo revelaba en alta voz…

**- ¡Desgraciado, Pulpo!**… – aquel hombre con el cual se peleó y estuvo castigado a pocos días de salir de prisión y también a Peligro se le había recomendado andar con sumo cuidado. **– ¡Estoy seguro que mandó a su gente a seguirme!**... – sintiendo los dos hombres, con lo intuido, un miedo incontrolable porque sí en verdad se trataban de enemigos de Spectrum… Candace ¡por seguro! no iba a sobrevivir.

. . .

Sin mostrar ningún miedo porque inclusive una sonrisa llevaba, precisamente Candace, tal cual se le había pedido, seguía manejando por una de las tantas carreteras de Georgia. Más a un golpecito sobre su hombro se le indicó cambiar de carril para desviarse y tomar la ruta 59 en dirección al Estado de Alabama. Así que sin vacilación la rubia obedeció, más su intuición le comenzó a mandar una señal de alerta, ya que a su parecer aquellas dos personas que la habían privado de su libertad, no le parecían gente profesional porque, al simple hecho de ver la patrulla que iba en frente de ellos y luego se rebasó, se habían puesto muy nerviosos, y por lo mismo, la persona que llevaba de copiloto comenzó a temblar como gelatina; lo único malo de eso era que, un tiro bien podía escapársele y… ¡adiós, chacha linda!

Pero para relajarse, la rubia se encogió de hombros, serena continuó su trayecto y paciente se dispuso a esperar la siguiente orden de aquellos. Sin embargo y de repente, Peligro cambió de parecer y decidió no darles más tiempo; así que al alcanzar una perfecta y solitaria recta, empezó a pisar el acelerador, consiguiendo con su acción el que le preguntarán estúpidamente… – **¡¿Qué haces?!**

Ella sencillamente contestaría… – **Manejando.**

**- ¡Pero no hay necesidad de que aceleres!**

Esa vocecita, Candace la reconoció; y peor aún se burlaría… – **¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Así llegamos más rápido a donde pretenden llevarme!**… – y diciendo, volvía a presionar el pedal observando el compañero de atrás como la aguja del velocímetro subía cada vez más; y por lo mismo se le hizo fácil amenazar…

**- ¡Baja la velocidad o te juro que disparo!**

La rubia no dejaría de ser burda… – **¡Hazlo, idiota, y aquí mismo nos carga la fregada a los tres!**… – y de nuevo se aumentó la velocidad comenzando el copiloto a gritar repetitivamente…

**- ¡DETENTE!**... – siendo así la primera persona que le dejó de apuntar, lo que Candace aprovecharía para espetar…

**- ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡USTEDES QUISIERON JUGAR PESADO… AHORA SE AGUANTAN!.**.. – y así continuó haciéndolo, mirando de reojo como la pasajera que iba a su lado, se iba encogiendo, poco a poco, sobre su asiento y se abrazaba por el terror que se adueñó de ella, provocando con su ¿infantil reacción? que la piloto se carcajeara y aún más, cuando la persona de atrás también bajó su arma para concentrarse en su cómplice que increíblemente padecía de "tachophobia: justamente miedo a la velocidad", y la cual fue imposible de controlar porque peleó y pataleó fieramente hasta que consiguió abrir la portezuela que no tenía seguro y que en un parpadear de ojos, saltó al vacío, gritándose…

**- ¡NO, SANDRA!**... – y descubriéndose así los malhechores y frenando Candace con brusquedad, logrando con su movimiento que un humano, quebrando el parabrisas, por ahí mismo saliera disparado, y ella, a pesar de haberse sujetado fuertemente, se golpeó duramente contra el volante, abriéndose fácilmente ceja y pómulo, los cuales no les prestó caso, para bajarse y aturdida correr hacia donde, después de haber rodado por varios metros, el cuerpo de Sandra yacía. Sin embargo aquella patrulla que había reconocido el auto de "la hermosa Señorita Waid" como la había calificado desde la noche anterior, les había seguido y con el accidente presenciado, el policía se detuvo para también bajarse y atender de inmediato a la persona herida.

Pero Carson, severamente muy mallugado, tambaleante y no ignorante de lo que aquello representaba para ellos dos, intentó echarse a correr, empero otro vehículo policíaco, le cerró el paso y lo obligaron a detenerse.

Mientras tanto, la que llegaba para saber de Sandra, le preguntaba al agente… – **¡¿Está muerta?!**

La respuesta aguardó unos instantes porque por radio, él ya estaba solicitando urgentemente una ambulancia; así que en cuanto terminó, le contestaría… – **No, pero sí está muy grave**. – No obstante al ver la sangre en ella, con consternación, se le cuestionaría… **– ¿Y usted?**

**- ¡Bien, bien, sólo…!...** – la rubia se tocó el rostro; más el oficial de inmediato quiso saber…

**- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿por qué manejaba tan veloz? ¡¿Es que acaso perdió el control del auto y por eso frenó así? Además ¡¿quién esa joven y por qué se arrojó?!.**

Candace fue rápida y astuta al responderle… – **¡No lo sé! ¡Yo estaba abordando mi auto cuando ella y aquél**… – se miró a donde atendían a Carson… **– se subieron rápidamente conmigo y me encañonaron!**

**- ¡¿O sea que la traían secuestrada?!**

**- ¡No puedo interpretarlo de otro modo!**

**- Entonces explíquemelo todo, por favor, para saber si exactamente así fue.**

Y en lo que la rubia le relataba los hechos, el oficial de nuevo tomó el radio y se reportó con uno de sus compañeros para informarle que esposaran de inmediato al hombre que tenían y que lo revisaran, encontrando nada en él pero sí dentro del auto: dos armas que fueron suficientes pruebas para que se creyera en la inocencia de una y se levantaran cargos contra dos desafortunados siendo la primera mala noticia, de que Sandra en el trayecto al hospital, debido a serios golpes y demás, había fallecido, mientras que Carson Fields había confesado que:

… ante la propuesta de su hija adoptiva de atentar contra la vida de Susana Marlon, él, para demostrarle que el león no era como se los habían presentado y no habiendo necesidad de ensuciarse las manos, pues le había planteado que para bajarle los humos altaneros y presumidos, se actuara, ¡a manera de susto! contra la verdadera prole de su esposa Margaret…

… la cual al informársele de los contraproducentes pormenores, de ella, la culpa mayormente se apoderó y por poco… ¡hasta la locura!... cuando tuvo que entrar sola a la morgue para identificar a una irreconocible Sandra.

. . .

Por su parte y después de haber pedido las llaves del auto de su madre y ésta solicitarle mantenerla informada de todo, el guapo doctor salió del hospital para ir, a cierta parte del estado, al encuentro de Steve y entre los dos ponerse de acuerdo en qué hacer... ¿reportarla a la policía?... ¡era demasiado pronto!... así que con impaciencia aguardaron un rato hasta que Candace se comunicó con ellos consiguiendo con su aparición que los dos hombres, al saberla con bien, respiraran tranquilos; bueno, al menos por instantes, porque al informárseles que estaba otra vez detenida en una delegación de policía, por supuesto de inmediato quisieron saber el ¡¿por qué?!

Así que en lo que se dirigían a ella y ésta les hacía conocimiento de lo acontecido, la furia se adueñó de Spectrum mientras que a Terry, con la notificación de la muerte de su querida Sandía y recordando precisamente de ella, sus infantiles juegos de toda la vida, increíblemente los sentimientos del Muñeco… ¡comenzaron a cuatropearse!

. . .

Asistida por un abogado que aquel gentil policía, al saberla fuereña, le había proporcionado, Candace rindió su testificación, declarándola el Juez de aquel recinto… ¡inocente!... al haber actuado en defensa propia ya que ignorante estaba de los problemas de salud de la muerta, además de estar presente las armas que se emplearon, plus, la misma declaración de Carson que tampoco podía con la gran pena que le embargaba.

Así que después de haber estado detenida por más de dos horas, la rubia salió de aquel lugar acompañada únicamente de Steve que solicitó de Terry… que al haber permanecido afuera continuaba nadando en un mar de contrariedades… cuidar en breve de su hermana hasta que él… – **En este momento me marcho a Nueva York, y de inmediato te mando a Baldo para que haga lo necesario y recuperes el auto; y de paso se quede contigo haciéndote compañía hasta el día que regreses a casa**… – sin embargo…

Después de despedirse otra vez de su querida hermana y estar tranquilo de que no correría más peligro, Spectrum… ¡precisamente por Peligro que para él significaba todo en su vida!… sin remordimiento alguno ¡tomaría de nueva cuenta justicia por su propia mano! y lo efectuaría cuando…

Al haberse declarado culpable del atentado contra Candace Waid, Carson sería trasladado a la cárcel estatal. No obstante, cuando esposado lo llevaban hacia la patrulla, un desconocido auto apareció y desde su interior, su pasajero una arma silenciadora empuñó y comenzó a accionarla en dirección al nuevo prisionero que al cobrársele con la vida su falta cometida, por su propio pie, nunca llegaría a la prisión, creyéndose además que el esposo de Margaret, era el hombre por el cual… se había abandonado a su padre George.

Pero en lo que unos oficiales atendían al que se había desplomado herido, otros que habían divisado al vehículo sospechoso, devolvieron el agravio, huyendo el asesino de ahí y sin dar oportunidad a que le dieran alcance porque con velocidad y facilidad se les escabulló entre calles oscuras y solitarias.

. . .

Una hora más tarde y como Steve se lo había pedido, Terry, también como una vez pasada lo hiciera, sólo que ahora ya estando en la sala de la casa de él, atendía en silencio las heridas de Candace que a pesar de ser tratada con delicadeza, ella podía percibir frialdad cuando fugazmente le miraban al estarle curando las heridas de la cara.

Así que para no interrumpir en la actividad que se realizaba, la rubia procuró mantenerse todo el tiempo callada, plus, de que no le contestaban a lo que preguntaba, hasta que Eleonor… ¡sumamente alarmada y aterrada!... irrumpió en su hogar; pero por la manera en que lloraba, el hijo dejó a Peligro para atender y saber de su madre… – **¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!**

**- ¡Margaret**… – se empezó hablar entrecortadamente… **– me localizó y…!**

Eleonor se dejó caer en el sillón, y él, con un nudo en la garganta y mirando de reojo a Candace le preguntaría a su madre… – **¿Ya te informó lo que pasó con Sandra?**

La médico no sólo dijo… – **Sí**… – sino además… **– Carson también está muerto**.

Terry no pudo evitar saltar y gritar… – **¡¿Qué has dicho?!**

Rápidamente le informaría… – **Lo estaban trasladando cuando**… – se tomó aire para luego soltar… **– ¡le dispararon!**

**- ¡¿Quién lo ha hecho?!.**.. – el doctor se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

**- No lo saben… porque el asesino… huyó del lugar**.

Sabiendo de antemano el responsable de aquello, un energúmeno hombre se devolvió hacia la otra mujer que, se puso de pie y se alistó para recibir una acusación que sorprendentemente jamás llegó. Sin embargo, ¿se cometió un error? al pronunciar… – **Lamento lo… **

**- ¡¿Oh, en serio?!**... – el Muñeco la interrumpió; y sin poder ocultar un obvio dolor, fue rencorosamente sarcástico al re cuestionar… **– ¡¿En verdad lo lamentas?!.** – Y como Candace no le respondió, aquel no sólo gritaría… **– ¡CONTÉSTAME ¿EN VERDAD LO SIENTES?!.**.. – sino que, había ido hacia ella y tomándola de los brazos, bruscamente la había sacudido.

La rubia sintiéndose incomprendida, ofendida, lastimada y herida, rudamente se zafó de su amarre para mandarlo… – **¡Vete mucho al carajo!**

Él tampoco se mediría y también le pediría… – **¡¿Por qué no te adelantas tú en el viaje?!.**

Peligro sonrió acordando… – **¡Me parece perfecto! Y que cada quien por separado**… – lo miró con desprecio… – **¡se compre su boleto!**… – y con eso se puso punto final. Luego Candace buscó su bolso, la salida ¡y sin mirar atrás! se marchó siendo seguida por la mirada de aquellos dos que se quedaban rezagados.

Empero Eleonor que por instantes se había quedado pasmada por aquella reacción de su hijo, pronto y precisamente de éste quiso saber… – **¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!**. – Terry la miró y siguió escuchando… **– ¡¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?!**

**- ¡SÍ!**… – le gritó aunque no… **– ¡porque no sólo le bastó ver muerta a Sandra sino que su hermano ¡HA MATADO! al que por años consideré a un padre!**

**- ¡Terrence! ¡¿y qué querías?! ¡¿Qué a cambio de ellos hubiese sido Candace la que pereciera?!.** – Él por supuesto dijo "NO" con la cabeza pero Eleonor estaba imparable… **– ¡Entonces para que te quede más claro, hijo mío, aquél que se atreve a sacar un arma, es porque va a hacer buen uso de ella; y tanto Sandra como Carson ¡planearon su maldad!... Así que ellos mismos se provocaron su muerte ¡no su hermano que bien conocemos sus instintos!**… – luego se apuntó hacia fuera… **– ¡ni mucho menos ella que…!**... – la madre arrojó un pujido irónico y precisamente con vileza irónica le recordaría… **– ¡¿cómo fue que dijiste? ¡Ah sí! "que la querías en tu vida y te resistías a perderla" Bueno, "inteligente" por si no te has dado cuenta… ¡TÚ solito la has echado de tu lado!**

Y con lo dicho, un martillazo justo en la cabeza dura del hombre ¡cayó! haciéndolo reaccionar de su gravísimo error cometido y que para solucionarlo, corrió veloz hacia la calle para ir en busca de Candace que al estar afuera se dedicó a caminar hasta que un taxi apareciera; sin embargo, después de dos fallidos intentos, un voluntario auto se detuvo, pero la rubia siguió caminando creyendo se trataba de uno que no quería ver ni saber nada de él; no obstante cuando se dijo… – **¿Es usted, Señorita Waid?**... – la portadora de ese nombre, se paró en seco al reconocer la amable voz, luego se giró para mirar al guapo agente aquel que, vistiendo civilmente, volvió a preguntar… **– ¿A dónde va?.**

Candace al presenciar que Terry ya iba hacia ella, sin responder, se subió rápidamente y en el interior pediría… – **¿Me podría llevar al hospital, por favor?**

Como era obvio el gusto del policía por aquella rubia mujer, coqueto le ofrecería… – **Yo, a usted, soy capaz de llevarla hasta la misma luna**… – y el auto aceleró.

Llegándose así ¿al final? de una relación que duró exactamente dos semanas; porque curiosamente un domingo por la noche, las miradas de Peligro y Muñeco ¡por primera vez se cruzaban! y precisamente un domingo por la noche, después de haber vivido gratos momentos y por la culpa de ¿quién? para Candace y Terry… ¡todo se acababa!... sin haberse confesado abierta y sinceramente… lo que verdaderamente sus corazones reservaban.

Continuará


	26. Chapter 26

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 15 de Octubre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 25**

**. . .**

Tendida sobre la cama y únicamente cubierta por una diminuta pijama, Candace estaba; y a pesar del mal momento que la noche anterior había vivido, la rubia dormía profunda y tranquilamente, dándole así la oportunidad a un guapo hombre de admirarla detenidamente, empezando su gustosa travesía desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del más largo cabello de aquella alborotada, rizada y dorada melena; confirmándose él una vez más ¡lo mucho que esa mujer le gustaba! Sin embargo algo severamente le molestaba y eso era el verla de nuevo con el rostro tan maltratado. Así que, atrevido, estiró su mano y las yemas de sus dedos los pasó con delicadeza por lo feamente notorio.

Más con su acción, el hombre consiguió que la mujer, al sentir un leve dolor, se removiera sobre su lecho buscando, a la vez y a tientas, una almohada para abrazarse a ella y quedar cómodamente en posición fetal logrando con su pose que el espectador, sonriente, caminara hacia donde siempre las colchas caían; y del suelo las tomó para que con sumo cuidado las colocara sobre el bien formado cuerpo de la fémina a la que creyó tenía frío.

Pero estaba terminando con su tarea cuando un llamado a la puerta se escuchó; y antes de atenderlo se miró de nuevo a la bella durmiente para comprobar que el timbre ni siquiera a ella le molestó. Sigilosamente, el varón dejó la recámara para ir a atender el servicio que él mismo había solicitado.

Así que después de extender: una buena propina y gracias, él se dispuso a poner la mesa y sobre de ésta, el desayuno para ella que al sentirse cubierta por las gruesas cobijas y exageradamente asfixiada, se despertó; más al oír ruidos provenientes de afuera, la rubia se levantó, colocó su bata y salió para encontrarse con un trajeado… – **¿Baldo?**

Éste que servía café en una taza que sostenía, sonrió y sin girarse le desearía… – **Buenos días, Jefecita.**

**- Buenos días**… – se devolvió el saludo, pero ella ya se había acercado para saber… – **¿A qué hora llegaste?**

**- No hace más de dos horas**… – él con la cabeza le extendió invitación a sentarse; y en lo que Candace ocupaba el asiento ofrecido y recibía una servilleta, seguía escuchando… **– Y es que desde que Spectrum se comunicó conmigo, sin importarme nada ¡dejé todo como estaba! para venir de inmediato contigo**… – sonriendo ella a modo de gratitud y respondiendo al preocupado… **– ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**- Bien**.

Empero por la seca contestación, se quiso verificación… – **¿Estás segura?**

**- Completamente, pero dime ¿cómo diste conmigo?**... – la rubia se dispuso a comer de la ensalada de frutas que le pusieron en frente.

Sin embargo Baldo mediría terreno… – **El Jefe me dijo que te había dejado con el doctor; así que le llamé y él me dio la dirección del hotel. Además**… – le miró y sonó con regaño… **– la puerta**… – la señaló… **– no tenía seguro.**

**- Oh, tal vez a Jacob se le olvidó cerrar.**

**- ¡¿Quién demonios?!**... – se habían exaltado al no identificar ese nombre.

**- Un oficial de policía que conocí hace dos días; anoche me lo encontré en la calle y como no tengo auto se ofreció a traerme; pero antes de venir aquí, fuimos a tomar una copa y**… – por la dura mirada del trigueño… **– ¡Te aseguro que no pasó nada, hombre!**… – la mujer se disculpó; más como era una hija desobediente lo retaría… – **Bueno, y si sí, ¡¿cuál es el problema?!**

**- No, ninguno…** – Baldo levantó las manos en señal de defensa… **– porque tú sabes lo que haces, pero**… – el hombre se sentó a un lado de ella para preguntarle… **– ¿Qué pasó con el doctor?**... – y como ya sabía porque precisamente éste le chismorreó, no se pudo evitar ser sarcástico… **– ¿No que mucho interés?**

Totalmente ella lo ignoraría; y tajante, ordenaría… – **Después de desayunar, quiero que vayamos a ver lo del auto**… – y para dejarle en claro que no volviera a preguntar por aquel ingrato egoísta, sentenciaría… **– Y a partir de este momento… ¡mi tía es primero que ningún otro!**... – no sabiendo Baldo qué sentir, si verdadera pena por uno o un enorme gusto por saber a dos ¡fuera de la vida de ella! Sin embargo por las actitudes ¡de ya! y futuras que de Candace observara, el trigueño se cuestionaba… ¿de qué era capaz para así devolverle, a la rubia mujer, la sonrisa que, aún con sus siempre adversidades le caracterizaba?

Por otra parte, Terry, nuevamente carente de sueño se encontraba; y recargado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación que Candace había ocupado, el doctor sostenía en la mano el teléfono celular y como desde la noche anterior lo hacía, miraba el número de ella, pero simplemente no se atrevía a presionar el curioso botoncito verde, porque de antemano sabía que Peligro no le iba a responder. Además, el hombre debía pensar muy bien el modo para volver a acercarse a ella, que sí, difícil se la pondría. No obstante, el doctor empezaría: dándole tiempo, el mismo que él, al saberla sola y desdichada, a Margaret le dedicaría haciéndole compañía y atendiéndola para sacarla de su fuerte depresión, ayudando su madre Eleonor con el asunto de los funerales, dejando así la médico, a Susana Marlon al cuidado de otros profesionales que no le dieron a Candace oportunidad de visitarle en ese Lunes por la mañana; tomándolo la rubia increíblemente por el lado amable, ya que, al presentarse con esa lamentable apariencia con su tía, lo único que ganaría sería mortificarle.

Así que para darle tiempo al tiempo, Baldo y Candace se dirigieron a donde se había mandado el auto para su reparación, encontrándose en el interior, aquellos dos obsequios que Terry le regalara, siendo el mandato de la rubia en el momento que el trigueño se los mostró. – **¡Tírales a la basura!**… – las rosas y la bolsa que contenía: un sexy negligé y una tarjeta.

Sin embargo, el asistente abrió su mano y le preguntaría… – **¿Esto también?**

Candace observó: un precioso anillo, al que no le demostró interés porque dijo… – **Ese**… – lo apuntó… **– envíaselo dentro de la caja más linda que te encuentres y también una gran corona floral que diga… "Con mucho cariño por parte de los Hermanos Waid"**… – que difícilmente olvidaban afrentas y a Terry, ese diminuto detalle se le había escapado; afortunadamente, alguien a este último le echaría la mano y no precisamente la de Baldo, sino…

. . .

Cuando Susana se enteró del permiso personal de la Doctora Beckley, la enferma conciencia hizo de que las visitas de su sobrina cesarían; y por lo mismo, no la extrañaría, ya que según ella, en las buenas manos de Terry estaba; aprovechándolo Candace como ventaja para recuperarse de sus heridas y así no tener que preocupar innecesariamente a su querida tía, pasándose así los siguientes días, donde las visitas diarias al hospital nunca se abandonaron, así como la información que tampoco le compartían, hasta que Eleonor, después de una semana de permiso, regresó y al toparse en la sala de espera con Baldo y Candace, a ésta, se dirigieron… – **Quiero hablar contigo**. – Pero creyéndose el tema a tratar, por varios instantes la rubia se negó; empero la galeno la convenció cuando le dijo… **– No se trata de mi hijo, sino de ti.**

**- ¿Qué conmigo?**

Antes de, Eleonor le pidió unos minutos a solas; entonces ya que el trigueño estuvo lo más alejado de ellas, se solicitaría… – **Quiero analizarte**.

Por supuesto la rubia frunció el ceño preguntando… – **¡¿Por qué o para qué?!**

Debido a su renuente actitud se le respondería… – **Para prevenir en ti el cáncer.**

**- Pero… **

**- Candy**… – la médico le peticionó sentarse; y cuando ambas lo hicieron, se diría… **– Sé que has dejado ciertas cosas en claro, y entre ellas de que no quieres saber.**.. – inclusive de su hijo… **– nada de tu madre**. – Por la mirada que le regalaron, se corregiría… **– perdón, de Margaret; sin embargo es importante que sepas que también lo padeció.**

**- ¡Vaya!**... – se expresó fuertemente irónica. **– Entonces me imagino que con tan "lindos antecedentes" no puedo darme el lujo de negarme, ¿verdad?**

**- Lo puedes hacer si es que también no te interesa tu propia salud.**

**- Bueno…** – se contestó resignada ante la dura pedrada. **– ¿Y cuándo quiere empezar?**

**- Mañana mismo si es posible, sólo... ¿puedes venir en ayunas?**

**- Yo digo que sí, ¿por qué no?**. – Pero la astuta Candace se aprovecharía… **– ¿ahora yo puedo pasar a ver a mi tía?**

Eleonor sonrió respondiendo… – **Por supuesto**.

**- Gracias**… – amablemente se escuchó; luego a Baldo se llamó para disponerse la pareja a ir hacia donde Susana que sorprendentemente, en una semana, más delgada se observaba, pero que a pesar de sus dolores, no dejó de mostrar una linda sonrisa cuando vio a su sobrina que se acabó en besos y mimos con la tía y con quien se quedaron por el resto del día hasta que les anunciaron que ya era hora de retirarse, ofreciendo Baldo, al estar afuera, el irse a caminar por un rato aprovechando que estaban cerca de la ciudad, aceptando Candace con la condición de regresar temprano ya que al día siguiente debía presentarse con Eleonor que por su parte y después de haber hablado con ella, llamó a su hijo, que desde lo tristemente acontecido, se había ido a casa de Margaret, observando ésta cuando Terry, al simple hecho de escuchar algo referente de su hija, ese guapo rostro que por días se mantuvo fríamente serio, finalmente lo iluminaba con una amplia sonrisa, entendiéndolo ella que hasta se animó a sugerirle…

**- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?**

**- No, Madrina, no es así de fácil**.

La incrédula que yacía acostada en un elegante diván, le preguntaría… – **¿Soy yo el problema?**

Terry que estaba sentado en otro sillón muy cerca de ella, le miró contestándole honestamente… – **Sí, porque… verás, Margaret…** – le alcanzó una mano, se la besó y le confiaría… – **yo de ti, Madrina, guardo los más lindos recuerdos de mi vida; en cambio tu hija**…

**- … los más amargos de toda su existencia, ¿no es así?**... – la segunda vez viuda había concluido la frase, así que de nuevo se respondería…

**- Sí; además tú… **

**- Soy el obstáculo para que tú seas feliz**. – Él movió la cabeza en señal de sí y ella… – **Ya, creo que ya lo entendí**. – Y ayudada por su ahijado, Margaret se puso de pie siendo observada y seguida por Terry al que se le aseguraría… **– Ya no lo seré más.**

**- ¿De qué hablas?**... – el hombre no negó que se alarmó.

La mujer que se había girado, al verlo a su lado, puso su mano en el rostro de él y lo tranquilizaría… – **No atentaré contra mi vida, si es lo que te angustia, corazón, sino que… como mujer que tiene el vicio del juego… habiendo sido ese el modo con el que construí mi fortuna, que por supuesto, algún día será toda tuya**… – porque segura estaba que sus hijos jamás la aceptarían… **– con mi experiencia de jugadora, sé cuando es tiempo de retirarme, y en esta partida de la vida… lo haré para que tú no tengas que pagar por mi gran estupidez.**

**- No te entiendo, Margaret**.

Ésta lo abrazó, y en lo que se acurrucaba sobre su ancho pecho, le explicaría mejor… – **Lo que trato de decir es que me mantendré lo más alejada de ti y si eso no es suficiente, hasta cortaré todo tipo de comunicación entre los dos con tal de que te realices con la que amas. Así que, a pesar de haberme insistido de no recurrir a George, sí desistiré de la idea de ir a buscarlo a Nueva York y continuaré mi vida como lo he hecho: sin ellos. Lo malo es que a ti también te perderé para siempre**.

Margaret derramó lágrimas que se enjugaron en la fina sudadera de aquél que a pesar de sentir dolor por la separación, acordaría… – **Pero creo que será lo mejor, Madrina**… – logrando con eso que ella debido a la sorpresa, interrumpiera su llanto para mirarle a los ojos, leyendo de aquellos labios… – **porque amo a Candace. Quiero decírselo de frente y sin impedimentos para recuperarla, aunque bien sé, me llevará tiempo**.

Obviamente dolida la mujer se separó, más comprensiva le aconsejaría… – **Entonces hazlo**. – Y con porte digno continuaría… **– y no lo desperdicies más aquí conmigo. Además desde este momento me dedicaré a tenerlo todo listo para marcharme en cuanto antes**. – Sin embargo Terry, al reconocer que su actitud había sido descortés, como pago, se quedaría con ella hasta que ese momento llegará y que fue justo en esa mañana de Martes, escabullándose Margaret en lo que su ahijado seguía durmiendo y Candace se alistaba para asistir al hospital donde primero la llevaron al laboratorio clínico y luego la prepararon para pasarla al área de resonancias magnéticas.

Pero en cuanto los especialistas tuvieron los primeros resultados, no pudieron ocultárselos a la paciente que vistiendo una bata y yacía acostada en el camastro de un consultorio, gritaba fuertemente… – **¡¿UN QUÉ?!**... – pero más rápida que veloz se enderezó para quedar sentada.

Eleonor que había dejado a su colega explicar y que éste únicamente había usado términos médicos, le corroboraría a Candace en sencillas palabras… – **Un bebé**.

Más al instante de compartir la noticia, tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de reír debido a la emoción de: imaginarse a su hijo el padre y del rostro de horror que puso la futura madre que preguntaría ¡llena de incoherencia!… – **¡¿Y ESO CÓMO SE METIÓ AHÍ?!**

Y en lo que Candace, aterrada, se miraba el vientre, Baldo que la acompañaba, se tapó la boca de la reacción de aquella; mientras que uno de los doctores, increíblemente sintiéndose ofendido, con palitos y manzanitas pensó en explicarle, empero le dijo… – **Verá, señorita, cuando un hombre y una mujer, se olvidan de usar protección en el momento de tener relaciones sexuales, se corre el riesgo de que un simple esperma se penetre en…**

**- ¡DOCTOR, ESO YA LO SÉ!**… – rudamente le habían cortado la inspiración de su cátedra. **– ¡Me refiero a que**… – con sus dedos, la mujer le indicaba… **– por tres años, del diario, estuve tomando pastillas anticonceptivas precisamente para NO EMBARAZARME!**... – no fue mentira, pero todo el cuerpo se le erizó a la sola idea.

El galeno, ahora interesado, le preguntaría… – **¿Y cuándo dejó de tomarlas?**

**- ¡Siete ú ocho meses atrás! ¡Además se me advirtió de una probabilidad de 1000…** – exageró… **– el haber hasta quedado estéril por consumirlas tanto!**

Con ello, entre los médicos se miraron, pero otro hablaría… – **Sin embargo el diagnóstico prueba lo contrario, de que usted no lo es, sólo era cuestión de darle tiempo a su matriz para desintoxicarse y esos meses fueron lo suficiente para quedar lista ¡para este gran momento!**... – lo había expresado con gran algarabía… **– donde células dentro su organismo están trabajando para formar un nuevo individuo.**

**- Y como su fecundación registra poco tiempo, debes tener mucho cuidado tratando no hacer mayores esfuerzos porque podrías provocar un desprendimiento y…**

**- ¡Entiendo, entiendo, entiendo!**… – impaciente Candace interrumpió a Eleonor que al ver la tristeza en aquella, solicitó a sus colegas un momento a solas para así tranquilizarla de que un bebé para una mujer no era tan malo pero principalmente…

**- ¿Terry es el padre de tu hijo?**

La muy rebelde con causa, cruzándose de brazos, contestaría… – **¡No lo sé!**

Para no insistir, la médico diría… – **Bueno, como de lo que más me importaba has salido bien, te dejo para que te vistas y el ginecólogo termine de darte otras indicaciones.**

**- Está bien**.

Y en lo que Eleonor salía, Baldo se acercó a Candace; y a ésta le preguntaría con incredulidad… – **¿De verdad no sabes quién es el padre? **

**- ¡Por supuesto que sí, cabezón! ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que correré feliz para ir a informárselo al muy desdichado!**. – Candace se puso la mano en el vientre y dijo amorosa… – **No es cierto, mamita, hablo de otro, no de tu pin… Floyd padre.**

No pudiendo ésta vez Baldo echarse a reír y comentar… – **¡Jefecita, todavía son células las que tienes en tu pancita para que ya des por hecho que será una nena!**

Despreciativa ella sonaría…** – ¡Pues al doctorcete ese más le vale que lo sea! porque ¡¿ni eso supo hacer bien?!**

Aún así el asistente se arriesgaría a cuestionar…** – Lo quieres, ¿verdad?**... – y ella…

**- ¡Seguro!… ¡pero en lo más hondo del mar!**

Y mientras Baldo seguía riendo conforme abandonaba la habitación para que Candace se alistara, en el pasillo, el trigueño alcanzó a distinguir a la galeno que por celular con alguien se disculpaba… – **Perdón, hijo, pero si quieres te llamo después y continúes durmiendo.**

_- No, no._ – Terry, acostado sobre su cama, se talló la cara y quiso saber… _– ¿ya tienes algunas noticias?_

**- Sí, pero antes de, necesito que lo tomes con serenidad y no te…**

_- … ¡¿son malas?!.._. – el hijo la interrumpió no viendo el iluminado gesto en el rostro de su madre que le recomendaría…

**- Precisamente quería decirte que no te precipitaras.**

_- ¿Entonces?..._ – preguntó el Muñeco que había enderezado medio torso.

Apoyándose sobre su codo escucharía… – **Candace dio positivo**.

Por ese resultado el hombre se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y suplicaría… _– ¡No, Mamá, por favor, no me digas que…!_

**- ¡No, no, no me entendiste!**… – ahora había sido turno de la madre en interrumpirlo, pero la médico al notar que Baldo le miraba, dijo… **– Tanto en sangre como orina le encontramos altos niveles de HCG.**

_- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!_. – Con la noticia el hombre se dio tremendo parón, pero así como se levantó ¡cayó al suelo! porque las sábanas se le enredaron y por lo mismo el teléfono por allá salió botado.

Así que después de haberse peleado con lo que tenía en las piernas, fue en busca del artefacto, pero la llamada se había cortado. Entonces sin perder instantes volvió a conectarse, oyendo que su madre reía en lo que quería saber… **– ¿Qué te pasó?**

Terry la ignoró porque necesitaba verificación… _– ¡¿Es verdad lo que…?!_

**- Sí**_._ – Eleonor le confirmaría… **– está embarazada, pero me negó al preguntarle…**

La mujer se separó el teléfono del oído debido al grito emocionado que pegaron acompañado de… _– ¡Es mío!_

Sin embargo la futura abuela… _–_** ¿Estás seguro?**

_- ¡Por supuesto!_

**- Entonces, ¿por qué…?**

_- ¡Lógico! Porque está enojada conmigo, pero dime, ¡¿dónde está?! ¡¿sigue ahí?! ¡¿ya se fue?!_

**- No, aquí sigue**… – se miró hacia Baldo que recargado en la pared veía hacia la puerta. **– ¿Quieres que le diga algo?**

_- No, no, sólo quiero pensar que ¿su asistente está con ella?_

**- Así es. **

_- Bueno, te dejo para hablar con él_

Pero antes de cortar comunicación… – **¿Terry?**

_- ¿Si?_

**- ¡Felicidades, hijo!**

_- ¡Felicidades también a ti, abuela!._ – Y ahora sí se desconectaron para que Terry, ¡como un chiquillo! saliera corriendo de su habitación en busca de Margaret para compartirle la buena nueva, recibiendo él, por parte de la mujer de servicio, la noticia que la patrona ya se había ido. Sin embargo, el hombre únicamente pudo expresar… Ni modo… porque su felicidad de saberse padre, ¡lo estaba superando todo! Así que como segundo paso: fue comunicarse con Baldo y pedirle le reservara, para esa misma noche, una cita con Candace.

Y aunque al principio, el asistente se puso muy renuente, por lo que esa mujer representaba para él, al final de cuentas aceptó porque comprendió que… juntos o separados "un hijo siempre será un lazo irrompible entre dos"… y si con amor había sido concebido ¿por qué no ayudarlo a vivir dentro de una familia y así sus padres se encargarían de darle un futuro mejor?

Y mientras afuera del nosocomio, Baldo se ponía de acuerdo con Terry, adentro, Candace, increíblemente, no sabía cómo compartir la noticia con su tía Susana que desde su cama observaba a su sobrina en un ir y venir por la breve sala hasta que la enferma solicitaría… – **Hija, ¿podías dejar de dar vueltas?**. – Con la petición la rubia se detuvo en seco, se giró para escuchar… **– gracias, porque ya me estabas mareando**. – Pero por la manera que la visitante comenzó a bailar un pie… **– Lo que sea, dímelo ya.**

**- ¡Es que…!**

Candace no terminó su oración porque se echó a correr y cayó en el regazo de la paciente, que sonriente, la consolaría… – **¿Qué sucede, mi cielo?**

Sin mirarla, la sobrina pediría… – **¡Prométeme que no te enojarás conmigo, y yo te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer!**

**- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?**

Susana le levantó el rostro sonriendo al ver el afligido de Candace que divertida se defendería… – **¡Te juro que yo nada!**. – En cambio sí responsabilizaría… **– ¡fue ese infeliz revivido del doctor!**

**- ¡¿Terry?!**... – expresó la enferma que hasta frunció el ceño ya que días pasados ¿qué no de "querido" lo trataron? y ahora hasta…

**- ¡Sí, el muy desgraciado**… – no se exageró porque Peligró chilló cuando dijo… **– me embarazó!**

**- ¡Santísimo cielo! ¡¿cómo?!**

Candace bromista sonaría… – **¡Ay, tía! ¿te lo explico a mi modo o llamo al médico para que te diga lo que a mí?**

**- ¡Tonta!**... – Susana no se quedó con las ganas de soltarle un zape. **– Hablo de…**

**- ¿Verdad que tú fuiste testigo de lo que el ginecólogo en Nueva York me dijo?**

**- Entonces ¿qué pasó? **

**- Pues que a la mera hora… ¡me salieron con que sí funciona y ya hay un "muñequito" en la incubadora!.** – E instantes pasaron para que al siguiente, las dos rubias estallaran en carcajadas preguntando una… **– ¿No estás molestas?**

**- ¿Yo?**. – Candace dijo sí con la cabeza y Susana… **– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Al contrario yo te pregunto ¿tú ya no lo estás?**

Ahora fue turno de un… – **No.** – Y se confesaría… **– si reaccioné así fue porque la noticia me tomó de sorpresa ya que**… – un poco de resentimiento nostálgico se escucharía en su voz… **– ¡Infinidad de veces le pedí a Alberto un hijo y las mismas se negó convenciéndome siempre, porque según yo estúpidamente lo amaba, de aguantar hasta que él pudiera darme lo que "una reina se merece"!**... – se había burlado. **– En cambio, sin saber que mi gran ilusión es precisamente la de ser madre**… – y untando un tanto de rencor… – **para demostrarle a otra lo que es verdaderamente serlo, Terry**… – sonrió levemente… **– sin pedírselo, mucho menos planearlo… ¡me lo ha concedido!**

**- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?**

**- Tía, eso mismo me he estado preguntado yo, porque**… – Candace calló de repente.

**- ¿Por qué, hija?**

La rubia menor actuaría con astucia para no revelar lo sucedido. – **Por esa unión que tiene con la que más desprecio**.

Susana lo sería más al aseverar… – **Creí que aún así le habías dado la oportunidad.**

**- Sí, es cierto**… – y la sobrina sonrió ampliamente para no levantar sospechas; pero de nuevo la tía…

**- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?**

**- ¡Ninguno!**... – para no decir… "me lastimó con su egoísta actitud porque les prefirió a ellos antes que a mí"... pero aún así Candace, racionalizaba con inteligencia y comprendía perfectamente la situación de Terry, porque ¡todo! lo que le negaron a ella, se lo habían dado en creces a él. Lo malo que Peligro también era caprichosa, rencorosa y vengativa, y justamente eso sería el pequeñísimo problema para aceptarlo de vuelta; sin embargo… ese deseado hijo o hija, como ella ya estaba segura que sería… ¿qué tanto le ayudaría a su propio padre para que le perdonaran el error que cometió?

Continuará


	27. Chapter 27

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 20 de Octubre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 26**

**. . .**

Después de haber recorrido las cortinas y persianas, Candace, parada al pie del ventanal, admiraba como afuera el esplendoroso sol regaba con sus rayos el hermoso jardín de aquellas instalaciones.

Sin ser egoísta se movió de su lugar para que su tía… a la cual ya había ayudado a abandonar su cama y ahora ocupaba una silla muy cerca de ahí… pudiera también deleitarse del bello espectáculo que ese martes pintaba.

Y curiosamente ambas observaban como aves bebían agua de una fuente cuando un solo timbrazo se escuchó y la rubia más joven caminó hacia donde estaba su bolso para tomar el celular y escuchar del buzón: un mensaje que era nada menos que una canción hecha poema que decía:

Quiero ver jugueteando por las piezas y patios

Un muñeco de carne, mitad tú, mitad yo

Que lleve en sus cabellos el color de tu pelo

Y en sus ojos de cielo la mirada piadosa que Dios me regaló.

Quiero ver jugueteando ahora, siempre y por vida

Un muñeco de carne mitad tú, mitad yo

Que lleve en sus mejillas la sedad de tus besos

Y en su boca el perfume, que tu seno le dio.

Quiero ver que me busca, quiero ver que me espera

Quiero sentir su abrazo cuando me vea llegar

Quiero me diga cosas y me cuente mentiras

Quiero que me consuele cuando me vea llorar

Quiero después morirme sabiendo que te queda

Un muñeco de carne mitad tú mitad yo

Que lleve en sus cabellos el color de tu pelo

Y en sus ojos de cielo la mirada piadosa que Dios me regaló.

… y lógico una fuerte carcajada fue inevitable no arrojar; pero Peligro estaba cerrando el artefacto cuando Susana le preguntaba… – **¿Está todo bien?**

**- Sí, tía**... – se contestó al momento de girarse hacia ella, notando la enferma la linda sonrisa que adornó el rostro de su sobrina; sin embargo, ésta última aún sostenía el teléfono cuando otro mensaje le llegó; pero éste le causó severa molestia y bajamente calificaría… **– ¡Idiota iluso!**. – Y sin pedírselo, Candace regresó sus pasos hacia Susana para mostrarle. Más el ceño de la tía se frunció y la futura madre, le compartiría… **– Y éste no es el primero, porque como de este tipo los he estado recibiendo a lo largo de una semana**.

Por supuesto se cuestionaría con mayúscula intriga… – **¿Y qué pretende a estas alturas de la vida con mandarte a decir que te extraña o que te ama? **

Peligro se encogió de hombros respondiendo… –** No lo sé; tal vez**… – miró a la que yacía en la silla; y con inquisición diría… **– ya se dio cuenta ¿del error que cometió?**

Sonando molesta, Susana observaría… – **¡¿Y no le parece demasiado tarde?!**

**- ¡Deja eso, Susy!**... – se cruzaron de brazos. **– ¡Es un pretencioso de lo peor que sigue creyendo que le correspondo igual!**

**- Cuando eso no es verdad, ¿cierto?**

Una ofendida mujer manoteó espetando… – **¡Por supuesto, porque él mismo mató mi supuesto amor con su infidelidad! Además ¿qué mi desinterés mostrado no le basta?**

**- Quizá está esperando que tú se lo vuelvas a decir.**

**- Pues que lo haga sentado, porque no me tomaré la molestia para hacerlo. Aunque**… – la rubia más joven se preparó para teclear … **– no estaría demás preguntarle a una de mis hermanas qué saben, han visto o presenciado entre ese matrimonio de perdedores.**

**- … y de paso, salúdamelas de mi parte.**

**- Claro que sí.**

Pero en lo que Candace concentraba sus ojos y dedos en el teclado, Susana comenzó a sentirse presa de un ataque de nervios; así que en el momento que la casi hija terminó con su tarea, la paciente retomaría la palabra solicitando… – **Quiero irme a casa.**

De lo más calmada se le contestaría… – **Pero todavía no es tiempo.**

**- Lo sé, pero ya no quiero estar un minuto más aquí.**

Y con la petición se aventó el celular a la cama para ponerse de cuclillas enfrente de la solicitante y demandarle… – **¿Por qué? ¿te han dicho o hecho algo? O**… – se frunció el ceño… **– ¡¿acaso Marie se atrevió a venir a molestarte?!**

**- No, no, nada de eso**… – se puso una mano en el rostro de aquella para hacerla calmar; así que después de limpiarse la garganta… **– simplemente es que después de la intervención se dijo que es todo lo que pueden hacer por mí.**

**- ¡¿Cuál intervención?!…** – Candace se enderezó rápidamente.

Susana la miró con extrañeza y cuestionaría… – **¿Es que no te avisaron que me han quitado ya la matriz?**

En un grito se respondería… – **¡Por supuesto que no!**. – Y una furiosa mujer ya estaba buscando la salida; y con pasos acelerados llegó al mostrador de recepción y ahí, con urgencia, preguntó por la Doctora Beckley, informándosele que podía encontrarla en su oficina; así que sin agradecer, se buscó el objetivo y también sin medir la voz, al momento de abrir la puerta, se reclamaría… **– ¡¿Cómo fue posible que hayan operado a mi tía sin haberme informado?!**

Los tres médicos que ahí estaban, se miraron entre ellos; pero uno, que precisamente explicaba a la encargada, se giró hacia la recién arribada para defenderse… **– Ya era urgente y necesario porque el cáncer avanzaba cada día más.**

**- ¡Pero aún así, debieron avisarme!**. – Y llegándose a los extremos, se espetaría… – **¡¿qué tal si mi madre muere en la plancha y yo sin saberlo?!**. – Al segundo doctor que pretendió hablar se le dijo… **– ¡Y no me vaya a salir con la tarugada que no hubo el modo porque del diario estuve aquí y ninguno**… – los señaló uno a uno… **– se dignó a decirme absolutamente ¡NADA! escudándose que esas son sus estúpidas reglas!**. – Por varios instantes reinó el silencio hasta que ella volvió a exigir… **– ¡¿Y cómo está eso qué ya es todo lo que pueden hacer por ella?!**

De nuevo, miradas se cruzaron y extrañados, preguntaron… – **¿Quién le dijo eso?**

**- ¡Mi tía por supuesto!**

**- ¿Y ella cómo…?**

**- ¡Como haya sido! ¡¿qué de cierto es?!**

Eleonor, indicando con su mano calmarse, hablaría… – **Caballeros.** – Estos se pusieron de pie… **– háganme el favor de salir para que sea yo quien le explique a la señorita**. – Ya que aquellos estuvieron afuera después de solicitar "con permiso"… se invitó a tomar asiento, pero ante la negativa de la rubia, le aclararon a ésta… **– No es que sea todo, sino que... como se le ha hecho demasiado en una semana, su cuerpo necesita descanso y que el tratamiento haga su parte.**

**- Entonces ¿puedo llevármela a casa? ¡porque me lo ha pedido!**

**- En cambio a mí me gustaría que se quedarán más tiempo para seguir al pendiente y cuidado de sus reacciones. Sin embargo**… – Eleonor, con su experiencia, aceptaría… – **Llévatela**. – Y le sugeriría… **– distráela mucho porque sus últimos días felices dependerán de ti.**

**- ¡Ya lo creo que sí!**... – sonó arrogante y retadora. **– ¡Y le garantizo que serán muchos!**

**- Que así sea, hija, lo deseo de corazón. Ahora, siéntate, por favor, para darte una serie de recomendaciones ante situaciones a las que te vas a enfrentar; además indicaciones con respecto a la aplicación correcta de sus medicamentos; y también a dónde y con quién debes recurrir en presencia de una emergencia, así como para sus debidas revisiones.**

Muda, Candace tomó el lugar ofrecido y prestó seria atención a todo lo que se decía, transcurriendo de este modo, tres cuartos de hora, tiempo en el que Baldo ya había regresado y había sido compañía de Susana que al momento de compartirle la posibilidad de irse, el trigueño, sentado en el sofá, disimuladamente había mandado un mensaje de texto con asunto de urgente.

. . .

Un vehículo recreacional equipado con recámara, sala, cocineta y baño, fue lo que se le ordenó a Baldo conseguir para la comodidad de Susana e iniciar juntos un viaje hacia el Norte, para ser más exactos: hacia el pueblo natal de la enferma.

Así que en lo que Candace finiquitaba toda deuda con el instituto, su asistente se había encargado de surtir de gas y comida el transporte rentado; luego el trigueño se fue al hotel para empacar todas sus pertenencias y liquidar la cuenta; pero al estar en el estacionamiento y en lo que remolcaba el Audi, un muy casual Terry apareció y en sencillas palabras se le explicó la repentina decisión, echándole así nuevamente a perder su plan para esa noche; y como no tendría otra oportunidad, se quedó con Baldo hasta que fueron por las dos mujeres que se encontraban ya en la salida del hospital, no causándole a una mucha gracia que digamos su presencia porque fue ignorada hasta que él… después de haber sido caballeroso ayudando a Susana a subirse en la casa-móvil y dejándola muy bien acomodada… pidió unos minutos a solas a la rubia que se había quedado abajo y que todo el tiempo se la pasó cruzada de brazos únicamente observándolo.

Entonces accediéndose a la solicitación, la pareja caminó unos cuantos metros en dirección al jardín; y ya alejados lo suficiente, a Terry se le ocurrió preguntar… – **¿Cómo estás?**

Debido a su atrevimiento se contestaría rudamente… – **¡Evítate formalismos conmigo y ve al grano, ¿de qué quieres hablar?!**

**- De ti, de mí y de lo que llevas ahí**… – le apuntó al vientre que se tocó diciendo…

**- Si te refieres a MI hijo, déjame decirte que éste es solo MÍO.**

**- ¿Ah, si?**. – Se mofaría… **– y ¿quién es el padre?**

**- ¡Un desgraciado infeliz que hace tiempo se murió!**

El hombre deseó echarse a reír; en cambio pediría…** – ¿Y ni porque está muerto le perdonarás el error que estúpidamente cometió?**

**- Lo dudo, porque una vez le dije que yo carezco de ese don**… – haciéndose fácil replicar…

**- ¡Y no sólo de ese, sino de muchos más!**

**- ¡Ah!.** – La rubia, subiéndose las mangas de una sudadera, alegaría… **– ¡¿tienes ganas de pelear?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**... – ¿se habían rajado?... **– Sólo quiero que me prestes atención.**

**- ¿Y vale la pena?**... – la peleonera de nuevo se cruzó de brazos para escuchar…

**- ¡Tal vez para ti no! pero es necesario que sepas los motivos por los cuáles actué como actué.**

Notoriamente celosa, aquella respingaría… – **Pero si más entendible no pudo ser: te dolió perder "a tu deliciosa Sandía y a tu adorado padrino"**

**- ¿Y sabes por qué?**

**- ¿Es necesario?**

**- ¡Absolutamente! para que sepas que el hombre que tu hermano mató era primo de mi madre y que sí ¡era un vivales! pero que nada tuvo que ver con el abandono de tu padre.**

Por supuesto, disfrazando sorpresa con fiereza se defendería… – **¡¿Y a ti quién te asegura que Steve atentó contra él por defenderme a mí?!**

**- Vamos, Candace, no necesitas tener dos neuronas para deducirlo.**

**- Bueno**… – se serenaron… **– entonces con esto tenemos otra prueba más de que tú y yo nunca podemos estar juntos.**

**- Te equivocas, porque ahora hay un hijo de por medio.**

**- Ese no es problema porque…**

**- ¿Te desharás de él?**

Candace en lugar de reaccionar ofendida, diría… – **¡¿Para que así puedas llenarte la bocota y gritarme en la cara que soy una "asesina"?!**

**- Nunca lo dije**… – se escudaron.

**- ¡Pero lo pensaste!**

**- No es cierto.**

**- ¡¿Ahora te atreves a llamarme mentirosa?!**. – Y porque Terry, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dijo nada, la rubia además de golpearle un brazo, le gritaría… **– ¡Contéstame!**

**- ¿Para qué? Si todo lo que digo lo tomas personal**

Por su confiada actitud, Peligro, berrinchuda, expresaría… – **¡Ay, cómo te odio!**

El instante se aprovechó para confesar… – **En cambio yo te amo**. – Él sacó una mano que extendió… **– y por lo mismo quiero que lo nuestro siga funcionando diciéndote que ya no hay nada que se interponga entre los dos.**

**- Lo dices fácil**… – la rubia únicamente lo miraba… **– pero siempre existirá ese lazo con…**

**- Te aseguro que no más…** – él acortó distancia… **– porque se ha ido y con tal de tenerte a ti, evitaré mencionarla e informarle absolutamente nada de nosotros, tal cual ella misma lo sentenció.**

Para probar que tanto le dolía esa supuesta separación, Candace enarcó una ceja, sonrió arrogante y se auto-declararía… – **¡Así que la he vencido!**

**- Eso parece.**

Pero ella usaría toda la altanería existente para aseverarle… – **No, ¡así es! porque**… – Terry le regalaría toda su atención… **– yo, a pesar de no tenerla a mi lado, todo el tiempo tuve el cariño y cuidado de una madre; además obtuve el respeto de un padre, sin dejar de mencionar que me gané la veneración de un hermano, ¿pero sabes qué es lo mejor?**... – ella también se le acercó… **– ¡le he arrancado el amor y preferencia de lo único que le restaba!**… – puso su mano en el pecho masculino… **– quedándose la perdedora con completamente ¡nada!**. – Y por instantes la pareja se perdió en sus miradas hasta que Candace, sin dejar de ser pretensiosa, retomaría la palabra… **– pero volviendo a lo que verdaderamente me interesa oír**… – su acercamiento consiguió que él le pasara una mano por la cintura… – **y sabiendo como soy, actuando otras veces peor**… – ella lo sujetó con firmeza de la quijada para seguir diciendo… **– ¿aún así me amas?**

Sin hesitación se le confirmaría… – **Sí**. – Y lo repetiría… **– te amo; y no sólo por eso estoy aquí sino para proponerte que… **

La mujer no lo dejó hablar porque, así de posesiva, se adueñó de su boca. Empero cuando él apenas estaba reaccionando, ella con rudeza lo separó y le dijo… – **Cuídate mucho, por favor**… – desconcertándolo de cierto modo su petición.

**- Pero…**

La rubia, ahora emocionada y sonriente, comenzó a retroceder sus pasos conforme solicitaba nuevamente… – **Terry, dame el tiempo que te pedí para dedicárselo por completo a mi tía y tienes mi palabra que en un determinado momento yo te buscaré.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**... – él re cuestionó no perdiendo tiempo en seguirla.

Y en lo que la acompañaba al camión, se le afirmaría… – **Sí, además nuestro hijo querrá conocer a su padre en el justo momento que llegue a este mundo; así que tú debes estar ahí.**

Pero a pesar de ser reconocida su indudable paternidad y recibir un último beso lanzado al aire, el rostro del hombre no pudo evitar entristecerse y resignarse a respetar la decisión que se había tomado.

Así que a las siete de la noche se despidieron de Atlanta, Georgia para que al ponerse en marcha el motor de aquella casa rodante se diera la bienvenida al inicio de una nueva e inolvidable aventura que empezaría esa misma noche, que después de haber manejado 125 millas de camino, se llegó a Chattanooga: ciudad del estado de Tennessee, lugar donde al rayar el alba del miércoles se disfrutaría de sus maravillas arquitectónicas como: el considerado puente peatonal más largo del mundo sobre el río, el reconstruido acuario, un curioso puente de vidrio atravesando una avenida, preciosas fuentes burbujeantes; así como las naturales, las favoritas de Susana, que se olvidó por completo de todo mal y no se perdió la visita a la profunda caverna con su altamente impresionante cascada Ruby, también el treparse valientemente al tranvía que viaja a través de la pendiente de mayor inclinación mundial para llegar al tope de una montaña y su mirador; quedándose en aquel espléndido estado para poder gozar de todo con su interesante historia y comida: una semana, para que a la siguiente se continuará el viaje, cruzando en breve por Kentucky, hacia Illinois donde al citarse los diferentes puntos domiciliarios de familiares, Susana pidió amablemente ir a visitarlos, concediéndole su sobrina con ello y más, el más pequeño de los caprichos; lo malo que en ese específico trayecto Candace comenzó a padecer los crudos estragos de su embarazo y que al verla sumamente frustrada, sus compañeros la animaban diciéndole:

**- No les hagas caso, porque todo es psicológico**… – pero ella alegaba fuertemente…

**- ¡Psicológico o no, yo me sigo sintiendo de la fregada! Y no sólo porque tengo antojos de cosas que en mi vida había probado sino que también me aumentaron los deseos de asesinar a ¡ALGUIEN!**... – y los oídos del pobre Terry, donde quiera que estuviera, sencillamente le retumbaban porque no solamente eso le dedicaban, sino muchas obscenidades porque por supuesto, se aclaraba, lo matarían después de haberle sacado suculento provecho… poniendo de un color carmín a la inocente de Susana que en su vida sexo no conoció. Sin embargo ¡cómo se reía! de las ocurrencias de su sobrina y también de la cara apenada de un hombre que interiormente envidiaba a otro pero a la vez no, porque echándole coco, reconocía no querer estar en los zapatos de un individuo cuando Spectrum fuera enterado del producto resultado de aquella clandestina relación que a sus espaldas se dio; sin todavía saber el incauto Baldo de la verdadera unión carnal existente entre Candace y Steve.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Desde el momento que se atravesó la línea limitante entre los estados de Kentucky e Illinois: tíos, primos y demás conocidos, se frecuentaron; reconociéndose a algunos y a otros de plano ¡no! estando entre ellos, los que ubicaban a Candace como la "hija abandonada de Marie", sintiendo la rubia: unas mayúsculas ganas, no sólo de arrojar sobre ellos, los vómitos que cada vez iban en aumento, sino de apretarles el pescuezo hasta que dejaran de respirar ¡por su equívoca osadía! acrecentando su furia cuando se atrevían a preguntarle por su hermano, ganándole la respuesta, otros que criticaban su mal comportamiento pero a la vez compadeciéndose de los dos hijos y responsabilizando a la madre de esa temible actitud. Convirtiéndose esas experiencias las más amargas para Candace que de mil mal arrogantes modos les hacía entender que no quería hablar de eso; lo bueno que Susana al notar la incomodidad de su sobrina, rápidamente se disculpaba con todos, con la excusa de ir a donde había más familia ya que su tiempo era poco y debían llegar a Nueva York antes del arribo del invierno, más no comentándole a nadie de su cruel padecimiento, no entendiendo así ninguno que aquella visita la efectuaban a manera de despedida.

. . . . . . . . . .

Así que después de pisar puntos importantes en el estado que el perecido y famoso Presidente Abraham Lincoln adoptó como suyo, se retomó la ruta hacia el Este, cruzando por Indiana con su maravillosa capital donde se realizan las mejores carreras automovilísticas: la apasionada droga de Candace que lamentaba no poder montarse en uno de esos autos y correr velozmente como a ella le gustaba; pero por su bebé, se aguantó las ganas y continuaron su viaje en dirección a Ohio: madre que más presidentes de la nación ha dado; también lugar de nacimiento de los hermanos de la aviación y demás personajes altamente reconocidos.

Pero Pensilvania no se quedaba atrás, con sus extensos campos y casas con graneros conservando todavía sus estilos antiguos haciéndote transportar a los tiempos del ayer cuando reyes, príncipes y duques gobernaron tierras americanas, sin olvidarse de visitar Gettysburg: donde se suscitó aquel campo de batalla entre militantes de la Unión y Confederados, pasando de noche por Nueva Jersey para llegar muy temprano a la gran urbe que Manhattan representaba, siendo exactamente las 6 de la mañana de un día jueves cuando aquel transporte se detuvo justo enfrente de la casa Waid y que al momento de abrirse la puerta del vehículo aquel, un hombre fue el primero en bajarse para estirar las piernas y luego extender su mano para ayudar a la segunda pasajera que al quedar parada en el último escalón del estribo y sabiendo que no la dejaría caer, juguetona, dio un salto para ser atrapada por él que en el instante de tenerla entre sus brazos, en lo que ella se aferraba de su cuello y le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas, se perdieron largamente en un apasionado beso, pero en el instante siguiente que se separaron para tomar aire se recordaría…

**- Como todo el tiempo… al no poder resistir estar alejado de ti y me subí contigo con la promesa de no hablar, respirar ni distraerte a pesar de los muchos deseos que contuve por besarte y tenerte durante el viaje donde te acompañé echándote la mano con tu tía pero principalmente estando al pendiente de ti y de nuestro hijo… es hora de que tú cumplas con tu palabra empeñada**.

Sonando burlona, se diría… – **¿Por lo menos me dejarás decir a mi familia… "Hola, ya llegue, ya me voy"?**

Haciendo un gesto de no estar de acuerdo, se respondería… – **Está bien.**

Ayudada por Baldo, Susana apareció hablando… – **Sólo les recuerdo que anoche prometieron a Elda y Mat llevarlas a desayunar para compartirles especialmente su "secreto".**

**- ¡Es verdad!**... – dijo una que fue puesta en el suelo porque justamente ese torbellino par, todavía vistiendo pijamas y pegando gritos emocionados, había salido rápidamente de la casa, llegando a cada una de las recién llegadas arrojándose a sus brazos para llenarlas de besos y declararles palabras de lo mucho que sinceramente las habían extrañado; pero al poner debida atención al aspecto de la mujer mayor, las risas de las jovencitas se convirtieron en llanto al cuestionar…

**- ¡Tía Susy, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?! ¡¿dónde está?!**

Sin flaquear, se quitaron una coqueta pañoleta y se respondería… – **Ahora yace en la profundidad del Lago Michigan**

Sin embargo, la seguridad de Candace, no pudo faltar al recalcar… – **¡Pero no hay porqué preocuparse, niñas, ya que pronto le volverá a salir y lucirá mayormente hermoso, ¿no es así?!**... – y tres seres acordaron con ella para que dos pararan de sufrir.

Más las lindas traviesas no dejaron de abrazar amorosamente a su tía, que así: abrazada, la condujeron por todo el corredor hasta la entrada de la casa además para cubrirla y cubrirse todos del frío que ya había arreciado en el estado, encontrándose en el interior cálido del hogar, a George que sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a su siempre querida Susana… y que aún en presencia de Rosa Paula que también los recibió con cordialidad… el padre de familia no dudó en ir hacia la que un lugar especial en su vida ocupaba para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo confesándole en el oído el sincero gusto que le daba tenerla de vuelta en casa convirtiéndose ésta también en la nueva morada del divorciado pero jamás cambiado: Anthony que cubierto en su fina bata descaradamente bostezaba y desparramado se encontraba ocupando el sillón individual de la sala pero sin dejar de mirar con cierto recelo a su "hermana" Candace y luego a los dos hombres que las acompañaban, reconociéndose de inmediato a uno y que para saludarlo debidamente, el rubio se vio obligado a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo la tensión se hizo presente cuando Alberto, Patricia y su junior… llegaron.

Pero sorprendentemente la testosterona de un macho se alborotó al máximo y no disimuló en ocultarlo, porque efusivo a los brazos de Candace el hombre corrió, provocando con su tempestiva acción: reacción celosa en más de dos, principalmente en Terry y una herida Patricia que procuró no hacer escándalo porque advertida de su esposo estaba, pero como toda mujer despechada, había jurado hacer algo al respecto y más cuando descubrió…

Continuará

* Mitad tú, mitad yo: Mario Molina Montes


	28. Chapter 28

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 24 de Octubre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 27**

**. . .**

Como digna y amable anfitriona, Rosa Paula había ofrecido bebidas calientes, que al ser aceptadas, con la ayuda de Patricia se pusieron a repartir tazas: unas llenas de café y otras de té, a los cinco hombres que estaban ocupando la sala de aquella casa, mientras que en la habitación de Susana, en lo que las jóvenes rubias con sumo cuidado ponían a ésta última sobre su cama, Candace, del closet, sacaba una cobija afelpada que luego fue colocada en las piernas de la convaleciente; sin embargo, ¡asiento rápido la futura madre buscó! cuando algo se les compartió a las recién llegadas y precisamente una de ellas no pudo evitar exclamar fuertemente:

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!**... – para su corroboración.

**- Que hace apenas unos días se le permitió ver a su hijo.**

**- ¿Y eso por qué?**... – se había interrogado; y rápidamente dos pares de ojos se posaron en Mat que, sentada en la orilla de la cama, tomaría la palabra sonando graciosa…

**- ¡Ah, eso es secreto de estado para la mayoría de todos… excepto para mí!**... – se había señalado a sí misma; más al no escuchar palabras, la traviesa, sin consideración, soltaría una bomba… **– ¡Alberto le ha demandado el divorcio!**

**- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?**... – su hermana mayor volvió a cuestionar.

Cubriéndose la cara con una almohada para esconder su fingido sonrojo, la jovencita contestaría… – **Lo escuché accidentalmente detrás de la pared.**

**- ¡Seguro!.**.. – Elda que se había acomodado a un lado de la tía, le lanzó una patada.

No obstante Mat se defendería… – **¡Oye, yo no tengo la culpa que las hayan construido tan delgadas! ¡Además, no te hagas!**… – le devolvió a su hermana un manotazo por su agravio y siguió diciendo… **– porque sus fuertes alegatos han cimbrado toda la casa.**

Por su parte Susana, que únicamente observaba los gestos de su sobrina mayor, preguntaría con inquisición… – **¿Desde cuándo?**

**- ¡Uuuh!.**.. – dos simpáticas lobitas aullaron; y únicamente una hablaría… **– desde ocurrido el incidente con Albertito; pero eso no es todo**… – Peligro, increíblemente negó con la cabeza y prestó atención. **– ¡No! porque desde ese día el tío**… – se cargó imaginativamente un rifle… **– nada más se la pasa cazando a su esposa, ¡y que la pobre presa no cometa error porque se la recuerda**… – una mal pensada no dudó en reírse y la jovencita aclararía rápidamente… **– la amenaza de dejarla y eso, basta y sobra, para aplacarla ¡así!**… – se habían chascado dos dedos que no sonaron, pero sí la voz de Candace que quiso más información al cuestionar…

**- ¿Y ella qué dice o hace?**

**- ¡Nada!**. – Elda compartiría… **– porque sus chantajes: restregándole en la cara que ella es la del dinero… ¡ya no le han funcionado!... porque al parecer a Alberto le ha ido muy bien en el trabajo.**

**- ¡Y sí!**. – De nuevo Mat… **– porque a Anthony, ¡en un chas-chas! le ha pagado uno de los departamentos que tenía en venta.**

**- ¡¿Entonces ya no viven con nosotros?!**... – se alegraron con la buena nueva. Más gestos de intriga se pintaron con la siguiente frustrada contestación de Mat:

**- ¡Brincos diéramos! porque aquí siguen de apretados ¡y de pilón! hasta el pechugón de nuestro hermano dejado en la banqueta con una mano atrás y la otra por delante, ¡porque tampoco te sabes ésta!**. – Sin disimular su complicidad: las adolescentes intercambiaron miradas; y como la hermana mayor, ignorante estaba, preguntaría…

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Que no hay tal hijo**.

Las adultas, sin hesitación, gritaron… – **¡¿Cómo?!**

Esa comunicativa de Mat ¡estaba imparable! y no vacilaría en regalarles la exclusividad descubierta… – **Que Eliza… ¿cómo dijeron?**

Al quedarse a medias, cuestionó a su cómplice que se escudaría… – **¡Tú fuiste la chismosa que escuchó la plática!**

**- ¡Ay, sí, ay sí! pero bien que querías información de primera**.

Y por la sangronada, se soltó otro golpe; pero la impaciencia que salió a brote, las aplacaría… – **¡Ya, ya! ¡no le hagas caso a ella porque me estás contando a mí!**

Así que obedeciendo, se terminaría de decir… – **¡Que nunca estuvo embarazada! Bueno sí, pero no.**

Debido al fruncido ceño de Candace, Elda, tocándose la sien, le explicaría… – **Se trató de un caso utópico**.

Susana quiso corregir… – **Querrás decir ectópico, Elda**. – Y alarmada preguntaría… **– ¡¿Tuvieron que operarla de emergencia para sacarle el mal depositado embrión?!**

**- No, tía hermosa**… – le acariciaron el rostro para sacarla de su error… **– Eliza sólo se lo estaba imaginando.**

**- ¡Oh!.**.. – se expresó; y la enferma, tocándose también la sien, sonrió y… **– ¡Ya entendí!**... – apreció el dato informativo con un beso en la mejilla.

**- Bueno…** – de donde estaba, Candace se puso de pie para ordenar… **– Dejemos a Susy descansar un rato; y ustedes…** – se digirieron a las menores… **– vayan a cambiarse**… – porque seguían en pijamas… **– para ir a desayunar.**

No obstante Elda, la primera en haberle dejado un beso de despedida a su tía, en lo que iba a su hermana mayor, a ésta le preguntaría… – **¿Estando allá nos dirás tu secreto?**

**- Por supuesto, aunque…**

Mat que estaba ahora despidiéndose de Susana, ¿descubrió la primicia? al acertar... – **¡Nomás no vayas a salirnos que estás embaraza, porque me muero!**

Por las facciones, se re cuestionaría… – **¿Lo dices en serio?**

Dos interrogantes gritadas retumbaron en la habitación… – **¡¿Lo estás?!**

Más por su ruidosa reacción, se les solicitó urgentemente silencio; pero por las miradas entre las mujeres adultas, Imelda, alegremente, fue la primera en expresar… – **¡Yeah, ahora sí voy a ser una tía de verdad!**

En cambio Mat no pudo ser más dramática de lo normal, al exclamar… – **¡Diablos, y yo apenas voy a cumplir 16 años!**. – Y mirándose a una, se le reclamaría… – **No es justo, Candace, tan joven, tan bella**.

Creyéndose que hablaban justamente de ella, la futura madre apreciaría… – **Gracias, enana…** – y se pretendió abrazar a la hermana que toscamente concluiría su oración…

**- ¡No lo digo por ti, tonta, sino por mí que siendo tan joven y bella ya me vas a poner a cambiar pañales! ¡No, qué horror!**. – Y precisamente por esa cara de horror, tres mujeres comenzaron a reír; más al ponerse en jarras y demandarse seriamente… **– ¡¿Y quién es el padre?!**

La rubia mayor juguetearía… – **Adivina, adivinador**.

Empero no fue difícil dar con el elegido porque Mat que ya le había dado el "sí" al simpático sobrino Mike, no dudó al aseverar… – **¡Mi tío Terry!**

**- ¡Nada menos!**

Sin embargo, el clon no de Candace, no se quedó con las ganas de observar… – **Pues espero que después de presenciado "el caluroso recibimiento" que Alberto te dio, mi excelso cuñado le quiera dar su apellido a mi sobrino, porque...**

Elda, al interrumpir, bromearía… – **¡… nunca habíamos visto los colores del arcoíris tan de cerca!**.

Sin embargo, esa Mat, a su gemela no gemela, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y de alguien se burlaría… – **¡Déjate de eso! ¡Lo que más sobresalió fue ese color tomate encendido del tío que lo dejaron con un palmo de narices porque él, bien chido, corrió hacia la Big Sister que… ¡te pasaste, Candace!… porque Alberto, fácil creyó, que le ibas a corresponder su efusivo abrazo pero… ¡oh, surprise!... ¿quién fue el que se ganó tus besos y apapachos? Nada menos que Dobbie que pronto apareció y le ganó a llegar a tu lado!**

**- Sí**.. – se acordó; pero a pesar de haber estado muy cómica la escena, una persona en específico no quiso reírse, porque también se acordó de la cara de Terry; así que para no hablar más de eso, fingió sentirse ofendida al observar… **– Únicamente la grosera de Florecita no salió para darnos la bienvenida**.

Increíblemente, la divertida dueña de aquella singular mascota, comenzó a pucherear pidiendo… – **¡No me la recuerdes, por favor!**

Por la manera que se arrojaron a sus brazos, con preguntas de surtido rico, Candace la llenaría… – **¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo? ¡¿se murió?!**. – Aquí la hermana mayor no fue nada discreta en su celebración, ganándose por parte de Mat: un disparo de mirada asesina además de contestar…

**- ¡Ojalá y eso hubiera sido!**

**- ¿Entonces?**

El drama proseguiría… – **¡Me ha cambiado por otro!**

Candace consolando a la menor, le cuestionaría… – **¿Ya le conseguiste novio?**

Le dirían…** – ¡Ella solita y sus méritos!**

**- Bueno, eso es normal, porque también los animalitos merecen conocer lo que es bueno y la zarigüeya…**

**- ¡Así como tú, eso lo entiendo bien!**. – ¿Qué le quisieron decir? No lo averiguó porque se sorprendió al confesársele... **– ¡pero la muy pervertida se ha largado con un gato!**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- ¡Sí, el de la vecina Reed; y la descarada cínica de Florecita de plano me manda a decir que ya no quiere salir de ahí!**

Y esas fuertes carcajadas que se arrojaron, llegaron hasta la planta baja porque todos , los ahí reunidos en la sala, miraron hacia arriba, excepto George que sonrió al decir… – **Qué felices se escuchan.**

Rosa Paula le atinaría al hecho… – **Tal vez Mat ya les contó de la huida de Florecita**… – y tres personas también comenzaron a reír, menos dos hombres a los que se les compartió lo mismo dicho en la habitación de Susana.

Sin embargo uno de los presentes estaba muy interesado en lo que Alberto le había contado a su familia; así que para corroborar que su plan ¡sí! había dado resultado, Terry, no ignorante de lo que aquel se dedicaba, preguntaría… – **¿Cómo cree que pintará para hoy el Dow?**

El rubio cuestionado, apenas le sonrió y no se arriesgó a augurar demasiado. – **Eso es siempre impredecible pero confiemos que bien**.

Anthony lo alentaría aportando un poco más de información… – **¡Por supuesto, hermano! Ya verás que hoy no será la excepción para ti y tu bolsillo, al que últimamente lo has mantenido lleno.**

Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Candace que con una sonrisa agradeció la amabilidad de dos hombres… que al ser percibida su presencia… inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y a uno de ellos se le solicitaría… – **Dame las llaves del vehículo para ir a sacar unas cosas**.

De volón-pimpón Baldo se ofrecería… – **¿Qué necesitas? Yo te las traigo.**

**- Gracias; mis pertenencias y las de mi tía.**

**- Enseguida vuelvo**… – le dijo a ella; y a los demás… **– con permiso.**

Sin embargo, por esa atención del trigueño, el hostigoso Anthony expresaría… – **¡Vaya! ¡Esta es la primera vez que veo a un hombre que muere por atenderte, "hermanita"!**

Por lo burdo de su observación, Candace, le preguntaría… – **¿Y tú cuando lo harás?**

No se entendió del todo la indirecta porque, sumiéndose en el sillón, se pediría verificación… – **¿Atenderte?.** – Él no dio tiempo a contestar porque se auto-respondería… **– ¡Nunca!**

Más la rubia, le aclararía… – **Hablaba de morirte**.

Y debido al rápido modo en que el rubio ex cuñado se puso de pie, además del firme paso que Terry dio hacia el hijo osado aquel, Rosa Paula, decorando una estúpida sonrisa, los excusaría… – **¡Ay, este par, siempre tan bromistas!**. – Y precisamente a él… **– no se crea lo que se dicen, Graham, así son de pesados entre ellos!**

En cambio la agredida-agresora pronunciaría por lo bajo… – **Si tú lo dices, "mamá"**

Por su parte, Alberto que seguía sentado porque sostenía a su bebé, no hubo perdido detalle de la reacción del Muñeco que seguía mirando a Anthony y su socarrona actitud. Empero al retorno de Baldo que entregó lo peticionado, Candace subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropas, anunciándoles antes de marcharse, que bajaría pronto.

Así que en lo que ella se desocupaba, sus dos acompañantes agradecieron la bebida caliente, se despidieron de la familia y salieron de la vivienda para ingresar a la casa rodante; mientras que el resto de los habitantes se dedicaron a lo suyo, empezando con George, que molesto reprendía al hijo de su esposa por su comentario tan fuera de lugar, alegando el rubio la también ofensa por parte de su hija; pero el padre le recordó que gracias a ella estaba fuera de la cárcel, viniéndosele a la mente aquel documento que el bróker había firmado como condición de ser liberado.

Y como de dinero ya no se trataba porque su hermano Alberto le estaba cubriendo sus gastos y más, Anthony bajó la guardia y únicamente con George se disculpó porque neceaba hacerlo con Candace sin importarle que su madre se lo estaba aconsejando así como pidiéndole su opinión y soporte a Alberto que ni enterado estaba de lo que discutían porque se había perdido en una gran divagación con respecto a la relación existente entre la que consideraba su mujer y ese hombre de nombre Graham quedando automáticamente fuera del cuadro amoroso: Baldo.

Más por la manera tan pensativa que estaba y porque con mamila en mano no se decidía a colocar el chupón en la boquita del pequeño que pedía su alimento, Alberto se ganó que Patricia le mirara molesta, molesta se le acercara y ruda le arrebatara el biberón, consiguiendo con su acción que él reaccionara y pidiera… – **Perdón**… – poniendo finalmente atención al junior.

. . .

Minutos más tarde, con la aseveración de no tardar demasiado, Candace se despidió de su padre y madrastra, pidiéndosele a esta última persona, el favor de velar por su tía que debido a su cansancio, yacía profundamente dormida en su cama. Así que después de escuchar un… – **Descuida…**

La rubia salió de su hogar y se dirigió a donde estaban estacionados los vehículos, teniendo únicamente a la vista a Baldo que revisaba uno y de rápido se le preguntaría por… – **¿Terry?**... – indicándosele que éste, estaba en el interior de aquel camión que al abordarse, se encontró al doctor parado a un lado del sofá metiendo lo que eran sus pertenencias en una maleta. Entonces, actuando como chiquilla maldosa, Candace se echó justamente encima de sus ropas; y porque molesto había jalado una prenda, se le cuestionaría… **– ¿Estás enojado?**

El futuro padre la miró, negó con la cabeza indagando… – **¿Contigo?**. – Ella hizo un sí con la cabeza y él le aseveraría… **– Por supuesto que no**.

No obstante sus movimientos demostraban todo lo contrario y más cuando el Muñeco le dio la espalda con el pretexto de buscar algo, obteniéndose con su gesto, que ella sonriera satisfechamente presumida y de nuevo cuestionara… – **¿Entonces con quién?**

Un suspiro primero se dejó oír; luego se giraron para sonreírle y corroborarle… – **Con nadie**

Fingiéndose ofendida por la respuesta dada… – **¡Ah! por un momento me ilusionó la idea de haberte visto celoso**.

É l, haciendo la misma facción, bromearía… – **¡¿Celoso yo?! Para nada**. – Terry metió un par de zapatos a su mochila diciendo… – **Figuraciones tuyas, preciosa**… – ganándose con eso, que la rubia, posando su mirada en el techo, se los alborotara compartiéndole…

**- ¿Sabías que Alberto y Patricia van a divorciarse?**... – y el primer efecto dio en el blanco, porque el mundo se detuvo por segundos y más cuando… **– ¡Ahora entiendo el porqué de sus insistentes mensajes de texto confesándome cuánto me extrañaba y**… – lo miró de reojo… **– amaba.** – Entonces, como no decían palabra, ella, conforme se ponía de pie, concluía… **– ¡Así que iré a preguntárselo personalmente para saber si todo eso sigue siendo cierto**.

Y fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que sí había provocado, Candace, como si nada, pretendió iniciar marcha, pero ni un paso había dado cuando, gracias a que su cabello lo llevaba trenzado, ¡de ahí mismo la pescaron! la regresaron y la sentaron para demandarle… – **¡Tú vas a ningún lado!**. – Terry apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del sofá y acorralándola, acercó su rostro y de sus labios se leería… **– ¡y mejor me vas explicando ¿de qué mensajes estás hablando?!**

Burlona ella sonaría… –** De unos que me estuvo mandando**. – Pero más mulísima no pudo ser al preguntarle… **– ¿quieres verlos?**... – y por la fiera mirada que ya le proyectaban, Candace, por su éxito alcanzado, rió fuertemente, lo rodeó por el cuello y dio de besos a unos apretados labios que, porque estaban sumamente enojados, no cedieron fácilmente a las caricias proporcionadas sino hasta después de confesársele que aquellos mensajes nunca fueron contestados. Más aún así…

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí, hombre; es más**… – de entre las bolsas de su abrigo, se buscó el celular y se lo entregó… **– puedes buscarlos**.

Sin embargo Terry lo rechazó y optó por enterarse… – **¿Por qué no lo hiciste?**

¡Más honesta! no pudo ser al contestarle… – **Porque hace mucho tiempo, él dejó de interesarme**. – La pareja se miró por segundos; y para confirmarle lo dicho, Candace buscó su boca, y en lo que lo besaba sincera, pero a la vez, provocativamente, Terry conforme aceptaba la caricia, la miraba, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no caer en la tentación de lo que su mente maquilaba: levantar a su amante de donde estaba sentaba, luego abrir la puerta continua que conducía a la recámara, más en el trayecto hacia el lecho, irla desnudando para luego tenderla en la cama y sin misericordia descargar en ella ¡toda la pasión acumulada! Sin embargo, lo dejaría para la noche, después de haber asistido al lugar al que Anita les había invitado, porque Imelda y Mathilde ya afuera les llamaban; así que al estar con ellas, hubo un cambio de planes porque las chicas solicitaron:

**- ¿Podemos ir a Palisades Mall?**

Candace miró a Terry; y éste, con ceño fruncido, preguntaría… – **¿Quieren ir de compras?**

**- No, no, es que**…

Elda y Mat cruzaron miradas; y una de ellas hablaría… – **Queremos ir a patinar**…

Con la petición el doctor-padre replicaría… – **¡¿Patinar?!.** – Por lógica, no pudo evitar el preocuparse porque mirando a otra… – **puede ser peligroso para Candace.**

Pero por las miradas y rostros compungidos de sus hermanas, la mujer considerada cuestionaría… – **¿Por qué quieren ir específicamente ahí?**

Elda, ante la esperanza de un sí, informaría… – **¡Están dando un curso especial!**

**- … y nosotras queremos ser parte de ello**… – concluyó Mat que se había colgado del brazo de Terry y a éste, melosa lo miraba.

Y como Candace, al tratarse de ellas, también difícilmente se negaba, cuestionaría al hombre… – **¿Qué dices, Terry, las llevamos?**

No del todo convencido, el hombre condicionaría… – **Con tal de que tú te mantengas sentada todo el tiempo**.

Por las sonrisas que aparecieron en las caritas de las menores, la mayor prometería… – **Así será.**

Y mientras las traviesas saltaban gustosas y agradecían al doctor su aceptación, Baldo aprovechaba para despedirse haciéndose cargo de la limpieza del camión y su respectiva devolución; montándose, apreciando su ayuda, cuatro humanos en el Audi que dejaban a su plena disposición.

. . .

En el cuarto nivel de aquella mencionada plaza comercial estaba instalada la pista de hielo, donde ya chiquillas de todas las edades, vistiendo brillosa y coquetamente, patinaban con alegría, impresionando algunas de sus habilidades mientras que otras eran ayudadas por instructores especiales, teniendo la mayoría de las participantes, los ojos, desde el centro de la pista, de cinco jovencitas que habían sido competidoras de las olimpiadas pasadas y que de vez en cuando deleitaban al público presente con sus actuaciones y daban consejos especiales a las patinadoras que contaban con más practica. Así que más emocionadas Imelda y Mathilde no pudieron haber salido de aquel lugar, compartiendo después a su hermana y cuñado: la maravillosa experiencia de sentirse entre personas triunfadoras que las habían animado con: no importa las veces que caigas; lo importante es levantarse e intentarlo otra vez.

Así que después de una hora y media de espectáculo y de estarse congelando, alguien solicitó urgentemente ir a los sanitarios. Más en lo que tres, afuera del recinto, aguardaban, la presencia de otro humano llamó la atención de Terry, que al saber que pasaría justo a su lado, se levantó el cuello de su abrigo para evitar ser identificado, ya que Bob Hathaway estaba llegando a la pista de hielo acompañando a su hija de 6 años; siendo notoria su extraña actitud por las gemelas no gemelas, que le preguntaron… – **¿Está todo bien, Terry?**

Con el nombre pronunciado, se consiguió que Bob girara su cabeza hacia él, pero gracias a que la chiquilla del doctor aquel, le demandaba con urgencia a su padre apurarse por la clase a la que llegaría tarde, fue que su persona pasó ignorada; sin embargo los movimientos de Hathaway denotaron nerviosismo porque de vez en cuando, conforme caminaba, se giraba para mirar en dirección a donde había estado parado aquel ex colega porque, detrás de un muro, rápidamente Terry se había escondido y que por supuesto, al reaparecer Candace se le compartió no habiendo otra opción más que preguntar… – **¿Quieres que nos vayamos?**

Él, sonriente con ella y retando a ser visto nuevamente por Bob, contestaría… – **Por supuesto que no**… – y extendió su mano que Candace, también sonriente, aceptó; emprendiendo camino la pareja, yendo delante de ésta, las jovencitas que ya habían iniciado el recorrido y llevaban en mente no parar hasta después de haber visitado los locales favoritos del centro comercial, estando entre esos, una tienda donde Terry no perdió oportunidad de comprar algo especial y muy sensual para Candace.

. . .

Después de haber pasado los cuatro juntos: un rato agradable, el tiempo de regresar a casa llegó; así que en el trayecto, se acordó: dejarlas a ellas en la entrada de su hogar, llevarse él el auto, para que alrededor de las diecinueve horas, Terry regresara por Candace e ir a donde sus amigos: Mark y Anita los habían citado; para después de reportar su ausencia, quedarse con él el resto de la noche. Entonces en lo que esa hora llegaba, mientras se atendía a Susana, que se le notaba un rosado semblante y que para nada se quejaba, Candace se puso hacer un poco de lavandería que estaba instalada en el mismo garaje.

Pero estaba tan concentrada en su actividad, además de escuchar música, que no se percató del hombre que, detrás de ella, llevaba tiempo observándola, sino hasta que éste, sigiloso se fue acercando a la rubia que pasaba de una máquina a otra: su ropa y que al estar a centímetros de la mujer, sintiéndose dueño de esas curvas, posó sus manos en las caderas, consiguiendo de primera instancia, que Candace brincara por el susto dado; sin embargo, el verdadero susto se lo llevó cuando aquel, sin ser rudo, la apretó contra la lavadora y susurradoramente en la nuca, le hablaría… – **¿Recuerdas que justo aquí**… – aprovechando que nadie había en casa… **– hicimos por primera vez el amor?**

La mujer, sin tener mucha oportunidad, se giró sobre su eje para mirarlo molesta, poner su mano en el pecho de él con la intención de alejarlo y sonar indiferente… – **¿En serio? pues he de padecer Alzhéimer porque no...**

¿Cómo? no se explicaron pero la boca de Alberto aterrizó en la de ella que al sentir sus labios, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y escucharía reafirmación… – **Sí, estabas precisamente parada en este lugar y yo…**

De nuevo intentaron besarla; y ésta vez, Candace puso su mano en la boca de… – **Alberto…**

Éste se la quitó, la aprisionó más contra la lavadora y gracias a la renuencia de ella, buscó su cuello y ahí… – **… comencé a besarte y a acariciarte toda respondiendo tú a mis demandas para luego**… – las grandes manos se colocaron otra vez en sus caderas… **– tomarte entre mis brazos e ir a culminar nuestro amor en aquella**… – los dos de antemano sabían donde estaba la arrumbada… **– camilla que está allá.**

Por la ágil manera en que la levantó, ella le ordenaría… – **¡Alberto, bájame!**

**- No, Candy, mejor repitámoslo.**

**- ¡¿Estás loco?!...** – aquella pataleaba al aire al ver la dirección que él sí estaba tomando y al que le recordaría… **– ¡eres un hombre casado!**

**- No por mucho tiempo…** – se le confesaría… **– porque en tu ausencia, he solicitado el divorcio; además de decirte que ya no necesito a Patricia porque…** – con delicadeza la puso en la cama... **– he conseguido un cliente que me está generando muchos dólares y…**

Ella que ya se había levantado, le diría… – **Pues te felicito**. – También conforme se alejaba de él… **– pero creo que para nosotros ¡ya es demasiado tarde!**

**- No, no digas eso**… – la alcanzó, la abrazó y de nuevo fracasó al buscar su boca; pero aún así insistiría… **– y para demostrarte que estoy hablando en serio corregiré mi error casándome contigo**

Candace que peleaba por zafarse de sus brazos, le gritaría… – **¡Eso es imposible!**

Empero la necedad del hombre era mayor al cuestionar… – **¿Por qué?**

Sin titubear se revelaría… – **¡Porque tú ya no significas nada para mí!**

**- No, no es cierto**… – Alberto la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo… **– eso lo dices simplemente para lastimarme. Tú me amas, lo leo en tu ojos.**

Aprovechándose de que la tenía sujetada, la besó, confesándosele en su caricia robada…** – Lo hice en un pasado, ¡ahora ya no! porque tú mataste ese amor al dejarme por otra**.

El insensato, conforme acariciaba las formas de la mujer, musitaría ** – Pero esa otra, pronto la echaré de mi lado y…**

**- ¿Tu hijo?**

Candace dejó de pelear para lograr que aquél aflojara su amarre y decirle con facilidad… – **Él se quedará con nosotros, tú y yo lo educaremos y…**

**- No te sigas engañando, por favor**… – la rubia había tenido éxito y lo aprovechó para retirarse.

**- ¡Dame otra oportunidad, Candy!**

**- Te la di y la desaprovechaste. Ahora ya es tarde.**

Por la señal de advertencia de no acercarse más, Alberto indagaría… – **¿Es que acaso ya hay alguien más?**

**- Así es**.

Y como una idea se tenía de quién se trataba, él aseveraría… – **¿Y qué puede darte ese tal Graham que no pueda yo?**

**- Sencillo**… – ella sonrió; y burlona le soltaría… **– ¡el hijo que tú siempre me negaste!**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!**

**- Que estoy embarazada de él; y para que no sigas construyendo castillos en las nubes, te confesaré de una vez que: ¡estoy enamorada y sí, también amo al padre de mi hijo!**

**- ¡No es cierto!**

**- Mira, Alberto, si quieres creerlo ¡bien! si no, allá tú**... – y con paso firme la rubia salió de aquel lugar, dejando a un hombre sumido en la profundidad de la perplejidad.

Más una fuerte tormenta a Candace también se le avecinaría, porque ella al haber dejado todo en claro con Alberto, ¡felizmente radiante! se dispuso a arreglarse y ponerse, como nunca antes: ¡linda para Terry! que al pasar por ella y admirarla en el vestido elegido por él, éste no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso y agradecer plenamente a los responsables por la hermosa mujer creada y que su corazón llevaba tiempo marcándole en cada latido ¡como la indicada!

Así que después de despedirse: nuevamente de Susana que se le había dejado números telefónicos para ser localizados en caso de una emergencia, y de George, la pareja salió de casa para dirigirse al Teatro Triad donde Anita tendría una pequeña participación como cantante.

Y estaban de lo más encantados de la velada platicando entre amigos y disfrutando de aperitivos, cuando Candace se inquietó de una llamada recibida; lo malo que por su nerviosa actitud, Terry preguntaría… – **¿Estás bien?**

Antes de que ella contestara, fue turno del celular de él en sonar y que al atenderse, su ceño se frunció gravemente y a su acompañante miró severamente molesto, y así, la tomó del brazo, la llevó a un pasillo y ahí, le re-cuestionaría… **– ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!**... – mostrándose un increíble video tomado, diciendo apenas la pobre mujer…

**- Déjame explicarte, por favor**… – que se hizo chiquita ante un hombre transformado en monstruo que no se contuvo y fuertemente demandaría…

**- ¡¿Y QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡PORQUE TE ESTÁS TARDANDO!**

… comprendiéndose tardíamente el gravísimo error que se comete cuando se provoca estúpidamente los celos del que ama y se dice: amar.

Continuará


	29. Chapter 29

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 28 de Octubre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 28**

**EL FINAL **

**. . .**

El ligero viento hacía que la cortina blanca que pendía de la ventana, se agitara levantándose un poco; descubriendo que Candace estaba de pie, justo detrás de la delgada y transparente tela, llevando más de diez minutos observando al hombre que afuera de la recámara, yacía parado muy cerca del balcón y que con los brazos cruzados miraba hacia el negro horizonte ignorando su torso completamente desnudo: la frialdad de la noche.

Así que sintiéndose la responsable de esa conmoción actual… a pesar de haber sido escuchada con atención en su comprendida explicación, y así serenarse para no permitir que les echaran a perder otra vez la velada que se continuó con los amigos y después en el departamento de él… la rubia se dirigió a la cama para tomar una gruesa manta, cubrirse con ella y salir para llegar en el preciso instante cuando él, con sus manos, se tallaba desesperadamente el rostro, haciendo girar de inmediato su cabeza hacia ella en el momento que lo rodeó por la cintura y colocó su mejilla en la fría espalda, escuchándose increíble y nuevamente por parte de ella… – **Lo siento.**

Sonriendo, él abrazó los brazos de la mujer que le alcanzó a dejar un beso en aquella piel antes de que el hombre se girara para apoyar su cadera en el balcón, colar sus grandes manos para ponerlas en la breve cintura de ella y luego jalarla hacia él que para quitarle ese gesto apenado dijo… – **Ya lo hemos discutimos bastante y acordamos que se trató de un malentendido, ¿o no?**

**- Sí, pero… **

**- Por favor, Candy**… – le había puesto un dedo en la boca. **– Te garantizo que todo está olvidado.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

Él la abrazó aseverándole… **– Por supuesto**. – Y sin decir más la pareja enmudeció.

Pasados unos instantes, ella, cubriéndole con la manta retomaría la palabra cambiando la conversación… – **No sabía que Anita cantara tan bien.**

**- Y para serte sincero**… – ella lo miró para escuchar… **– ¡yo tampoco!**… – llenándose los dos de risas debido a la franqueza con que uno sonó; pero la otra cuestionaría…

**- ¿Te acuerdas de la letra de la canción?**

Terry besó ligeramente los labios de Candace y quiso saber exclamando con un tanto de sorpresa… – **¡¿La que cantó esta noche?!**

Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró, apretándose a él, apenas diciéndole… – **Ajá**.

Entonces Terry contestaría…– **Espero que sí**… – levantó un hombro; y se escudaría… **– porque es viejísima; ya que según dijo, la interpretó Don Mclean y se llama "And I love you so"… y decía algo así como…**

Y yo también te amo

la gente me pregunta ¡cómo!

cómo he vivido hasta ahora

y les digo no lo sé

Asumo que ellos comprenden

cómo una vida solitaria ha sido;

pero la vida comenzó otra vez

el día que tomaste mi mano

Y sí, sé lo que una vida solitaria puede ser,

sombras me persiguen y la noche no me liberará;

más no permito que el inicio de la noche me atrape

ahora que tú a mi alrededor estás.

Y tú también me amas,

tus pensamientos son sólo para mí

tú liberas mi espíritu

haciéndome feliz con lo que haces

El libro de la vida es breve

y una vez que la página es leída

todo lo que es amor se muere;

¡esa es mi creencia!

Y sí, sé lo carente de amor que la vida puede ser

sombras me persiguen y la noche no me liberará

pero no dejo que el inicio de la noche me tumbe

no ahora que tú a mi alrededor estás

Y también te amo

la gente me pregunta ¡cómo!

cómo he vivido hasta ahora

y les digo… no lo sé.

Después de finalizar y debido al silencio que se prolongó, Terry buscó el rostro de Candace para preguntarle… – **¿Estás llorando?**

Ni porque las largas lágrimas ya le corrían por sus mejillas, ella le respondería con un… – **No**… – más escondió su cara en el pecho de él que le sonrió y la acurrucó observando…

**- Es una pieza muy triste.**

**- Demasiado diría yo**.

Para hacerla reír, él le bromearía… – **No conocía este lado sensible de ti**.

La rubia hallaría la excusa perfecta… – **Es debido al embarazo**… – no habiendo mejor momento para apreciar por el regalo.

**- Gracias, Candace.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

Ya que eran varias cosas que le debían, se elegiría… – **Por el hijo que me darás.**

Lo que ella aprovecharía para confesar… – **Al contrario…** – la rubia de nuevo buscó sus ojos… **– las gracias te las doy yo a ti, porque precisamente por ti, conozco la emoción de lo que se siente llevar en el vientre, este producto concebido entre los dos: una vida, ¡mi gran ilusión!**

**- Prométeme que lo cuidarás**… – encarecidamente se le había pedido y siendo capaz, ella…

**- Así dé la vida misma por él**.

**- … o ella**.

Candace fue determinante al decir… – **¡Ella definitivamente!**

Y debido a su seguridad, Terry sonrió; y para no errar ésta vez, preguntaría… – **¿Y ya sabes cómo se llamará el bebé?**

**- Todavía no, porque eso tengo que hablarlo con el padre de ¡ella!**

Así que sonando menos orgulloso… – **Y como ese soy yo, ¿qué te parece si lo decidimos cuando estemos seguros de lo que viene en camino?**

**- Está bien**… – se aceptó.

Pero antes de que la rubia volviera a poner su mejilla en el desnudo pectoral, Terry la tomó por el rostro para cuestionarle… – **¿Y qué de nosotros?**

Fingiéndose no haber entendido la cuestión, se diría… – **¿Qué de qué?**

Sonriente, él hablaría… – **¿Dónde viviremos: Georgia o Nueva York? pero lo principal**… – la besó tiernamente y al separarse, le propuso… **– ¿te casarás conmigo?**

Al conocerse lo dueña que era de sus sentimientos, Candace ocultó alegría; y simplemente respondería… – **Si tú quieres**.

Pero también Terry era consciente; y lo explayaría… – **Sólo hay un problema.**

**- ¿Cuál?**... – ella interiormente se había alarmado.

**- ¿Con quién de los dos te casarás: con el fantasma de Terrence Grandchester o el recién aparecido de Graham Beckley?**

El alma regresó al cuerpo de la rubia porque sonriente y bromista le contestaría… – **¡Para mí el que esté disponible!**... – él sonrió y más al oír… **– aunque pensándolo bien…** – la mujer dibujó un gesto… **– ¡a ciegas! prefiero al segundo, no sólo porque es el padre de nuestro hijo sino porque al primero verdadera y lamentablemente no le conocí**. – Terry estuvo de acuerdo con la rubia que prosiguió para finalmente confesarle… **– pero eso no quita que a los dos, que son un mismo corazón, les ame por igual.**

**- Y este corazón**… – el hombre tomó la mano de ella para ponerla justo en su pecho… – **que volvió a latir gracias a ti, "Peligro"… se ha encargado de reconstruirlo: Candace Waid, para ser amada exclusiva y totalmente por este cambiado servidor**… – que no dudó en inclinar su cabeza y besarla lentamente en los labios, sintiendo la rubia: un molesto ardor en la garganta y de nuevo lágrimas rodarle por las mejillas, más con el avance de los segundos, gozar de la profundidad del beso iniciador, incitando con más caricias: conducirse a la pasión, que de días sus interiores se habían reservado y que nuevamente sobre el lecho principal, lo llevarían a cabo para entregarse mutuamente y sin recato, perdiéndose completamente en su mundo de amor y olvidándose por horas de todos y de todo lo existente en el exterior.

. . . . .

Unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la calle, consiguieron que las dos personas… que finalmente habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo hasta muy pasadas altas horas de la noche… abrieran abruptamente los ojos, una: para saber la hora en el reloj, mientras que la otra, después de haber puesto su mirada en dirección a la ventana y destellarse por su claridad proyectada, volvió a buscar el calor del que había yacido dormido a su lado, pero el hombre, al decirle el tiempo marcado, la mujer, con sobresalto, se puso de pie, consiguiéndose con su movimiento que corriera velozmente hacia el baño y no precisamente por la urgencia del aseo sino por las nauseas que le produjo su tempestivo enderezamiento.

Y en lo que Candace ocupaba la bañera, Terry envuelto en su bata había salido al balcón para ver el escándalo que tenían afuera: trabajadores, pagados por la ciudad y que se encargaban de arreglar ruidosamente un problema en las banquetas. Así que sabiendo donde estaba su compañera, fue hasta ella encontrándola tarareando una canción que se interrumpió al verlo como Dios lo mandó al mundo e ingresando a la ducha con no muy sanas intenciones de tallarle la espalda sino para darle "los debidos buenos días" que comenzaron en el momento de pedirle la barra de jabón pero ésta, juguetona, se escapó de las manos de la rubia, cayendo la sólida pieza blanca justo a los pies de él que ya mojaba su cuerpo con el agua caliente que salía de la regadera. Pero al ver donde yacía lo solicitado, Terry fue por ello, lo extendió a Candace que sonriente lo aceptó y empezó a frotarlo en el pecho del hombre que le miraba seriamente no comprendiendo él, el porqué tenía esos deseos incontrolables de besarla esa mañana de viernes.

Y como tampoco se quedaría con las ganas de hacerlo, dio un paso hacia su mujer que mientras lo seguía cubriendo de espuma, el Muñeco subió una mano para acariciar la mejilla derecha; luego la deslizó detrás de la delgada nuca para acercarla hacia él que ya iba en la búsqueda de su boca distrayendo a la masajista de su tarea, pero dejándose envolver en el beso que le proporcionaban y que le expresaban más que adoración. Sin embargo, extrañada y consiguiendo hacer un espacio entre labios, Candace preguntaría… – **¿Qué pasa?**

Como respuesta, la sujetaron con firmeza para profundizar la caricia, despertándole con su lengua el adormilado placer que últimamente lo tenían a flor de piel para jugar sensualmente con ello, obteniéndose gemidos suaves al posar la otra mano en ese monte llamado Venus, pero quejidos graves al ser alcanzadas las ninfas escondidas que gozarían verdaderamente cuando…

… el hombre separó su boca para irla e irse deslizando descendientemente hasta apoyar en la porcelana blanca: una sola rodilla, para que, con gentileza se agarrara el tobillo femenino izquierdo y la planta de ese pie dejarla sobre la pierna flexionada, acrecentando un voraz apetito a la sola idea de lo que se tramaba, al ponérsele una mano en su todavía abdomen plano, además de sentirse empujada hacia atrás para que ella se recargara en el azulejo frío y después, conforme la fantasía ideada aumentaba, ayudarse… aferrándose al pasamanos que decoraba el baño… para subir la pierna libre al hombro ancho.

Pero en lo que ella, gustosa, cerraba los ojos, su respiración comenzó a agitarse porque él ya le besaba con pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de sus torneados muslos; más lo emocionante empezó cuando se enfocaron en su centrada ensoñación sintiéndola explorada con besos excitantes, caricias y movimientos por demás profundamente estimulantes, alcanzando en cuestión de instantes, ese Punto Grandioso que no pudo evitar el expulsar la más deliciosa de las bebidas que se saborearon frente a ella al enderezarse para continuar compartiéndole con besos que contenían su mismo sabor; así que sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, la penetró delicadamente para embestirla acompasada y placenteramente y alargarle así el clímax hasta llegar a su máxima plenitud, confundiéndose en la pared vidriosa de la ducha: su caluroso esfuerzo con el vapor del agua que nunca dejó de correr ni fue lo suficientemente ruidoso para acallar los explosivos gritos de placer.

. . .

Después de terminado su baño, la pareja, en lo que se vestía abrigadoramente, se dispuso a planear lo que sería su día: correr primero a casa de Candace para ver y desayunar con su tía Susana y que ésta fuera debidamente revisada por su médico de cabecera: Terry.

Luego se dirigirían hacia La Jaula donde estaba Steve… que seguía muy al pendiente de su negocio y más con la organización del nuevo evento programado para realizarse esa misma noche… pero la pareja iría primordialmente para compartirle finalmente al temible Spectrum de la noticia del embarazo de su peligrosa hermana, no dejando de bromear una ni haciendo a un lado su temor el otro de la inesperada reacción que se obtuviera del tío al informársele de la llegada de su primer sobrino.

Así que con rostros más que radiantes, Terry y Candace abandonaron el departamento de él, aprovechándose que únicamente ellos dos ocupaban el elevador, para seguir dándose besitos acompañados de palabras de amor y por supuesto comentar de esa particular y sensacional experiencia suscitada apenas minutos atrás.

Pero en lo que la feliz pareja dejaba del todo la ciudad, precisamente en casa de Los Waid, la amargura tenía embargaba a la infeliz Patricia Osborne que desafortunadamente ese justo día, había recibido las visitas tempranas de dos abogados y que al momento de abrírseles la puerta y atenderlos, no se hubo perdido el tiempo y le habían extendido el motivo de su acto de presencia: la seria demanda de divorcio por parte de su esposo Alberto Andrews que al asistir al trabajo al igual que George, Anthony y sus hijas en el colegio, Rosa Paula, sosteniendo al bebé, no sabía qué hacer o decir al continuar viendo, desde que aquellos se marcharan, a una destrozada cuñada que no paraba de llorar por la noticia recibida además de confesar que ella verdaderamente lo quería. Sin embargo, en mal momento hicieron su aparición por la puerta trasera que conducía a la cocina: Terry y la rubia Candace, porque justamente a ella, sin miramiento alguno, se le responsabilizó del todo y fieramente, el que Alberto quisiera separarse de su mujer y a ésta alejarla de su hijo.

Así que ignorando la histeria de Patricia ya que también Terry, con su plan avanzado precisamente contra Alberto, le había recomendado no hacer nada al respecto a pesar de saber quién había tomado y mandado ese video con el simple afán de perjudicarlos, Candace siguió caminando seguida por el amable doctor que a Rosa Paula saludó.

Más al llegar la pareja al inicio de las escaleras, sin haberse percatado ninguno de los ahí presentes que Patricia había tomado una arma blanca de la cocina y que trastornada y desquiciada corrió hacia la que ciegamente seguía creyendo su rival de amores para atacarla por la espalda, excepto Susana quien desde nivel arriba, gritara… – **¡CUIDADO!**... – mirando Candace justamente hacia su tía, en lo que Terry giraba hacia atrás alcanzado a ver de reojo a la agresora que ya se les arrojaba; pero él, al saber de antemano el objetivo principal, la protegió recibiendo su espalda: la candente e hiriente estocada.

Con gritos y facciones de horror, al darse cuenta del daño que había causado, la atacante dejó caer el artículo empuñado, mientras que Terry, con gesto de dolor, se iba recargando en la pared conforme miraba a Candace, que al notar la siempre escandalosa sangre en él, por primera vez, no supo qué hacer ¡si ir detrás de Patricia que despavorida salía de la casa y matarla! o atenderlo a él que pesadamente ya había caído sentado al suelo. Más lo segundo ganó porque, de inmediato se reaccionó solicitando… – **¡Susana, llama a Baldo y que traiga un médico! ¡Rápido!**. – Con sofocamiento debido a la fuerte impresión, la enferma mujer regresó a su habitación para acatar el mandado, mientras que abajo… **– ¡Vas a estar bien!.**.. – ella se había hincado frente a él para presionarle la herida y volverle a repetir… **– ¡Te juro que vas a estar bien!**

**- Hija**… – Rosa Paula, todavía abrazando al crío, finalmente podía pronunciar palabra y aconsejaría… **– ¡Llevémoslo al hospital!**

**- ¡NO!**... – Candace gritó, porque aquello representaría problemas para todos; así que repitió… **– Baldo traerá ayuda**.

Terry asintió con la cabeza, pero a ella ya la distinguía borrosa, así que le dijo… – **Candy… te amo**.

Ella presa de todo, le respondería rápido… – **¡Yo también y mucho, pero no hables, no te agotes!**

No obstante la ignoraron porque le pidieron… – **Cuida… de nuestro… hijo.**

**- ¡Sí, sí y tú también lo harás!**... – le aseveró; y gritaría… **– ¡SUSANA!...** – ésta ya aparecía descendiendo lentamente por las escaleras y se le preguntaba… **– ¡¿Lo has localizado?!**

**- Sí, hija… iba a mandar una ambulancia**. – Y girándose al hombre…

**- ¡Vamos, Terry!**... – porque éste había cerrado los ojos… **– ¡no te duermas, no me hagas esto!**. – Así que al sentir los brazos de ella, él abrió cansadamente los párpados pero la rubia fracasó al intentar ponerlo de pie y le solicitaría… **– ¡Tienes que ayudarme!**.

Él se propuso a poner de su parte más no lo consiguió porque de nuevo cayó al suelo y optó por pedir… – **Jura que… a "ella"… le hablaras de mí**.

Para darle y darse ánimos, la rubia no dejaría de bromear… – **¡Sí, y le diré en tu cara lo feo que eres!**

**- Eso…** – él apenas sonrió… **– ya no te lo creo, porque**… – se quejó.

**- ¡Ya ves, será mejor que no hables más!**... – ella se limpió con coraje las lágrimas que no se explicaban cómo le brotaban de los ojos además de estar despotricando por lo tardado de la ayuda solicitada al recibir de su tía paños blancos que rápidamente se teñían de rojo y más al escuchar…

**- Mi destino… era este Candace… morir.**

**- ¡No digas sandeces!**... – lo tomó del rostro; y le espetaría… **– ¡Porque no te irás de mí, ¿me oíste?! ¡Yo no te dejaré ir!**

**- Mi chica peligrosa.**.. – él alcanzó su mano y llevándosela a los labios… **– quisimos burlar a la muerte y ésta**… – que acostumbraba a retar…

**- ¡Lo haremos nuevamente!**

Pero él que la sentía cerca diría… – **No, ésta vez… no lo creo**

Con gran aplomo, Candace hablaría… – **¡No te me pongas pesimista ahora, doc!**

Del Muñeco se oiría… – **Lo único que lamento… es que no te veré más**… – le acarició el rostro dejándoselo maquillado de sangre.

Ella, sujetando su mano para aprisionarla en su mejilla, le preguntaría… – **¡¿Y a dónde pretendes ir?!**

Terry echó hacia atrás su cabeza, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y compartiría… – **Los sacerdotes y otros… me decían que… a un lugar… muy bello y especial.**

Soltando finalmente el llanto, se confesaría entre sollozos… – **Pues conociéndome, yo dudo mucho llegar allá, porque he sido muy mala, en cambio tú…** – Candace se arrojó a su pecho para oír apenas los latidos de su corazón.

**- No te olvides**… – la abrazó… **– de mi madre, por favor. Dile que… me fui pensando en ella y amándolas mucho… a las tres.**

Afortunadamente antes de expirar, la esperanza llegó en el momento que sonó el timbre de la puerta principal siendo Rosa Paula la que corriera velozmente para abrir y dejar pasar a los paramédicos enviados por Baldo, alejándose rápidamente de ahí Candace para que los recién llegados aplicaran sus conocimientos médicos en Terry que siempre sí fue trasladado a una clínica, sólo que ésta, era una de las muchas instaladas en el Bajo Mundo, donde todos ellos pertenecían: escondiéndose y ayudándose mutuamente al tener una cuenta pendiente con la justicia y la misma que un hombre inocente increíblemente por mano de otra, ¡finalmente la cumplía y acataba su inicial marcado destino! dejando en total soledad a la mujer que todo el tiempo se hubo mantenido a su lado y que ahora abrazada a su hermano que no tardó en ir con ella, le pedía entre amargos llantos… – **¡Steve, haz algo!**

Contestándole Spectrum serenamente… – **Sí, hermanita, te juro que lo haré**. – Y para consolarla diría… **– prometiéndote a ti y a él**… – miró a su amigo que descansaba… **– que no habrá piedad para aquellos que te están causando este gran dolor a consecuencia de su muerte. **– Luego la soltó para que Candace regresara al cuerpo tendido en la cama y que con unos brazos inertes se auto-abrazaba pidiéndole incoherente e inútilmente que despertara y regresara a ella y a su hijo.

. . .

**F I N**

. . .


	30. Chapter 30

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 1 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 29**

**EPÍLOGO**

**. . . **

– DOS –

Veinte mesas y diez sillas en el bar, componían lo que era ese elegante restaurante ubicado en la gran metrópoli neoyorkina y que gracias a su excelente servicio, todos los días, por ser hora del almuerzo, el lujoso lugar estaba repleto; viéndose meseros ir y venir completamente atareados llevando: desde los servicios a los comensales, sus cuentas o aseando mesas conforme los clientes iban dejando los lugares anteriormente ocupados para dar paso a la hilera de humanos que llevaban tiempo aguardando para también ser debidamente atendidos.

Más un singular grupo de amigos, a pesar de haber terminado de consumir sus alimentos, volvían a llamar al empleado para solicitarle a éste, otra ronda de lo mismo que llevaban ingiriendo desde su llegada, siendo las bebidas a servir: un coñac, una copa de vino rojo, dos tazas con café y otra de té. Así que ese específico trabajador, en lo que él se encargada de ir a la barra, le pedía a un compañero su ayuda para traer el servicio de cafetería, llegando primero minutos después, el mesero principal con lo solicitado y excusándose el segundo de su tardanza debido a la preparación del grano de color café pero sí entregando a tiempo… el té. No obstante y precisamente el tiempo para cinco hombres era corto y debían regresar a un edificio, donde se organizaban convenciones, para ellos llevar a cabo: una conferencia.

Así que después de pagar, cada uno lo consumido, los importantes personajes se dispusieron a abandonar el establecimiento. Sin embargo uno de esos cinco humanos que iba de lo más sonriente, no alcanzaría a decir lo que tenía planeado en ese evento porque, en el momento de estar caminando por la acera, cayó pesadamente en ésta, siendo revisado rápidamente por otro de sus colegas y diagnosticándose… ¡muerto a causa de un fulminante paro cardíaco!

Pero en lo que gente se había arremolinado para morbosamente enterarse de lo que había suscitado, otro ser, vestido de blanco y negro, parado desde el umbral de la puerta de aquel local, se le veía sosteniendo un celular, habiendo pronunciado con anterioridad…

**Uno menos**… – al que estaba detrás de la línea y que en otro punto del estado, yacía dentro de un vehículo estacionado afuera de una costosa residencia, de donde cuatro personas salían, y de los cuales, dos en lo que abordaban su transporte y uno ellos conforme corría al volante divisaba hacia los lados, el resto ingresaba al interior de su hogar saliendo velozmente cuando una explosión se escuchó después de haberse dicho también…

**- Esta va por ti, Jefecita y por "ella".**

– TRES –

Con la pañoleta, que minutos antes decoraba lindamente su rizada cabellera y hacía combinación con su primaveral vestido, Candace ahora limpiaba la piedra labrada en mármol de aquella sepultura que a lo largo de cuatro años frecuentemente visitaba, olvidándose ¡nunca! de decorarla con inmensa cantidad de rosas en color rojo.

Más sin embargo y a pesar de ese tiempo de ausencia, cada vez que leía el amoroso epitafio grabado, le era imposible contener el llanto y se dejaba caer de rodillas enfrente de la fría lápida y se abrazaba de ´Esta reconociendo…

**- ¡No sabes lo mucho que te extraño y de la enorme falta que me haces!**... – siendo observada y escuchada por dos seres que yacían parados no muy lejos de ella. Pero mientras uno levantaba en brazos al otro, este último, tomando entre sus manitas el rostro del hombre, sonaba, entremezclando confusión y ternura al preguntarle…

**- Tío Baldo, ¿por qué y por quién llora Mamita así?**... – sintiendo un nudo en la garganta: el siempre fiel trigueño, porque de sobra conocía el dolor que aquella querida mujer padecía. Así que después de carraspear y poner una sonrisa, miró a la criatura que sostenía y le contestaría…

**- Por una persona que no alcanzó a conocerte porque murió cuando tú todavía vivías en la pancita de Mamá y le llora porque le quiso muchísimo**… – y Baldo besó primero la pequeña frente y luego la rosada mejilla porque le había cuestionado inocentemente…

**- ¿Le quiso mucho más que a mí?**

Acariciándole ahora sus también rizados cabellos, el asistente dijo…

**- Ella, no sería justo contestarte eso porque… **

**- … son dos cariños completamente diferentes**. – Y tanto adultos como infante rápidamente giraron sus cabezas para mirar al recién llegado que se reconoció y se llamó…

**- ¡Papá!**... – peleando la criatura para ser puesta en el suelo y correr velozmente hacia aquél que la recibió con la más cautivadora de sus varoniles sonrisas.

– UNO –

- **¡Steve, haz algo!**

Contestándole Spectrum serenamente… – **Sí, hermanita, te juro que lo haré**. – Y para consolarla diría… **– prometiéndote a ti y a él**… – miró a su amigo que descansaba… **– que no habrá piedad para aquellos que te están causando este gran dolor a consecuencia de su muerte. **– Luego la soltó para que Candace regresara al cuerpo tendido en la cama y que con unos brazos inertes se auto-abrazaba pidiéndole incoherente e inútilmente que despertara y regresara a ella y a su hijo. Sin embargo…

Baldo, al ver esa desesperación que se apoderaba de la cual él quería ¡y mucho!... se acercó a la rubia; y ésta al sentir unas manos sobre sus hombros, giró su mirada inundada de lágrimas hacia él para pedirle también su ayuda.

Con decisión, el trigueño la enderezó, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y se miró al doctor que, al oír el llanto de la mujer, había corrido hacia el "inerte" Terry para revisarlo y que para su verificación, se le preguntaría… – **¿Está muerto, Paterson?**

Éste no dejando un gesto serio, negó con la cabeza y reportaría… – **Ha perdido el conocimiento debido a la presión baja.**

**- ¡¿Entonces sobrevivirá?!**... – la esperanza seguía presente; más el galeno…

**- Aunque el arma punzocortante milimétricamente rozó órgano vital, por el derramamiento de sangre**… – se revisó la bolsa conteniendo el líquido rojo que se transfundía… **– antes de darles un diagnóstico final, aguardemos las cruciales setenta y dos horas.**

Setenta y dos horas que se convirtieron infernalmente en las más angustiantes para Candace porque…

… estaba limpiándose las lágrimas ante una leve posibilidad de existencia, cuando un celular irrumpió el lugar con su sonido y la persona que lo atendió se le informó rápidamente, consiguiendo con su seria facción que la rubia preguntara de inmediato… – **¡¿Qué pasa?!**

No quedando de otra más que decir… – **Se trata de Susana.**

Con urgencia, dos voces demandaron… – **¡¿QUÉ CON ELLA?!**

Baldo no pudo ocultarle… – **Dice tu madre que desde que salieron, tu tía no ha cesado de vomitar**… – así que después de lanzar maldiciones, los hermanos se miraron y el mayor ordenó a la menor: ir de ipso-facto a donde su familiar también le necesitaba, quedándose Steve con el herido hasta que Mark, después de haber sido localizado, llegara junto con Anita para estar al pendiente de su amigo.

Lamentablemente la presión y la tensión que entre Terry y Susana ejercieron, pusieron en peligro: al producto de Candace que obligada a quedarse en cama, conforme los minutos pasaban, interiormente se preguntaba…

… ¡¿Qué demonios hacer?! Si ponerse de pie para atender debidamente a sus enfermos, alargándole con su esfuerzo la vida a su tía, pero arriesgándose al hacerlo, perder la de su bebé cuando también el padre, inconscientemente al no sentir a su mujer cerca, parecía no tener intenciones de abrir los ojos.

Por eso el que Baldo, ante el cuadro desesperante por el que su jefecita pasaba, había decidido tomar la venganza en sus manos; no tanto por la herida causada en Terry que con el paso del tiempo fue mejorando gracias a los cuidados de su madre que también fue informada, sino por… Susana que sacrificó su salud, fingiendo estar bien ante la presencia de su sobrina para que ésta no eligiera erróneamente, como ya lo planeaba: deshacerse de Ella, su hija, alegando que al fin y al cabo el padre se iba recuperando; así que al considerarlo un hombre inteligente y racional, lo entendería a la perfección y tal vez volverían a idear un futuro juntos incluyendo con ello, el tener de nuevo familia.

– CUATRO –

Después de haber recibido el efusivo abrazo por parte de su hija que se quedó a lado de Baldo, el guapo padre fue al encuentro de la hermosa madre que por el rastro del llanto en su rostro, se le recriminaría… – **¿Cuándo dejarás de llorarle?**

Para consolarla le abrazó en el momento que le decían… – **Lo siento, pero por más que lo intento no puedo evitarlo**… – Candace apenas se giró para mirar hacia la tumba y expresar… **– ¡la extraño mucho!**

**- Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé**… – le dijo él besando su frente y quedándose así por breves instantes porque después los dos voltearon a donde estaba Baldo que había gritado…

**- ¡Ella, mira lo que encontré!**... – y la personita que a ese nombre respondía, feliz y saltarina se dirigía hacia el trigueño, siendo observada por sus padres que emprendieron camino hacia los vehículos para montarse en ellos y dejar ese pacífico lugar ya que otro importante evento les esperaba.

. . . . .

La clase escolar de ese año llegaba a su final y los estudiantes universitarios con sus togas y birretes en color azul recibían uno a uno sus diplomas acompañados de los aplausos de sus respectivos padres y demás familiares.

Así que presentes, desde el inicio de esa celebración, estaban los Señores Waid, así como Mark, su ex esposa y la amiga Anita; llegando justo en el momento que Imelda era mencionada honoríficamente: el grupo que minutos atrás habían estado visitando el camposanto, bajando Baldo a la hija de su jefa, para ir él, rápidamente a tomarle la foto del recuerdo, y luego concentrarse cuando fue turno de Mathilde.

No obstante cuando llegaron a donde estaban sus padres, dos pares de ojos no perdieron detalle, al observar que su adorada pequeña abrazaba y besaba a Albertito que al perecer sus padres, el titulado casanova Anthony y Rosa Paula se habían hecho cargo de él… poniendo Candace: un gesto no muy agradable que no pasó desapercibido por Terry que, echándole un brazo sobre sus hombros, disimuladamente se le acercó para decirle al oído… – **El niño no tiene la culpa de quienes fueron sus padres**

Contestándole su mujer… – **Lo sé; pero no me gusta oír de Ella cuando dice que son novios.**

**- Esos únicamente son juegos de niños que con el paso del tiempo se le olvidaran**.

Y mirando de reojo a su interlocutor a éste se le diría… – **¡Suenas tan seguro, doc!**

**- ¡Claro! ¿Y sabes por qué?**. – Lógico la rubia hizo "no" con la cabeza; y Terry arrancó fuertes carcajadas después de haber dicho… **– porque en cuanto lleguemos a casa**… – le besó la sien; y dejando sus labios ahí diría… **– me pongo a investigar todo lo referente sobre internados y en el más alejado de aquí, la encerraré ahí ¡mínimo hasta que cumpla 50 años!... y si a esa edad a Alberto le interesa mi hija, lo pensaré para darle una cita y tomarme el tiempo para hablar con él.**

Pero la pareja aún seguía riéndose de la ocurrencia de aquél no entendiendo el resto el porqué, cuando Steve apareció siendo ubicado por Candace que de inmediato fue a su lado para indicarle a lo lejos: a sus dos medias hermanas, que por supuesto y por sus méritos les mandó un increíble regalo de graduación. Más como el hombre conocía la incomodidad que su presencia causaba en otro, Spectrum al verlo que venía hacia ellos, se marchó, girándose la rubia para toparse con su padre que únicamente perdió su mirada en su hijo mayor hasta que éste desapareció, sintiendo George una gran opresión en el corazón, ya que su intención era hablarle y tal vez pedirle perdón; pero su cruel interior le gritó lo tarde que era ya; sin embargo, su hija lo abrazó, le dio besos por los dos y respondiéndole a su rostro entristecido… – **Aunque muy en el fondo, él te sigue amando**… – consiguiendo con esas "alicientes" palabras que el padre sonriera y comentara…

**- Lo bueno que me lo dices, tú: mi hija.**

**- ¡Claro!**... – fue divertida y a la vez franca al decir… **– porque si pretendes que te lo diga él**… – ambos volvieron a mirar por donde Steve había partido… **– tú y yo sabemos que eso ¡nunca va a suceder!**

**- Además de que podía actuar contra mí como tú con tu madre, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!**... – la rubia se había desapartado toscamente de él.

George sonrió, la volvió a abrazar y de lo más calmado le confesaría… – **Marie vino a verme.**

**- ¡Se atrevió!**

**- Sí.** – George comenzó a caminar llevándola a su lado y escuchando…

**- ¡Pero nunca me dijiste nada!**

**- Porque no hubo oportunidad, además ¿para qué? Cuando de antemano sé que nosotros, sus padres, somos los únicos responsables de sus comportamientos; así que bien merecido tenemos el obtener su rechazo.**

**- Pap, yo no sé que decirte**.

Candace se había detenido para explicarle, pero su padre, retomando su andar… – **¿Qué habrías de decirme? ¡Si no nada! porque al contrario, debo reconocer y felicitarte que mejor madre, Ella no pudo tener**

Abruptamente la rubia se detuvo para arrojarse a sus brazos, y en lo que le acariciaba el rostro le dijo… – **Tú también has sido un buen padre para mí**. – Pero por las lágrimas que se asomaron, bromearon… **– aunque el primero lugar en mejor de todos, se lo lleva el padre de mi hija**… – al que se miró en la distancia jugando precisamente con su nena y por lo mismo se le calificaría…

**- Excelente hombre, a pesar por todo lo que pasó.**

**- Pues sí; pero valió la pena la espera, porque después de años de estar luchando fiera y constantemente, al final los abogados presentaron a la corte todo lo necesario para demostrar su inocencia, limpiar su nombre y con ello recuperar su profesión.**

**- Pero lo principal, que tú hayas salido bien librada de todo ese barullo.**

**- Así es; más a ti te digo que por él**… – Peligro sonrió al ver al susodicho cerca… – **volvería a arriesgarlo todo.**

**- Excepto tener otro hijo**. – Y por el modo que le alzaron los hombros y el puchero de negación, Terry se quejaría… **– ¡George, ayúdame a convencerla de que Ella necesita un hermanito!**

Así que el padre de la rubia preguntaría… – **¿Y por qué no, Candy?**

Ésta, peleando juguetonamente con Terry, a él le reclamaría… – **¡Porque ni loca volveré a pasar veintidós horas en trabajo de parto!.**

Los dos hombres comenzaron a reír; empero el que era catalogado esposo y dado su real apellido a su hija, la abrazó diciendo… – **Está bien**. – Y le daría otra opción… **– ésta vez que te hagan cesárea**.

Candace refunfuñaría… – **¡¿Y después traer una horrible cicatriz en la panza?! ¡Olvídalo, Muñecote!.**

Debido a que ni su hija se ponía de acuerdo, el padre, riéndose de ello se alejó, observando la pareja detrás de él, cuando los jóvenes recién graduados, aventaban alegremente sus birretes ante el cierre de ceremonia. Sin embargo el doctor no quitaría el dedo del renglón porque…

… después de haber pasado un gran tiempo conviviendo con su familia, las bellas mujercitas profesionales que eran ahora Imelda y Mathilde, por la noche y por su cuenta salieron a festejar con sus amigos, así que el resto de los familiares, se retiraron a sus domicilios. Más al dar cierta hora de la madrugada…

En el departamento que todavía conservaban, Candace dormía profundamente de lado, pero al sentir sobre su expuesto cuello: unos labios acompañados de un cálido resuello, se despertó; y al preguntar… – **¿Qué hora es?**

Se le contestaría susurradoramente… – **La hora exacta para hacerlo y concebir a mi ¡hijo!**

Con sutileza y cooperando, la rubia se acomodó para quedar frente a él; pero en el viaje había cuestionado… – **¿Y si es niña otra vez?**

La mujer cerró los ojos cuando algo le mordisquearon y sonrió nerviosa al aseverársele… – **No; porque ésta vez… ganaré yo y me regimiento de Y's.**

… y con las risas de ella, él se aprovechó de la situación para… dejar lo que siguió… a nuestra entera imaginación.

. . . . .

**_Olga Liz, Dulce Lu, Irene, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Celia, Liz Carter, Viry Queen, Zu Castillo and María de la Luz._**

******Gracias**


End file.
